I Need You Here, With Me
by Busshunter
Summary: Naomi se ha cambiado de escuela buscando cambios en su vida. Su vida pasada había sido un desastre y se propuso comenzar una nueva etapa. En "esos cambios" aparece Emily. ¿Dejará entrar a Emily en su vida? Lean y luego dejen un review ;
1. Eyes Colour Sky

-Naaoommii! –TOCK TOCK TOCK –Naaoommii!

-Joodeerr! Qué quieres ahora mamá! –grito frustrada.

-Levántate que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela! –Gina, mi madre, me grita detrás de la puerta de mi habitación. Qué manera de despertar no? El despertador no sonó y mi madre casi me da un infarto.

Sí, hoy comienzan las clases. Perfecto. Todavía no sé por qué decidí cambiarme de escuela. Soy una persona no muy sociable, hablo poco, por lo tanto me cuesta hacer amistades. Cómo voy a hacer amigos allí? Eso me pregunto ahora pero como siempre, creo que no es de mucha importancia. Una vez que termino de ducharme y vestirme, bajo y mientras camino hacia la cocina veo pasar a un tío que no conozco. Espera, estaba desnudo. Me volteo para mirar bien porque creo que estoy alucinando y no. Él me sonríe y cierra la puerta del baño. Demonios. Otra persona más vive en esta casa comunitaria. Odio que mi madre sea así de hippie. Una vez que termino mi desayuno le pido a Gina que me lleve al colegio. Mi madre me deja enfrente de la escuela, debo admitir que lo peor es entrar sola. Un mar de gente y uno no sabe a dónde ir. Encima, todos te ignoran. O por lo menos a mí. No está tan mal el lugar, por lo menos no está tan arruinado como mi colegio anterior. Como en todo edificio educativo que hay en esta ciudad, tiene algunas palabras escritas en las paredes blancas. Sí, blancas. Quién fue el genio de pintar las paredes blancas? Dios, no saben que eso llama la atención para hacer maldades? En fin, voy caminando hacia mi nuevo casillero y veo una chica que debe ser mi vecina supongo. Me gusta el color de su cabello. Es un colorado brillante. No es tan alta pero tiene un buen cuerpo y buen gusto en la forma de vestirse. Parece amigable.

-Hey…-ella me saluda

-Hey –le doy media sonrisa

-Eres nueva aquí? Me parece que nunca te vi en esta escuela…

-Sí, soy nueva

-Oh… Soy Emily Fitch, si quieres puedo llevarte a hacer un recorrido

-Suena bien… gracias

-De nada… em…

-Naomi… Naomi Campbell..

-Oh… jodeme… te deben cargar por tu apellido no?

-Sí…Ni me lo digas –ambas nos reímos. Mientras ella se estiraba para buscar unos libros no pude evitar ver que su top se había elevado un poco y pude visualizar un tatuaje en su cadera. Wow, eso era hot.

-Creo… que te gustaría ver… mi tatoo… ¿Te gusta? -me dice con una sonrisa traviesa y yo me ruborizo en el acto. Demonios, ella me vio.

-Sí, es bonito… algún día me gustaría hacerme uno como el tuyo –le digo

-Seguro… bueno vamos te voy a enseñar la escuela- y comenzamos a caminar. Me enseñó las salas más importantes, la dirección, secretaría y los baños. Creo que es una escuela bastante liberal. No había ningún director, ninguna enferma ni nadie mayor! Creo que me podría acostumbrar al nuevo estilo escolar. Seguimos caminando y conversamos sobre la música, a ella le gusta el rock igual que a mí. Su hobby es pintar cuadros, hacer gimnasia y tocar el piano. Por cierto, me contó que su padre es dueño de un gimnasio y me invitó a conocerlo. Mientras pueda ir todos los días gratis a hacer gimnasia con gusto voy! Jaja. Creo que voy a llevarme bien con ella.

-Naomi… allí están mis amigos… te los presento?

-Dale –ya que estamos… tengo que ser más sociable. Gina siempre me lo dice y creo que tiene razón.

-Chicos… ella es Naomi… Naomi, este es Freddie, Cook, Panda, Thomas, JJ y mi hermana gemela Katie

-Hola a todos –saludo. Parecen todos amables menos la hermana gemela de Emily. Dios, son iguales pero muy distintas a la vez. Ella ni me miró siguió hablando con un grupo de chicas rubias junto a su novio creo, debe ser porque no deja de manosearla.

-Hey rubiaa –se me acerca Cook.- este sábado te espero en el club? Tú sabes… luego puedo darte una sorpresita –él me guiña el ojo. Es un pajero.

-Cook… vete a la mierda –me defiende Emily. Gracias a Dios que la tengo a ella, no se qué haría con todos sus amigos.

-Por qué? Qué pasa pelirroja? Ah… entiendo entiendo…cierto que no tienes más a Effy para divertirte…-él le toma el pelo. Emily le da una bofetada en el brazo y Cook se ríe. Quién es Effy? Si Emily se divertía con ella, por qué no está aquí? Mientras Emily hablaba con Cook, JJ se ofreció a mostrarme unos de sus trucos. Debo admitir que era gracioso. Luego de la clase de políticas fuimos a almorzar todos juntos. Después de unos minutos, Emily me dio una señal de ir a buscar los otros libros sobre la materia que teníamos ahora.

Nos estábamos riendo sobre un truco de JJ cuando giramos para ir al pasillo de nuestros casilleros y vi que su rostro se congeló.

-Mierda –dijo ella. Yo fruncí el ceño porque no entendía qué le sucedía hasta que me di cuenta que había una chica morena apoyada sobre su casillero tratando de encender un cigarro. Parecía que la estaba esperando. La primera impresión dice todo, por lo menos para mí, y debo admitir que esa chica no me cayó bien. Vestía unas botas con unos cancanes de red y una musculosa larga pero que apenas le cubría las nalgas.

-Emily –dijo dirigiéndose a ella ignorando mi presencia. Debe ser muy amiga de Katie, tiene la misma forma de actuar.

-Hey –Emily respondió secamente. Noté que algo había sucedido entre ellas porque por lo poco que conocí y estuve con Emily ella era una persona amable, dada y muy simpática. Emily la ignoraba mientras colocaba unos libros en su casillero, yo estaba al lado y miraba de reojo lo que sucedía.

-Salimos este sábado… no Ems? –ella se acerca más a Emily. Creo que esto es más que una amistad. Lo digo por el coqueteo de la morena y el nerviosismo de Emily.

-Te extraño –le dice con una voz seductora cerca de su oreja. Emily traga saliva nerviosamente, se voltea y trata de apartarla.

-Effy… -por primera vez Emily la nombra. Así que ahora sé quién es esa chica. Ella era la misteriosa Effy. Aunque Emily hizo un esfuerzo por apartarla Effy se inclinó y besó su cuello. Satisfecha, se retiró. Debo admitir que quedé congelada con esta escena. No sabía que la pelirroja era… gay? Yo la miro pero ella todavía no tiene el coraje de mirarme.

-Perdón, eso no debería haber sucedido… entiendo si no…

-No me importa Ems –por qué repito el sobrenombre que usó Effy? – es tu vida persona y yo no soy quién para juzgarte –la interrumpo y le sonrío.

-Mejor así… quieres salir este sábado?

-Suena bien… mientras no trates de convertirme en gay… -le digo en broma.

-Ja, créeme… puedo hacerte otras cosas más interesantes –ella me contesta y yo quedo atónita. Bueno bueno bueno, veo que hay muchas cosas que no se de esta chica. Creo que este año va a ser bastante interesante.

Una vez que salimos del colegio, Emily se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa. Cuando llegamos, me detuve.

-Qué ocurre? No quieres que entre? –me pregunta algo confundida

-Sólo te aviso… todo lo que veas es por mi madre. Ella es un estilo de hippie y convirtió a esta casa en un hogar comunitario… -ella levantó las cejas.

-Bueno… suena algo divertido… así que si algún día me quedo sin lugar donde vivir ya tengo uno –ella dice y la golpeo en el brazo.

-No es divertido sabes? Tengo un extraño que siempre camina desnudo en mi casa, otro se cree que es el mesías y el resto prefiero no contártelo…

-Wow… sí, definitivamente tu madre es hippie –ella dice y entramos a mi casa.

-OH DIOS MÍO! –escuchamos una voz que viene desde la cocina y Emily me mira con cara de asustada. En un minuto ambas sentimos un FLASH. ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

-Mamá! Qué mierda haces? –le pregunto mientras ella sigue sacándonos fotos. Emily está congelada al lado mío.

-Naomi acércate más a tu amiga así les saco una nueva foto –ella agita su mano incitándonos a acercarnos. Emily no entiende nada.

-Mamá! Deja de hacer esto! Vas a espantar a Emily! –digo algo ya furiosa. Enserio, a veces es algo frustrante esta mujer.

-Oh… Emily… lindo nombre… perdón por las fotos… pero quería tomar algunas porque es la primera vez que veo a mi Naomi siendo sociable…

-Mamá alguien te ha dicho ya que eres una vaca de mierda? –le digo híper enojada.

-Sí, varias veces corazón… en fin, Emily… por qué no entras y te hago una taza de café? Naomi… podrías ser más amable y buscar algo de comer? –Gina me indica mientras abraza a Emily por detrás y se la lleva hacia la cocina. Antes de sentarse, Emily gira su cabeza y trata de mirarme. Y murmuro un "perdón" hacia ella.

-Así que Emily… cuéntame… cómo ha sido Naomi hoy contigo? –Gina le pregunta muy interesada con sus brazos sobre la mesa mirándola fijamente.

-Emm… Naomi es muy agradable.. no entiendo por qué usted ha dicho que ella no es sociable porque realmente lo es… -awww… que dulce. Me siento al lado de ella y le sonrío.

-Estás segura? Dentro de unos días ya la vas a conocer mejor –Gina contradice lo que Emily había dicho y le dediqué una de mis miradas fulminantes.

-Ves? –Gina señala mi rostro.

-Oiiii mamá podrías dejarnos solas por un momento? –le pido.

-Está bien corazón… Emily, cuando quieras puedes quedarte a dormir o a cenar… sabes que ésta es tu casa desde ahora en más –mi madre le dedica una sonrisa y Emily asiente. Esperamos a que ella se retirara.

-Bueno… ya has conocido a mi madre… quieres quedarte a dormir?

-Seguro… mientras no haya un tío desnudo durmiendo conmigo en la misma cama … no hay problema –ella se ríe.

-No… vamos a dormir juntas… espero que no perviertas en mí Fitch –le digo y ella sonríe. Luego de esa conversación subimos al piso de arriba.

-Wow… realmente me gusta tu habitación… tienes suerte de tener una para ti sola yo tengo que compartir todo con Katie –ella me dice sinceramente mientras se recuesta en mi cama. Yo hago lo mismo.

-Debo admitir que eso debe ser incómodo. No?

-Sí… Naomi… cuéntame algo de tus amistades… -ella me pide y la miro desconcertada.

-Qué? Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Bueno… quiero conocer tu pasado –ella eleva sus hombros.

-Bueno… sólo tuve un mejor amigo, Chris… vivíamos juntos prácticamente hasta que el año pasado se mudó a España. Creo que esa fue la razón por la que me cambié de escuela.

-Oh… así que no eres realmente ese tipo de personas que suele hacer amistades…

-En realidad… no… dejemos de hablar de mi vida aburrida… cuéntame sobre tus amigos… son más interesantes por lo que vi hoy –digo y ella se ríe.

-Qué? –le pregunto

-Consejos?

-Acepto

-Freddie… aunque te parezca que te desea él siempre te dejará por Effy. Cook… pajero no te acerques a él

-Por?

-Espera un tiempo y ya te darás cuenta por qué te lo digo –ella me dice y asiento.

-Thomas… es de Pandora así que descártalo. JJ… demasiado bueno, inocente, virgen…

-Algún problema con eso? –me volteo y le pregunto seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

-Oh… eres virgen? –ella susurra

-Sí –contesto y me sonrojo.

-Oh… -ella se sorprende y vuelve a recostarse mirando hacia el techo.

-Qué hay de Effy? –trato de cambiar el tema de la virginidad.

-Destructiva… nunca amó ni ama a nadie, los usa y los destroza –ella dice y siento en su voz un poco de dolor.

-La amas?

-Sí –ella me confiesa cerrando sus ojos.

-Oh… -esperé unos minutos y luego se me ocurrió algo. Me sobresalté de la cama y Emily me miró.

-Dame tu dedo meñique –le ordeno y ella frunce el ceño

-Para qué?

-Sólo dámelo –le digo y ella entrelaza su dedo con el mío.

-No te follas a Effy y yo no me follo a Cook –le digo y ella me mira congelada por lo que acabo de decir y luego se ríe a carcajadas.

-Qué? Jaja –ella me pregunta riéndose y la miro con una cara sarcástica –está bien… dale… hecho… así que te gusta Cook…

-Ah?

-Me propusiste que si yo no me follaba a Effy tú no te follabas a Cook… por lo tanto te gusta –ella me mira y me ruborizo un poco.

-No te puede gustar ese pajero! Es disgustante! –ella me hace una mueca de asco

-Bueno… yo podría decir lo mismo sobre Effy! –le digo

-Es diferente… ella realmente es preciosa… tiene los ojos azules más hermosos y brillantes que he visto –ella dice pensativamente.

-Bueno…yo también tengo ojos azules –ella gira su cabeza y me mira. Dios dije eso en voz alta? Mierda, Naomi, Mierda! Ella me regala una sonrisa tierna y siento su dedo pulgar de su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla, rozando mi pómulo, justo debajo de mi ojo izquierdo. Veo que ella se acerca un poco más. Siento su respiración más cerca de mí y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran un poco.

-Sí… también me gustan tus ojos color cielo.


	2. Strange Feeling

**_-Sí… también me gustan tus ojos color cielo_** –Emily me susurró cuando de repente sentimos que alguien abre la puerta y ésta choca contra la pared, provocando que ambas nos sobresaltemos del susto. Mierda, Gina entró a la habitación con una bandeja. Siempre tan oportuna ella.

_-Chicas aquí les traigo Garibaldis y … Emily… qué prefieres… licuado de naranja, banana.._ –ella corta nuestra escena.

_-Mmmm creo que un licuado de naranja estaría bien Señora Campbell… _-Emily dice levantándose de mi cama. Yo me siento y recojo la bandeja de mi madre.

_-Oh… cariño no me llames Señora Campbell.. me hace sentir vieja! Sólo llámame Gina_ –dice mi madre

_-Gina.. entonces_ –Emily dice sonriendo.

_-Qué van a hacer hoy chicas? Podríamos…_

_-Mamá… vamos a estudiar así que creo que necesitamos estar tranquilas… SOLAS_ –le digo sarcásticamente y Emily me mira fijamente.

_-Oh… lo siento. Tienes razón querida _–Veo la desilusión en Gina cuando ella se retira. Creo que fui un poco cruel. Pero a veces necesito que me de más espacio. Una vez que ella cierra la puerta Emily me mira fijamente mientras yo busco mi carpeta.

_-Por qué eres así con tu madre? Ella no es tan mala Naomi. Te quiere y por lo que veo ella intenta estar cerca de ti…_

_-Por qué te importa?_ –ahora estoy siendo sarcástica con ella.

_-Porque eres mi amiga _–ella me dice mirándome a los ojos.

_-Emily ni me conoces y me dices que soy tu amiga?_

_-Sí… porque siento que hay una persona muy especial que estás escondiendo dentro tuyo… no se porqué pero siento eso y por eso intento acercarme a ti y ser tu amiga _–ella me dice sinceramente.

_-Emily… no me conoces en absoluto… no sabes nada de mi…eres una desconocida para mí…_ –le digo algo fría.

_-Sí, creo que tu madre tiene razón… eres muy poco sociable_ –ella recoge su mochila y se dirige hacia la puerta. Ella se detiene y gira un poco para mirarme por última vez.

_-Sabes… deberías dejar de ser un poco fría… y dejar que las personas te conozcan. Sé que eres mejor de lo que muestras Naomi _–ella dice y luego se retira del lugar. Me acuesto en mi cama y siento algo en el pecho. No se qué. Apenas conocí a Emily y ya nos hemos peleado. Sí, a veces soy una perra total. No se por qué sus palabras me conmovieron y tengo ganas de llorar. ¿En serio ella siente que finjo ser otra persona? ¿Por qué cree que escondo una persona mejor dentro de mí? Algo de razón tengo, no la conozco. Ella tampoco a mí. ¿Por qué ella tiene fe en que cambie? Por lo general suelo ahuyentar a las personas pero ella es diferente. ¿Por qué me sensibiliza? Ahora no se por qué pero siento culpa y tengo ganas de bajar e ir a disculparme con mi madre y llamar a Emily y hacer lo mismo. Esta chica me está cambiando y eso que es sólo un día. Voy al baño a mojarme el rostro y quitarme las lágrimas. Bajo y busco a Gina.

-_Mamá…_ -la llamo y ella estaba en la cocina mirando televisión.

_-Sí?_

_-Perdón por lo que hice anteriormente… no debí haberte tratado así _–Gina levanta la vista y me observa seriamente. Luego me sonríe.

_-Está bien cariño… tienes razón… olvido que a veces tengo que dejarte espacio_ –ella me dice y me abraza.

_-Creo que Emily es una buena chica_

_-Sí_

_-Por qué no la llamas y salen esta noche?_

-_Creo que tienes razón. Te quiero mamá _–le digo y agarro mi teléfono para mandar un mensaje a Emily cuando me llega un mensaje.

_**Naomikins! Esta noche te esperamos en el club no? Cook Xx**_

_**Cuenten conmigo ;) N Xx**_

Bueno, esta noche voy a salir. Espero ver a Emily y hablar con ella. Necesito arreglar lo que hice.

_-Naomii! Alguien vino a buscarte! _–Gina me grita desde abajo. Con todas esperanzas bajo para ver si era Emily pero veo a Cook.

_-Naomikins!_ –él me saluda abriendo sus brazos. No soy de abrazar personas pero bueno, acepto ese abrazo.

-_Hey Cook… qué te trae por aquí?_

_-Vine a buscarte … recuerdas que vamos a salir?_

_-Oh sí! Bueno vamos entonces_ –le digo y salimos de mi casa.

Entramos al club y Cook me llevó a donde estaban todos. Bueno no todos. Faltaba Emily. ¿Por qué no salió? Será por mi culpa? Ahora me siento algo mal.

_-Hey, Naomi!_

_-Hola a todos –_saludo

_-Wowww… me encanta tu vestido! Es Wizheer!_ –dice panda

_-Debo admitir que ese vestido es muy lindo _–comenta Katie y me sorprende.

_-Gracias _–le sonrío.

_-Bueno quién quiere un trago! _–Freddie grita y se levanta para ir a buscar algunos

_-Todos Fredds!_

_-Bien… ya los traigo!_ –él dice y se aleja para ir a la barra

-_Dónde estará Emily?_ –Katie le pregunta a Danny que está sentado junto a ella mirando fijamente a sus tetas. Pervertido.

-N_o te preocupes… yo me encargo de ir a buscarla –_dice Effy. La verdad que no me gustó para nada la idea de que ella la fuese a buscar. Mantuve mi mirada fija en ella y luego vi que Effy se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo por un segundo justo al lado mío.

-_Hace mucho calor esta noche…creo que es necesario compartirlo con alguien _–ella me murmuró, me guiñó el ojo y luego la vi perderse entre la gente. Mierda. Definitivamente ella iba a encontrar a Emily y yo quería hacerlo antes para hablar con ella.

_**Ems, perdón por lo de hoy… quiero hablar contigo puedes venir al club? N Xx**_

Le mandé mensaje pero no llegó ninguna respuesta. Creo que está enojada conmigo. Esperé junto a los demás a que viniera Freddie con las bebidas y comenzamos a tomar unos shots. Dios estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Luego cuando ya estábamos más alegres nos dirigimos a la pista. Estaba bastante divertida la noche pero creo que sería mejor si estuviera Emily conmigo. Mientras bailo veo que Cook está detrás de mí bailando junto a mí. Comenzamos a bailar un poco más cerca y puedo oler su aliento a Vodka. Giro para mirarlo y veo que él está perdido al igual que yo. Se inclina y me besa. Es extraño su sabor. Es algo agrio, puedo sentir el gusto a cigarrillo y a vodka junto. Mientras él me lleva hacia el piso de arriba veo a Effy acorralada contra una pared por Emily. Emily estaba devorando su cuello, agarrando sus piernas encerrándolas alrededor de su cintura. Vi cómo Effy gozaba tenerla así a Emily y me sentí algo extraña. No se qué clase de sentimiento. Era… extraño. Creí que si Emily venía al club me buscaría para hablar pero veo que le importa más Effy. Estuve unos minutos observándolas.

-_Ohh! Emilykins ha caído de nuevo en las redes de Effy!_ –dice Cook pero lo ignoro.

_-Por qué no vas a reclamar a tu chica? _– Espera, ¿Qué me dijo?

-_Qué? Yo no soy gay Cook! A mí me gusta la polla no la argolla._ –le digo vulgarmente y con eso él me arrastra hacia el piso de arriba. Siento que él me empuja contra una pared y comienza a besarme hambrientamente. Me pierdo con sus besos y sus toques. En realidad estoy perdida por el alcohol y estoy algo caliente así que dejo que Cook trabaje sobre mí. Siento cómo toma mis piernas para que lo rodee contra su cintura y comienza acariciarme los muslos.

-_Quítate de ella ahora Cook! _–escucho una voz conocida y siento rápidamente el alejamiento del cuerpo de Cook. Veo a Emily enfurecida insultando a Cook.

-_Qué haces Emily! _–grito mientras ella me toma del brazo y me lleva fuera del club.

-_Tú realmente no quieres follar con Cook… estás muy perdida y no sabes lo que haces_ –ella me contesta.

-_Y qué sabes tú sobre lo que quiero o no hacer? –_le respondo muy irritada.

-_Me lo vas a agradecer mañana _–me dice y me lleva hacia mi casa. Durante el camino no nos dirigimos la palabra. Realmente ella interrumpió mi momento hot. O sea, ¿ella puede follarse a quién quiera pero yo no? Tuve que apoyar mi cuerpo sobre el de Emily para caminar dentro de mi casa. Estoy perdiendo el equilibrio. Despacio subimos las escaleras y fuimos hacia mi habitación. Me estoy durmiendo y noto que Emily hace fuerza para mantenerme en pie y llevarme hacia mi cama. Sin querer nos tropezamos y caímos las dos. Ella sobre mí. Nos miramos unos segundos.

-_Perdón Emily por lo de esta tarde… realmente…_

_-Shhh_ –ella me calla –_está todo bien Naoms_ –_Naoms _… me gusta mi nuevo sobrenombre. Luego ella se inclina y besa mi frente. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto de sus suaves labios en mi piel y sonreír tímidamente. Ella se coloca a mi lado e instintivamente me acerco a ella colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella me rodea con sus brazos. Es algo extraño. Me siento protegida, querida y cálida a la vez. No suelo dormir con otras personas en mi cama. Pero con Emily es diferente. Es simplemente extraño.

_-Buenas noches Naoms_

_-Buenas noches Emsy_


	3. Unexpected Questions

**Emily POV**

Tuve que dejar que apoyara su cuerpo sobre mí para entrar a su casa. Naomi había tomado mucho esta noche, tanto que casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Así que tuve que ayudarla a subir las escaleras y acompañarla a su habitación. Noté en un momento que comenzó a vacilar y a caerse más sobre mí por lo que nos tropezamos y caímos en su cama. Yo estaba encima de ella. A pesar del olor a alcohol, podía aspirar su perfume de Hugo Boss. Y debo admitir que se convirtió en casi una adicción para mí, era extremadamente riquísimo. Nos miramos unos segundos, observé sus ojos celestes muy claros, los cuales se cerraban a causa del sueño.

-_Perdón Emily por lo de esta tarde… realmente…_

-_Shhh _–la callo –_está todo bien Naoms _– No sé por qué pero me tuve la necesidad de inclinarme y darle un beso en su frente y luego me recosté a su lado mirando el techo. En segundos siento que ella se acerca hacia mí y coloca su cabeza en mi hombro. Instantáneamente paso mi brazo izquierdo debajo de su cuello para que se acomodara mejor y siento uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

-_Buenas noches Naoms_

-_Buenas noches Emsy_

No tuvieron que pasar más de cinco minutos para que me diera cuenta que Naomi había caído en un profundo sueño. No puedo dormirme porque siento su respiración caliente chocando contra la piel de mi cuello. Cada vez que siento su respiración me estremezco y siento que mi corazón se acelera un poco. Intenté moverme un poco para alejarme porque realmente no puedo estar así, pero siento que su brazo se torna algo posesivo y me mantiene con firmeza en el lugar en que estoy ahora. Sí, Naomi me impidió moverme con su brazo y luego siento cómo su mano se mueve un poco más abajo y luego la introduce debajo de mi remera. Por lo tanto, ahora está tocando mi piel y me produjo piel de gallina ante esta sensación. Ahora está encima de mis costillas. Dios no puedo estar así, ella respirando en mi cuello y su mano tocándome. Es demasiado. Trato de respirar normal, serenarme y de no pensar en cosas obscenas que precisamente exactamente ahora están queriendo pasar por mi mente para evitar que mis impulsos los terminen haciendo realidad y eche a perder esta amistad que tengo con ella. Por Dios Emily, Naomi es tu AMIGA, sí, AMIGA. Tienes que pensar en Effy, qué vas a hacer mañana cuando la veas, qué le vas a decir, no en que quieres girar y comenzar a besar ferozmente a Naomi y follártela ahora mismo. No. Cierro mis ojos y por fin logro comenzar a dormirme cuando… siento que el brazo de Naomi se retira de mi remera y lo coloca sobre mi hombro derecho abrazándome y llevándome más cerca de ella. Oh Dios. Ahora puedo sentir un cosquilleo producido por el rozamiento de sus labios sobre mi cuello. Apenas rozando pero que me vuelve loca. Emily, repite conmigo, dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir. Necesito dormir, ignorar lo que hace Naomi. Luego de una hora, aproximadamente, pude dormirme. Para mi sorpresa, después de unas horas Naomi comenzó a susurrar mi nombre y me despertó.

-_Naomi? Necesitas algo? Estás bien?_

-_Ems… necesito que me quites el vestido _–Oh Dios Mío – _tengo mucho calor_.

-_Oh… ermmm… claro_ –le digo congelada. Así que lentamente la ayudé a sacarse el vestido y no pude evitar que mis ojos se desviaran sobre su cuerpo. Infierno de mierda. Llevaba ropa interior de color ROJO que le quedaba extremadamente sexy. Por suerte no se dio que de que estaba pervirtiendo en ella. Naomi se recostó mirando hacia una parte del dormitorio y vi que buscó mi brazo y lo llevó sobre su cintura. Rodeando su cuerpo. Mierda. Me llevó cerca de ella, así que estaba pegada a su espalda abrazándola. Aproveché y hundí mi cabeza en su cabello rubio y dejé que su perfume me intoxicara. Conciliamos el sueño.

Más tarde me desperté porque escuché mi celular vibrando contra la mesita de luz.

Emily en dónde estás? Necesito que me ayudes con literatura. K Xx

Sinceridad? No me importa, ahora estoy con mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejarla por mi hermana. Me retiré de la cama de mala gana, despacito me retiré de la habitación para no despertar a Naomi. Cuando cierro la puerta…

-_Emily!_ –me sobre salto. Mierda, me asusté enserio. Era Gina.

-_Hey… Miss…_

-_Nuh-huh _–me reta Gina moviendo su dedo índice indicándome que no debía llamarla así.

-_Ermm digo…Gina.. cómo estás hoy?_

-_Bien querida… veo que te quedaste a pasar la noche… Naomi sigue durmiendo?_

-_Sí y creo que seguirá unas horas más…bebió mucho anoche_

-_Oh… quieres desayunar conmigo entonces?_

-_Claro! Por qué no?_ –acepto su propuesta y ambas bajamos. Desayunamos en la cocina y hablamos de todo un poco. Realmente aprecio a esta mujer. Ojalá fuera mi madre. Luego la ayudé a preparar algo de desayuno para Naomi y ahora estoy llevándoselo a su habitación. Qué atenta que soy, ¿no? Cuando entro, veo que sigue durmiendo por lo que dejé la bandeja en su escritorio y me acerco a ella para despertarla.

-_Naoms…-_la llamo mientras coloco un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja – _Hey…_

-_Emily… _-Naomi me responde mientras se estira y abre lentamente sus ojos

-_Oh Dios_… -ella frunce su ceño y traslada una de sus manos hacia su cabeza

-_Resaca?_ –le digo con una risita

-_Sí… tú no?_

-_Por suerte no tomé tanto como vos anoche…_ -le respondo manteniendo una sonrisa –mira lo que tengo para ti –coloco la bandeja en su regazo y ella se sienta en la cama.

-_Oww… gracias… no tenías por qué…_ -Naomi corta la oración al verse que estaba en ropa interior y se ruborizó. Instantáneamente se llevó las sábanas hacia ella para cubrir su cuerpo.

-_P-Por qué estoy en ropa interior?_ –ella me pregunta y decido jugar un poco con ella, por lo que levanto una ceja juguetona y le regalo una de mis sonrisas seductoras. Despacio me deslizo buscando su oreja y casi rozando mis labios en su lóbulo le respondo su pregunta.

-_No recuerdas lo que me pediste que te hiciera?_ –le pregunto con un tono de voz seductor y siento que se estremece pero a la vez se tensiona. Enseguida vuelvo a mi posición anterior para ver su rostro. Realmente es MUY cómico. Estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, su boca abierta en forma de "O" y ruborizada como el color de mi cabello. Dios, no sé cómo hacer para no estallar de una risa. Sigo mirándola seductoramente.

-_Erm… tu-tuvimos…erm… digo… erm… sabes… se-sexo?_ –ella me pregunta tímidamente con su mirada de preocupación y veo que juega con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-_EN TUS SUEÑOS CAMPBELL! JAJAJAJA _–le grito mientras me río y le arrojo una de sus garibaldis.

-_OH! PERRA! TE ODIO FITCH!_ –ella me insulta golpeándome en la cabeza mientras me tiento por su reacción. –realmente pensé que lo habíamos hecho!

-_Como dije antes… sólo en tus sueños!_ –Le respondo y nos reímos juntas. Miré cómo disfrutaba del desayuno hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-_Effy? _–Ouch. Con esa palabra me recuesto otra vez en la cama junto a ella.

-_Effy… qué?_

-_Te vi anoche con ella… _-Doble Ouch. Giré para mirarla a los ojos y vi que estaba seria.

-_Quiere estar conmigo _–le digo la verdad. Después de todo somos amigas ¿no?

-_El trato?_ –ella me pregunta. La verdad que me había olvidado.

-_Yo la amo Naomi. Tú no lo amas a Cook_.

-_Cómo sabes eso?_

-_Naomi… sólo porque quieras perder tu virginidad con él con una cogida rápida no significa que lo ames… aparte no lo conoces _–bueno, creo que fui demasiado directa y dura ¿no? Mierda.

-_Ven aquí…_ -le digo empujándola cerca de mí con un abrazo. Apoyé su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-_Naomi… ya va a llegar el día… sólo ten paciencia si?_ –le hablo mientras acaricio su cabello suave.

-_Cómo fue tu primera vez?_ –ella se aleja un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos y preguntarme esto. Bueno, creo que no esperaba esa pregunta como reacción. Pero como dije antes, somos amigas ¿No? Así que voy a confiar en ella y le voy a contar.

-_Bueno… no me puedo quejar… ella tenía tres años más que yo, era bartender, rubia de ojos grisáceos. Hermosa. No sé qué vio en mí… en fin… fue lento, ella me indicó todo, paso por paso y pudimos disfrutarlo mutuamente._

-_Oh… qué sucedió después con ella?_

-_Tuvo un accidente de tránsito al mes que estábamos de novias._

-_Oh… lo siento _–ella dijo con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

-_Todo bien… pero como te decía antes… tómatelo con tranquilidad si? Lo vas a disfrutar más cuando lo hagas con la persona que en realidad amas._

-_Sí_

-_Quieres estar con Effy?_ –ella me pregunta rompiendo otra vez el silencio.

-_No lo sé_

-_Dale una oportunidad_

-_Y qué hay sobre el trato?_

-_No importa Ems…_ -en realidad sí me importaba. No sé por qué pero no podía soportar la idea de Cook follándose a Naomi.

-_Está bien.. _–le miento

-_Vamos te llevo a la escuela… _-le indico mientras salimos de su casa.

-_Nueva Jeep?_ –ella señala al auto en que me acabo de subir. Era una Jeep negra. Preciosa.

-_Es de mi padre pero me la presta siempre.. vamos sube… _-mientras manejaba conversábamos.

-_Tienes algo interesante de qué hablar?_ –le pregunto.

-_Follaste algunas aquí? _–Bueno, creo que es otra pregunta inesperada.

-_Sí, muchas _–pude ver de reojo su cara de decepción.

-_Dónde?_

-_En todos lados_ –veo de reojo su ceño fruncido y debo admitir que es cómico ver sus expresiones faciales.

-_Ewww! Eres toda una sexópata!_

-_Tú también lo eres porque te lo estás imaginando… _-le respondo y ella me golpea el brazo y nos reímos.

-_Tú eres mala influencia para mí Fitch…_

-_Qué puedo hacer al respecto? Estoy en todo en lo que se trate de experimentos_

-_Ewww! Vete a la mierda_

-_Sé que igual me amas Campbell _–le guiño el ojo mientras estaciono la Jeep.

-_Sí_ –la escucho susurrarlo mientras se baja del auto. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? No lo sé. No fue una pregunta inesperada pero sí una respuesta que me desconcertó y como siempre, me quedo con la intriga.


	4. Good Luck

**Naomi POV**

-_Bueno… creo que ya es hora de que vaya yendo hacia mi clase de Matemáticas…_-me despido

-_Oh… tienes suerte… yo tengo literatura y no he avanzado nada de Hamlet _–Emily hace una mueca con sus labios.

-_Quieres que te acompañe? Luego voy a mi clase, total la profesora siempre llega tarde_

-_Bueno, si quieres…_ -y así fuimos caminando juntas hasta mi salón de matemáticas. Conversamos un poco cuando noto que Emily no me está mirando y ni si quiera me escucha. Giro para ver a quién está mirando que sea más importante que nuestra conversación y sigo el camino que hacen sus ojos y me llevan hacia una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos turquesa. Ésta chica tiene una gran debilidad por las mujeres de ojos claros, pienso. En realidad es una afirmación, a excepción a mí. ¿Por qué me preocupo por ser la excepción? Después de todo soy su mejor amiga ¿no? Es bastante bonita y es parecida a Emily Osment. Veo que esta intrusa mira a Emily de arriba hacia abajo y luego le guiña el ojo. ¿Qué mierda? ¡Ni se conocen y ella coquetea con Emily! Debo reconocer que estoy algo indignada y vuelvo a dirigirme hacia Emily para ver su expresión y me encuentro con una sorpresa. Emily tenía la boca abierta y su cabeza seguía a donde se dirigía la rubia, ignorándome por completo. Perfecto. Odio que me hagan esto.

-_Emily… deja de babearte por favor… has escuchado lo que te estuve diciendo hasta ahora?_ –ya estaba preparada para un "No".

-_Perdón Naoms… pero Rose me ha guiñado el ojo y … NO. LO .PUEDO. CREER _–ella sigue con cara de sorpresa. Ni que hubiese visto a Angelina Jolie haciendo un desnudo enfrente de ella. Dios.

-_Emily… creí que estabas flechada por Effy_ –le digo sarcásticamente.

-_Naomi! Acabas de ver lo que me ocurrió recién?_

_-Qué? No estás acostumbrada a que chicas rubias de ojos claros te guiñen el ojo todavía? Creí que tenías mucha experiencia._ –otra vez soy sarcástica.

_-Sí lo sé… pero es Rose!_

_-Y? qué hay de diferencia?_

_-Es la chica más popular del colegio Naomi! Es la más sexy, hot, sensual e interesante chica que hay en esta escuela… todos sueñan con estar con ella_ –Oh Dios… no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¿Qué le ven a esa tía? Ojalá alguien me hubiese descripto de la misma forma que Emily lo hizo con esa chirusa. Sí, estoy celosa. Pero de buena forma. Creo.

_-Oh… Ems…_ -le respondo revoleando mis ojos.

_-Vuelvo a decirte lo mismo… tienes suerte de compartir esa clase con Rose… te envidio_

_-Por qué no vas y la invitas a salir si tanto la deseas?_

_-Seguro que debe tener novio Naomi… no seas ridícula _–le estaba por responder cuando mi profesor de matemáticas entra al aula.

_-Bueno te veo en el almuerzo entonces…_ -me despido por segunda vez

_-Sí… sácale alguna foto por favor!_

_-Emily, no! Cómo le voy a sacar fotos?_

_-Una… sólo una_ –ella me dice mientras se aleja y yo entro al aula. Como soy la última, estoy buscando el único lugar que debe quedar vacío y para mi sorpresa… es al lado de esa maldita Rose. Mierda. Genial. _"Qué suerte"_ me diría Emily exactamente ahora. Me siento al lado sin saludarla y veo que ella se me acerca.

_-Hey… Soy Rose Miles…_ -¿Qué? ¿Escuché mal o dijo en verdad que su apellido era Miles? Giro enseguida mi cabeza para mirarla.

_-Eres .. hermana de Christopher?_

_-Hermanastra se podría decir…_

_-Oh… soy Naomi Campbell… la mejor amiga de Chris_

_-Gusto en conocerte Naomi _–ella se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Mal movimiento cariño. No me gustan las personas muy afectivas. Salvo… Emily. Mientras hacíamos algunos ejercicios juntas ella comenzó a entablar una conversación.

_-Así que… eres amiga de Emily ¿No? _–¿Cómo rayos sabe su nombre?

_-Sí… la conoces?_

_-Sólo por rumores…_

_-Oh… espero que sean buenos_ –digo con una risita.

-_Sí, en todo sentido… también he escuchado cosas de ti…_

_-De mi?_

_-Sí, claro… pues, al ser la mejor amiga de la lesbiana más famosa de esta escuela… se habla mucho de ti _–Oh mierda. No se si tomarlo como un cumplido o como algo negativo. No me gusta la popularidad y tampoco sabía que Emily lo era.

_-Oh… no sabía que Emily era famosa aquí_

_-Pff… todas están locas por ella… incluyéndome a mí _–ella me confiesa y quedo atónita. Así que Emily resulta ser una rompecorazones… no la veía así realmente.

_-Incluyéndote?_ –le pregunto y ella se acerca más para hablarme al oído.

_-¿Por qué crees que estoy sentada aquí contigo? Quiero que me ayudes a llegar hacia ella_

_-¿Y por qué tengo que interferir yo? Tú puedes tranquilamente ir e invitarla a salir_

_-Sí, lo sé… pero está Effy en el medio y todo el mundo sabe que Emily está enamorada de ella…_

_-¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿En qué debería ayudarte?_ –no se por qué voy a ayudarla.

_-Ya verás _–justo suena el timbre y ella se retira del aula dejándome desconcertada. ¿Qué está tramando? No se qué debo hacer y me preocupa en lo que podría llegar a suceder. No quiero pelearme con Emily por nada en el mundo. Me dirijo hacia el desayuno para reunirme con mis nuevos amigos.

_-Qué tal su día muchachos?_ –pregunto en general.

_-Como siempre…_ -comenzó a decir Thomas mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Panda. Qué tierna es esa pareja.

_-Cook le mostró la polla a la preceptora y se desmayó_ –dijo Effy y yo casi me ahogo con mi jugo de frutas que estaba bebiendo. Emily, que estaba sentada al lado mío, me ayudó golpeándome suavemente en la espalda. Una vez que pude volver a mi estado normal le agradecí y ella me dijo un simple "de nada" y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me ruboricé un poco y no me molestó que lo haya hecho. Comparando con el beso de Rose, prefiero el de Emily. Naomi, ¿por qué estás pensando en estas cosas? Creo que estoy algo rara últimamente.

_-Síííí, así es nenaaaa quieres echarle un vistazo tú también?_ –Cook se dirige hacia mí.

_-No creo que Naomi quiera ver tu polla peluda _–contesta Emily otra vez defendiéndome. Noto en su voz algo de furia. No entiendo por qué Emily actúa siempre con agresividad hacia Cook. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?

_-Oh… Emilykins… sabes..-_

_-Naomi!_ – una vez interrumpe la pelea. Giro para ver quién me llama y veo a Rose caminando hacia nuestra mesa.

_-Hey _–le digo sin ánimo. Y siento la mirada de Emily clavada en mi espalda. Todos, absolutamente todos se callaron mirando a Rose. Cook y Freddie miraban con ojos abiertos y por poco se les caía la baba de la boca. Supongo que Emily debe estar igual. Rose se acerca hacia mí.

_-Quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche… Camille hace una fiesta y me deja invitar a las personas que quiera _–ella me dice

-_Por supuesto, tus amigos están invitados_

-_Erm… sí está bien… claro… vamos a estar allí … ¿verdad chicos?_ –miro para buscar respuesta pero nadie responde siguen con las mismas caras pero ahora están focalizadas en las piernas de Rose. Pajeros.

-_Hey! Holaaaa…. Me escucharon?_ –agito mis manos para que reaccionen de una vez.

-_S-Sí _–todos respondieron sin dejar de mirar sus piernas.

-_Sí, vamos Rose_

-_Perfecto _–ella responde, se inclina hacia mí, agarra mi mentón con una de sus dedos índice un pulgar y me besa en los labios. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HIZO? Quedé en shock por el beso y antes de que pueda reaccionar ella dio media vuelta y se retiró. MIERDA, MIERDA. Lentamente dirijo mi mirada hacia mis amigos y están todos con la boca abierta. Menos Emily. Ella está seria, creo que en el mismo estado de shock que yo.

-_Woohooo! Naomikins te has convertido en mi ídola favorita por haber seducido a esta preciosa chica! No sabía que tenías un lado lésbico en tu interior _–Cook me guiña el ojo.

_-Yo tampoco_ –contesta Emily y la miro a los ojos. No puedo descifrar lo que su mirada intenta expresar.

_-Por tercera vez… hoy es tú día… tienes suerte! _–Emily me dice sonriendo. Creí que iba a reaccionar distinto. Pero igual, es raro.

_-Sí… eso creo _–digo sin saber qué es lo que estoy diciendo en realidad. Luego de almorzar, Emily se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa. No hablamos en todo el camino. Por lo que noté que estaba algo molesta. Cuando llegamos, la invité a entrar y aceptó. Nos hicimos té y subimos a mi habitación para hablar tranquilas.

_-Dime… cómo te fue en literatura?_ –pregunto para romper el silencio entre nosotras

_-No tan bien como a ti _–Emily me responde secamente.

-_Oh… Emily… yo no tuve nada que ver con …_

_-Sí? Nunca me dijiste que eras gay Naomi… es más, siempre dijiste que eras hétero.._ –Emily me interrumpe. ¿Por qué le importa tanto mi sexualidad? No lo entiendo.

_-Ems…Yo no soy gay... Rose sólo quería darte celos o algo así… ella quiere invitarte a salir_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sí.. ella me pidió que la ayudara para que pudieran salir juntas_ –le digo la verdad.

_-No estoy interesada_

_-Ah? A quién quieres engañar Emily? Hoy casi te arrastrabas como una babosa por ella y ahora la rechazas?_

_-Estoy con Effy ahora_

_-Oh… _-Perfecto. Ahora sí sé por qué no quería salir. Debo admitir que esta noticia arruinó mi "_día de suerte_". No se por qué, pero siento algo en mi estómago. En un segundo suena el teléfono celular de Emily.

_-Hey… Sí.. eso creo… está bien… ¿te veo allí entonces?... Estoy con Naomi… no,no… no estamos haciendo nada… ¿ahora?_ –Emily se ríe un poquito- _no… suena perfecto para mí_ –veo que Emily se muerde el labio inferior y no se por qué pero siento algo de celos otra vez – _ahora voy… está bien… adiós… te amo_ –ella cierra el celular.

_-Effy? _–le pregunto levantando instintivamente mi ceja y cruzando mis brazos. Sí, me molesta. Porque ella estaba conmigo ahora, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que interrumpirnos? ¿Qué es lo que tanto necesita?

-_Sí… tengo que ir a su casa ahora… está algo frustrada jajaja_ –Emily se ríe y yo revoleo los ojos. Ahora entiendo por qué la necesitaba. Dios.

_-Oh… Dios… está bien. No me des más detalles… puedes irte_

_-A las 20:00 te paso a buscar eh? Así que… espero que estés lista_

_-Pero no vas a buscar a Effy?_

_-No… la encuentro directamente allá… tiene que hacer unas cosas antes, luego más tarde va a la fiesta_

_-Oh… está bien…_

_-Adiós… te veo en unas horas… _-Emily se acerca y me da un segundo beso en este día –_te quiero_ –me susurra al oído y me ruborizo por segunda vez. Y con esas palabras se retiró de mi casa. '_Te quiero_', esas dos palabras se repiten en mi mente sin parar. Nadie me dijo esas palabras a excepción de mi madre. No se qué me está ocurriendo, me siento más sensible, especialmente cuando se trata de Emily. Se que ella es una persona especial y que recién la acabo de conocer pero lo que ella produce en mí no se compara con lo de Chris. Nunca en tantos años sentí lo que siento con Emily. Es raro y espero que no demore mucho tiempo para aclarar estas sensaciones extrañas. Por que me confunden y me quitan seguridad en mí misma.

* * *

Ya eran las 20:00 y estaba esperando nerviosa en mi habitación. Miraba a cada rato por la ventana si aparecía la Jeep de Emily. Ni que fuera una maldita cita Naomi. Por fin veo a Emily llegar y rápidamente bajo para abrir la puerta. Cuando abro la puerta veo a Emily que estaba por tocar al timbre y me sonríe. OH DIOS MIO. Si antes cuando la vi por primera vez dije que era linda y con buen cuerpo, mentí. Estaba vestida con unos shorts negros muy cortos que dejaban al descubierto todas sus piernas resplandecientes con el efecto de la luz de la calle, con unos zapatos de taco alto, y una musculosa de plateada con un poco de dorado y negro esfumado que dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Maldición. Llevaba el cabello recogido y estaba muy bien maquillada. Joder. Estaba más que hermosa y sexy.

-_Wow… ¿entusiasmada por salir Naomi?_

_-S-sí la verdad que sí –respondo una vez que logré desviar mis ojos de su cuerpo._

_-Bueno… qué te parece si vamos yendo?_

_-Perfecto… vamos_

Fuimos al club, saludamos a Camille, Rose y demás chicas que eran sus amigas. Rose tuvo la misma expresión en su rostro que yo cuando vi a Emily. A diferencia que ella la estaba follando con sus ojos azules, lo que provocó que mi instinto asesino se encendiera. Pervertida. Si no fuera que yo estaba aquí al lado de Emily estoy segurísima que Rose la hubiese acorralado contra alguna pared. Dejamos de hablar con ellas y fuimos a reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos. Otra vez, vi las mismas expresiones.

_-Hey… chicos… menuda fiesta ¿no?_ –dice Emily mientras toma un trago de su bebida. Nadie respondió.

_-Menudos shorts… _-dice Freddie a la vez con JJ.

-_Babosos_ –escupo hacia ellos, tratando de defender a Emily. Ahora me tocaba a mí defenderla ante estos pajeros aunque todos sabían que andaba con Effy. Hablando de Effy, ¿dónde estará? En un momento siento unas manos que me abrazan por detrás apretándome contra un cuerpo.

_-Y.. menuda poller_a –Cook.

_-Quítate de ella Cook!_ –Emily separa a Cook de mí. Otra vez, mi heroína. Amo ver a Emily enojada, es muy cómico.

_-Woohhoo… sabes Emilio… no es justo que quieras tenerlas a todas… deberías dejar a Naomi elegir con quiere pasar una noche apasionada… tú ya tienes a Effy… aunque ¿Quién sabe qué estará haciendo ahora y con quién?_ –Cook se dirige con agresividad a Emily y ella camina hacia a él para pegarle pero Thomas y Panda la controlan.

_-¡Idiota no sabes nada de ella! ¡Nada! _–Emily estaba fuera de control. Cook me arrastró con él hacia la pista de baile alejándome del grupo. Estuvimos bailando y tomando alcohol por unas horas. Luego tuve la necesidad de saber cómo estaba Emily. Me había quedado preocupada. Así que le dije a Cook que me iba al baño y comencé a buscarla. La vi sentada en una mesa sola, tomando vodka.

_-Hey… ¿estás bien? _–me siento al lado de ella pero Emily no me respondió.

_-¿Effy?_ –tampoco recibí ninguna respuesta, así que pude deducir que no había venido y por culpa de ella Emily estaba en este estado.

_-Hey… ya va a venir… _-trato de darle un poco de esperanzas y coloco mi brazo sobre sus hombros y ella deja caer su cabeza en mi pecho. La abrazo por un momento cuando suena su celular.

_-Hey… ¿qué?... Mierda… ¡quédate ahí, no te muevas!_ –Emily cortó la llamada y comenzó a correr hacia la salida del club.

_-¡Emily! ¡Qué sucede!_ –corro tras de ella pero tampoco respondió. La vi subirse a la Jeep y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla ella ya se había ido. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? No lo sé pero realmente me preocupa.

* * *

En toda la semana no vi a Emily ni a Effy. Ninguna de las dos fue a clases. Hice millones de llamados a Emily, fui al departamento, le mandé mensajes, dejé correos de voz… pero nada. Ninguna señal de vida. Nunca me sentí tan sola en toda mi vida como en esta semana. Aunque estaba con JJ, Cook, Freddie, Katie y Panda… no era lo mismo. Necesitaba la presencia de ella. Al final del día domingo, cerca de las 12:00 pm suena mi celular.

_**Te he extrañado mucho. ¿Te paso a buscar mañana? Te quiero E Xx**_

Ese mensaje hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir, a que mi sangre volviera a correr por mis venas, me dio vida a mi cuerpo otra vez.

_**Yo también Ems. Sí, nos vemos mañana N Xx**_

Mañana. Quiero que mañana sea ya.

* * *

**Sí, no terminó de la mejor manera... y no se si fue muy interesante este capítulo pero prometo que el próximo va a ser mejor. gracias por los review que dejaron! =) me encanta leerlos... si quieren dejar en este capítulo algunas críticas son bienvenidas! ;)**


	5. Falling in love

**Aviso: Tiene algo de contenido sexual... **

* * *

-_Naomi, cariño… despierta…_ -escucho la voz de mi madre intentando despertarme de mi profundo sueño.

-_Naomi… Emily te está esperando afuera…_

-_Eh? Qué hora es?_ –digo apenas porque estoy muy dormida.

-_Ya es hora de ir al colegio. Tu reloj parece no funcionar más_…-Gina sale de la habitación.

-_Oh! Mierda!_ –grito y a la vez salto de la cama para cambiarme rápidamente. Una vez que me cambio me dirijo hacia la ventana y miro a Emily apoyada sobre la puerta de la Jeep esperándome. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con un pulóver gris con rombos lila, el cabello suelto y muy lacio y unos jeans negros. Tiene sin duda muy buen gusto en la ropa. Observo que me mira y me saluda con la mano. Rápidamente bajo alegremente porque la voy a ver por fin. No se por qué pero camino demasiado rápido hacia ella y abrazarla. No se por qué lo hice. Ella me abraza por la cintura y yo coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Fue un abrazo fuerte, intenso. La había extrañado muchísimo.

-_Hey… ¿cómo estás?_ –me pregunta aún sin despegarnos.

-_Ahora mejor… estuve preocupada toda la semana por lo de la noche del club Ems… -_le contesto mientras me alejo un poco para ver la expresión de su cara.

-_Oh… no fue mi intención… sólo que Effy tuvo una profunda depresión por la separación de sus padres y me llamó desesperadamente porque se estaba cortando las muñecas y piernas…_ -ella baja su rostro y noté la tristeza en su voz – _y luego la acompañé hacia un Instituto de Rehabilitación porque estaba muy drogada y se convirtió en una adicta total… perdón por no comunicarme contigo…_

-_Oh… está bien Ems, veo que estuviste demasiado ocupada con un tema bastante complicado_

_-Sí… ahora está mejor, este fin de semana ya va a volver…_

-_Me alegro… ya vas a ver que todo va a mejorar Ems…_ -le digo y la abrazo nuevamente como signo de que mantenga esperanza. No se desde cuando soy tan afectiva pero es algo inevitable cuando se trata de Emily.

-_Bueno… ¿qué tal si vamos al Colegio?_ –ella me dice e instintivamente inflo mis mejillas con aire como signo de que no tengo ganas de asistir a clases y ella me pincha con sus dedos haciendo que despida el aire por mi boca.

-_Hey!_

-_JaJaJa… vamos…_ -ella me indica y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela. Una vez que terminó de estacionar nos quedamos ahí por un momento hasta que tocara el timbre, como siempre hacemos. Justo pasa Cook a lo lejos y tuve la necesidad de preguntarle algo.

-_Ems… ¿Por qué odias tanto a Cook?_

_-Porque él engañó a todos mis amigos incluyéndome a mi. Mi exnovia me engañó con él y ahora Cook está detrás de Effy al igual que Freddie._

_-Amén… _-digo sin saber qué más poder decir, sinceramente ¡Le ha ocurrido de todo a esta chica!

-_Sí… ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quiero que estés con él? No quiero que sufras Naomi… tú te mereces alguien mucho mejor._

_-Gracias por preocuparte_ –le digo e inconcientemente le beso la mejilla y como resultado ella me sonríe.

-_Bueno… vamos… _-digo y ambas nos dirigimos otra vez a clases. Por el camino encontramos a Rose. Demonios, lo que faltaba.

-_Emily! Naomi!_ –ella dirige toda su atención más Emily que a mi.

-_Hey…_ -ambas saludamos.

-_Ems.. me preguntaba si en esta semana te gustaría ir al cine… _-ella la invita.

-_Claro… ¿por qué no?_

_-Perfecto_

_-Effy?_ –digo rápidamente para hacerle memoria a Emily. Lo dije para ver si podía impedir esa cita.

_-¿Qué hay con Effy? No creo que tenga algún problema con esta salida, es solamente una salida con una amiga ¿no? _–ella me mira primero a mi y luego a Rose

-_Por supuesto_ –Rose responde pero sé muy bien que no es así.

_-Bueno, las dejo tengo matemáticas ahora_ –Emily se despide y me deja con Rose.

-_Creí haberte pedido que me ayudaras a separarla de Effy _–me dice algo enojada una vez que Emily se perdió entre la gente.

-_Rose, Emily ama a Effy…_

-_Pero Effy no a Emily_

-_¿Cómo sabes eso?_

-_Está jugando con Emily y con Freddie a la vez… y antes se folló a Cook _–Oh Dios mío.

_-Qué?_

_-Sí Naomi…_

_-¿Emily lo sabe?_

_-No, sólo yo los vi en el club hace una semana atrás…_

_-¡Perra! _–digo con potencia

_-Shhhh!_ –Rose trata de callarme.

_-Ven… vamos a clases…_ -Rose me lleva hacia el salón de literatura. Durante toda la clase estuve pensando sobre lo que Rose me acababa de contar. Tenía que decírselo a Emily, no puedo seguir viendo cómo ella entrega todo por alguien que realmente no la valora. Como ella quiere verme feliz yo tengo que hacer lo mismo. No quiero verla sufrir. Ahora entiendo por qué no me cayó bien desde un principio Effy. Le gusta manipular a la gente. Pero mientras esté junto a Emily, no se lo voy a permitir.  
Una vez que almorzamos con mi grupo de compañeros, Rose se acomodó en nuestro grupo para estar más cerca de Emily. No se cómo tomarlo, la verdad. Porque si bien me gustaría alejarla de Effy… pero no se si quiero que Emily pase todo el tiempo junto a Rose. Es algo realmente complicado.  
Una vez que terminamos la última hora de clases, busqué a Emily para irnos a casa. En el camino escuché una voz que me llamaba.

_-Naomi!_ –Yo giré para ver quién era. Y me encontré con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos marrones pero que tenía bonita apariencia. Al igual que yo, Emily frunció el ceño porque no sabía quién era.

_-Hey… _-saludo

_-Naomi, soy Ashton… tu compañero de física _–ajá… ahora sí recuerdo quién era. Compartíamos el banco pero nunca nos hablamos.

_-Oh! Si si.. ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien… quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir este fin de semana conmigo _–Oh… totalmente inesperado.

_-Claro _–le digo sonriendo.

_-Te paso a buscar a tu casa entonces?_

_-Perfecto _–le digo.

_-Bien. ¡Nos vemos entonces! Adiós _–él me saluda con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando miro a Emily veo que no estaba completamente contenta.

_-¿Te gusta?_ –me pregunta mientras caminábamos hacia la Jeep.

_-Es guapo… y a la vez bueno…_

_-Sí, te gusta _–me dice sonriendo.

_-¿Qué te pareció?_

_-Mmmm no lo se_

_-Wow, me encanta cómo me ayudas_

_-Es tu decisión en salir con él, no debes pedirme opinión en hacerlo o no_

_-Tienes razón._ –respondo y ahí quedó la conversación.

* * *

_-Naomi! Te busca un joven llamado Ashton! _–Oh ya llegó. Debo admitir que es muy puntual. Bajo para recibirlo y Dios está muy guapo. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con rayas negras y unos jeans negros. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado y mojado pero se veía muy sexy. Me encanta en la forma en que sonríe, creo que tiene una sonrisa perfecta. Sí, me gusta.

_-Hey… estás preciosa _–él me dice mientras me abraza.

_-Gracias… vamos yendo?_ –le digo y nos dirigimos hacia su auto. Tenía un Mercedes negro. Wow. ¿Será de él? Mmmm no creo. Nos dirigimos hacia el club y nos encontramos con mis amigos y con los de él por lo tanto, nos separamos un momento para conversar. Emily estaba reluciente como siempre, estaba con Effy. Por lo que veo está mucho mejor e inseparable de Emily. Mientras Ashton conversaba con sus amigos me dirigí hacia la barra con Emily.

_-Parece que Effy se recuperó ¿No?_

-_Sí, por suerte… _-Emily sonríe mientras recoge las bebidas para ella y para mí.

_-¿Cómo va la onda con tu chico perfecto? _– ¿Me parece a mí o lo dijo celosamente?

_-Bien… por ahora… aparte recién empieza la noche_

-_Sí… tienes razón…_ -ella dice mientras mira por detrás de mí. Giré para ver a qué miraba y vi que venía Ashton a buscarme.

-_Hey nena… ¿qué te parece si bailamos?_ –Ashton me invita y obviamente acepto dejando a Emily en la barra. La música era muy buena, pasaban Flor ida. Cuando siento que él se acerca más a mi cuerpo Rose nos interrumpe.

-_Naomi!_

_-Rose…_

_-¿Sabes dónde está Emily? _–Rose estaba en un estado desesperante. Buscaba a Emily por todos lados.

_-Ni idea Rose… ella vino con Effy, creo que va a ser algo complicado que la alejes de ella_

_-No me importa quiero hablar con ella sobre…_

_-No! _–la interrumpo

_-¿Por qué?_

-_Effy acaba de recuperarse… sólo dale un poco de tiempo ¿Sí? Si no cambia… entonces le decís eso a Emily…_

_-Ok… _-Rose dijo desanimadamente y se fue. De pronto sentí unas manos en mi cintura que obviamente eran de Ashton.

_-Eres extremadamente hermosa_ –él me susurra mientras seguíamos bailando. Por un momento noto que él se aleja y me avisa que va a buscar bebidas, por lo que me siento en la barra mientras lo espero. Por ahí veo que Effy arrincona a Emily. Las dos estaban descontroladas besándose y tocándose. Otra vez no se por qué siento algo en la boca de mi estómago. Realmente no disfruté ver a Emily gozar de cómo la tenía Effy. No se por qué. Emily me hace sentir cosas muy extrañas. Y debo reconocer que la vista que estoy teniendo ahora mismo, Emily agarrando fuertemente el cabello de Effy mientras ésta besa su cuello, hace que quiera beber para olvidarme de lo que acabo de ver. Ashton no tuvo ningún problema en comprarme todas las bebidas que quería hasta emborracharme muy mal.

-_Quiero llevarte a una parte_ –él se me acercó y me tomó de la mano llevándome hacia su auto. Realmente no pude divisar el camino ni nada. Estaba absolutamente perdida y sabía que él se iba a aprovechar de mi situación. Y no se por qué lo dejo. Nos dirigimos hacia una casa blanca, debe ser la suya. No había nadie y directamente él me llevó hacia su habitación. Cerró su puerta y comenzó a besarme. Sus besos no eran de los mejores, eran algo torpes, pero igual traté de seguir su ritmo. Lo ayudé a quitarse la ropa de arriba hasta quedarse en jeans. Él hizo lo mismo ayudándome a sacar mi vestido. Lentamente me llevó hacia su cama. Observé que se quitó los jeans y lentamente comenzó a quitarme los cancanes que llevaba puesto dejándome en ropa interior. Vi cómo su mirada estaba llena de deseo. Quería olvidarme de lo que vi antes, quería dejar de pensar, quería sentir. De un momento para el otro ya estaba desnuda y él estaba sobre mí. Nos besamos unos segundos y enseguida él entró en acción. Pude sentirlo, no en la forma en que pensaba. Sé que era sólo sexo, no sentí cariño. Era atracción. No fue apasionado pero tampoco me quejo. Siempre cuando te hablan sobre tu primera vez, te lo describen como un paso muy importante que das en tu vida. Una nueva etapa, se podría decir. Me siento diferente pero como dije antes, no era lo que esperaba. Cuando terminamos, él enseguida se vistió.

_-Bueno… te llevo a tu casa_ –él me dijo. Creo que él tampoco lo disfrutó. ¿Será que esto no es lo mío? No lo se. Por el camino, ninguno de los dos hablamos.

-_Te veo en la escuela_ –eso fue lo único que me dijo y le sonreí. Ashton se inclinó y me besó. No hizo ningún comentario de lo que acabábamos de compartir. Y eso realmente me asusta. Una vez que estoy en mi habitación, siento unas terribles ganas de hablar con Emily.

_**Ems, necesito hablar contigo. N Xx**_

Estuve esperando minutos y minutos su respuesta. ¿Por qué no me responde? ¡La necesito ahora!

**_Voy yendo E Xx_**

Me respondió media hora después. Miro la hora y eran las 5:30 am. Seguramente habrá estado durmiendo. A lo mejor. En cuestión de segundos escuchó que un automóvil se detiene en frente de mi casa. Bajo a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Emily. No la saludé. Directamente subimos a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama y esperé a que ella cerrara la puerta.

-_Hey… ¿Qué ocurrió Naomi?_ –ella me pregunta mientras se acercaba. Noté que tenía el maquillaje corrido y estaba cansada.

_-Ashton y…_

_-¿Follaron?_ –ella me preguntó.

_-Sí _–respondí algo con vergüenza.

-_Oh…_ -ella se recostó lentamente al lado mío.

-_¿Lo disfrutaste? _–ella rompió el silencio.

_-No lo sé _–le digo honestamente y ella me mira confundida.

_-Te hizo daño o…_

_-Es que no era la manera en que me lo imaginaba… _-la interrumpí.

_-Osea.. ¿Fue sólo sexo?_

_-Sí, no me sentí completa… fue extraño_

_-Te entiendo… bueno la primera vez suele ser extraño… Pero, ¿Lo disfrutaste al menos un poco?_

_-Sí. Quiero decir… no lo se…_ -pienso y en realidad no lo se.

_-Entonces…_ -ella no completó la frase.

_-Entonces ¿Qué?_

_-No orgasmo _–ante lo que dijo revoleo mis ojos.

_-Que te jodan!_

_-Ves? Tengo razón… no orgasmo…_

_-¿Qué sabes? Podría haberlo tenido_… -ella se ríe un poco.

-_Créeme… si lo hubieras tenido te habrías dado cuenta y lo hubieras disfrutado_

_-Cierto que tú ya tienes más experiencia… seguro que las chicas con las que te has acostado lo tuvieron _–le digo sarcásticamente y ella gira para mirarme apoyándose en su brazo.

-_Por supuesto_

_-Que te jodan! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan orgullosa de ello? _–le pregunto desafiándola.

-_Fácil ... En primer lugar ella comienza a perder la respiración un poco, sus piernas comienzan a moverse, sus ojos se cierran, con el ceño fruncido, su cuerpo comienza a sudar. Gime, al principio tranquilamente, y cuando le pegas a un punto que saben que le gusta, que recibe un poco más alto, las piernas comienzan a moverse más, su cuerpo suda más. Cuando tratan abrir sus ojos a sus pupilas son tan grandes, y de vez en cuando sus ojos se ponen en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Luego, se aferra a ti, no para que te detengas, sólo para mantenerse a algo, y cuando notas que se vuelve algo intensa la situación su espalda se empieza a arquear para estar más cerca de ti. Sus respiraciones cortas vienen fuerte y rápido, y poco después se estremece todo el cuerpo, los brazos, las manos se tensan, y aprietan sus uñas en contra de tu piel. Esperas unos minutos y su respiración se hace más lenta ... pero el cuerpo todavía sufre espasmos y después te mira, y sabes ... que tuvo un fuerte orgasmo ... así es como uno lo sabe… _-**Bien**… debo admitir que me quedé congelada al escuchar todo esto. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginarme a Emily haciéndome sentir todo lo que me acababa de describir. ¡Dios! Naomi, no… eres hétero y ella tiene novia. ¡Por favor bórrate esa imagen ya! Mientras intento tranquilizarme siento que Emily se acerca a mí. Todavía no abrí los ojos. Tengo miedo de abrirlos. Puedo percibir que está encima de mí. Siento su aliento muy cerca de mi boca. Oh Dios, si antes no podía normalizarme ahora menos. Quiero moverme pero siento que mi cuerpo está paralizado, débil, sabiendo que ella está muy cerca de mis labios. La pequeñísima distancia que hay entre nosotras es cada vez más insoportable. Hasta que siento que el calor de su aliento se aleja de mi rostro y se dirige hacia mi oreja. Indudablemente eso me produce temblor y escalofríos a través de toda mi espina dorsal. Todo lo que me hizo sentir Emily sin tocarme y en unos segundo es mil veces más intenso que lo que ocurrió con Ashton.

-_Estás segura que no estás excitada conmigo? Porque Podría enseñarte… _-ella me susurra y escucho su risa muy leve, lo que me hace abrir los ojos y por fin reacciono.

-_Que te jodan Emily! _–le grito y la empujo hacia su lado. Ella se ríe descontroladamente y yo apenas puedo reírme porque sigo shockeada con lo que acaba de suceder.

-_Sólo estaba bromeando.._ –ella dice una vez que se calma. Emily agarra su celular y mira la hora.

-_Creo que debería irme… ya es demasiado tarde_

-_Puedes quedarte… por unas pocas horas no vale la pena que vuelvas a tu casa… duerme aquí y luego vamos juntas al colegio_ –le ofrezco con una sonrisa.

-_Está bien _–Emily acepta.

-_Sólo que tengo que pedirte prestado una remera para dormir y mañana algo de ropa_

-_No hay Problema Fitch_ –digo sonriente, me levanto de la cama y busco una remera para ella. Yo me quité la ropa que tenía, suelo dormir en ropa interior. Mientras esperaba a Emily no pude evitar mirarla cuando se cambiaba. La manera en que se quitó el vestido dejándome ver casi todo su cuerpo, era extremadamente sexy. Y verla con una de mis remeras que más adoraba, la remera con cara de un cerdo, la hacía ver muy tierna.

-_Buenas noches_ –Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se introdujo en la cama.

-_Buenas noches_

_

* * *

_

Eran ya las 7.30 am cuando miré el reloj. Me levanto para tomar una ducha rápida y hacer por primera vez el desayuno para nosotras dos. Aprovecho a cocinar unos panqueques ya que Gina no está.

-_Hey… _-giro para ver a Emily bajando de las escaleras.

_-Naoms… ¿Podría tomar una ducha?_ –ella me pide tímidamente y observo que sus mejillas están algo coloradas. Amo verla así.

-_Claro que sí Ems… Toma una ducha, yo ahora te alcanzo una toalla y te dejo ropa limpia en la habitación._ –le digo y ella asiente y se dirige hacia el baño. Una vez que le dejo la ropa en mi cama y le alcanzo la toalla, bajo para terminar el desayuno. Encendí el televisor para despertarme un poco y de paso veo qué hay de interesante. Mientras miraba tele, me olvidé completamente del desayuno y justo cuando iba hacia la cocina escucho que alguien toca el timbre. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?

-_Effy?_ –Digo su nombre muy sorprendida.

-_Vine a buscar a Emily…_ -ella me explica y entra a mi casa empujándome de la puerta.

-_Qué manera de interrumpirnos anoche Naomi… -_noto que estaba bastante enfadada conmigo. Mierda, había interrumpido su momento privado, Emily me debe haber odiado por ello. Por otra parte me alegro. No se por qué.

-_Oh… no sabía… perdón_

_-Lo que sea _–ella me responde y automáticamente sube hacia el piso de arriba como si fuera su propia casa. Trato de hacer que no me influye y vuelvo a la cocina a continuar con el desayuno cuando escucho una conversación de ellas dos:

**_(Effy? No, espera… es la casa de Naomi… Effy ubícate…)_**

Perfecto… faltaría que tenga que escucharlas follando en mi propia casa. Sin duda me enfadó un poco. Cuando estaba por llevar los panqueques hacia el comedor las veo bajar a las dos.

_-Te espero en la Jeep cariño? _–Effy le dice entre besos y debo reconocer que eso me puso en una situación realmente incómoda. No me gusta observarlas. Pude ver que Emily asintió y Effy se retiró.

_-Desayunarías conmigo rápido?_ –le pregunto pero creo que sonó más bien a un ruego.

-_Claro _–Emily sonríe y se sentó al lado mío para desayunar.

-_Lamento lo de anoche_ –me disculpo mientras le sirvo una taza de café.

-_Oh… no te preocupes… sólo cumplí con mi rol de amiga_ –ella me guiña el ojo.

_-No me refiero a eso. Te interrumpí con Effy _–le explico y Emily se atraganta con el café que le había servido.

_-Qué? Por qué dices eso?_

_-Effy…_

-_Naomi _–ella me interrumpe – _Eres mi mejor amiga… si? Nunca te abandonaría aunque esté con ella_ –wow no puedo creer lo que acaba de decir. Osea, ¿En serio soy más importante que Effy? Ante esto no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-_¿En serio?_

_-Sí Naomi, ere mucho más importante… _-ella me responde mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la Jeep.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana no vi ni me crucé a Emily. Solamente cuando había terminado de almorzar e iba hacia un aula me la cruzo.

-_Hey Ems… esta noche qué haces?_

_-Mmmm creo que…_ -cuando ella me estaba por responder Effy la interrumpe agarrándola de la cintura y girándola hacia ella.

-_Te necesito ahora _–eso fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente en frente mío y luego la arrastró hacia el baño, dejándome en claro qué era lo que necesitaba. Como odio a Effy Stonem. Sé que ella me aleja de Emily y Sé que lo hace a propósito. No me gusta verla junto a Emily, ella se merece a alguien mucho mejor. No se qué es lo que vio Emily en ella. ¿Será sólo por sus ojos azules? ¿O qué más? Porque yo también tengo ojos azules, aunque más claros. No se por qué me pongo a mí en esto. ¿Será que estoy sintiendo algo por Emily Fitch? Sé que me está confundiendo, que cada vez que ella está cerca de mí soy más feliz y quiero tenerla más cerca. Dios, me estoy enamorando de mi mejor amiga. Y ni si quiera sé si ella siente algo por mí. Emily está totalmente perdida por Effy, yo nunca voy a poder a competir contra Effy Stonem.

* * *

**Perdón por un final no muy bonito... espero poder subir pronto... díganme qué les parece hasta ahora la historia please =) Háganme feliz y dejen un review :D**


	6. Broken Heart

**Contiene lenguaje sexual... el que quiera leer bien... sino... no lo lea ;)**

* * *

**Naomi POV**

En esta semana de clases no he pasado ni un minuto junto a Emily, sólo la crucé por el pasillo intercambiamos pocas palabras porque siempre llegaba Effy y se la llevaba. Por suerte tengo a Ashton con quien hablar en clases. Pudo decir que seguimos siendo amigos e hicimos que nada había sucedido. Ya había llegado el fin de semana y no tenía ánimo para salir. Ni si quiera Emily me mandó mensajes para organizar algo ni nada. Así que me quedo en casa como una típica depresiva o antisocial. Bueno, así era antes ¿no? Pero ahora siento un profundo vacío y extraño la presencia de Emily. ¿Por qué me hiciste lo que soy ahora? ¿Por qué dejé que me cambiaras? A veces te odio pero también te quiero. Gina, como siempre salió. ¡No puede ser que mi madre tenga más citas que yo que soy adolescente!

Estoy en mi cama tratando de leer un libro para conciliar el sueño, cuando escucho un fuerte ruido en la puerta de mi casa. Como si alguien la hubiese golpeado. Lentamente y muy asustada me bajo para ver quién podría estar fuera de mi casa y veo la sobra de un cuerpo apoyado en mi puerta. Miro por la ventana y era Emily. ¿Emily? Urgentemente abro la puerta para verla y realmente estaba borracha con el maquillaje corrido, en su mano poseía una botella de vodka y tenía los ojos hinchados. Estuvo llorando.

-_Ems… Ems… _-trato de ponerla de pie pero estaba muy borracha para hacerlo.

-_Qué te sucedió?_ –logro decir mientras la arrastro hacia dentro de mi casa. Realmente hacía muchísimo frío.

_-Lo sabía… siempre tuve ese presentimiento… se deben estar riendo de mí… ¡Que estúpida que soy!_ –ella dice y comienza a llorar. La ayudo a recostarse en el sofá y limpio las lágrimas de su rostro. No entiendo nada de lo que habla.

-_Quiénes se deben estar riendo de ti Ems?_

_-Me engañó… Naomi…_ -Oh mierda… Rose seguramente le contó sobre Cook.

-_Effy?_

_-Effy y Freddie… los… ¡Los vi Naomi! _–y con esas palabras se aferró a mis brazos como si yo fuera lo único que tenía para sostenerse y aliviar un poco su dolor. Nunca la vi así, siempre tuve la imagen de una Emily fuerte no una imagen vulnerable. Me partió el corazón verla así. La abrazo con la misma intensidad que ella me abrazaba y acario su cabello despeinado mientras trato de calmarla diciéndole cosas al oído. Luego de unos minutos comencé a juntar tanta furia en mi interior que sentí unas profundas ganas de matar a Effy por haberla engañado por segunda vez. Por segunda vez y Emily no sabe que antes se había acostado con Cook.

-_Puta de mierda! La voy a …. _–comencé a hacer indicio de retirarme de mi casa para ir a la de Effy pero Emily me detuvo agarrándome de la muñeca y mirándome con sus ojos chocolates destrozados, sin vida e inmensamente rotos. Dios, no puedo verla así.

-_No… Naomi… déjala_ -ella me ruega todavía llorisqueando.

-_Esta bien… Ems.. dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor… _-le digo mientras vuelvo a sentarme a su lado y ella apoya su cabeza en mi regazo agarrando fuertemente mi mano y mi brazo con sus dos manos.

-_Sólo… puedes abrazarme? _–ella me pide tímidamente y… ¿Cómo negarme ante su estado? Dios, verla así me destroza a mi también. La abrazo fuertemente diciéndole que yo estaba con ella y que la iba a ayudar a superar todo. Puedo sentir la humedad de mi remera, pues Emily estuvo llorando desconsoladamente más de una hora. Me siento tan impotente no poder hacer nada, no poder sacar ese dolor que siente ahora mismo. Luego de unas dos horas que estuvimos así, y ella logró calmarse un poco la alcé con mis brazos y la subí hacia mi habitación. Estaba tan débil que ni se movió cuando la recosté sobre mi cama y le quité la ropa que tenía. Era un cuerpo sin vida, estaba destrozada y yo no podía hacer nada. Sólo acompañarla pero sé que eso no era suficiente. La vestí y me acosté a su lado trayéndola a mis brazos y sentí como otra vez comenzó a llorar. Estuvimos unos minutos hasta que sentí que había caído en un profundo sueño debido al alcohol. Yo en cambio no dormí, pasé toda la noche observando su rostro demacrado pero que igual para mí seguía siendo hermoso y acariciando su cabello. Cuando quise dormirme sonó mi despertador. Mierda, cuando tiene que sonar nunca suena y ahora sí. Dios, sólo a mi me pasa esto. Trato retirarme sin despertar a Emily y me dirijo a hacer el desayuno para llevárselo a Emily.

-_Hey… Ems…_ -dejo la bandeja en el escritorio y vuelvo hacia la cama en donde ella estaba. Retiro los cabellos que tapan su rostro y veo cómo lentamente abre sus ojos. Seguían igual que anoche.

-_Ems.. te hice el desayuno… ¿Quieres comer algo?_ –le ofrezco y ella ni me responde, cierra los ojos y apenas niega con la cabeza.

-_Ems… vamos… tienes que comer algo… mira, hice un esfuerzo por ti y cociné!_ –digo con un tono de broma y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

-_Ves? Así me gusta verte… sonriente…_ -Le acaricio la mejilla y ella cierra los ojos. Dios me rompe el corazón verla en este estado.

-_Gracias_ –ella susurra.

-_No tienes nada por qué agradecer… yo te quiero muchísimo y haría cualquier cosa para que estés feliz… Lo sabes ¿No? _–le doy un beso en la mejilla y trato de moverla para que se sentara en la cama. Prácticamente era como un maniquí, yo la podía mover como quería y ella se quedaba en esa posición. No se movía para nada. Comimos algo y pude sacar otras pocas sonrisas en ella.

-_Bueno… qué tal si tomas una ducha y luego vamos al colegio?_ –ofrezco y ella hace una mueca de mala ganas y vuelve a recostarse en la cama.

-_Naomi… _-sabía que ella me iba a decir que no quería ir por lo que la interrumpí.

-_Nuh-huh ¡Ni se te ocurra Fitch! _–le digo mientras la levanto de la cama y la empujo hacia la puerta.

-_Ahora vas a tomar una ducha y yo te espero aquí…_ -le guiño el ojo y ella resopla.

-_Jodeme Naomi!_ –ella protesta.

-_En tus sueños Lezza! _–le digo para hacer una broma y hacerla reír un rato.

_-Que te den _–ella me contesta cerrando un poco los ojos como si estuviera enojada.

_-Eso espero este sábado_ –le contesto con un tono pensativo y ella revolea los ojos lo que me hace reír.

-O_h Dios… lo que sea…_ -ella dice y se va finalmente a tomar una ducha. Dios, cómo adoro a esta chica.

* * *

Yo estoy en la sala de estar leyendo una revista de modas mientras la esperaba. Luego de unos minutos, ella baja por las escaleras. Jodeme. Ahora sí estaba mucho mejor. Aunque en su rostro se notaba que había dolor, se veía reluciente. Vestía unos jeans con una polera azul Francia y unas botas negras. Su cabello era lo que resaltaba más porque la luz del sol que entraba justo por la ventana se reflejaba en ellos y le daba una vista maravillosa.

-_Y bien?_ –ella me pregunta al ver que no decía nada.

-_Te ves hot _–le digo con una sonrisa traviesa. ¿Naomi, estás coqueteando con ella? No, por dios.

-_Ya lo sabía _–ella trata de decir con un poco más de autoestima.

_-Ves? Ya estás mejor_ –le digo mientras la tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el colegio.

Estábamos conversando muy bien hasta que ella vio que Effy estaba en frente de la Escuela parada esperando. Supongo que la esperaba a Emily. Emily bajó la mirada y le apreté la mano como señal de que estaba yo para ayudarla y que no la iba a dejar.

-_Emily.. _–escuchamos la voz de Effy mientras pasábamos enfrente de ella esquivándola. Escuché un suspiro muy débil proveniente de Emily.

-_Que te jodan _–esa fue la respuesta de Emily. Su voz estaba algo quebrada.

-_Emily! Necesito hablar algo contigo _–Effy bloquea nuestro camino.

-_Sobre qué?_

_-Sobre nosotras…_

_-Ya me lo dejaste bien en claro Elizabeth.. no hay ningún nosotras…_ -Emily responde comenzando a caminar y arrastrándome junto con ella.

-_Emily _–Effy la toma de la muñeca haciendo que Emily pare. Effy se acercó y Emily enseguida agachó la mirada soltando un poco mi mano. Effy se acercó más y colocó un mechón de cabello de Emily detrás de su oreja y levantó su mentón para que la mirara a los ojos. No iba a dejar que volviera a lastimarla. No otra vez. Por lo que traté de llevarla conmigo.

-_Ems_… -la llamo pero Emily ni me escucha sólo queda mirando a Effy.

-_Ems…_ -vuelvo a repetir.

-_Naoms, ¿Podrías darme unos minutos? Luego te alcanzo…_ -ella dice suavemente y asiento de mala gana, respetando su elección. Ella sabe que va a volver a hacerle daño ¿Por qué le da otra oportunidad? Comienzo a caminar hacia la escuela y en un momento dirijo mi mirada hacia atrás para ver qué hacían y puedo leer que sale una frase de los labios de Effy:

_"Te extraño_" –y luego la besa lentamente a Emily. Diablos, otra vez Emily cayó en su trampa.

* * *

Por fin termina el día… no veo la hora de volver a casa. Sinceramente este día fue muy intenso. Cuando estoy por salir del aula veo que al costado estaba Emily apoyada sobre la pared esperándome. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco porque por primera vez ella dejó de lado a Effy para estar conmigo.

-_Así que… ¿Volvieron? _–le pregunto.

-_Podría decirse… pero de a poco_

_-Oh.._

_-Vienes a dormir a mi departamento?_ –Emily me invita y obviamente asiento.

-_Seguro_

_-Perfecto_ –ella contesta y nos dirigimos hacia su departamento.

* * *

_-Qué te parece si cocinamos? _–ella propone. Mierda, soy un desastre en la cocina.

-_Estás segura que quieres cocinar conmigo?_ –le pregunto seriamente.

_-Sí ¿Por qué no?_

_-Tienes un matafuego? _–le digo riéndome

-_Oh… Naomi… ven… yo te voy a enseñar _–Mierda… nos dirigimos a la cocina, buscó algunos tomates, queso, jamón y harina para comenzar a hacer la masa. Vamos a hacer una pizza casera. Traté de formar la masa pero claramente veo que soy inútil para la cocina. Y le pido que me ayude. Despacio siento que ella se coloca detrás de mí. Y roza sus manos sobre mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos. Cierro los ojos ante la sensación del calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, sus caricias, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro derecho para ver la masa, su aliento chocando contra mi cuello provocando que cada uno de mis bellos se erice y pierda el control de mi mente. Su voz un poco más ronca hace que tiemble descontroladamente y tengo miedo de que lo pueda percibir.

-_Ves? Ya hemos terminado _–ella me indica. Lentamente abro los ojos al sentir que se había alejado de mi y me encuentro con la pizza ya finalizada. Dios, ni si quiera recuerdo de lo que hice con las manos, nada. Solamente puedo sentir lo agitada que estoy ante el acercamiento de mi mejor amiga. Sí, mi mejor amiga pero a quién la deseo con tantas ganas que ya es insoportable.

Luego de cenar y hablar de todo lo que nos dirigimos hacia el sofá para mirar una película que yo había traído. Obviamente era de terror, era una de mis preferidas: el exorcista. Al comienzo de la película íbamos bien… ningún problema, luego cuando la película comenzaba a ser más intensa sentí que Emily saltó del sofá hacia mi regazo. Nunca vi a alguien hacer ese semejante salto. Ahora ella estaba sentada sobre mis piernas y abrazada a mí. Creo que no me arrepiento de haber elegido esta película.

-_Naoms… dime cuando ya pasó la parte de la cara de la chica… no la quiero ver_ –decidí jugar un poquito.

-_Ya pasó Ems…_ -le digo y cuando ella gira para mirar la película justo pasa la parte en que la chica baja de las escaleras y larga sangre por la boca.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Emily gritó tan fuerte que creo que me quedé sorda. Al mismo tiempo que gritó ella volvió a saltar pero ahora estaba más pegada a mí. Parecía un bebé, jaja. Eso era cómico pero a la vez era tierno verla así como una criatura. Siento que ella me aprieta fuertemente contra su cuerpo y su rostro estaba hundido en mi hombro.

-_Te odio_ –ella dice con voz de enojada como si fuera una nenita de tres años y no pude evitar reírme un poco.

-_Perdón… no sabía que te iba a asustar tanto…_ -le digo y ella sigue aferrándose de mí hasta terminar la película. Una vez que termina la película me dejo llevar por su perfume, mis manos dejan sus caderas y comienzan a tocar la piel de su espalda que es suave y cremosa. Me dejo ir por las sensaciones. Mientras sigo acariciando su piel, mi mente no deja de pensar qué sabor tendrán sus labios. Tengo tantas ganas de besarla ahora mismo… pero decido hacerlo lentamente para ver si ella está de acuerdo o no. Guío mi cabeza hacia un costado de su cuello, respirando en él su perfume, observando cómo se eriza su piel. Decido probar la piel de su cuello con mis propios labios y ante el sólo pensamiento de que lo voy a hacer no puedo evitar lamer mis labios. Cierro mis ojos y apenas rozo mis labios contra su piel y me sorprendo al escuchar un suspiro que Emily deja escapar. Beso un poco más su cuello y Emily tira su cabeza hacia atrás dándome más acceso. No puedo resistirme y paso mi lengua a lo largo de éste y siento las uñas de Emily clavando en mi espalda más fuerte. No se qué estoy haciendo pero siento que lo que hago ahora está bien y se siente bien. Seguí así unos minutos, probándola, mordisqueando su cuello hasta que tuve la necesidad de probar sus labios. Por lo que me separé un poco de su cuello y esperé a que Emily bajara su rostro y me mirara para luego besarla. Así fue, Emily bajo lentamente su rostro pero tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios algo separados. Creo que tanto ella como yo estábamos esperando este beso. Por última vez lamo mis labios y trago saliva nerviosamente. Me inclino y cada vez siento su aliento más cerca. Tan cerca que estoy a milímetros de probar esos labios que tanto soñé. Cuando estoy por eliminar los últimos milímetros que nos separan alguien golpea la puerta y produce que Emily saltara por tercera vez pero cayendo al suelo. Las dos demoramos en reaccionar, estamos shockeadas por lo que recién había ocurrido. Mierda, tengo ganas de llorar. Estaba tan cerca de besarla… ¿Quién mierda viene a esta hora? Tanto ella como yo, ninguna de las dos movimos ni un pelo.

_-Emily! Emily_! –escuchamos una voz femenina llamando desde afuera. Sin dudas se trataba de Effy, por supuesto.

_-Erm… voy.. a abrir la puerta… _-dice Emily y yo asiento observándola hasta que Effy se tira sobre ella y la estampa contra la pared. Dios, no puedo ver esto. Así que sola me voy hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Entro y no cierro la puerta. Me descambio y directamente voy a la cama. Intento dormirme pero no puedo porque me imagino Effy acorralando a Emily contra la pared. Y no puedo soportarlo. Giro y giro sobre la cama y escucho que ambas suben las escaleras. Trato de quedarme quieta para escuchar mejor y puedo decir que están entrando entre besos a la habitación de Emily.

_**(-Effy… ahora no…**_

_**-Por qué?**_

_**-Naomi está en frente…**_

_**-Y? Desde cuándo te importa?**_

_**-Podría escucharnos…**_

_**-Desde cuándo eres tan cuidadosa? ***se sientes besos*****_

_**-Effy…**_

_**-Fóllame por favor… te necesito…)**_

Y no escuché más palabras. Solamente ruidos que … bueno… ¿Propios del momento? Mierda. No me puede estar pasando esto a mí. Emily se está por follar a Effy ahora… estando yo en la habitación de enfrente. Giro otra vez para intentar dormir pero siento unos gemidos que creo que son de Effy. Oh Dios. No puedo escuchar esto. Así que decido colocarme la remera y dirigirme hacia abajo para no escuchar sus sonidos. Pero cuando salgo de la habitación veo que la puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta también y pude verlas. Sí. Las estoy viendo ahora. Effy está debajo de Emily. Sus cuerpos algo cubiertos por las sábanas. Veo cómo Emily sigue sus movimientos provocando que Effy clavara sus uñas en su espalda dejando rayas en ella. Veo y escucho que Effy gime más fuerte y se está aproximando al orgasmo. Ante todo lo que estoy viendo puedo comprobar que Emily tenía razón con lo que me había contado. Realmente yo no sentí ni la mínima parte de lo que veo que Effy está sintiendo ahora. Emily tiene su cabeza enterrada en su cuello y Effy está mordiendo su hombro para suprimir un gemido y al mismo tiempo se aferra más al cuerpo de Emily. Pude ver todo. Por una parte me dolió en lo más profundo y por otra pienso que quiero que Emily me haga sentir de esa manera.

_**-**Te amo_ –Emily le susurra mirándola a los ojos.

-_Tuve sexo con Freddie hace unas horas_ –le contesta Effy mirándola a los ojos. ¿Qué mierda? No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede decirle eso en ese momento? ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan cruel? Ella sabe que Emily la ama con todo su corazón. Lo comprobó al ver que Emily la perdonó al verla con Freddie… ¿Qué es lo que busca de ella? Rápidamente me voy hacia mi cama porque Effy empuja a Emily a un lado de la cama y comienza a vestirse. En unos minutos siento unos pasos que bajan de las escaleras. ¿Se va a ir así de la nada? Es un monstruo. No tiene sentimientos. Como dije antes… le gusta manipular a las personas. Una vez que escucho que la puerta del departamento se cerró. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia donde estaba Emily. Emily se había colocado las bragas y una remera negra, estaba sentada en el balcón apoyada en el marco de la puerta-ventana. Me senté al lado sin decir nada y la arrimé hacia mi cuerpo. Por primera vez Emily no lloró. Me tomó unos minutos para que viera después que de sus ojos caían lágrimas. Era tan grande su tristeza que ni si quiera llorisqueaba ni nada. Había sido engañada por segunda vez. Y con eso su corazón ya no existía, no tenía reparación. Y yo iba a ayudarla. No se cómo pero lo voy a hacer. Por que es mi mejor amiga y también algo más.

* * *

**Háganme feliz y dejen un review :D**


	7. Changes

**NAOMI POV**

Luego de estar un buen rato allí junto a Emily en el balcón, nos dirigimos a su cama y se durmió aferrada a mí. Creo yo podría acostumbrarme a esto, a tenerla así aferrada a mí, sentir su respiración muy cerca de mí y el calor de su cuerpo.  
Luego de unas horas después me desperté y no pude evitar una sonrisa al ver a Emily que seguía abrazándome con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía Effy desaprovechar su oportunidad con Emily? No la entiendo. Comencé a acariciar un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro. Estaba tan concentrada en ese mechón que luego me di cuenta que Emily estaba comenzando a abrir sus ojos e inmediatamente retiré mi mano.

-_Hey… Ems…_ -la saludo. Dios, sus ojos estaban rojísimos e hinchadísimos. Estaba igual que antes, no me respondió.

-_Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? Te recuerdo que esta mañana no tenemos clases sino esta tarde…_ -le digo pero ella vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y coloca su cabeza debajo de la almohada. Creo que no quiere escucharme.

-_Ems… vamos… por lo menos desayunemos juntas y luego me voy si.._

_-No quiero que te vayas _–ella me cortó rápidamente retirando su cabeza de la almohada y mirándome con sus ojos marrones tristones. Ante su respuesta sonrío y la atraigo hacia mis brazos, ella estaba algo encima de mi cuerpo. Y otra vez debo admitir que se sentía fabuloso.

-H_ey… ¿Vamos a desayunar?_ –le pregunto y ella asiente. Emily fue primero a ducharse mientras yo fui a buscar unas medialunas para comer.

-_Ems.. creo que deberías ir a un spa… relajarte… y cambiarte el look si quieres… comprar ropa…_ -digo pensativamente, porque creo que eso necesita Emily.

-_Naomi…_

_-No. No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta _–la hago callar.

-_Perra_ –ella mi insulta casi cerrando los ojos pero a la vez sonriendo.

_-Yo también te quiero… ahora apúrate, termina el café y vámonos ya…_-esperé a que terminara el café y nos fuimos en su Jeep hacia un Spa. Cuando estábamos por bajar mi celular comenzó a sonar. Gina, mi madre. Atendí la llamada y ella me pidió que la ayudara con algunas cosas de la casa.

-_Está bien Gina… ahora voy…_ -digo revoleando los ojos

-S_íííí… Adiós… _-cuelgo la llamada.

-_Me vas a tener que perdonar pero tengo que irme… ¿Dentro de tres horas te encuentro aquí? Así seguimos hablando…_ -le digo y ella asiente.

-_Sí, gracias por todo Naoms…_ -ella me dice. Me abrazó y besó mi mejilla. Esperé a que entrara en el Spa y me retiré.

Cuando llegué a casa Gina enseguida me entregó un trapo, una escoba y un basurero. ¿Para esto me llamó? Dios, a veces es increíblemente insoportable. Durante dos horas estuve limpiando la casa junto con ella y luego fui a tomar un baño que me lo merecía. No me tomé mucho tiempo por que tenía que ser puntual para encontrarme con Emily para después ir a la charla de Políticas que tenemos todos los cursos esta tarde.

* * *

Cuando llego a la dirección del Spa, en donde habíamos quedado que nos íbamos a encontrar, no la veo. Solamente había dos chicas, una rubia y otra morocha pero a la vez con reflejos rojizos. Así que me quedé esperando a que Emily diera una señal de vida. Mientras tanto, le eché un vistazo a esas chicas que estaban hablando y riéndose. Espera. Sí, estaban riéndose y puedo reconocer un estilo de voz. Oh Dios Mío. ¡No me digas que esa chica morocha es Emily! Así fue, ella giró su cabeza y comprobé que era Emily. Dios, creo que me caigo infartada. Emily tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro aunque se notaba el tono rojizo y algo ondulado. Lucía un vestido de color bordó mezclado con marrón y negro, tenía detalles en forma de círculos en él y su escote llegaba hasta debajo de sus pechos y las tiras del vestido se unían detrás de su cuello dejando un poco al descubierto su espalda. Dios, joder, estaba más que sexy. Para agregarle un toque de irresistible, ella estaba más bronceada de lo común. Su piel brillaba con la luz del día. Y…

-_Naoms!_ –Emily interrumpe mis pensamientos llamándome.

-_Hey… veo que te lo tomaste muy enserio lo del cambio_ –le digo mientras me acerco a ellas dos.

-_Se ve bien ¿No?_ –comentó esa chica rubia que todavía no se quién es.

-_Oh… Naomi… ella es Alicia… Alicia.. Naomi… _-Emily nos presenta y ambas sonreímos.

-_Bueno… creo que es hora de ir a esa charla ¿No? _–Emily dice.

-_Oh… sí, tienes razón… ¿Qué te parece si vamos yendo?_ –le pregunto y ella asiente.

-_Bueno Alicia… te veo en el Colegio…_ -Emily le da un beso en la mejilla y yo solamente sonrío y nos dirigimos hacia su Jeep.

Cuando llegamos estaba lleno de personas. Por lo que nos costaba ubicarnos. Entonces los profesores comenzaron a llamar al azar para ubicarlos en los bancos. Yo rezaba para que me tocara junto a Emily.

-_Emily Ftich… Alicia Montag…_ -JODEME… lo que faltaba… esa rubia estaba en esta charla… miré a Emily y noté una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno, por lo menos veo que la hace algo feliz estar con ella pero hubiese deseado ser yo con quien tendría que compartir el banco.

-_Naomi Campbell… Rose Beker_… -Bueno… por lo menos no tengo tan mala compañía. Ni bien nos sentamos noté que Rose no me miraba a mí. Tenía su mirada fija en Emily. Bien. Ya estaba acumulando furia en mi interior.

-_Ejem! Rose… ¿Hooollaaaa?_ –muevo mi mano enfrente de ella para atrapar su atención.

-_Joder! Naomi… ¿Qué ha hecho Emily? Está completamente sexy… hizo un total cambio…_

_-Le aconsejé que lo hiciera para levantar su ánimo_…-Rose, por primera vez me miró a los ojos en el día.

-_El ánimo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurrió?_

_-Effy la engaño dos veces Rose…_

_-Hija de…_

_-Shhhhh! _–tapo su boca con mis dos manos. Sí, totalmente estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella iba a decir pero no quería ningún escándalo en la escuela hoy. Le conté lo que había sucedido y vi que ella también le ponía los pelos de punta lo que había hecho Effy. Creo que Rose siente algo por Emily. Porque cada vez se preocupa más por ella. Justo le iba a preguntar eso, cuando comenzó la charla.

Luego de varios minutos de escuchar a unos hombres, me dirigí a Rose para preguntarle qué opinaba y otra vez observé que tenía sus ojos clavados en Emily. Bueno, no en EMILY precisamente… sino en sus piernas. Dios. No aguanté más y le golpeé la cabeza.

-_Ouch! _–reaccionó Rose agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿_Podrías prestarme atención en vez de fantasear a Emily?_ –le pregunto sarcásticamente.

-_Es que no puedo Naomi… estoy cada vez más obsesionada con ella y… sus piernas ahora… están…_-no dejé que terminara la oración golpeándola otra vez.

-_Ouch! Deja de pegarme!_ –ella se queja.

_-Entonces deja de pervertir en mi amiga_… -le digo ya enojada y ella acepta de mala gana y dirige su atención hacia la charla.

* * *

Luego de la charla, todos los cursos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al gimnasio y propusieron hacer un campeonato de futbol. Obviamente todos teníamos nuestros uniformes en nuestros casilleros. Debo admitir que Emily se veía muy bien con el uniforme. Bueno, ella se ve bien todo el tiempo.

Primero jugaron dos cursos mientras Emily, Rose, Panda, JJ y yo estábamos en la cantina tomando una gaseosa fresca.

_-Wow Emzy… estás renovada… _-Dice Panda

-_Sí, estás preciosa –_Agrega Rose e inmediatamente le di una de mis miradas queriendo decirle que cortara de una vez por todas su fantasía sobre Emily.

-_Gracias chicos…_ -Dijo Emily y luego frunció el ceño mirando a JJ.

_-JJ estás bien? _–Emily le pregunta acercándose a él.

-_S-sí … es que… ese v-vestido d-dejaba q-que se te v-viera l-los pechos…_ -admitió con toda naturaleza JJ. Dios. Otro pervertido. Bien, ahora se que somos tres los pervertidos. ¿Somos? Wow, me consideré dentro del grupo.

_-JJ… te estás bloqueando… ¿Por qué no tomas una gaseosa y te relajas?_ –le aconseja entre risas Emily.

Luego de charlar un momento entre todos, ya había llegado el momento de entrar nosotros a la cancha.

No jugamos tan mal. Bueno, terminamos cero a cero. Podría ser peor ¿No? Emily había salido de la cancha y entró otra chica en su lugar. Cuando salí de la cancha enseguida fui al baño para tomar una ducha. Busqué una toalla y comencé a quitarme la ropa. Tomé una ducha rápida para sacarme la transpiración. Cuando salgo del cubículo me encuentro con Emily. Enseguida me ruboricé porque yo estaba envuelta en toalla y pude ver que su vista había hecho un viaje por todo mi cuerpo. Dios santo.

-_Hey… ¿Cómo te sientes?_ –le pregunto.

-_Cansada… pero bien…_ -ella me sonríe. Estaba pasando enfrente de ella para mirarme al espejo para poder peinarme cuando me resbalo y sin querer me agarro de ella y nos caímos al suelo. Ouch. Eso dolió mucho. Comenzamos a tentarnos por la caída hasta que me di cuenta de la posición en que estábamos. Yo envuelta en una toalla, desnuda, debajo de Emily. Todavía mis manos estaban sosteniendo su remera de fútbol. Inevitablemente nuestros ojos se encontraron y nos callamos. No pude evitar mirar sus labios y pude sentir que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Dios. La deseaba tan mal… necesito besarla ya. Otra vez di el primer paso. Comencé a inclinarme y a la vez la atraía hacia a mí tirándola de su camiseta. Cerré mis ojos ante la sensación de su aliento rozando en mis labios. Pude sentir cómo mi corazón latía con furia. Por segunda vez estábamos cerca de nuestro primer beso …

-_Hey chicas_! –JODER. Cómo si fuéramos polos opuestos nos separamos enseguida. Nos paramos y vimos a Rose.

_-Oh… ¿Interrumpí algo?_ –ella preguntó y las dos negamos con la cabeza. Creo que tanto Emily como yo estábamos las dos ruborizadas. Dios, esto se hace cada vez más insoportable e incontenible lo que sucede entre nosotras.

-_Bueno… Erm… las veo mañana… _-saluda Rose y se retira dejándonos a solas. El silencio invade el baño.

-_Ems.._

-_Ermm bueno.. yo también me voy… te veo mañana… Adiós_ –ella no me dejó terminar lo que estaba por decir y se fue. Creo que se arrepintió de lo que pasó. Naomi, acéptalo de una vez. Emily no te desea.

* * *

**Hazme feliz y déjame un Review ;)**


	8. Burning Up

**NAOMI POV**

Por primera vez sonó mi despertador esta mañana. Así que me levanté, me duché y me preparé para ir a la escuela. Me quedé esperando a Emily en la sala de estar. Miraba por la ventana si se detenía una Jeep negra, pero nada. Miro mi reloj pulsera y veo que ya era hora de estar en la escuela y Emily no venía. Así que decidí ir rápidamente a su departamento porque quería saber por qué no iba al Colegio.

Una vez que llegué, toqué timbre varias veces y golpeé la puerta porque nadie me atendía. Diablos. ¿Estará durmiendo? Seguí golpeando la puerta mientras la llamaba por celular. Hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente y vi a Emily con una botella de vodka en su mano. Estaba completamente borracha que casi no podía caminar.

-_Emily!_ –corrí para sostenerla porque se caía. Diablos. Creo que está en estado depresivo.

_-Emily… despierta…_ -le digo mientras cacheteo un poco sus mejillas para que abriera sus ojos.

-_Naoms… _-apenas susurra.

_-¿Por qué tomaste?_ –pregunto.

-_La extraño… Naomi… ella está con él… y yo aquí sola… _-Emily dijo y noté cómo sus ojos comenzaron a brillar un poco más reflejando el dolor en ellos.

-_Hey.. hey… no estás sola… yo estoy aquí… ¿Ves? Estoy aquí…_ -la abrazo y trato de quitarle de a poco la botella de la mano.

-_Sabes… te quiero mucho Naoms… no deberías ser tan así conmigo…_

_-¿Así cómo?_ –le pregunto confundida.

-_Buena… amable conmigo… yo tengo que estar sola… cómo ella me dejó_

_-De ninguna manera Fitch _–mi tono de voz es algo más agresivo. La agarro de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el baño para lavarle la cara.

-_Ahora te vas a bañar y vamos al colegio… no puedes caer por esta relación Emily… ella no te merece… Effy no merece que sufras por ella…_ -le digo y Emily cierra sus ojos fuertemente dejando caer unas lágrimas mientras agacha la cabeza cerca de la canilla del lavabo. Luego sacudió la cabeza en señal de "no".

-_No puedo… la extraño… necesito tenerla aquí conmigo… hice tanto por ella y no puedo aceptar que fue todo en vano…_ -Emily cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos y me acerqué abrazándola otra vez. Dios, odio verla así. Ayer creí que lo estaba manejando bien a la situación, pero veo que cuando está sola ella se pierde. La soledad la mata.

-_Ems… no puedo verte así… por favor… ¿Podrías superarlo por mí?_ –le pido tomando su rostro con mis manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Emily cerró los ojos y quité una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-_Lo voy a intentar…_ -ella dijo despacio y sonreí.

-B_uena chica… ahora dúchate y vamos al colegio._

_

* * *

_

Casi toda la mañana no la vi. No compartimos clases juntas. Me dirigí hacia mi casillero y pude ver a Emily hablando con esa chica Alicia. Emily estaba apoyada en su casillero riéndose con Alicia. Alicia tenía su mano apoyada en el casillero para mantenerse más cerca de Emily. Mientras me acercaba vi que ambas se callaron y Alicia se inclinaba para besar a Emily quién estaba congelada. Dios, no voy a permitir esto.

-_Hey chicas… ¿Cómo están? _–interrumpo el momento haciendo que Emily retirara su cara para mirarme y sonreírme. Estaba completamente ruborizada. En cambio Alicia ni se movió seguía en la misma posición mirando a Emily y luego dirigió su mirada hacia a mí. Pude leer en sus ojos las ganas de matarme y realmente lo gocé. No quiero que Emily esté con ella. Sí, soy algo posesiva ¿No?

-_Bueno, creo que me voy… sólo piensa lo de esta noche y luego me llamas ¿Si?_ – Ah? ¿Qué sobre esta noche? Fruncí el ceño porque no entendía nada. Sólo vi que Emily asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Alicia se inclinó y le dio un beso cerca de los labios y duró varios segundos. Emily abrió los ojos como reacción. Bien, creo que tengo ganas de matarla ahora mismo. Emily esperó a que Alicia se fuera para mirarme. Pero antes la observó caminar.

-_Pervertida _–le digo.

-_¿Qué? ¿No puedo mirar?_

_-La estás follando con tu mirada Fitch…_ -ella revolea sus ojos –_conozco tus miradas Ftich…_

-_¿Algún problema? Oh… tal vez te gustaría que yo te mirara así a ti_… -ella me responde con una mirada pícara.

_-Veo que ya estás mejor…_ -digo cambiando de tema.

-_Naomi… Alicia me invitó al club esta noche… ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?_

_-Claro … pero ¿Estás segura que Alicia no se enojará que me invitaste a ir con ustedes?_

_-No creo que tenga problema…_

_-Bien… voy a tu casa o nos vemos en el club?_

_-Nos vemos en el club.. _–ella me dijo y comenzamos a caminar para ir hacia nuestro salón de clases.

* * *

Ya estoy preparada para ir al club. Decidí usar un vestido color verde agua que para mi gusto me quedaba bien. Mi madre me acercó y esperé a que viniera Emily. Y claro, Alicia también.

Entramos las tres y esperamos a que se llenara un poco más de gente. Alicia no dejaba de tocar la espalda de Emily y eso me ponía los pelos de punta porque estaba coqueteando con ella estando yo presente.

En un momento vi que Alicia se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído a Emily. Y pude escuchar algo que decía Emily.

_-Pero no quiero dejar a Naomi sola…_ -dijo Emily. Justo en ese momento vi a Ashton caminando hacia nosotras estábamos.

-_Oh… no te hagas problema aquí viene Ashton así que puedo estar con él…_ -digo sonriendo aunque en realidad no tengo ganas de estar con él.

-_Oh.. ¿Segura? _–Emily me pregunta y yo asiento y las observo mientras se iban hacia la pista.

-_Hey_… -Ashton me saluda y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-_¿Qué tal si bailamos un rato?_ –me pregunta y nos dirigimos también hacia la pista. Bailamos un buen momento hasta que vi cómo Alicia manoseaba a Emily, lo cual no podía seguir viendo.

-_Ash?_

_-Sí? _–él se inclina para escucharme mejor por la música

-M_e traerías algo para tomar? _–le pregunto

-_Por supuesto_ –él dice y se va hacia la barra. Yo quedé apoyada sobre una pared y en un momento veo que Emily se acerca hacia a mí. Lo cual me parece raro porque hace unos segundos la vi bailando y disfrutando junto a Alicia. ¿Por qué la dejó para venir a donde estaba yo? Pude observar que estaba bastante perdida y vi que se colocó una pastilla en la boca y su mirada era muy intensa. No sabía que iba a hacer o qué era lo que quería. De pronto, Emily se inclina y me besa. Dios. No puedo creerlo, ella me besó. Estoy besando a Emily. Comenzamos a besarnos un poco más y siento que su lengua pide permiso para entrar en mi boca. Sin dudar abrí la mía para sentir su lengua. Oh Dios mío. No puedo evitar gemir ante el choque de nuestras lenguas. Me siento tan encendida en este momento. Su sabor es exquisito, sus besos son dulces, sensuales. Creo que ya soy adicta a ellos porque no quiero dejar de besarla. En un momento siento que ella me pasa una pastilla. Y ahora me doy cuenta, ella me besó para darme una pastilla de MDMA. Y aunque sepa que ella en realidad no desea esto como yo no quiero dejarla ir. Trago rápidamente la pastilla y antes de que se aleje tomo su cuello con mi mano izquierda para empujarla más a mí y seguir el beso que se había tornado intenso. Nuestras lenguas siguieron batallando por un rato y realmente me sentí como en el paraíso. Estoy besando a la persona que amo. Pero que también es mi mejor amiga. Sé que esto está mal porque ella no siente lo mismo, ella está enamorada de Effy. Pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero sentirla. Creo que ella también se siente perdida en el beso porque Emily me empuja más contra la pared apoyando su cuerpo contra el mío y siento que voy a explotar en esta sensación. Dios, es tan intensa la química que hay entre nosotras… siento un fuego que se desparrama por todo mi cuerpo al sentir sus manos recorrer por mi cuerpo. Nuestros labios siguen unidos mientras ella explora cada parte de mi cuerpo. Y yo me entrego. No puedo no hacerlo si sé que esto era lo que tanto deseé todo estos días. Dejo que me devore, dejo fundirme en cada sensación que ella me hace sentir. Cada vez me siento más perdida en esto y puedo decir lo mismo de Emily. Emily comenzó a hacer su recorrido con sus manos desde mi cintura hacia mis piernas y no puedo evitar que el fuego crezca en donde la necesito ahora. Siento lentamente sus manos deslizándose debajo de mi vestido acercándose a mi centro. Estiro mi cuello hacia atrás y siento que caigo más profundo cuando Emily muerde mi cuello.

-_Oh Dios!_ –no pude contener esas palabras en mi boca. Ya estábamos las dos delirando ante la llama que crecía entre nuestros cuerpos. Justo antes de que ella deslizara su mano debajo de mis bragas, reaccioné. Ella estaba absolutamente perdida, descontrolada por las pastillas y el alcohol. Y no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera aquí ni de esta forma. Aparte tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar mañana si ella se arrepentiría o no… etc.

-_Ems… Ems…_ -digo algo agitada tratando de frenarla. Ella frena y agacha su cabeza. Diablos.

-_Hey…_ -trato de hablarle pero ella me esquiva.

-_Perdón… me dejé llevar_… -ella me responde y se va. Quise seguirla pero me quedé apoyada en la pared cerrando los ojos. Recordando cómo se sentía tener sus labios en los míos. Cómo…

-_Hey bebé… aquí tienes tequila si quieres…_ -Ashton interrumpe mis pensamientos. Y de un momento para el otro no me sentí bien así que le dije que nos íbamos a ver en otro momento. Cuando salgo del club veo a Emily apoyada sobre el manubrio de la Jeep. Se había quedado dormida. Así que me dirigí hacia su Jeep, la trasladé hacia el otro asiento y conduje hacia su casa. La cargué en mis brazos y la llevé hacia su habitación. La dejé en la cama y le quité el vestido.

-_Naoms…_ -ella susurró mientras intentaba tener los ojos abiertos.

-_Shhh… vuelve a dormir _–le digo mientras yo me acuesto a su lado. Emily cayó en un sueño profundo mientras yo pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos atrás. Lo único que espero es que mañana Emily recuerde lo que ocurrió para hablarlo y por fin decirle cómo me siento.

* * *

**Bueno, lo hice corto porque estoy cansada. Espero mañana escribir un poco más y estar más inspirada. Háganme feliz y dejen un comentario :)**


	9. Trust

**Bueno, hola a todos otra vez! Quiero disculparme por atrasarme en actualizar esta novela... pero tuve mucho exámenes y quizás la siguiente semana también siga igual... gracias por los review! =) y disculpen por este capítulo... espero que les guste... el próximo tendrá un poco más de acción... lo que pasa es que estoy realmente agotada y ya me voy a ir a dormir. Besos a todos!**

**

* * *

NAOMI POV  
**

Son las 7:00 am y sigo despierta mirando a Emily dormir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo sus labios sobre los míos, nuestras lenguas batallando, sus manos en mi cuerpo… Dios. Esto es mucho. No se cómo hago para contenerme y no besarla ahora mismo que la tengo a milímetros de distancia. Si antes estaba confundida y creía que estaba enamorada de Emily. Ahora más aún. Quiero tenerla conmigo siempre, estar así todos los días. Nunca me sentí así con otra persona. Ella es especial, me cambió completamente. No pude pensar más porque mi despertador me interrumpió. Joder…¿Por qué puse el despertador si hoy no tengo que ir al colegio? Mientras apago el despertador siento que Emily se mueve. Diablos. Creo que se despertó.

-Naomi? –ella me pregunta con una voz dormida.

-Hey… ¿Cómo te sientes? –creo que es una pregunta sonsa.

-Realmente… como mierda… -ella dice mientras se frota los ojos con sus manos.

-Qué tal si te duchas y yo hago el desayuno mientras? –le ofrezco.

-Suena bien… -ella asiente y se dirige al baño. Después de varios minutos, trato de buscar algo para comer y lo llevo al dormitorio creyendo que Emily ya debería estar vestida. Y… JODER. Me quedo parada enfrente de la puerta congelada al ver a Emily solamente con bragas, de espalda, tratando de colocarse el corpiño. Infierno de mierda, no puedo evitar sentirme algo ansiosa por ir y tocar su piel desnuda. Justo en el momento en que iba a entrar, Emily se voltea y levanta su ceja.

-Disfrutando de la vista Naomi? –ella me pregunta y me ruborizo en el acto.

-Oh… Erm… te traje algo para comer… -digo algo trabada.

-Gracias…-ella me agradece y espero a que se termine de cambiar sin quitar mis ojos en ella. Me pregunto si ella se acordará de lo ocurrido anoche. Tengo miedo de preguntarle pero me voy a animar.

-Ems… ¿Qué es lo que te acuerdas de anoche? –me muerdo el labio inferior ante la imagen que pasó por mi mente instantáneamente de Emily acorralándome en una pared.

-Erm… no mucho… estaba con Alicia bailando…-quedó unos minutos pensando y yo rezo para que se acuerde de nuestros besos – y… recuerdo de haber tomado mucho alcohol y MDMA… y de ahí nada más –ella me cuenta y siento una angustia profunda en mi interior. ¿Tengo que decírselo o guardármelo? Creo que no tengo la valentía de decirle lo que ocurrió después.

-Tú sabes qué hice después? –Perfecto, ahora ¿Qué mierda le digo? No puedo mentirle… no se qué decirle…

-Oh… Erm… nose Ems… yo estaba con Ashton… -miento.

-Oh… bueno, no me importa… -ella dice riéndose un poco y yo sonrío sin ganas.

-Creo que besé a una chica… pero no recuerdo bien… -oh Dios… se está acordando!

-¿Sí? –le pregunto para que continúe.

-Sí… no me acuerdo de su rostro ni nada.. sólo se que besé a alguien y fue muy sexy… -ella admitió y ahora mi corazón salta de alegría al saber que ella piensa que nuestro beso fue sexy. Aunque a la vez me siento triste porque no se acuerda que esa chica fui yo. Cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente y los abro lentamente. Necesito decírselo.

-Ems..

(TOCK! TOCK! TOCK!)

Alguien golpea la puerta interrumpiendo mi oportunidad de decirle sobre lo nuestro.

-Voy a abrir la puerta… ¿Quién mierda será? –ella dice y baja. Yo me quedo unos minutos sentada mirando por la ventana en silencio. ¿Por qué nunca puedo llegar a hacer nada? Siempre me interrumpe algo. Dios me siento horrible. Bajo por las escaleras y veo a Effy. Sí, maldita Effy llorando en los brazos de Emily. Me tienes que estar jodiendo. ¿Cómo puede Emily consolar a Effy con todo lo que le ha hecho? Y, ¿Cómo puede Effy venir a llorar a los brazos de Emily? Con esto ya se que Emily sigue amando a Effy. Si en realidad no la quisiera no la seguiría sosteniendo en sus brazos y acariciando su cabello.

-Hey… tranquila ¿Sí? –Emily quita las lágrimas de su rostro y se sienta apoyándose contra la pared dejando que Effy se sumerja en sus brazos. Nunca vi a Effy en ese estado.

-Ems… quieres que traiga algo de agua para Effy? –le pregunto y ella me asiente. Esperamos a que Effy se tranquilizara y entre las dos la subimos hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Effy se durmió y ambas bajamos.

-Ems…-Le iba a preguntar qué iba a hacer con ella en su departamento pero no me dejó.

-Naomi… ¿Qué tal si vamos a nadar un rato? –ella me invita evitando mi pregunta.

-Vamos… no tengo ningún problema… -juntas recogimos toallas y bikinis. Nos subimos a su Jeep y ella me llevó a un lago. Debo admitir que es muy pacífico el lugar.

-Wow… es muy relajante… ¿Siempre vienes aquí?

-A veces… cuando necesito pensar.. –ella me dice y le sonrío. Mientras Emily deja una manta sobre el suelo con su bolso yo me descambio y me meto al lago. Emily se voltea y me queda mirando.

-Qué? No querías nadar? –le pregunto y la salpico con agua.

-Detente! –ella dice riéndose –me estás mojando toda!

-Bueno entonces métete de una vez! –Emily se quita la ropa y se une conmigo.

-Perra –ella se dirige a mi y presiento que se quiere vengar de lo que le hice anteriormente. Por lo que comienzo a nadar para alejarme de ella.

-Te voy a alcanzar! –ella me grita. Por un momento dejo de nadar y miro a mi alrededor para buscarla y no la encuentro. Dios. ¿Dónde está?

-Ems… -no la veo –Ems? –sigo esperando y nada… -Emily! –grito ya preocupada y siento que algo me agarra del pie y me hunde en el agua. Emily. Ella comienza a sumergirme más profundo pero yo no había tomado aire por lo que le hago señal de que necesito ir hacia la superficie y ella me ayuda. Comienzo a toser por la gran cantidad de agua que había tragado y Emily me lleva hacia la orilla. Dios he tragado un montón de agua! Cuando llegamos a la orilla, dejo caer mi cabeza hacia abajo mientras toso para eliminar el agua. Emily me ayuda con pequeños golpes en mi espalda. Luego de haber eliminado gran parte del agua me tiro sobre el suelo y Emily me mira a los ojos. Se acerca a mí y nuestros ojos se conectan otra vez.

-¿Estás bien? Perdón… no quise…

-Ems.. estoy bien –la interrumpo para que se calle por un momento. Ahora mismo estoy mirando sus labios. Recuerdo lo de anoche y deseo besarlos otra vez. Veo cómo el pecho de Emily se agita un poco al notar que estoy mirando fijamente a sus labios. En segundos nuestras caras están más cerca. Una gota de agua cae de su rostro justo en mis labios. Inmediatamente lamo mis labios y veo que Emily se acerca más a mí. Esto es diferente, ahora sé que ella está consiente. En unos minutos siento sus labios sobre los míos y suspiro profundamente. Dios, se siente increíble. Inmediatamente trato de profundizar el beso pero Emily se aleja.

-Mierda… perdón… mierda mierda… no tenía que haber hecho eso… -ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Ems…

-No, ya lo sé Naomi… eres mi mejor amiga y te gustan los hombres… perdón… no quise hacerlo… créeme –ella se disculpó rápidamente y otra vez no pude decirle lo que realmente siento.

-Creo… que deberíamos volver…Effy debe estar despierta y no quiero que esté sola… -ella dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Otra vez Effy. Me siento mal, usada y lo peor es que no puedo decirle cómo me siento. No puedo hablarle. Estoy muda, quieta mirando cómo ella se viste para ir a su departamento. Como siempre, la seguí. Fuimos al departamento y Effy estaba sentada en el sofá aferrada a sus rodillas. Emily inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hey… ¿Cómo te sientes? –Emily le preguntó rozando la palma de su mano en su mejilla.

-Mejor… -Effy susurró. -¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé y no me respondiste.

-Oh… Erm… me fui con Naomi a nadar –Emily le dijo la verdad y Effy clavó sus ojos en mí. Los ojos de mi rival me estaban mirando muy seriamente. ¿Effy Stonem celosa de mí? Otra vez me sorprende Effy, nunca la vi celosa por nadie. Sé muy bien que ahora ella quiere tener a Emily de nuevo pero no la voy a dejar. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa para impedirlo.  
Justo en el momento suena el celular de Emily. Emily tomó su celular y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

* * *

-Hey… Rose ¿Cómo estás?... oh… ermm… nose… voy a pensarlo… ¿Puede ir Naomi y Effy? Perfecto… ¡Nos vemos ahí! –Emily colgó la llamada y se dirigió hacia nosotras. Desde que se fue hasta que regresó, Effy y yo no nos habíamos dejado de mirar fijamente a los ojos. Como si estuviéramos hablando con nuestras miradas.

-Erm… chicas… Rose nos invitó al Pub de Kieran esta noche

-Yo voy –dijimos las dos a la vez sin dejar de mirarnos. Pude sentir la mirada de Emily que no entendía qué ocurría entre nosotras. Creo que esta noche va a ser intensa.

-Hey! –escuchamos una voz que obviamente era de Rose.

-¿Cómo están chicas? –ella nos pregunta

-Bien.. –las tres respondimos.

-Bueno… ¿Qué les parece si entramos? –Rose nos pregunta y entramos al Pub. Era pequeño pero la música era muy movida. Había bastantes personas por ser un lugar chico. No está tan mal para mi gusto. Nos dirigimos hacia una mesa, automáticamente me senté al lado de Emily. Rose se sentó enfrente de Emily para hablar con ella y Effy estaba enfrente mío. Mientras nos acomodábamos, sentí que la mano de Emily cayó sobre la mía. Me tomé el atrevimiento de mirar nuestras manos y sonreí. Luego levanté la mirada para mirarla a ella y vi que Emily me estaba sonriendo. Pude sentir mi corazón saltar de alegría. Por primera vez me iba a inclinar para susurrarle que la quería…

-Heyy! ¿Cómo andan mis lesbianas favoritas? –Cook se acercó hacia nuestra mesa.

-Hey Cook… -todas saludamos. Mientras hablaba con Cook, vi que Rose se inclinó sobre la mesa para decirle algo al oído a Emily y ella asintió con una sonrisa. ¿Qué le habrá dicho? Miro sospechosamente a los movimientos de Emily y de Rose. Ambas se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la pista. Comenzaron a moverse un poco mientras hablaban. Emily se reía muchísimo ante lo que escuchaba Rose. No puedo dejar de mirar y observar todo lo que hacen. Rose coquetea con ella agarrando de vez en cuando un mechón de cabello de Emily. Y sinceramente, me molesta. Y mucho.

-Parece que Emilio no pierde el tiempo –dice Cook.

-Es sólo una distracción del momento Cook… -Effy dice con confianza y tanto Cook como yo la miramos sin comprender lo que quiso decir.

-Así que… Stonem… ahora que estás libre… ¿Qué te parece pasar un momento con mi Cookie monster? –Cook le pregunta haciendo movimientos pélvicos y miro seriamente a Effy para ver qué va a responder.

-Dentro de cinco minutos. Arriba –ella contesta. Ella sí que no pierde el tiempo. No entiendo para qué fue hoy de Emily si ahora va a follarse a Cook. Dios. La odio. Cuando Cook se fue riéndose hacia el piso de arriba del club, nosotras nos levantamos y nos quedamos paradas sin decir nada. Ambas miramos cómo Rose la agarra a Emily de la cintura y la lleva hacia la barra para tomar algo.

-Ella no la desea –escucho decir Effy y la miro.

-Qué?

-Emily no la desea

-Ugh… cierto que solamente te desea a ti –le digo sarcásticamente y veo que ella me da una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de Emily? Realmente no te entiendo… tú sabes que ella te ama con todo su corazón ¿no? –le pregunto seriamente y ella se me acerca al oído.

-Creo que esta noche voy a tener dos cogidas rápidas… -Effy me confiesa y no soporto la idea de que vuelva a usar a Emily. No quiero que la maltrate, que la use como un objeto y juegue con sus sentimientos.

-Hija de perra! –grito y le pego con mi puño, tumbándola al suelo. Comenzamos a golpearnos hasta que sentí que unas personas nos separaron.

-Hey! Naomi! Tranquilízate! –reconozco la voz de Emily.

-Viste lo que me acaba de hacer tu gran amiga Emily? ¿Por qué no le dices algo? –Effy trata de hacer su papel de víctima y antes de que yo pueda dirigirme hacia ella, siento que Emily me agarra del brazo y me lleva con ella. Sin decir nada salimos del club y comenzamos a ir a mi casa.

-Me podes explicar por qué le pegaste a Effy Naomi? –ouch. Naomi. Está algo enojada.

-Ems.. te juro que ella me provocó primero

-Bueno, dime qué te hizo

-A mí nada, habló de ti como si fueras una cogida rápida y quise defender tu honor… -le digo sinceramente y Emily no me responde. Llegamos a mi casa en silencio y fuimos a mi habitación.

-Emily… estoy diciéndote la verdad..

-Te creo –ella finalmente me dice y quedo incrédula.

-En serio? –le pregunto.

-Sí, Naoms… eres mi mejor amiga y sé que nunca me mentirías… -ella me dijo- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? –Emily cambió de tema abruptamente.

-Erm… sí pero qué pasa con Rose?

-No importa… primero estás tú –Emily me responde y gira en la cama dándome la espalda.

* * *

**Review? Please make me happy. Thank you =)**


	10. I Lover Her

Al día siguiente, Emily y yo ya estábamos en el colegio hablando en el pasillo de nuestros casilleros esperando a que tocara el timbre del comienzo de la primera clase. Seguimos hablando y riéndonos cuando siento una mano en mi hombro y giro para ver quién era. Ashton.

-_Naomi… ¿Cómo estás?_ –él me saluda.

_-Hey… bien y yú?_

_-Bien… hola Emily _–Ashton saluda y veo que Emily sólo le da una sonrisa.

-_¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?_ –yo asiento y camino un poco para alejarnos de Emily.

-_Qué ocurre?_ –le pregunto.

_-Oh… nada… sólo quería invitarte a cenar a mi casa esta noche para que conocieras a mi familia_

_-Oh… bueno… acepto_ –le respondo sonriendo.

-S_í? Te paso a buscar entonces esta noche_? –él me pregunta y asiento. Y él se inclina y me besa en los labios. Al principio quedé congelada pero después sonreí ante lo que había pasado. Miro a él caminando hacia su clase y luego me dirijo a Emily. Emily estaba seria.

-_¿Qué rayos fue eso? _–ella me pregunta.

-_Ashton me invitó a cenar a su casa esta noche para que yo conozca su familia_ –le comento.

-_Ja _–ella se ríe y eso me molestó.

_-Qué hay de gracioso?_

_-De verdad te creíste eso?_ –ella me pregunta levantando su ceja.

-_Naomi… él te dijo eso para que aceptaras… pero vas a ver que esta noche te va a querer follar otra vez..._

_-Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo sexual para vos? _–le pregunto ya malhumorada.

-_Está bien… después verás que lo que te digo es así_… -ella me dijo levantando sus manos.

-¿_Vas a ir? _–ella me pregunto después de unos minutos.

_-Por qué no?_

_-Está bien… sólo cuídate_… -ella me dijo y entró a su clase.

* * *

Cuando me siento al lado de Rose, siento que ella estaba enojada conmigo.

-_Hey… ¿Cómo estás? _–le pregunto y ella me ignora.

_-Rose… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?_ –le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

_-Naomi… sé muy bien que estás enamorada de Emily… por eso golpeaste a Effy y me interrumpiste a mí… por eso no me ayudas a acercarme a Emily_… -ella me dijo en un tono enojado.

_-Qué? Yo no soy gay _–le contesto inmediatamente.

_-Vamos Naomi! Te veo cada vez que la miras o estás al lado de ella… se te iluminan los ojos… Naomi… estás con Ashton, ¿Por qué no me dejas estar con ella? Yo sí la amo y estoy libre y dispuesta a tener una relación con ella…_

_-Rose… no se de qué estas hablando… yo no intento separarte ni nada y no estoy enamorada de Emily… ella es mi mejor amiga _–le respondo aunque en realidad estoy confundida con lo que siento por Emily.

_-Como quieras… lo único que te digo es que cuando antes lo aceptes es mejor…_ -ella me dice y dirigió su atención a los ejercicios de química. Me dejó pensando durante toda la clase. Me desconcentró totalmente. Ni fui al almuerzo para ver a Emily, directamente fui a mi casa. Quería estar sola y pensar en todo esto. Pero decidí por recostarme y dejar que pasara el tiempo esperando que cuando me despertara me sintiera mejor.

* * *

_-Naomi… cariño…_ -escucho una voz que intenta despertarme. Otra vez mi madre.

-_Qué?_

-_Ashton ha llamado para recordarte que durante unas horas te pasa a buscar para ir a cenar _–Gina me informa y me sobresalto de la cama.

-_Mierda! Qué hora es?_

_-Cerca de las 19:00 pm_

_-Mierda_! –grito y voy rápidamente a bañarme y luego vestirme para salir. Por suerte cuando terminé de vestirme llegó Ashton.

_-Hey… ¿Estás lista, hermosa? _–él me saluda besándome.

-_Sí, vamos –_durante el camino no hablamos mucho. Tanto él como yo no somos de hablar. Es algo incómodo. Porque siempre hay silencio entre nosotros y no logramos comunicarnos bien. Cuando llegamos, veo que todo el comedor estaba adornado con unas velas y sobre la mesa había platos y cubiertos para dos personas. En seguida fruncí el ceño y lo miré.

_-Tus padres?_

_-Creí que íbamos a estar mejor solos_… -él me dice y me besa. Luego, cenamos. Emily tenía razón y sentí culpa por no haberle creído. Ella siempre está en lo cierto. Sólo espero que no termine esto en la forma que ella pensaba. Hablamos un poco y luego miramos una película en su habitación. Los dos en la cama abrazados. Una vez que terminó la película, otra vez el silencio nos invadió. Pero luego sentí que Ashton se movía de apoco para colocarse encima de mí, entre mis piernas y se inclinó a besarme por unos segundos. Me perdí un poco. Sentí que sus manos levantaron mi vestido apenas para dejar al descubierto la mitad de mi cuerpo. En ese momento, unas palabras de Emily se cruzaron por mi mente "tómatelo con tranquilidad si? Lo vas a disfrutar más cuando lo hagas con la persona que en realidad amas". Y abrí los ojos. Cuando él estuvo por quitarme mis bragas, lo detuve.

-_¿Me amas? _–le pregunto y Ashton me miró con confusión.

-_Me amas? _–le vuelvo a preguntar.

-_Naomi, ¿Podrías dejar de preguntar? Sólo quiero tener sexo _–él me dice y comienza de nuevo a quitarme las bragas.

-_No –_le dije y quité sus manos de mi cuerpo.

-_Qué ocurre?_ –él me pregunta

_-No quiero tener sexo porque sí_… -le digo y me paro, acomodándome el vestido. Él también se para y veo que está enojado.

-T_ienes razón… me había olvidado que fuiste la peor cogida que tuve en mi vida… no te hagas drama, puedes irte nena…_ -él me dice sarcásticamente. Lo que me acabó de decir me dolió muchísimo. Le entregué mi cuerpo, él fue mi primera vez. ¿Cómo puede decirme eso? Enseguida, cuando salimos de su casa, pasaron unos amigos de él en una camioneta con chicas y él se subió y se fue con ellos. Yo comencé a correr llorando hacia el departamento de Emily. Golpeé la puerta fuertemente y al rato vi a Emily abriendo la puerta. Sin dudarlo la abracé fuertemente y lloré en su cuello. Emily me acarició el cabello y lentamente entramos a su departamento. Me dio agua y fuimos a su habitación para hablar.

_-Naomi… ¿Qué sucedió? _–Emily me pregunta preocupada.

-_Tenías razón… él sólo quería sexo.. y-y.._ –comencé a decirle pero dudé en contarle lo que él me había dicho. Agaché la cabeza y al instante sentí la mano suave y cariñosa de Emily me obligaba a mirarla.

_-¿Qué pasó? _–ella insistió.

_-Cenamos los dos solos y luego miramos una película en su habitación.. y-y comenzó a levantarme el vestido y-y le pregunté si me amaba…_

_-Y qué te respondió?_

_-Que sólo quería sexo… entonces lo detuve.. y se enojó.. y-y _–largué otro sollozo.

-_Qué te hizo?_ –Emily me preguntó

_-Me dijo que fui su peor cogida… y tiene razón Emily… ni si quiera pude tener un orgasmo ni nada! _–digo desesperadamente y ella me abraza.

-_Pajero… no le creas Naoms _–Emily me susurra.

_-Pero tiene razón! No sirvo para el sexo… y qué voy a hacer cuando tenga una pareja? Todos me van a dejar Emily! –_digo desconsoladamente.

_-No digas pavadas Naomi… yo no le creo _–ella me dijo seriamente y la miré a los ojos. Ella me limpia mis lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares.

_-No puede ser tan así…_ -ella me dice y veo su sinceridad en sus ojos y en su tono de voz.

_-Por qué estás tan segura? _–ahora es mi turno preguntarle.

_-No lo se… siento que es así… eres hermosa, sensual, inteligente… ya vas a encontrar a alguien que te merezca Naoms… te lo puedo asegurar…_ -ella me dice y no pude evitar las ganas de besarla. No puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Yo la quiero a ella. Así que me arriesgo y la beso por tercera vez. Fue un beso algo torpe por mi nerviosismo y por el estado en que yo estaba. No le di la oportunidad a Emily de alejarse y la besé ferozmente. Por un momento siento que ella me devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad y gimo ante la sensación de nuestras lenguas batallando.

_-Naomi… _-ella logra decir entre besos pero yo continúo besándola porque no puedo parar de hacerlo. La necesito tanto pero tanto. Pero ella se aleja poniendo sus manos en mis hombros para mantener distancia. Enseguida siento una tristeza más profunda al comprobar que ella tampoco me desea. Nadie me desea.

_-Por qué te detienes? Pensé que era hermosa y sensual para ti… _-le digo tristemente al ver que ella me había mentido.

_-Lo eres Naomi _–Emily acaricia mi mejilla con su mano –_pero no quiero que mañana te arrepientas de esto y perdamos la amistad…_ -Emily me explica.

-_Emily… te quiero a ti…_ -le digo y vuelvo a inclinarme para besarla pero ella vuelve a frenarme.

-_No, Naomi… ahora estás mal, confundida y si yo sigo tu ritmo estaría tomando ventaja y no quiero eso… no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad ¿Entiendes?_ –ella me dice y agacho mi cabeza.

-_Ven… vamos a dormir_… -Emily susurra y nos acostamos. Siento sus brazos que me invitan a dormir abrazadas y acepto porque necesito contención. Lloré un poco en su pecho otra vez hasta que me relajé al sentir a Emily besando mi frente y acariciando mi cabeza. Ella es la única que siempre está conmigo, que no me usa, que me protege, que me quiere y es sincera. Estoy un poco mejor al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Emily rodeándome. Y estoy más segura en que quiero estar con ella. Ella es la persona indicada para mí. Sé que ella me puede hacer feliz. No hay nadie que me haga sentir como ella lo hace ni tampoco lo hubo.

* * *

**Bueno, no se si les gustó. Jaja... ya va a haber más acción ;) Lo prometo... Háganme saber qué piensan sobre la historia :D**

**Review? Sí... yo sé que quieres dejarme uno ;)  
**


	11. Inconditional Love

**Gracias... muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan review y me alegra muchísmo que les guste esta historia.. gracias a eso sigo escribiendo =)

* * *

**

**NAOMI POV:**

Me desperté y lo primero que hice fue buscar con mi mirada a Emily. Por suerte, ella seguía a mi lado. Emily estaba leyendo unos apuntes de la escuela. Yo pude sentir que un dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mi concentración.

-_Hey… ¿Cómo te sientes?_ –Emily me mira dejando los apuntes en su regazo.

_-Ermm.. no muy bien_ –le digo la verdad.

-_¿Dolor de cabeza_? –ella me pregunta y yo asiento.

-_Me imaginé… por eso tengo aquí…_ -ella se inclina y busca un vaso con agua y una aspirina para dármela –_algo que te hará sentir un poco mejor _–Emily me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Dios como la quiero.

-_Qué estabas leyendo? _–le pregunto, luego de tomar la pastilla.

-_Oh… algo de psicología… nada interesante_ –ella dice y agarra una revista que estaba en la mesita que estaba cerca de la cama.

-_¿Qué le ves de interesante a esas revistas?_ –le pregunto ya que me llamó la atención que ella las leyera. Son las típicas revistas para adolescentes que no dicen nada más que pavadas.

-_Sólo me gustan para leer mi horóscopo…_ -ella me dice.

-_Aries… Todo el mundo, sin excepción, necesita tener a alguien que sabe que lo ama incondicionalmente. A veces, esa persona está más cerca de ti de que lo que tú crees….pfff _–Emily resopla. Y sí, debo reconocer que el horóscopo no falló. Yo soy, por lo menos, esa persona que está cerca ahora de ella y que la ama incondicionalmente y ella no se da cuenta.

-_¿Qué hay de malo? _–le pregunto.

_-Siempre este horóscopo tiene razón pero esta vez no. No conozco a nadie que me ame de esa forma… sino mira lo que me ha sucedido con Effy… ja –_ella confirma.

-_No tiene que ser siempre Effy… yo te quiero _–le digo impulsivamente pero no le dije que en realidad la amo. Creo que es algo apresurado, ¿No?

-_Yo también te quiero Naoms… pero no es lo mismo.._ –ella dice mientras baja su mirada para mirar la revista.

-_Ems…_

_- Querido géminis, todo lo que haces lo haces de corazón. Aprovecha esta jornada para dar todo de ti mismo. No te arrepentirás… wow… intenso… ¿No? ¿A quién quieres ofrecerle todo lo que tienes?_ –Emily me pregunta y mi corazón se me paraliza. Aquí va la oportunidad de la que me habló el horóscopo. Tengo que hacerlo, entregarle todo lo que tengo y sé que no me voy a arrepentir. Emily me está mirando fijamente con una sonrisa muy cálida. Cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente y cuando los abro e intento decirle "A ti"….. suena su celular. Mierda, maldita sea. ¡Por qué! Estaba tan cerca de confesárselo…

-_Hey…Rose… bien y tú? Aquí con Naomi… oh, sí.. estuve viendo algo de la canción… pero me falta… _-Emily comenzó a hablar por teléfono y se retiró de la habitación. Yo, otra vez con las palabras atragantadas, desesperadas por salir de mi boca… me quedé unos minutos en la cama. Luego me vestí y me fui a mi casa. Necesitaba hablar con mi madre. Aunque ella no es muy buena en consejos… necesito hablar con ella. Gina es la única persona que tengo después de Emily. Qué deprimente ¿No?

-_Mamá…_ -la llamo mientras camino por mi casa.

-_Aquí en la cocina cariño! _–Gina me grita y me dirijo hacia la cocina. Estaba sentada tomando té y mirando unas cuentas que tenía que pagar. Me siento en la otra punta de la mesa, callada. Hasta que Gina me mira.

-_¿Qué ocurre Naomi?_

_-¿Qué haces cuando te enamoras de alguien de quien realmente no lo esperabas?_

_-Las personas que realmente te hacen feliz son las que menos te esperas… pero nunca las pierdas Naomi…_

_-Pero… si esa persona está enamorada de otra?_

_-Naomi… Emily te ama aunque no te des cuenta…_ -Gina me dice y yo quedo en shock con lo que acaba de decir.

-_Q-qué?_

_-Naomi… aunque no me digas nada me doy cuenta que te enamoraste de ella… y no está mal cariño… vi los cambios que ha provocado en ti… vi cómo actúas cuando ella está cerca de ti y me enorgullece que sea ella en la que te has enamorado… es una preciosa y una excelente chica Naomi…_

_-P-pero yo no soy gay…_

_-Corazón… las etiquetas podrían arruinar tu vida… los sentimientos valen más que esas simples etiquetas…_

_-P-pero… a ti te molesta?_

_-Me molestaría si estuvieras con ese chico Cook… por suerte fuiste inteligente en enamorarte de Emily _–Gina me dice sonriendo y en un momento sonrío.

_-Pero mamá… no se cómo encarar la situación…_

_-Tienes que hacerlo a tu modo, sintiéndote conforme contigo misma, siendo sincera con lo que le vas a decir… tantas cosas se dijeron y ¿No puedes decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos? _–Gina tiene razón.

-_Cariño… Emily vale la pena… _-ella se levanta y me da un beso en mi frente y se retira dejándome sola en la cocina por un tiempo. Luego subí a mi habitación y coloqué un cd de Eminem y me recosté en mi cama. BRRRRMMM BRRRMMMMMM BRRRMMMMM

Vibra mi teléfono celular.

_**[Nuevo mensaje de Ems]**_

**Puedes salir un momento? Estoy afuera. Ems Xx**

Miro por la ventana y veo a Emily con dos bicicletas y ella tenía una mochila. ¿Qué hace ella enfrente de mi casa? Enseguida bajo para salir a saludarla.

_-Hey…_

_-¿Por qué te fuiste Naoms?_

_-Oh… es que estabas hablando con Rose.. y quería dejarte hablando tranquila…_

_-No tenías por qué haberlo hecho… en fin… súbete _–ella me da la bicicleta.

_-Para qué?_

_-Quiero llevarte al lago… pero primero vas a tener que ir a buscarte una campera porque hace mucho frío_ –Emily me indica. Y sí. Debe hacer cero grados centígrados.

Llegamos al lago que ya habíamos ido antes. En pocos días el lago se había congelado por el frío. Observé que Emily sacó de su mochila dos pares de patines.

_-No pretenderás que yo patine contigo ¿No? _–le digo seriamente.

-_Oh… vamos… no seas mala onda…_

_-Ems… no se patinar…_

_-Aquí estoy yo para enseñarte Campbell _–ella me guiña el ojo mientras termina de colocarse los patines y empieza a patinar en el lago congelado. Esta chica tiene muchísimas habilidades. Me impresiona la destreza que tiene. Sus movimientos son perfectos y amé cómo su cabello se despeina por el viento que lo mueve. Creo que me enamoré más aún.

_-Ahora te toca a ti _–Emily dice mientras llega a la orilla del lago, ofreciéndome sus manos como sostén.

-_Si me caigo y me quiebro va a ser por tu culpa Fitch… -_le advierto.

_-Nunca dejaría que te lastimaras _–ella me dice tiernamente. Mientras doy unos pasos, siento su cuerpo muy pegado en mí para intentar mantener equilibrio. Luego, una vez que lo consigo ella se aleja un poco dejándome espacio para que me deslizara sobre el hielo. Mierda, aquí viene el desafío.

-_Bien! Bien! Sigue así Naoms! _–Emily me alienta con sus manos pero justo me tropiezo y me caigo hacia delante, tirando a Emily al suelo. Nos reímos en un principio porque la caída era totalmente esperada y fue graciosa.

-_Te dije que no te ibas a lastimar_ –Emily me dijo sonriendo. Yo estaba encima de ella, por lo tanto ella fue la que sufrió el golpe. No pude devolver la sonrisa ni responder lo que ella me dijo. Enseguida focalicé mi atención en sus labios otra vez. Pero Emily no me detuvo, ni dijo nada, ni se movió. Pude sentir que ella también estaba mirando mis labios. 'Aprovecha esta jornada para dar todo de ti mismo. No te arrepentirás', el horóscopo resonó en mi cabeza. Y no dudé. Me arriesgué otra vez. Me incliné y la besé. Una vez más sentí su sabor, sus delicados labios. Pero quería más y sé que ella también. Puedo sentir el mutuo deseo. Así que profundicé el beso. Me pierdo más aún al sentir su lengua en mi boca. Muevo mis manos que estaban en su cuello y las deslizo hacia sus caderas. Mejoro mi posición, colocándome entre sus piernas. Sin romper nuestro intenso beso. No puedo detener mis manos. No puedo detener mis ganas de tocar su piel. De sentir su calor. Gimo al sentir mis manos rozando su piel caliente y puedo sentir su gemido en mi boca. Subo mis manos más arriba sobre sus costados deseando tocar todo su cuerpo.

-_Naomi… Naomi…_ -Emily interrumpe mis acciones y otra vez la decepción y el profundo dolor se apodera de mí. Me alejo tristemente y miro sus ojos para ver qué era lo que ella quería. Deseando que sus ojos me dijeran que Emily también me desea de la misma forma en que yo lo hago. Y, sorprendentemente, leo su mirada. Y un poco de esperanza vuelve a nacer dentro de mí.

-_Qué ocurre Ems? _–le pregunto mordiéndome mi labio inferior.

-_Me estoy congelando la espalda_ –ella dice riéndose un poco. Oh mierda, mierda, mierda. Me olvidé que ella está recostada en el hielo y tiene la ropa algo levantada.

-_Oh mierda! Perdón! Perdón! _–digo nerviosamente y me paro rápidamente, ayudándola a ella hacer lo mismo. No se por qué no puedo volver a verla. A pesar que vi en sus ojos lo que yo tanto quería. Tengo miedo de que ella me diga que todo es un error y que no quiere esta conmigo. Pero siento que sus manos suben mi rostro para encararla a ella. Cuando subo mi mirada siento sus labios otra vez sobre los míos. Exhalo profundamente, como signo de tranquilidad, de relajamiento y alegría al sentir que ella es la que me besa. Por primera vez Emily me está besando. La considero primera vez porque sé que está sobria, conciente de sus acciones. Siento que mi espalda choca contra un árbol y gimo ante el contacto de su cuerpo apretándome contra el árbol. Dios, tanto desee esto. Debo estar soñando. No puedo creer que la persona a la que amo, me esté correspondiendo. Por más que quiera profundizar esta situación siento que no puedo contener más el equilibrio de mi cuerpo por culpa de los patines. Y menos aún cuando siento sus besos calientes en mi cuello. Dios. Siento que me voy a caer si no paro esto.

-_Ems… Emss.. _–trato de llamarla.

_-Sí? –_Emily deja mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos. Dios santo. Nunca vi sus pupilas tan dilatadas. Es la primera vez y la primera persona que veo que mi mira con tanto deseo. Tanto es el efecto que produce un profundo debilitamiento en mis rodillas y me caigo. Genial. Lo que tanto intenté evitar para no avergonzarme, sucedió. Mierda.

_-Creo que sigo siendo principiante en estas cosas_… -digo mientras Emily me ayuda a ir hacia la orilla del lago y quitarnos los patines.

_-Sí, pero lo hiciste demasiado bien por ser principiante _–Emily me dice y me sonríe. Mientras ella guardaba las cosas en su mochila, yo no puedo dejar de pensar sobre lo que ocurrió recién. Y tengo muchas ganas de preguntarle qué fue para ella esto.

_-Ems…_

_-Naoms… Está anocheciendo...¿Te_ g_ustaría quedarte a cenar en mi casa?_ –Emily me corta.

-Siempre –digo en susurro. Emily otra vez evadió mi pregunta y ella sabía muy bien que se lo iba a preguntar. Y una vez más siento ese profundo dolor. Una derrota muy profunda. Y me doy cuenta que el horóscopo se equivocó. Sí, di todo de mí, pero al final….me arrepentí.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... y sí... ya sé... esperaban algo más ¿No? jajaja Ya veremos qué pasará el siguiente capítulo... ;) ¿Qué creen que sucederá? Díganmelo ;)**

**Review? :D**


	12. Different

**Gracias a todos los que dejan Review... este capítulo van para todos los que deseaban que ocurriera algo más ;) En la descripción de varias escenas recibí ayuda de una amiga... así que cualquier queja... a ella! jaja **

**ALTO CONTENIDO DE VOCABULARIO SEXUAL... POR LO TANTO, SI SOS MENOR... TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LEAS ... SINO... SHH ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Naomi Pov:**

****Como siempre, cenamos tranquilas. Hicimos como que nada pasó. Como que fue un sueño, o algo imaginado, algo no real. Traté de poner lo mejor de mí aunque el dolor, la decepción y sentimientos inexplicables se hacían más presentes y creo que Emily podría notarlos mirándome a los ojos. Llegó el momento de limpiar todo el desastre que hicimos en la cocina. Porque obviamente, cocinamos juntas dejando todo sucio. Una vez que todo estaba limpio, miré la hora y ya era tarde para volver a mi casa. Así que ya era hora de despedirme. Comencé a caminar hacia la sala de estar para retirarme del departamento y antes de pasar la mesa en donde cenamos, giré para mirar a Emily.

-**Erm… creo que me voy Ems… ya es tarde **–le digo y noto algo extraño en sus mirada. Es la misma mirada que tenía en el lago. Sus pupilas dilatadas hacían que su mirada sea más profunda. Inevitablemente, trago saliva nerviosamente.

-**_Antes de que te vayas… en mi habitación tengo tu libro de matemáticas que me prestaste hace mucho tiempo… _**-Emily me dice.

-**_Oh… bueno voy a buscarlo_…** -digo y cuando estoy por iniciar mi trayecto hacia la escalera, siento que un brazo de Emily me detiene y me coloca en el mismo lugar que yo estaba antes. Nada más que esta vez ella está más cerca de mí. La proximidad que hay entre nosotras me ponía nerviosa. No se qué es lo que quiere Emily de mí. Trato de tranquilizarme y cierro los ojos. Error. Siento que Emily se acerca más a mí. Puedo sentir su aliento acariciando mis labios. Dios santo. No puedo más estar así pero dejo que otra vez ella tome el control porque mi cuerpo no responde más. Siento a Emily inclinarse cada vez más pero en una forma tan lenta que es agonizante. Mi respiración se torna más rápida al pensar que me va a besar otra vez. Y así es. Emily coloca sus manos en cada una de mis mejillas acercándome a ella y me besa. Ante el contacto de nuestros labios dejo escapar mi respiración muy pesadamente. Inmediatamente llevo mis manos a los costados de Emily. Ella continúa besándome y siento que me guía hacia atrás hasta que siento el borde de la mesa. Pero ella no se detiene allí, me lleva contra la pared y sus besos se transforman en devoradores. Siento cómo se adueña de mi cuello y esta vez no hay patines, ni golpes en la puerta ni nadie que nos interrumpa. Así que dejo que me tome, que me haga suya. Siento cómo mis rodillas se debilitan y Emily lo percibe. Emily aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío para sostenerme en pie y yo no puedo guardar un gemido fuerte. Dios. Esto es mucho. La necesito ahora. Creo que Emily pudo leer mi mente así que me empieza a guiar hacia la escalera y comenzamos a subir sin romper el beso. Yo no puedo quejarme porque tampoco quiero dejar de besarla por miedo a que esta situación otra vez desaparezca y quede todo en la nada. Y sinceramente eso no voy a poder soportarlo más. Pero creo que Emily no tiene planeado soltarme. Siento que una mano de Emily deja mi cintura y empieza a manotear hacia atrás para abrir la puerta de su habitación. Logramos entrar en su habitación sin romper nuestros besos apasionados y nuestros roces. Yo dejé que Emily me condujera hacia donde ella quería, hasta que siento que choco con el borde de su cama y ambas caímos en ella. Me arrastro un poco hacia atrás para acomodarme y Emily se coloca entre mis piernas. Siento cómo ella apoya su cuerpo sobre el mío y eso incrementa aún más mi excitación. Siento cómo Emily introduce su lengua en mi boca y otra vez gimo al sentir su calor. Esto es un sueño para mí. Estoy en su cama a punto de hacer el amor con Emily. Dios. Mi corazón late cada vez más rápido. Nos besamos así durante minutos mientras las manos de Emily estudian todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Sus roces producen un extraño calor en mi centro. Emily deja de besarme para dirigirse hacia mi cuello y devorarlo otra vez. Cerré los ojos para sentir esos besos que había sentido en el piso de abajo pero no sentí eso. Emily pasa su lengua que tenía un piercing sobre mi cuello. Dios santo. Me estremezco ante esta sensación y luego siento cómo Emily succiona en él. Nunca dije que Emily tenía un piercing ¿No? Mierda. Ahora al sentirlo puedo notarlo. Mientras ella succiona en mi cuello mis manos agarran más fuerte sus caderas para mantenerla más cerca de mí. Siento que Emily coloca sus bajos debajo de mi remera y tengo que cerrar los ojos al sentir el temblor de mi columna y exhalo fragmentadamente. En un momento ella se aleja de mí y me preocupa. ¿Se habrá arrepentido?

-**¿Estás bien?** –Emily me pregunta con un tono de voz muchísimo más ronca que de lo habitual. Dios ¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso? Es obvio que sí lo estoy! Pero como veo que no puedo ni siquiera hablar me inclino y atrapo sus labios con los míos. Siento su sonrisa en el beso. Antes de que yo lo sepa, nuestras remeras y sujetadores ya no estaban más. Veo cómo los ojos de Emily me devoran. Dios. Esa mirada me produjo otro temblor en mi columna. Luego ella se inclina para besarme y me coloca otra vez en la cama. Nuestros gemidos se combinan en un solo sonido como nuestra piel entra en contacto por primera vez.  
Ella vuelve hacia mi cuello chasqueando la lengua contra mi piel y sus dedos rozan mi pezón desnudo. Mi parte inferior del abdomen involuntariamente se mueve como ella toca mi pecho. Siento como Emily hace un camino de besos cubrir con sus labios mi otro pecho. Entierro mis dedos en su cabello pelirrojo, y puedo sentir que mi cuerpo se dobla automáticamente bajo su toque, y tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que es sólo el principio. Diablos. Es sólo el principio y me siento de esta forma. Ni siquiera Ashton pudo hacerme sentir de la manera en que Emily lo hace solamente tocándome. Mi mano se queda enredada en su cabello, las uñas rastrillan ligeramente su cuero cabelludo como Emily besa su camino más abajo en mi cuerpo. Estoy conteniendo un gemido muy fuerte apretando mis labios con mis dientes mientras Emily traza círculos con su lengua alrededor de mi ombligo y sus manos perezosamente se deslizan hacia la cintura de mis pantalones. Emily juega unos minutos con la cintura de mis jeans. Me está volviendo loca y lo sabe por mis incontrolables movimientos. Por suerte, decidió acabar con ese juego y siento que comienza a quitarme lentamente mis jeans. Dios santo. Me siento tan expuesta. Una ola de calor corre de mis dedos de los pies hasta las puntas de los dedos de mis manos.  
Ella sonríe hacia mí, y besa mi vientre una vez más. Ahora ella se sienta entre mis piernas y tira de mi pantalón de la parte inferior de mis piernas. Levanto mis caderas para que pueda quitarlo completamente. Me siento impaciente y nerviosa a la vez. Mis pies se hunden en el colchón y aprieto las sábanas con mis manos cuando ella mueve las palmas de sus manos mi piel ardiente de mis muslos.

Respiro profundamente y mis piernas tiemblan cuando corre sus manos por la parte exterior de mi ropa interior.

-**Oh Dios …** -Emily gime cuando siente la humedad entre mis piernas. Puedo ver cómo produje un temblor en su cuerpo cuando ella lo descubrió. Inmediatamente me ruboricé, ni yo misma me esperaba esto.  
-**¿Por qué estás nerviosa? **–Emily me susurra al oído antes de besar mi lóbulo de la oreja. Y vuelvo a retorcerme debajo de su cuerpo. Trato de hablar pero no puedo. Como consecuencia, Emily se aleja e inmediatamente la miro para ver qué pasa.

-**¿Estás bien? Sino… tú sabes… podemos dejarlo aquí… no quiero forzarte…**

**-No!** –digo inmediatamente y me ruborizo por mi exaltación. –**No… estoy bien Ems… **-por fin respondo y ella se ríe un poco. Y vuelve a retomar sus acciones pero más debajo de mi abdomen. Puedo sentir mis músculos se contraen anticipadamente, y trato de no retorcerme mientras Emily lame un sendero más abajo, pero no puedo evitar un temblor que agita mi cuerpo en el primer toque de la lengua entre mis labios externos. Baja aún más, hasta que entra en contacto con mi clítoris, y me siento como si estuviera quemado por dentro. Ella gime en contra de mi carne como mis dedos encontrar a su cabeza, presionando ligeramente contra la nuca de su cuello. Ella abre la boca contra mí, y desliza su lengua por mi clítoris, succiona suavemente, y mis ojos ruedan hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza.  
Empiezo a actuar contra ella, mi cuerpo actúa por su propia iniciativa, impulsando en su contra, y luego tirando hacia atrás, arrastrando mi clítoris más abajo en la lengua, y siento el inicio de construir algo en la boca del estómago. Ella mueve sus manos hacia mis caderas, presionando hacia abajo y fijar la pelvis a la cama, y ahí es cuando empieza a succionar con más fuerza. Ella chupa, y saca la lengua en mi clítoris, imitando sus acciones anteriores. Yo aprieto mis labios y mis ojos se cierran con fuerza. Creo que puedo sentir mi giro de la cabeza de lado a lado, pero yo estoy demasiado centrada en lo que Emily está haciendo en mí. Sé que mi vocabulario se ha reducido a _"Oh, mierda," y "Emily"_. También sé que mi mano hizo un puño en su cabello, y probablemente debería soltarlo porque ella podría sentir dolor. Sin embargo, lo aprieto más firme como mi cuerpo se pone rígido, mi arqueo hacia atrás, y el nombre de Emily se hizo eco en todo el departamento.

Dios mío, yo nunca he tenido un orgasmo en mi vida.

Lo primero que soy consciente es que todo se vuelve rápidamente oscuro. ¿Había oscuridad antes? No puedo recordarlo. Podría ser. Lo siguiente que se puede identificar es la forma de estrella en la pared, y me pregunto por qué se ven tan lejos. Oh, espera. Ahí está. El sentido del tacto acaba de regresar. Vuelvo la cabeza para mirar a la persona tendida a mi lado, y el movimiento parece poner en marcha el resto de mi cuerpo, y me pongo a recordar que tengo los brazos y las piernas. Dios santo.

-**Bienvenida de nuevo** -dice Emily, sonriendo cálidamente hacia mí. Ella se inclina para besarme rápidamente.

-**¿Tuviste un buen viaje?** –ella me pregunta y me cubro la cara con las manos.

-**Oh, Dios mío **–murmuro.  
Emily quita lentamente mis manos de mi cara y puedo ver el brillo de sus ojos que nunca antes lo había visto.

-**¿Eso es un "sí"?** –Pregunta con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida.

Trato de hablar, de explicar lo que me hizo sentir pero otra vez no puedo hablar. Es que no sé por dónde empezar, porque no hay palabras que puedan describir lo que acaba de producir en mí.

Me pregunto si puedo hacer lo mismo con ella.

-**¿Estás bien?** –Emily me pregunta algo asustada. Vuelvo la cabeza para mirarla y sonreír. Mis ojos observa la definición de la línea de su mandíbula y viaja a lo largo de su cuello. Puedo ver todos los ángulos rectos de su estructura ósea; la clavícula y omóplatos. Luego me detengo en sus pechos. Sin pensarlo mucho, llevo mi mano para tocarlos.  
Su respiración se agita, y cuando la miro, ella tiene la cabeza inclinada, con los ojos cerrados, y su rostro enrojecido.

-**Naomi **–Emily dice y me inclino hacia adelante para besarla. Aprieto su pecho, y una especie de gemido sale de su boca.  
Ella inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, y estoy feliz porque puedo explorar la extensión de su cuello, adhiriendo mi boca a su punto de pulso. Su respiración es aún más agitada, y debo reconocer que eso me excita.

-**Naomi… sabes que no tienes que hacer esto si no lo quieres…** -Emily me dice ella mientras estoy desabrochando su cinturón. Ella agarra mi mano, deteniéndome y yo la confundida.

-**Puedo esperar hasta que estés lista…**  
**-Ems…Si no te toco ahora mismo siento que voy a explotar **–le confieso inclinándome hacia adelante, teniendo su cara con mis dos manos y la beso. Sus brazos están alrededor de mi cuello y mis dedos exploran su torso, memorizando los temblores que produzco en ese lugar perfecto.  
Me muevo por su cuerpo, bajo la cintura de su pantalón y las bragas. Cuando logro quitarlos, una vez más me inclino para besarla. Mientras nos besamos muevo mi mano entre sus piernas, y ella gime profundamente en mi boca.  
Ella se mueve un poco en contra de mi dedo, arrastrando su clítoris a través de mi dedo.

**-No -**gime, pero yo sigo su ejemplo, masajeándolo, hasta que comienza a menear sus caderas contra mi mano. No puedo quitar mis ojos de su cara cuando ella viaja a lugares que yo no puede seguir, y me encanta la forma en que su ojos se cierran cuando me muevo en un determinado ángulo. Su mandíbula suelta como me deslizo mi dedo en su interior, y yo gimo como un calor envuelve el dedo, y tengo que enterrar mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.  
-**Más** -dice ella, y me toma un minuto para averiguar lo que quiere decir, pero como ella muele duro y lento en mi contra, logro entenderlo. Deslizo un segundo dedo dentro de ella, y me envía un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal. Puedo sentir que algo cobra vida dentro de mí. Su mano vuela a mi muñeca, y me preocupa por un momento. ¿Emily quiere que me aleje de ella? Pero Emily me tiene más cerca, chocando su clítoris contra mi palma. Siento su arco de debajo de mí, y las uñas escarbar en mis hombros, hasta que finalmente se debilita y queda inmóvil, su respiración se vuelve lentamente a la normalidad. Saco mi mano y la envuelvo con mis brazos, y acomodo los cabellos de su frente. La beso suavemente en el hombro, en la mejilla, hasta que ella vuelve a bajar a la tierra y abre los ojos a los pocos minutos.  
No dijimos ni hicimos nada. Me recuesto sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón que son bastante rápidos.

**-¿Estás bien?** –Emily logra hablar.

**-Sí** –le respondo casi susurrando mientras deslizo mis dedos sobre su costado. Me encanta la suavidad de su piel. Estuvimos varios minutos acariciando nuestros cuerpos hasta que tuve la necesidad de preguntarle algo.

-**Ems?**

**-Mhmmm**

**-¿Qué somos ahora?** –le pregunto y cierro los ojos esperando su respuesta.

-**Lo que tu quieras que seamos Naoms… **-ella me dice y me da un beso en la cabeza.

-**Quiero que estemos juntas** –le digo sinceramente y rogando que ella también lo quiera.

-**Sí… yo también…** -Emily me responde.

-**En serio? **–pregunto levantando mi cabeza para poder mirar la expresión de su rostro. En la oscuridad pude notar el brillo de sus ojos. Eran distintos al brillo que tenían todos los días.

-**Sí por supuesto…** -ella me dice y me besa. Fue un beso tierno, único. Nuestro primer beso como pareja. Luego del beso me recosté otra vez en su pecho. No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder. Sé que no es un sueño. Esto es real. Empiezo a comparar las sensaciones que tuve con Ashton y con Emily y son completamente distintas. Me arrepiento de no haber tenido mi primera vez con Emily. Pero voy a considerarla como mi primera vez porque la amo. Y sé que ella me ama a mí también. ¿No? Sino no estaría conmigo. Lentamente voy cayendo en un profundo sueño y lo único que pienso es en mañana. Sé que desde mañana mi vida será distinta. Porque junto a Emily, todo es algo más, algo completamente diferente.

* * *

**Y? Fue algo bastante subido del tono? :S Sí ustedes creen que sí háganmelo saber así cambio... pues mi amiga me dijo que no lo era y eso que yo quité varias partes! Porque me parecía ya demasiado.. no se... comenten please... es la primera vez que escribo algo así... digamos que intenso... jaja que verguenza xD**

**Review?  
**


	13. Girlfriend, ExGirlfriend and friend

**Bueno... gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron! =) Aquí les dejo otro capítulo... debería estar estudiando pero no me resistí a esperar hasta mañana jajaja

* * *

**

**Naomi Pov:**

Siento que la luz del día se hace cada vez más fuerte y me molesta hasta cierto punto que tuve que abrir los ojos porque ya era insoportable. Bostezo mientras sonrío al recordar lo de anoche y giro para ver a Emily, pero me llevo una sorpresa. Emily no está. Como consecuencia, entré en pánico. Mierda. ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Comienzo a desesperarme y enseguida me visto para bajar rápidamente las escaleras y encontrarla. Por instinto me dirijo hacia la cocina y allí está. Dios. Emily estaba cocinando. Vestía sus bragas y una camisa celeste y tenía el cabello recogido. No puedo dejar de pervertir ante lo que veo. Aparte, está todo legal ahora ¿No? Ella es mi novia. Sí, Emily Fitch es mi novia.

-**_Deja de pervertir_ **–Emily interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-**_¿Qué hay de malo? No puedo dejar de desear tu cuerpo _**–le digo mientras la abrazo por detrás.

-**¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? Recién son las 6:00 am…** - hablo mientras coloco unos besos mariposas en su cuello.

**-Mmmmmm …. Naomi… estoy preparando el desayuno…** -Emily se queja por mis acciones pero yo no me detengo.

-**Se suponía que te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama** –ella dice y la giro para poder mirarla.

-**No importa…** -le contesto mientras coloco un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja. Luego me inclino y la beso. Ambas sonreímos. Apoyo mi frente contra la de ella durante unos minutos y luego miro su cuello y noto que tiene una cadenita con la letra "E". Creo que anoche no se la había visto puesta.

-**¿Y esa cadenita?** –le digo mientras juego un poco con ella y noto que la expresión de su rostro se congela.

-**Oh… erm… me la regaló Effy**… -ella me dice y ya entro en celos. Es propio de mí.

-**Pero si te molesta me la quito… no hay ningún problema Naoms…** -ella enseguida me dice mientras lleva sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello para quitarse la cadenita pero la detuve.

-**No… está bien…** -le digo. '_Es una tonta cadenita Naomi. No estropees las cosas por una maldita cadenita'_, mi conciencia me habla. Y me inclino otra vez para besarla pero Emily me detiene.

-**Naoms… déjame terminar el desayuno y después soy toda tuya…** -Emily me indica y me gustó la idea _"soy toda tuya" _pero lo que pasa es que no quiero que sea después, sino ahora mismo. Ansiedad, otra característica propia de mí. Mientras Emily trata de librarse de mis brazos, suena su celular. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue "_Effy_". Y mi mente empezó a carburar para mal, y creo que Emily se dio cuenta.

-**No es quién tu crees que es… es sólo Katie… -**Emily me informa y atiende la llamada.

**-Hey… -**Emily saluda y luego coloca el celular en alta voz para que pueda hablar mientras terminaba el desayuno. Pero mi mente me impulsa a evitar que lo termine girándola otra vez y asaltando su boca.

**-Emily! Está lloviendo y necesito que me hagas un favor… **-como siempre Katie tan amable. Yo no le doy mucha importancia a la llamada pero Emily me empuja un poco para contestarle a Katie.

-**Qué quieres ahora?** –Emily logra hablar pero enseguida otra vez comienzo a besarla y deslizo mis manos por sus piernas desnudas provocando un temblor en el cuerpo de Emily y un leve gemido.

-**Necesito que me pases a buscar con la Jeep de… ¡EMILY ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!** –Katie grita en el teléfono y Emily me aleja.

-**Sí Sí… Qué más quieres? **–Emily contesta y yo reanudo mis acciones pero esta vez me adhiero a su cuello que es una de mis partes preferidas de ella, logrando otro gemido un poco más fuerte.

-**A qué hora vas a pasarte? Porque también necesito… EMILY! DIOS MÍO! TÚ ESTÁS… ESTÁS TENIENDO SEXO? **–cuando Katie pregunta eso Emily se congela y me empuja brutamente hacia atrás.

-**QUÉ? No.. No… Katie… puedes decirme qué es lo que mierda quieres que tengo que desayunar?** –Emily dice en un tono frustrado mientras me mira con ojos alarmantes para que detenga mis acciones. Lo único que logra es hacerme reír. Otra vez, me acerco y aunque Emily trata de alejarme, coloco mis manos por debajo de su camisa y… MIERDA. Me doy cuenta que no llevaba puesto su sujetador. Eso hace que mis acciones se intensifiquen y hacen que pierda más aún el control. Masajeo sus pechos mientras ataco su cuello y Emily gime más fuerte ante mis acciones.

-**Bueno… necesito que me pases a buscar a mí y a Danny para… ¡DIOS! ¿PODRÍAS ESPERAR UN POCO? ¡DEJA DE FOLLAR POR UN RATO HASTA QUE TERMINE DE HABLAR CONTIGO! ¡EWWWWW!** –Katie exclama y ambas nos reímos.

**-Katie… deja de exagerar… nadie está teniendo sexo aquí** –Emily dice mientras me golpea el hombro y yo me quejo diciéndole _"perra"_ en voz baja.

-**Emily… me doy cuenta cuando una persona está…**

**-Está bien está bien… entendí… pero debo decirte que no voy a poder hacer ese favor porque me siento algo mal… ¿Sabes?** –Emily empezó a buscar una excusa y eso me hizo reír un poco más.

**-Pero…. Emily!**

**-Bueno ahora mismo tengo que colgar… perdón! **–Emily dice y cuelga la llamada.

-**Sabes… Katie debe estar odiándote ahora mismo **–le digo mientras otra vez me acerco a su cuerpo. Creo que tengo una atracción magnética hacia Emily.

-**¿Dónde está la Naomi tímida que conocí un día? Nunca supe que tuvieras ese lado sexual escondido dentro de ti Naomi…** -Emily me bromea mientras yo mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-**Bueno… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tú lo has despertado Fitch… aparte… no creo que te moleste ¿No? **–le digo al oído sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se debilita en mis brazos.

-**¿Ves? Así que no te quejes… **-le digo riéndome.

-**Para nada… Campbell **–Emily dice con una voz más ronca y entre besos nos dirigimos hacia la habitación a recordar lo que hicimos anoche.

* * *

-**Naomi… apúrate que llegamos tarde para nuestras dos últimas clases! **–Emily me ordena mientras comienza a vestirse.

-**Oh…. No podemos quedarnos aquí? No quiero ir a clases… tengo ganas de hacer otras cosas… -**le digo sensualmente mientras me acerco a ella impidiendo que se vista.

-**Naomi! Enserio… después Gina va a matarme cuando descubra que faltas a clases por tener momentos de sexo… y no quiero que la primera impresión que tu madre tenga de mí sea que soy mala influencia para ti**… -Emily me dice sinceramente.

-**Está bien…tienes razón… por suerte estas dos horas la pasamos juntas **–le digo levantando mis cejas como lo hace Cook.

**-Naomi! Deja de actuar como Cook quieres?** –Emily se ríe y nos cambiamos rápidamente para ir al colegio.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos al pasillo de nuestros casilleros y dejamos las cosas ahí, encontramos a Katie. Perfecto.

-**OH POR DIOS! ¿¡ESTABAS FOLLANDO CON NAOMI! **–Katie grita y enseguida Emily y yo le tapamos la boca con nuestras manos.

**-Quieres bajar el tono? **–Emily le dice algo enojada.

**-Ewwwww… yo sabía que algo no me caía bien de ti…** -Katie me dice y yo la ignoro.

-**Katie… no seas así…** -Emily le pide.

-**Osea… ahora ustedes… ¿Están juntas?** –Katie pregunta y yo me ruborizo.

**-Sí…** -afirma Emily, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

**-Oh… y… ¿Qué hay de Effy? **–Mierda. Me había olvidado de ella. ¿Qué va a suceder cuando Effy se entere que estamos juntas?

**-¿Qué hay de Effy? Nada Katie… yo ahora estoy con Naoms… Effy puede hacer lo que quiera… no me importa** –Emily dice pero no se si creer todo lo que dijo.

**-Espero… **-dice Katie.

**-Bueno… vayamos a la clase de geografía por favor…** -Emily dice mientras comienza a caminar y me arrastra junto con ella.

* * *

Sinceramente, la clase era más aburrida de lo habitual. Yo me había sentado junto a Emily, dejando a Rose con Katie. Rose. Otra persona que podría interferir en nuestra relación. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ella también se entere? Me va a querer matar. _'Naomi, deja de carburar'_, una voz me habla y tiene razón. Justo en este momento Kieran, nuestro profesor, se dirige hacia el pizarrón para escribir unas actividades. Aprovecho la ocasión para interrumpir la concentración de Emily deslizando mi mano por su pierna y trasladándola un poco más arriba de su muslo, debajo de su pollera. Veo cómo los ojos de Emily se abren en shock y me mira inmediatamente.

-**Naomi! Qué estás haciendo? Estamos en clases! **–Emily me dice en voz baja quitando mi mano de su pierna.

-**Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sólo quería mantenerme en contacto contigo…** -le digo haciendo una expresión de tristeza en mi cara, lo que algunos llaman _"puchero"_.

-**Dios… eres terrible…** -Emily me dice y cuando vuelvo a colocar mi mano en su pierna ella sonríe y esta vez no me la quita.

Cuando suena el timbre, nos dirigimos hacia los casilleros a buscar nuestras cosas otra vez para retirarnos. Intenté besarla pero Emily me rechazó enseguida.

-**Qué pasa?** –le pregunto algo confundida.

-N**aomi… no quiero que te sientas incómoda cuando empiecen a hablar sobre ti de que eres mi nueva novia… ¿Sí? Trato de hacer lo mejor para ti…** -Emily me dice.

-**Ems… no me importa lo que digan… yo estoy contigo ahora… sólo me importas tú **–le digo y me acerco más.

**-Segura?** –Emily me pregunta y yo asiento mientras me inclino para besar sus labios.

**-Te amo **–esas palabras salieron automáticamente de mi boca y cuando iba a besarla otra vez, escuchamos unos aplausos. Las dos juntas rompimos la escena y miramos hacia donde había una persona parada enfrente de nosotras. Effy Stonem.

-**Awwww… qué ternura… ¿Cuándo me ibas a presentar a tu nueva novia Ems? ¿O es otra chica para tu entretenimiento Emily? **–Effy dice con sarcasmo y eso hace que mis venas exploten de furia. Impulsivamente me dirijo hacia Effy pero Emily me toma del brazo y me mantiene en el lugar.

-**Awww… ¿Miedo a que sea cierto Naomi? No… creo que a lo mejor tienes celos… ¿No? **–Ella me provoca con sus preguntas pero no entiendo a qué se refiere con los celos.

-**Celos de qué?** –le pregunto.

-**No te has dado cuenta? Emily sólo te está usando para darme celos a mí… mi querida Naomi… ¿No tienes celos de que ella me desee más a mí que a ti? **–Effy me dice y miro a Emily para que me diga algo, pero nada. Inmediatamente siento lágrimas en mis ojos y tengo la necesidad de salir de aquí ya.

-**Vete a la mierda Effy!** –escucho a Emily gritar. Al mismo tiempo que corro, me seco las lágrimas. Me siento muy dolida por lo que acaba de decir Effy pero más aún al ver que Emily no fue capaz de desmentirlo o por lo menos decir algo. Escucho a Emily gritar mi nombre pero no me detengo, hasta que veo a mi costado que la Jeep de Emily me está persiguiendo al mismo tiempo.

**-Naoms… por favor… detente y hablemos… **-Emily me pide pero yo la ignoro y sigo corriendo.

**-Naomi! Sabes que te vas a cansar y que te voy a alcanzar… -**Emily dice y tiene razón. Me detengo no porque ella me lo pidió sino porque mis piernas ya no daban más. Me siento en el suelo y apoyo mi columna contra una pared.

**-Hey… **-escucho a Emily acercarse.

**-No me toques **–le digo con mi voz quebrada. Odio estar así. Yo nunca soy así. ¿Por qué demonios dejo que Emily me afecte de esta manera?

**-Naoms… por favor.. mírame… **-Emily se sienta a mi lado y siento su mano en mi brazo. Inmediatamente corro mi brazo para evitar contacto con ella.

**-Naoms… no seas así… mírame…**

**-¿Cómo quieres que sea Emily? ¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¡Me acabo de enterar de que me estás usando Emily! Que… que… ¡Sólo te acostaste conmigo para darle celos a esa puta!** –grito y otra vez quiebro en llanto. Y en este momento siento los cálidos brazos de Emily rodeándome.

**-Sabes que yo también te amo…** -Emily me susurra y levanto mi mirada hacia ella.

**-No mientas…** -le digo entre sollozos. Odio las mentiras.

**-Sabes que lo de anoche no fue una mentira Naomi… fue real…** -Emily dice y aunque una parte de mí me diga que no tengo que caer en sus mentiras, mi otra parte cae en su red otra vez. Cierro los ojos cuando termino de escuchar sus palabras y siento los dedos de Emily quitándome las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas.

**-Emily…** -trato de quejarme pero sus labios me interrumpen lo que iba a decir. Y no puedo rechazar sus labios. Soy adicta a ellos. Por más que intente, no puedo.

**-Estoy contigo ahora Naomi… necesito que tengas confianza en mí **–Emily me dice mirándome a los ojos y lentamente asiento.

**-Ven… súbete a la Jeep que vamos a mi departamento… **-ella me indica y le obedezco. Mientras Emily conducía, vi que ella llevó su mano hacia su cuello y luego tiró algo hacia fuera. Miré otra vez su cuello y me di cuenta que la cadenita que Effy le había regalado ya no estaba. Al segundo siento que la mano de Emily busca la mía y no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en mis labios. A lo mejor Emily me ame de verdad. No todo tiene que ser tan malo en mi vida ¿No? Sólo espero que su amor sea verdadero porque nunca sentí algo tan profundo por otra persona. Y si la pierdo, no sé que haría yo sin ella.

* * *

**y? Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado... pronto pronto voy a subir otro capítulo =) Besos!**

**Review? Dale.. déjame uno ;)  
**


	14. Telepathy

**Como dije en mi otra historia... hoy no estoy muy inspirada, espero que mañana pueda escribir algo mejor... pero lo que pasa es que este fin de semana fue muy agotador! jaja muchas salidas! En fin.. espero que lo disfruten.. no me convenció el final pero prometo que el próx, va a ser mejor ;) Gracias por los review!

* * *

**

-Mmmmm –me quejo al sentir que Emily me despierta besándome a lo largo de mi espalda llegando a mis hombros.

-Buen día.. –Emily me dice al oído y sonrío. Lentamente giro en la cama mientras estiro mis brazos.

-¿Dormiste bien? ¿Cómo estás?

-Sí… mejor… -digo mientras observo a Emily que me trae una bandeja con tostadas y un café.

-Awww… no tenías por qué hacerlo… -le digo.

-Te amo –ella me dice y me da un pico en los labios.

-Sabes… eres increíble cuando quieres –le digo y ella me mira levantando una ceja.

-¿Sólo cuando quiero?

-Mmmmm bueno… a veces… -me río un poco cuando ella me golpea el hombro. Mientras termino mi desayuno veo que Emily está callada y puedo darme cuenta que está guardándose algo.

-Ems.. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-¿Segura? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras…

-Erm… pero no creo que te guste –Emily me dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Dímelo

-Erm… hoy es el cumpleaños de Effy, y nos invitó a su casa… va a hacer una fiesta para festejarlo –ella me dice. Sinceramente no me gustó la idea y Emily se dio cuenta.

-Oh…

-Dale… vayamos sólo para pasar el momento… ¿Sí? Si resulta ser una mierda… volvemos a nuestra fiesta privada… -Emily dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Estás tratando de convencerme con promesas sexuales Fitch? –le digo mientras dejo la bandeja en la mesa. Y veo que Emily se inclina hacia a mí y se coloca encima de mí.

-¿Te estás oponiendo a mi oferta? –ella me susurra al oído y luego mordisquea mi lóbulo. Dios, esta chica es la muerte para mí. Emily asalta mi cuello con sus labios y roza sus manos a lo largo de mi cuerpo desnudo. Instintivamente mi cuerpo se estremece ante su toque y mi espalda se arquea para estar más pegado al cuerpo de Emily.

-Sabes… es injusto… -logro decir entre besos.

-¿Por qué? –ella me desafía mientras masajea mis pechos y respira en mi oído. Ella sabe muy bien que ante estas acciones mi mente se apaga, no funciona más.

-Sabes bien que así no puedo pensar en lo que voy a decir… me estás manipulando sexualmente… -le digo y siento un sacudón en mi cuerpo cuando Emily roza rápidamente mi centro.

-Te gusta esto… No te quejes –ella me dice y puedo percibir su sonrisa en su rostro. Mi cuerpo enseguida pide más de sus acciones pero Emily decide jugar un poco con mis necesidades.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos a la fiesta? –ella me pregunta mientras roza otra vez mi centro y gimo ante su toque.

-¿Qué? –digo en tono de frustración. Trato de guiar mi mano hacia donde está la de ella para empujarla aún más en mi contra pero Emily me detiene colocándolas sobre mi cabeza.

-Dime que vamos a ir a la fiesta –ella me obliga mientras mordisquea y succiona en mi cuello, encontrando mi punto de pulso.

-Mierda –digo.

-Dime que vamos a ir –Emily me obliga otra vez pero en este momento ella comenzó a trazar círculos en mi clítoris y mis caderas se mueven desesperadamente en contra de su mano.

-Deja de jugar Emily… -le digo un poco más frustrada de lo que ya estaba pero Emily no se detiene.

-Es fácil… sólo dime que vamos a ir Naomi… -ella me dice. Debo reconocer que ella es la única persona que logra causar estos efectos en mí. Es increíble la capacidad que tiene para convencerme de cualquier cosa.

-Sí, Emily! Vamos a ir! –digo desesperadamente y me inclino para besarla apasionadamente pero Emily me esquiva.

-Emily… deja de jugar.. por favor.. –le pido.

-¿Vamos a ir? Prométemelo –ella otra vez me obliga y esta vez deja mi clítoris e introduce un dedo en mi interior.

-Oh.. Dios… -gimo, esperando que ella profundice más sus acciones pero Emily continúa su juego.

-Prométemelo –ella me acosa al mismo tiempo que siento su dedo curvar y pegar fuertemente en mi punto G.

-Sí, Mierda! –gimo aún más fuerte al sentir cómo mi cuerpo tiembla debajo del cuerpo de mi pelirroja. Emily me besa como respuesta y profundiza sus acciones introduciendo un segundo dedo.

-Dime que me amas –ella continúa obligándome. ¿No entiende que es difícil hablar para mí en estos momentos?

-Yo… Dios…. –gimo al sentir un segundo golpe en mi punto G. Siento que mi orgasmo está por llegar muy fuertemente.

-¿Tú qué? –ella me desafía mientras baja la intensidad de sus acciones haciendo que me sienta más frustrada.

-Dios, Emily! Te amo! Te…Ohh! –no puedo decirlo otra vez ya que siento cómo una ola de placer se esparce por todo mi cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo –Emily me susurra mientras me sostiene para acompañarme en mi orgasmo.

-Dios… eres increíble Fitch –logro decir una vez que vuelvo a la tierra. Y frunzo el ceño al ver que ella se retira de la cama.

-Hey… Hey… Hey… ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le digo mientras la agarro de la muñeca para frenarla.

-Voy a tomar una ducha … ¿Quieres unirte? –ella me dice y sin dudarlo salto de la cama para acompañarla.

-A veces te comportas como un chico adolescente… -ella se ríe de mí.

-Pero tú me amas por esto –le guiño el ojo y Emily me sonríe mientras nos dirigimos hacia el baño.

* * *

Tratamos de que la ducha no durara mucho tiempo y enseguida fuimos al colegio. La acompañé hasta su clase y después me dirigí hacia la mía. Nunca me sentí tan feliz en toda mi vida como ahora. Ahora sé lo que es estar enamorada. En clases, me llamaron la atención cinco veces porque mi mente estaba volando, no prestaba atención a nada. Todo el tiempo pienso en Emily, en lo afortunada que soy por tenerla.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg

Por suerte termina la hora e inmediatamente me dirijo hacia mi casillero para encontrarme con Emily y desde ahí, irnos a comer. Cuando giro para ir hacia mi casillo me encuentro con que Emily estaba abrazando a Rose. El abrazo duró bastante tiempo. Y pude ver la expresión del rostro de Rose. Ella estaba como relajada pero triste a la vez. Sé muy bien que Rose también tiene sentimientos por Emily. Y también sé que Emily le parece muy atractiva Rose. Y ver ese abrazo me produjo tantos celos… porque es el estilo que Emily me abraza a mí. No se cómo explicarlo. Cuando Emily me abraza, siento que estoy protegida, en otro mundo. Sus brazos son muy cálidos y contenedores. Mientras me voy acercando hacia ellas, Rose me mira e inmediatamente se separa de Emily. Rose, no me saluda ni siquiera me mira.

-Hey… -saludo y me inclino para besar a Emily quien me respondió medio seca.

-Erm… creo que me voy… te veo en la próxima clase Naomi –Rose se dirige hacia a mí muy fríamente y debo admitir que me pareció raro. Antes de que Rose girara para caminar hacia otra dirección, ella miró cómo mis dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Emily y en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Y ahí comprendí que ella estaba triste porque yo le había quitado la oportunidad de estar con Emily.

-¿Por qué está así Rose? –le pregunto a Emily aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que podría llegar a ser.

-Ella se enteró de lo nuestro y me preguntó si era cierto y se lo confirmé…

-Y? –le pregunto para que siguiera.

-Y… me confesó que está enamorada de mí –Emily suspiró al final. Y sentí cómo mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Emily sentirá algo por ella también?

-No… no es lo que tú piensas Naomi… no siento lo mismo por ella –Emily me contesta y me sorprendo por la capacidad que tiene para leer mi mente. A veces me asusta.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás así?

-Porque sé lo que se siente cuando alguien no te corresponde… y no me gusta verla así por mí –Emily me confiesa.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar? –ella me pregunta cambiando de tema y asiento.

-Me pregunto … ¿Cómo puedes leer mi mente con tanta facilidad? –le digo sinceramente mientras caminamos.

-Naomi… uno puede leer todo lo que piensas a través de tus ojos… tú expresas todo en ellos –Emily me explica.

-Oh… ¿Qué pasa por mi mente ahora? –le digo abriendo bien mis ojos para permitirle que los vea mejor. Emily se ríe y se acerca a mí.

-Que tienes mucha hambre –ella me dice cuando escucha el rugido de mi estómago y ambas nos reímos mientras nos sentamos a la mesa para comer.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo va a ser sobre el cumpleaños de Effy, va haber un poco de drama creo... no se muy bien cómo lo voy a hacer... pero sé que Rose va a interferir un poco .. veremos qué sucederá con nuetras chicas ;)**

**Review?  
**


	15. Shared Lips

**Bueno... espero que este capítulo les guste... creo que cada vez me quedo sin inspiración pero... trato de no darme por vencida con esta historia... debe ser que estoy muy cansada... pero les prometo que va a ser más interesante después ;) grax por los review =)

* * *

NAOMI POV:**

Decidimos recostarnos en la cama y mirar una película, pero como yo estaba tan cansada me quedé dormida. Luego de un buen tiempo, me desperté y vi que Emily estaba mirando la revista de Maxim y estaba muy concentrada mirando las fotos de Evan Rachel Wood. Había una comparación de sus estilos, estaba con el cabello rubio, morocho y colorado. Y en casi todas las imágenes estaba en ropa interior con poses demasiado sexuales.

**-Deja de pervertir Ems… **-le digo celosamente, viendo cómo el rostro de Emily se enrojece intensamente.

**-Oh… cariño… te has despertado** –Emily me dice

**-Sí… no de la mejor manera pero bueno…** -sigo estando celosa.

**-Oh… ¿Lo dices por esta revista? Tienes que aceptar que amo a esta increíble mujer… **-ella me dice queriendo volver a mirar las fotos pero yo le bajo la revista, haciendo que me mire a los ojos.

**-¿Qué? **–ella me pregunta.

**-No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que le ves? No es tan interesante como Megan fox, Cameron Díaz… es una chica común Ems.. **–le pregunto para saber qué opina.

**-Oh… ¡No puedes compararla con esas ahí! Dios… mira esos ojos verdes, el contorno de ellos, el brillo que tienen... su nariz perfecta y delicada…sus cabellos dorados… -**Emily estaba por seguir pero tuve que detenerla.

**-Está bien… está bien… ya entendí que estás obsesionada con esa ahí… -**la interrumpo.

**-Ella es hermosa… no puedes negármelo… **-ella me desafía.

-**Owww… no me digas que estás celosa… sabes… no tienes por qué estarlo, ella vive en Estados Unidos Naoms… aunque… si algún día viaja a Inglaterra…**

**-¿Qué pasaría si ella viajara hacia aquí?**

**-Indudablemente voy a acosarla a donde quiera que esté **–ella dice mirando hacia otro lado y moviendo un poco su cabeza, dando a entender que es algo obvio.

**-Oh… ¿Así que planeas abandonarme por esa puta de Hollywood?**

**-No… te tendría como pasatiempo… **-ella me dice y le golpeo el hombro antes de salir de la cama. Pero siento que ella me agarra de atrás y me coloca en la cama rápidamente. Emily está arriba mío.

**-Yo amo TUS ojos color cielo, TUS cabellos color trigo, TUS labios suaves como terciopelo, amo cada ceja, cada detalle de lo que eres, incluso tu nariz algo quebrada, tus dedos largos y finos, amo cómo masticas tus uñas cuando estás preocupada, cómo muerdes tu labio inferior cuando te sientes atrapada, nerviosa o excitada, amo cómo tus pupilas se profundizan cuando hacemos el amor, aunque no sean verdes esmeralda, aunque no tengas esos rasgos perfectos de Evan Rachel Wood… para mí eres perfecta como eres, tal cual eres… y por eso te amo** –ella me dijo todo esto con tanta sinceridad, con tanto amor que siento mi corazón saltando de emoción, siento mis lágrimas arrimándose a mis ojos. Lo único que puedo hacer es inclinarme y besarla. No sé qué decir pero espero que pueda comprender que siento lo mismo con este beso. Nos besamos durante unos minutos, sólo para mostrarnos nuestro mutuo amor.

**-Creo que se nos va a hacer tarde…** -ella interrumpe.

**-¿Tarde para qué?** –frunzo el ceño.

**-Tenemos que ir al cumpleaños de Effy… ¿Recuerdas?**

**-Oh… ¿Por qué? No quiero ir… prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, a solas…**

**-Te recuerdo que me lo prometiste…** -Emily me dice al oído.

**-Me acosaste para que te lo prometa Ems.. no es justo…** -digo riéndome un poco.

**-Mmmm no creo que te haya molestado ¿No Naoms?** –ella juega con mi lóbulo.

**-Podrías hacérmelo recordar si quieres…** -le insisto y la amarro contra mi cuerpo para tenerla más cerca de mí. Emily desliza su mano automáticamente debajo de mis shorts y de mi ropa interior. Dios, no sé cómo pudo hacerlo tan rápido. Hizo un ligero toque en mi centro y luego retiró su mano.

**-Mmmm… creo que podría hacerlo después de la fiesta **–ella me dice con su voz diabólica.

**-Ems! No puedes dejarme así! **–le digo frustrada.

**-Tienes que aprender a esperar Naomi… primero lo primero… y dentro de una hora debemos estar en la casa de Effy… -**ella dice mientras busca ropa para vestirse y unas toallas.

**-Prométemelo **–la obligo.

**-Obvio que sí cariño… nunca rompo mis promesas nocturnas **–ella me guiña el ojo y se retira de la habitación.

* * *

**-Naomi! Apúrate que llegamos tarde!** –Emily me grita desde el piso de abajo.

**-Ya casi termino!** –le respondo. Decidí usar un vestido azul eléctrico que Emily nunca lo había visto y yo estaba bien segura que con este vestido iba a captar su atención durante toda la noche. Termino de pintarme los labios y bajo por las escaleras.

-**Ya estás cari… **–Emily estaba recogiendo las llaves y cuando giró para mirarme no pudo terminar la frase. Noté cómo sus ojos se desviaron sobre mi cuerpo y sus pupilas se dilataron.

**-Veo que te gusta cómo estoy vestida ¿No Ems?**

**-Absolutamente… te ves perfecta con ese vestido…** -ella dijo acercándose hacia mí para tomar posesión sobre mi cuerpo.

-**Ems… vas a hacer que nuestros maquillajes se corran antes de que lleguemos a la fiesta **–le digo frenándola y ella asiente.

**-Sí… mejor vámonos ahora…** -Emily condujo hacia la casa de Effy y me llamó la atención que estacionara en un lugar bastante oscuro. No le di mucha importancia y abrí la puerta del auto para bajarme, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo siento que Emily me lleva hacia su asiento con tanta fuerza que quedé sockeada. Diablos. Por ser una chica pequeña tiene mucha fuerza.

**-Emily… ¿Qué haces? **–le pregunto mientras ella me acomoda, haciéndome que me siente sobre sus muslos. Emily comienza a besarme el cuello sin piedad.

**-Dijiste que si te besaba iba a correr nuestros maquillajes… tu cuello no tiene maquillaje **–ella habla en él. Al segundo siento que su mano se desliza debajo de mi tanga y comienza a actuar rápida y fuertemente, haciendo que llegue a mi clímax enseguida y muy intensamente. Me tomó unos minutos para respirar normal y poder hablar coherentemente.

**-Te gustó eso**… -Emily me dice sonriendo.

**-Ahora me doy cuenta que me convertí en una más del montón que te follaste aquí…** -digo mi pensamiento en voz alta.

**-¿Te cuento un secreto?** –Emily me pregunta y asiento.

**-Tú eres la primera** –ella me susurra y sinceramente no puedo creerlo.

-**¿En serio?**

**-Sí, Namos. Nunca follé a nadie en la Jeep antes…pero cuando recién te vi con ese vestido… no pude resistirme en no hacerlo **–ella se sonroja. Dios se ve muy tierna cuando se ruboriza.

**-Me alegro en ser la primera** –le digo y la beso.

**-Hey-Hey! ¿Cómo andan mis lesbianas favoritas? **–sentimos una voz a nuestro costado, Cook.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Cook?** –Emily le pregunta sarcásticamente.

**-Heyy… tranquila bebé… ¿En serio decidiste ser gay por ella Naomi? Qué desperdicio…** -él dice y Emily hizo un envión para salir del auto y golpearlo pero la detuve.

**-En fin… vine a decirles que la fiesta se trasladó al club que está enfrente… **-Cook nos señala.

**-Cook… ¿Podrías dejarnos un minuto a solas? Enseguida nos unimos a la fiesta **–le digo.

**-Lo que tú pidas bebé…sabes… cuando me necesites… sabes dónde estoy **–él me dice señalando el piso de arriba de la casa de Effy y agitando sus caderas.

**-Vete ya de aquí pajero! **–Emily grita y Cook se retira riéndose.

**-Ems.. mírame **–le pido. Sé exactamente lo que debe estar pensando ahora mismo.

**-Nunca te voy a engañar con él ¿Sí? **–le digo mirándola a los ojos.

**-Naomi… sabes que yo nunca te obligué a hacer nada… y si prefieres…**

**-Nunca digas eso.. **–la interrumpo.

**-Yo fui la que comencé a buscarte y a quererte un poco más que amigas.. Ems… te amo… y quiero estar sólo contigo… ¿Puedes entenderlo? –**le digo y la beso ferozmente.

**-Mmmm… creo que debemos ir ya a la fiesta… parece que está demasiado buena… ¿No crees?** –le digo rompiendo el beso y salgo de la Jeep. Emily entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y nos dirigimos hacia el club. Entramos y realmente estaba lleno de gente, creo que va a ser complicado encontrar a Effy. Pero por suerte lo hicimos, como de costumbre ella estaba en la barra con unos chicos.

**-Hey… Ef… **-Emily saluda – **feliz cumpleaños **–Effy sonríe y le da un beso que dejó marcado su lápiz labial en su mejilla. Bien. Ya desde el comienzo anotaste un gol encontra Elizabeth Stonem.

**-Hey… feliz cumpleaños** –la saludo y Effy apenas me sonríe.

**-Veo que te dejaron venir** –ella comienza el tema.

**-Oh… de hecho… Naomi no me hizo ningún problema en venir… ¿No cariño?** –Emily se dirige hacia a mí y le sonrío.

**-No estoy tan segura de ello… no llevas puesta la cadenita "E" que te había regalado… ¿No confía en vos por esa cadenita?** –Effy levanta su ceja y me mira diabólicamente. Dios, dame paciencia para no estamparla contra una pared.

**-No es así… deshacerme de esa cadenita significó el comienzo de nuestra relación** –Emily le respondió a Effy. Claramente había mucha tensión entre nosotras.

**-Whiizeerr! Ya es tu cumpleaños Ef! **–Panda viene y se cuelga en los hombros de Effy.

**-Sí, tienes razón Panda… ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?** –Effy dice y nos deja a nosotras dos solas.

-**Hey… perdón por lo de Effy… **-Emily me dice mientras busca abrazarme.

**-Ya me lo veía venir… no importa Ems… pero si sigue así creo que algún día no me voy a poder controlar y la voy a golpear…** -digo con furia.

-**Eso es lo que trata de buscar en ti Naoms… no le des el gusto** –Emily me dice y tiene razón. Ella se inclina y me da un pico en los labios.

**-Ven… vamos a bailar un poco… esto es una fiesta después de todo… **-Emily agarra mi mano y me lleva a la pista. Bailar junto a ella me hizo olvidar de lo que había pasado anteriormente. Bailamos exquisitamente y amé cada segundo de este momento hasta que noté que Effy nos estaba observando. Enseguida comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

**-¿Qué ocurre? **–Emily me pregunta al notar mi cambio de humor.

**-Nada**

**-¿Segura? –**Emily insiste y yo asiento y me inclino para asegurarle que lo estoy. Luego de bailar un rato más, nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban todos los chicos para compartir un momento entre todos.

**-Hey hey hey! Miren quiénes llegaron aquí! **–dice Cook.

**-Hay algo fresco para tomar? **–Emily pide y Effy le entrega su vaso, pero lo retiene un momento antes de dárselo del todo.

**-Siempre puedes tomarme **–Effy le dice sensualmente y veo la conexión entre los ojos de Emily y Effy. Mierda. Tengo que tranquilizarme, sé que Emily nunca me dejaría por ella. Por suerte Emily hace que no escuchó nada y vuelve a mi lado, tomándome de la cintura. Por un momento veo que Effy le susurra algo a Cook y éste asiente y creo que le contesta algo como "lo que pidas preciosa".

**-Hey… pelirroja… ¿Qué le regalaste a Effy para su cumpleaños? **–Cook pregunta y realmente me gustaría a dónde quiere llegar con esa pregunta. Emily me mira y luego se dirige hacia él.

-**Erm… me he olvidado completamente…** -dice Emily.

-**Bueno… Effy… tiene una idea de lo que le podrías regalar**… -Cook dice levantando sus cejas. Ya no me gusta para nada lo que va a decir. Él se inclina hacia Emily y le susurra algo al oído. Veo que los ojos de Emily se abren aún más y luego lentamente se aleja de Cook.

**-¿Qué pasa Ems? **–le digo algo intrigada.

**-Cariño… te cuento que hoy cumple un año mi primer beso con Emily… por lo tanto le pedí que como regalo me diera un beso y así festejar esta fecha tan importante… ¿No te parece una brillante idea? **–ella me desafía. Dios, ¿Qué hago? Sé que es un simple beso pero tengo miedo de que Emily se confunda y quiera volver con ella. Sé que debo confiar en todas las palabras que ella hoy me dijo pero aún no lo se.

-**Naoms… **-Emily intentó hablarme pero el resto del grupo la interrumpió.

-_**¡Vamos Emsy! ¡Vamos Emsy!**_ –ellos gritaban y silbaban. Así que tuve que ceder. Y le di el permiso a Emily para que besara a Effy. Dios no se qué es lo que hago. Emily se inclinó lentamente hacia Effy como si estuviera insegura de sí misma. Effy la tomó del cuello y al instante sus labios chocaron. No pude observarlas a ellas dos besándose enfrente de mí, por lo que comencé a alejarme del grupo. Mientras trataba de caminar empujando a toda la gente, siento que alguien me agarra fuertemente y me empuja contra la pared. Emily. Sus manos estaba en cada una de mis mejillas y mirándome bien a los ojos. Me dolía mucho que sus labios hayan probado los de Effy otra vez. Sé que si la beso ahora no es lo mismo. Yo había dejado que Emily comparta sus labios con otra persona. Sus labios eran compartidos con otros. No eran solamente míos.

**-Sabes que te amo sólo a ti… **-Emily me dice y me besa febrilmente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su lengua buceara en mi boca. Dios, con un solo beso siento que me pierdo, me olvido de mi existencia.

**-Vámonos a tu casa… quiero demostrarte cuánto te quiero…** -ella me dice sensualmente y nos retiramos del club.

* * *

**Déjame saber qué piensas sobre este capítulo por favorr =)**

**Review?  
**


	16. Fight For You

**Gracias... muchísimas gracias por los review y mensajes que me enviaron :) Me re alegro que les guste esto jajaj Acá les dejo otro capítulo... a lo mejor hoy vuelva a escribir otro ... ya veremos.. AYER MURIO LA ACTRIZ DE CHIQUITITAS... OHHH ME PUSO RE TRISTE LA VERDAD... YO LAS MIRABAAA Y ME ENCANTABA LA ACTRIZ PRINCIPALL... BELEN TE VAMOS A EXTRAÑAR!**

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Todo pasa rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambia. Hace un mes atrás estaba con Effy y de un día para el otro estoy con Naomi. Me llama la atención que sienta algo bastante profundo por Naomi, porque siempre estuve obsesionada con Effy y también tengo que admitir que me volvía loca Rose. Rose es igual a Emily Osment y no me pueden decir que esa actriz no es un sueño. Pero con Naomi es algo raro, cada día siento que no puedo alejarme de ella. Necesito estar pegada a ella. Creo que me estoy enamorando realmente de mi mejor amiga, que ahora es mi novia. Pero estoy confundida, Effy me confunde. No entiendo por qué ella se acostó con Freddie mientras estaba conmigo y ahora que no estoy más con ella no me para de buscar. ¿Qué quiere de mí esta chica? Quiero seguir con Naomi porque sé que ella me ama, me divierto con ella y creo que nos entendemos bastante. El único problema es que ella no confía tanto en mí. Tengo que demostrarle que ella puede hacerlo.

Después del beso con Effy, supuse que Naomi había abandonado el club así que empecé a buscar y le dije que nos fuéramos juntas a su casa porque tenía planeado pasar toda la noche haciéndole ver que sólo quiero estar con ella.

Después de una noche muy larga y cansadora, me levanto para ir al baño y me cruzo con Gina.

**-Oh Emily! Tanto tiempo sin verte! **–Gina me abraza.

**-Sí… hace mucho que no te veo Gina…**

**-Así que ahora eres mi nuera?** –Gina me dice sonriente y yo me ruborizo al instante.

**-Digamos que sí…**

**-Awww estoy muy feliz de que estén juntas **–ella me abraza otra vez.

**-Gina… ¿No te molesta que yo haya convertido a tu hija en… gay? Y…**

**-Para nada cariño… sabes… desde que tú apareciste en la vida de Naomi, ella cambió totalmente… es otra persona… ¡Hasta nosotras dos estamos más unidas! **–ella se ríe.

**-Siempre supe que eras una buena influencia para Naomi…** -ella me dice –**si Naomi es feliz contigo… yo siempre lo voy a aceptar…**

**-A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué todas las madres no pueden ser como tú? Eres la mejor… **-le digo sinceramente y ella me sonríe. Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, tomamos té y desayunamos juntas mientras ella me hablaba de sus anécdotas de Naomi cuando era niña. Gina se levantó y se fue al baño mientras yo acomodé las cosas que usamos.

**-Hey…** -escucho una voz dormida. Naomi.

**-¿Cómo estás? **–le pregunto después de darle el beso de buenos días.

**-Bien… pero bastante cansada… definitivamente me agotaste Fitch…** -ella me dice riéndose y no se por qué tuve la necesidad de abrasarla. Nos quedamos así unos segundos y sentimos un FLASH. Las dos nos dimos vuelta para ver a Gina con la cámara.

**-¿Otra vez mamá? –**Naomi se empieza a enojar.

**-Aww… querida… no seas así… es la primera foto que voy a tener de ustedes como pareja…** -ella dice y ambas nos sonrojamos.

**-¿Tú le dijiste?** –Naomi se dirige hacia a mí.

**-No fue necesario que me lo diga querida… anoche pude darme cuenta que lo eran cuando…**

**-MAMÁ!** –Naomi la interrumpe y las dos nos ruborizamos aún más.

**-¿Qué? Ohh… chicas… no hay nada de qué avergonzarse… son adolescentes con hormonas sexuales muy activas y es obvio…**

**-MAMÁ! ¿Podrías parar de avergonzarnos? **–Naomi pregunta y le agradezco que lo haya hecho. Dios, Gina nos escuchó… ¡Qué horror!

**-Está bien… está bien…** -Gina dice y se retira de la cocina.

**-Así que… ¿Le colocaste pegamento a la silla de tu compañero de primaria para que se quedara pegado en ella? **–le pregunto luego de unos minutos en silencio y Naomi comenzó a reírse.

**-Hey! Solamente lo hice porque él me decía que tenía nariz de tucán **–ella se cruza de brazos y me río de lo que acaba de decir y de la expresión de su rostro.

**-¿Nariz de tucán?** –le pregunto entre risas.

**-¿Qué? No es tan grande ¿No?** –ella me pregunta y me río. Naomi comienza a golpearme.

**-Ouch! Ouch! No… no es taaaaan grande** –le digo y recibo otra bofetada.

**-Hey! Basta, me haces mal! No… no es grande él era un exagerado… -**le digo sinceramente y ella me sonríe.

**-Espero que lo digas enserio **–ella me mira con sus ojos algo entrecerrados.

**-Obvio **–le digo y me acerco para besarla y otra vez escuchamos un FLASH.

**-MAMÁ! **–Naomi se enojó enserio esta vez.

-**Necesitaba una foto de ustedes besándose…** -la escuchamos desde la otra sala y Naomi revolea los ojos.

**-Bueno… creo que vamos a llegar tarde… vámonos ya **–le digo y caminamos hacia el colegio.

* * *

En toda la mañana no vi a Naomi, ni siquiera almorcé con ella. La vi con su grupo de física hablando muy concentradamente sobre un proyecto que tenían que presentar, así que la dejé con ellos. Ahora estoy en mi clase de química, sentada junto a Effy. Obviamente Effy no dejaba de mirarme. Lo cual me ponía muy nerviosa y no me dejaba concentrar. Me sentía acosada con sus ojos fijos en mí. Pero noté algo raro en ella. No hizo ninguna actitud de seducción ni ningún comentario sobre Naomi. La vi… como una chica… ¿Normal? No se cómo decirlo, por primera vez la vi más tranquila y buena.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggg

La hora terminó pero digo en el aula tratando de entender una ecuación que no puedo resolverla.

**-Mierda! No entiendo nada** –digo golpeando el banco.

**-Yo podría ayudarte si quieres…** -escucho la voz de Effy detrás de mí. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Desde cuándo Effy se preocupa por mí y quiere ayudar a los demás? Hoy definitivamente está muy rara.

**-¿Qué? **–le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**-Si quieres… puedo explicarte el tema… **-ella me dice y se sienta al lado mío. Pero esta vez un poco más cerca de lo que estaba antes en clases.

**-(AH) es un compuesto que puede donar un ion de hidrógeno al agua… **-ella me hace flechas para desarrollar la fórmula – **El agua acepta un protón porque su molécula tiene dos pares de electrones sin compartir… ¿Ves? –**ella me señala y asiento –** Entonces… para que (AH) pueda transferirle un protón al agua, la unión de (H) debe ser un enlace polar, donde H es menos electronegativo… entonces te das cuenta de que (AH) es un ácido… -ella me termina de explicar y me sorprende de su simplicidad y buena disposición para explicarme.**

**-Oh… gracias…** -le digo.

**-¿Entendiste las demás?** –Effy me pregunta. Enserio, esta chica me está sorprendiendo cada día más.

**-Ermmm… no **–digo algo avergonzada. Química no es lo mío como podrán ver. Effy me explicó todo el tema durante una hora aproximadamente y luego me ofreció unos apuntes de ella en donde se explicaba bien el tema. Acepté obviamente y fuimos a su casa a buscarlo. Conversamos un poco, algo que nunca hicimos ni hacemos. Como dije antes, hoy está rara.

**-Ef… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? **–le pregunto y ella asiente sonriente.

-**¿Por qué te estás comportando así hoy conmigo? No eres la Effy de antes…** -le digo sinceramente.

**-Ems… quiero mostrarte mi otro lado de mi personalidad… cuando me dejaste por Naomi me hiciste reflexionar sobre cómo estaba viviendo mi vida… y me di cuenta que no era de la mejor manera… sólo lo hago por ti **–ella me dice dejándome congelada.

**-Ef… te recuerdo que tú me engañaste con Freddie varias veces …y yo no te dejé por Naomi… me di cuenta que Naomi no me va a lastimar y que realmente me quiere y yo a ella…**

**-Lo siento mucho Ems… esos días estaba muy drogada y lo único que quería era olvidarme de la situación de mi familia… **-ella me confiesa y se me acerca más a mí.

**-No finjas que no sientes nada por mí Emily… veo en la forma que me miras y se que sigues enamorada de mí **–bueno, eso sonó al estilo de la vieja Effy.

**-Effy… estoy con Naomi ahora… -**le recuerdo y cuando ella se acerca aún más hacia a mí suena mi celular. Katie. No leí el mensaje directamente me fijé en la hora y casi me muero. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y había quedado con Naomi en encontrarnos en su casa. Me va a matar.

**-Mierda! Me tengo que ir ya! Gracias por ayudarme …** -le agradezco y me voy de su casa corriendo hacia la mía. Diablos, ¿Por qué no vine en la Jeep hoy? Ahora voy a llegar a mi casa toda transpirada, despeinada y desarreglada. Cuando llego a mi departamento inmediatamente me dirijo hacia mi habitación para cambiarme y arreglarme un poco. Cuando comienzo a subir las escaleras algo me detiene.

**-¿En dónde estabas? **–escucho la voz de Naomi. La puta madre. Giro lentamente y la veo cruzada de brazos y muy enojada.

**-Hey… **-la saludo y bajo para besarla pero antes ella habla otra vez.

**-¿Por qué tienes el maquillaje corrido? Estás despeinada y toda transpirada…** -Mierda Naomi está más enojada todavía.

**-Naomi…**

**-Tienes olor a otro perfume… ¿Con quién estuviste? **–ella me interrumpe con su interrogación.

**-Naomi… fui a la casa de…**

**-¿Effy? JA… lo sabía… lo sabía… te acostaste con ella ¿No? **–Naomi comenzó a decir millones de cosas y me dejó congelada con todas sus teorías que empezó a plantearme. Lo peor es que no podía hablar.

**-¿Qué? Naomi… ¡No ocurrió ninguna de esas cosas! Naomi…**

**-Guárdatelo… no quiero escucharte…** -Naomi me dice y comienza a irse de mi departamento. Trato de alcanzarla pero ya era tarde, se había ido en bici. Mierda. Decidí bañarme, arreglarme, agarré mi mochila con las cosas de química para mostrarle a Naomi y me dirigí a su casa. Afortunadamente me atendió Gina.

**-Qué bueno que viniste… Naomi está con un humor insoportable… Creo que se pelearon ¿No? **–Gina me pregunta.

**-Fue un mal entendido pero Naomi no me dejó ni hablar y se fue…**

**-Oh.. no me sorprende… está arriba encerrada en su habitación leyendo… **-ella me guiña el ojo como diciéndome que suba. Primero, saco mi cuadernillo para anotar _"¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?"_ y luego me dirijo hacia su habitación. Respiro profundo antes de entrar, esperando que me vaya bien. Abro lentamente la puerta, sosteniendo mi cuadernillo con mis manos sobre mi pecho. Naomi baja el libro y me mira. Creo que estuvo llorando. Diablos.

**-¿Qué quieres? No tengo nada que hablar contigo** –ella dice y vuelve a leer el libro. Me siento a su lado en la cama y le cierro el libro.

**-Naomi… fui a la casa de Effy a buscar unos apuntes de química que ella me ofreció porque no entendí el tema que estamos dando… me explicó unos ejercicios y eso es todo… después me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde y me olvidé que tenía que encontrarme contigo… así que vine corriendo hacia mi departamento… por eso estaba en ese estado… **-le digo sinceramente.

**-Enserio… no ocurrió nada… **-le aseguro agarrando su mano.

**-Yo podría haberte explicado química **–ella me habla.

**-Naomi… ni siquiera estás en las clases de química… ¿Cómo me ibas a explicar? **–le digo a ella y Naomi se calla.

**-Hey… **-me acerco a ella rozando mi mano en su mejilla.

**-No se Ems… tengo miedo de que me dejes por Effy… tengo miedo de que te confundas… de que cambies de opinión…** -ella comenzó a llorisquear un poco.

**-Oiii… odio estar así de sensible…** -ella se queja, secándose unas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Me inclino y la beso.

**-Naomi… ya te lo he dicho millones de veces… no te voy a dejar ni engañar por nadie… tienes que aprender a confiar más en mí… -**le digo y ella me asienta con la cabeza.

**-¿Estamos bien ahora?** –le pregunto

**-Sí –**ella me dice y la abrazo. Luego, ella continúa leyendo un libro mientras yo me quedo apoyada en su pecho pensando.

**-Sabes… hoy Effy estuvo muy rara**… -comienzo a hablar y Naomi me mira.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No se…ella nunca se ofrece para explicar algunos temas a los demás… y nunca es amable… pero hoy era completamente otra persona… **-le digo sinceramente y Naomi no respondió nada.

**-No te criticó… ni siquiera trató de seducirme… ni nada…**

**-Tal vez trata de llegar a ti de otra forma** –Naomi dijo.

**-Mmmm no lo se… en fin no me importa eso ahora.. ¿Qué haces más tarde? **–le pregunto y Naomi se fija en su reloj.

**-Mierda! Ya tengo que ir a mi gimnasia!** –ella se sobresalta.

**-Me tengo que ir… después te llamo y vemos que hacemos esta noche** –ella me da un pico y se va.

* * *

**NAOMI POV:**

Cuando salgo de gimnasia, me dirijo hacia la biblioteca para buscar unos libros de física que necesito para mi proyecto que tengo que entregar. En el camino, escucho la voz de Cook. Él estaba hablando con otra persona dentro de la sala de enfermería.

**-No se qué es lo que te ocurre hoy… estás muy rara… sinceramente me preocupas y no puedo dejarte en este estado… **-Cook dice.

**-No se qué hacer Cook… no puedo seguir así… pensé que no me iba a afectar pero me equivoqué… no puedo verla con esa idiota…** -Effy. Cook estaba con Effy. Así que decidí quedarme a escuchar un poco la conversación. Noté que la voz de effy estaba algo débil, debe estar llorando.

-**No se qué decirte bebé… Emily está muy enganchada con Naomi… creo que si quieres recuperarla vas a tener que demostrarle que cambiaste… que eres otra persona… demostrarle que puede confiar otra vez en ti… pero va a ser difícil…** -Cook le aconseja.

**-Lo se… voy a hacer cualquier cosa… yo se que ella todavía siente algo por mí… puedo sentirlo Cook… y no voy a permitir que se olvide de mí… no me voy a dar por vencida… **-Effy dice con más seguridad y yo trago saliva nerviosamente. Ya escuché demasiado. Me alejo de la sala sin saber qué pensar. Creo que las cosas van a ser más complicadas de lo que pensaba. Mierda. Definitivamente ahora comenzó mi competencia con Effy por tener a Emily. No se cómo voy a lograr quedarme con ella. Emily tiene muchos más momentos con Effy que conmigo. Compartieron más cosas ellas dos juntas. Effy la conoce mucho mejor que yo. Tengo varias cosas que me juegan en contra. Mierda. No se que voy a hacer.

* * *

**Déjenme saber qué opinan ;)**

**Review?  
**


	17. Challenge

**Acá les dejo rapidito otro capítulo... quizás suba mañana y pasado pero después no porque tengo que reparar la pc. Gracias a todos los que comentan esta historia =)

* * *

NAOMI POV:  
**

Ni siquiera busqué la información que necesitaba, me quedé en silencio en la biblioteca pensando en todo lo que está ocurriendo. Emily amaba a Effy. Ahora sé que Effy ama a Emily. Rose también ama a Emily. Emily gustaba de Rose. Yo estoy con Emily ahora. ¿Tendría que preocuparme por todas estas cosas? Sé que Rose no va a hacer nada para separarnos. Pero Effy… ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Y si encara a Emily y le dice que la ama? ¿Qué haría Emily cuando se entere de que Effy, su vieja obsesión, está enamorada de ella? No se. Es mucho y ya me da dolor de cabeza. No puedo evitar carburar un poco. Un poco… bastante. Una vez que estuve como dos horas aquí pensando en mi vida, voy hacia el departamento de Emily. Quiero estar un poco con ella.

**-Hey…¿Cómo te fue? **–Emily me saluda mientras entro a su departamento.

**-Bien… **-digo sin entusiasmo y ella se sienta al lado mío en el sofá.

**-¿Estás bien? **–me pregunta colocando una mano sobre mi pierna.

**-Sí, sólo estoy muy cansada…** -le digo y sonrío. Emily se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla.

**-¿Por qué no te tomas un baño? Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí… -**ella me ofrece y asiento. Es lo mejor que escuché en todo el día.

**-Bueno… toma una ducha mientras yo hago la cena** –Emily me da un pico y se dirige hacia la cocina. Yo acepto la idea de ducharme. Creo que me va a hacer bien tomar un baño para relajarme. Cuando termino de ducharme me envuelvo en las toallas que había en el baño y voy hacia la habitación de Emily para buscar nuevas ropas. Me encuentro con una sorpresa. Cuando entro, veo que Emily había encendido el televisor para mirar una película, estaba armando una pequeña mesa para cenar en ella. Sólo las luces de los veladores alumbraban la habitación, realmente era relajante.

**-Hey… ¿Te sientes mejor?** –ella se acerca hacia a mí, coloca sus manos en mi cintura y me besa.

**-Sí mucho mejor **–le respondo. Emily se vuelve hacia la mesa y me sirve en mi plato spaghetti. La verdad que olía muy rico.

**-Hey… ¿Por qué no vienes a comer? Luego te vistes…** -ella me guiña el ojo y hago lo que ella me dijo. Cenamos tranquilamente, la comida estaba riquísima. Me levanto y busco una remera y un par de bragas para vestirme. Emily alejó la mesa de nosotras y se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de ésta. Abrió sus piernas y me invitó a acostarme entre ellas para mirar una película que pasaban por ese canal. Creo que era "Posdata te amo". Ya la había visto pero no hice ninguna queja y me recosté sobre su cuerpo. Mientras comenzaba la película Emily acariciaba mi cabello, me relajaba muchísimo.

**-Estás muy tensa Naoms… ¿Estás segura que estás bien? **–Emily me pregunta a la vez que me masajea los hombros y mi cuello. Asiento levemente y ella desliza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Quiero estar así siempre con ella. No quiero que nadie sea capaz de interrumpirnos ni separarnos. Quiero estar siempre así de feliz. Así en sus brazos. Es la primera vez que siento algo tan profundo por otra persona. Ella puede hacer que mis días sean los mejores y si quiere puede hacer que se conviertan en los peores. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo. Es una sensación muy rara, nunca me sentí de esta forma. No puedo seguir pensando cuando siento su aliento en contra de mi cuello. Me hace poner piel de gallina. Como ya vi esta película y creo que ella también, giro y busco sus labios. Quiero sentirla debajo de mi cuerpo.

**-Me parece que ahora se te fue en cansancio ¿Huh? **–ella se ríe mientras beso su cuello. No digo nada. Sé que soy más expresiva con mis acciones que con mis palabras. La recuesto en la cama y la beso con fiereza. Siento cómo Emily me besa con la misma intensidad y necesito tanto sentir el calor de su piel. Sentir que ella es ahora mía, solo mía. Saber que no hay ninguna Effy ni Rose en este momento. Admiro cómo Emily confía completamente en mí, dejándome hacer lo que yo quiera con su cuerpo. Me doy cuenta que ella confía en mí y yo soy la que todavía no confío totalmente en esta relación. Dejando todos mis pensamientos atrás, le quito la remera y su sujetador para tocar enseguida sus pechos perfectos. Los masajeo suavemente sin dejar sus labios. Puedo sentir pequeños suspiros dentro de mi boca, lo cual hace que mis manos vayan hacia la cintura de sus jeans para sacárselos junto con sus bragas. Disfruto de la vista que tengo debajo de mí y otra vez vuelvo a retomar mis acciones. Toco cada parte de su cuerpo para memorizar aquellas partes en las que Emily siente placer. Dios, ¿Podría existir alguna persona más perfecta? Cada día me enamoro más y más de esta chica. Dejo sus labios para mordisquear y dejar marcas en su cuello y en su pecho mientras mis manos acarician y clavan las uñas sobre la piel de sus muslos.

**-Oh… Dios Naomi…** -Emily dice con su voz más ronca de lo común. Sin rozar su centro puedo presentir lo húmeda que está. Y no me equivoco al presionar mis dedos en contra su clítoris produciendo un temblor en su cuerpo. Amo producir esas sensaciones en ella. Juego un poco con las partes sensibles de Emily, sintiendo cómo sus caderas danzan enloquecidas contra mi mano.

**-Dios… Naomi… te necesito dentro de mí…** -ella me pide y me compadezco de ella por un momento introduciendo dos dedos en lo profundo de ella. Escucho cómo Emily gime fuertemente y clava sus uñas en mi espalda para aferrarse a algo. Profundizo mis acciones para llevarla cada vez más a su clímax. Emily clava sus uñas aún más fuerte en mi espalda y siento cómo su cuerpo se encorva para estar más en contacto con el mío. Escucho cómo sus gemidos se hacen más cortos y fuertes y su respiración se quiebra como su orgasmo empieza a construirse dentro de su cuerpo. Sigo presionando en su interior agregando mi dedo pulgar sobre su clítoris para aumentar el espasmo. Siempre pensé que verla a mi Emily de esta manera es la vista más sexy y hermosa que existe en la tierra. Emily me sorprende al entregarse cada vez más a mí, dejando que yo tome posesión sobre ella. A medida que Emily llega más a su clímax necesito ver sus ojos que ahora están cerrados.

**-Mírame Ems… **-le susurro y puedo notar el esfuerzo que hace para abrirlos y así nuestras almas se juntan formándose en una sola. Continúo trazando círculos sobre su centro para prolongar el orgasmo, dejando a Emily exhausta debajo de mí. Sin dudar beso su pecho en donde está su corazón y le susurro un "te amo" mientras escucho cómo sus latido se tornan más normales.

**-Dios… eso… eso fue… increíble Naomi…** -Emily logra hablar y me besa apasionadamente.

**-¿Podemos estar así por un rato? **–le pregunto.

**-Sí… podemos..** –ella me responde y me abraza con sus brazos hasta que quedamos dormidas.

* * *

Ya es de mañana y como estoy despierta decido hacer el desayuno y llevárselo a Emily a la cama. Hago un gran pero un gran esfuerzo para hacer lo mejor que puedo en este desayuno.

**-Hey… dormilona… ya es hora de que te levantes, tomes el desayuno que tu querida novia se tomó el tiempo de hacerte **–le digo mientras beso su mejilla.

**-Hey… Ermmm ¿Esto lo hiciste tú sola?** –ella me pregunta y yo asiento con una gran sonrisa, orgullosa de mi trabajo.

**-Wooww… definitivamente soy una buena maestra **–ella se ríe y le golpeo el hombro.

**-Está bien… aprendes rápido… **-ella me sonríe y me besa en los labios –** gracias por el desayuno cariño…**

**-Te amo…**

**-Yo también **–le respondo, observando cómo come lo que le había preparado.

**-¿Qué hora es?** –Emily me pregunta mientras toma un sorbo de café.

**-Ermm… dentro de cinco minutos tenemos que salir para ir al Colegio **–le informo torciendo mis labios como señal de que no tengo ganas de ir.

**-Oh… vamos entonces… me cambio y ya salimos** –ella me dice y asiento. Espero a que termine de cambiarse y fuimos a la escuela en la Jeep de Emily.

**-Bueno… te veo en el almuerzo…** -ella me dice y nos besamos por unos minutos.

**-Ewwwww… ¿Tengo que ver esta escena todos los días? **–escuchamos la voz de Katie y nos reímos.

**-Hey… **-Emily la saluda abrasándola y veo cómo los ojos de Katie se agrandan y me mira confundida.

**-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana para que se comporte así? **–Katie me dice y Emily le golpea el brazo.

**-¿Qué hay de malo que te abrace? Eres mi hermana ¿No? **–Emily dice.

**-Sí obvio… pero hace como años que no nos abrazamos…** -Katie dice.

**-Ermm… bueno las veo en el almuerzo** –saludo y le doy un último pico a Emily.

Toda la clase fue aburridísima como de costumbre. Y se puede decir que peor al no tener a mi lado a Rose porque hoy faltó. Lo peor es que en el mismo aula está esa maldita Effy. Está al principio de la fila y no puedo dejar de mirarla con odio. Creo que mi mirada habrá sido muy penetrante porque Effy giró para mirarme y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Lo único que pude ver fue el desafío en ellos. El desafío de quedarse ella con Emily o quedármela yo. Gracias a Dios que terminó la hora y me fui corriendo hacia el pasillo de mi casillero para encontrar a Emily. Pero veo que Emily no está sola, está con esa chica Alicia. Diablos. Alicia otra vez está coqueteando con Emily y la hace reír. Indudablemente me acerqué para reclamar a mi chica y le di una de mis miradas fulminantes a esta tal Alicia para que me dejara sola con Emily. Rodeo con mis brazos a Emily y beso su mejilla y su cuello, ignorando la presencia de esta intrusa. En un par de segundos noté que se había ido.

**-Naomiiii ¿Por qué hiciste eso?** –Emily me pregunta mientras yo sigo besando su cuello y luego me dirijo hacia su oído.

**-Te extrañaba… ¿Qué tiene de malo extrañarte? **–le susurro.

**-Te pusiste celosa… **-Emily me dice.

**-Sí **–le confirmo y la giro para besarla de una vez por todas. La estampo contra los casilleros y escucho un gemido de Emily. Deslizo mis manos debajo de su camisa a cuadros y Emily se aparta un poco.

**-Naomi… estamos en el pasillo, podrían vernos todos…** -Emily me dice agitadamente. No tenía ningún problema en follarla ahora y aquí mismo, pero como tengo que respetar que estamos en un pasillo donde circula muchas personas... la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia el baño. Abro furiosamente la puerta del cubículo, empujo a Emily adentro conmigo y cierro la puerta. Sin esperar más, la arrincono contra la pared y comienzo a desabrochar su camisa.

**-Dios… realmente te comportas como un adolescente hormonal…** -Emily dice entre risas mientras ataco su cuello.

**-Naomi tenemos que almorzar… **-Emily me trata de recordar y en realidad quería decirle que ella era mi almuerzo pero decidí en no hacerlo. Levanto su pollera y bajo un poco las bragas para deslizar mi mano entre sus piernas. Emily estira su cuello hacia atrás ante la sensación y aprovecho para morder su piel dejando una marca roja. Consigo hacer que llegue a su clímax rápidamente y nos quedamos en esa posición por unos minutos besándonos y luego nos abrazamos.

**-Katie… Katie! **–escuchamos unas voces y dos portazos en el baño. Creo que una de las voces era Effy que estaba llamando a Katie quien había entrado al baño. Supongo que Effy la persiguió y entró al baño porque se escuchó un segundo portazo.

**-No Effy… no!**

**-Por favor Katie… necesito que me ayudes!** –Effy pedía y podría jurar que su voz era algo quebrada como si estuviera llorisqueando. Emily y yo seguíamos dentro del cubículo escuchando la conversación.

**-Katie… necesito que me ayudes a que Emily vuelva conmigo…** -Effy pide y Katie no responde por unos segundos.

-**La lastimaste lo suficiente para que ella sola se apartara de vos Elizabeth… no voy a permitir que la vuelvas a lastimar… déjala estar con Naomi… ella es feliz ahora…** -Katie le responde con un tono enojado.

**-Pero… Katie… yo la amo…** -Effy declara y mi corazón se detiene. Miro a Emily y veo que la expresión de su rostro en pánico. Emily se aleja de a poco de mí y abre la puerta del cubículo para encontrarse con el rostro de Effy que estaba todo empapado por las lágrimas y su maquillaje estaba corrido.

* * *

**Tell me what do you think ;)**


	18. Confused

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero actualizar mañana porq después durante bastaaaante tiempo no voy a poder usar la pc =( gracias por los review!**

**

* * *

EMILY POV:**

**-Pero… Katie… yo la amo…** -escucho a Effy decir y me encuentro a mí misma en pánico. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Effy acaba de decir que ella me ama? Millones de preguntas se me vienen a la mente pero ninguna respuesta es capaz de responderlas correctamente. ¿Por qué en este momento Effy confiesa lo que siente por mí? ¿Por qué busca la ayuda de Katie? Noto la mirada de Naomi sobre mí, y veo que ella al igual que yo está en pánico con lo que acabamos de escuchar. Me alejo de Naomi y de a poco abro la puerta para ver el rostro de Effy que estaba todo empapado por las lágrimas y tenía el maquillaje corrido. Sé que algunas veces la vi así cuando ella presenciaba algunas peleas de sus padres y la última vez que la vi llorar fue cuando sus padres se habían separado. Effy solamente lloraba por su familia, no por otras personas ni por sus parejas. Por eso me sorprende tanto lo que escuché y lo que veo. Effy llorando por mí. Obviamente que me destroza verla así, ella fue mi primer amor… por decirlo así. Todo el mundo sabía sobre mi obsesión con ella, y aunque esté con Naomi aún sigo queriendo a Effy. No tanto como antes, pero todavía siento algo por ella, y verla así lo único que quiero hacer es abrazarla pero a la vez no. No se cómo sentirme con respecto a esto. Es realmente complicado. Sé que estoy realmente feliz con Naomi ahora pero… no se. Effy vive confundiéndome. Mis ojos se conectan con los ojos azules oscuros y sin brillo de Effy.

**-No pensabas lo mismo cuando te follaste a Cook o a Freddie…** -escucho a Katie y mi corazón se rompe otra vez. ¿Qué? ¿Effy se había acostado con Cook a mis espaldas? No puedo creer que fui engañada tres veces. ¡Tres veces mierda!

**-¿Qué?** -pregunto saliendo del cubículo para mirar a Effy y a Katie -** ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Katie, Elizabeth?**

**-Emsy… no sabía que estabas ahí…** -Katie se shockea al verme con Naomi.

**-Respóndanme mierda!** –grito sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se asoman a mis ojos. - **Tú lo sabías Katie… ¿No?** –le pregunto y al ver que Katie ni Effy me responden sacudo mi cabeza.

**-Realmente no puedo creer que mi propia hermana esté a favor de la persona que me engaño tres veces… **-digo prácticamente llorando y me retiro del baño escuchando a Naomi llamándome. Rápidamente me subo a la Jeep y me dirijo hacia el lago. Necesito un momento a solas conmigo misma, necesito aclarar mi mente, tranquilizarme. Me siento a orillas del lago congelado, rodeando mis rodillas con mis brazos, dejando caer mis lágrimas. A pesar de que hace frío no me muevo de allí ni si quiera para buscar un abrigo en la Jeep. No tengo ganas de hacer nada. Mi cabeza está por explotar. Se me vienen millones de momentos junto a Effy y junto a Naomi. Cada vez me siento más confundida y más lastimada al recordar todo lo que me hizo sufrir Effy. Creo que ya hace tres horas que estoy en esta posición, sola, congelada y pensando.

**-Me imaginé que ibas a estar aquí **–escucho la voz de Naomi detrás de mí. No me volteé ni nada. Naomi se sentó al lado mío permaneciendo en silencio al igual que yo.

**-No se qué decirte Ems… sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí a tu lado para cualquier cosa… **-Naomi me dice.

**-¿Tú también sabías lo de Cook? **–le pregunto.

**-Rose me contó y me pidió que no dijera nada** –Naomi me confesó. Perfecto. Todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo. Ja.

**-Sino te lo hubiera dicho Ems… pero Rose me hizo prometer que no dijera nada **–Naomi me explica y entré en razón. No puedo enojarme con ella. Naomi no tiene nada que ver con lo que hizo Effy.

**-Está bien…** -es lo único que digo.

**-Ems… comprendo si necesitas tiempo para pensar… sé que ahora debes estar confundida…** -puedo notar el dolor en su voz al decir esas palabras. Quiero decirle que no es necesario pero sé que es lo que necesito ahora mismo. Tiempo.

**-Gracias **–le digo y dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Naomi me rodea con sus brazos y me da un beso en mi cabeza. Estuvimos así bastante tiempo.

**-Sabes… siempre te voy a esperar… te amo Ems **–Naomi me susurra al oído y no puedo evitar que una lágrima caiga sobre mi mejilla. No quiero lastimarla, ella no se lo merece. Pero necesito aclarar mi cabeza.

* * *

Durante tres días no fui a clases, estuve siempre en mi departamento. Apagué el celular, me desconecté de todo. Pero hoy me levanté y decidí ir al colegio. Necesitaba aire nuevo. Por suerte hoy teníamos una cita didáctica en un museo, pero la desgracia era que iba a estar con Effy. Pero no me importó, fui igual. En un momento, cuando el grupo avanzó siguiendo a la chica que nos guiaba, me dirigí hacia un balcón para mirar la vista que tenía de la ciudad desde aquí.

**-Viniste** –Effy se detiene al lado mío. No le respondo. ¿Cómo puede hablarme con lo que sucedió?

**-No Naomi? **–ella me pregunta.

**-Nos tomamos un tiempo** –le informo.

**-Oh…¿Estás confundida?**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Elizabeth?** –le pregunto ya perdiendo la paciencia.

**-Te quiero a ti… quiero que me perdones Ems… sé que hice todo mal, sé que arruiné todo y me di cuenta cuando vi que Naomi te estaba haciendo feliz… que yo ya no te importaba… **-Effy me confiesa mirando al suelo.

**-Sí me importabas…** -digo y sé que es un error.

**- ¿Y ahora?** –Effy me mira a los ojos.

**-No lo se… estoy confundida… al enterarme lo de Cook me lastimaste otra vez… no entiendo por qué me quieres ahora y no me quisiste antes cuando estábamos juntas Effy…**

**-No supe apreciar lo que tenía a mi lado Ems… cambié Ems, no soy la misma y ahora sé que te necesito a ti…** -Effy se me acerca y otra vez mi mente queda en blanco sin saber qué hacer.

**-Chicas tienen que estar con la guía no en cualquier parte! **–la profesora nos interrumpe y nos lleva hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo. Por suerte fuimos interrumpidas. A cualquier parte que yo iba, Effy estaba a mi lado observándome. Sus ojos siempre me intimidaron. Ella siempre tuvo esa mirada penetrante en la que podía saber qué estás pensando, qué es lo que sentís. Effy no se despegó de mí durante toda la mañana.

**-Erm… me voy a mi departamento… adiós** –le digo pero ella me detiene tomándome de la muñeca.

**-Déjame acompañarte** –Effy me pide y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi departamento sin hablar durante el camino. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento, las dos nos detuvimos. Sé muy bien que Effy quiere entrar pero yo realmente no quiero.

**-Bueno… adiós** –la saludo y antes de que me aleje de ella, Effy se inclina y me besa. Effy, al sentir mi cuerpo tenso y paralizado, continuó el beso. Yo no respondo a sus besos, sólo dejo que ella me bese. Quiero saber qué siento al besar sus labios otra vez. Effy comenzó a tomar control sobre mí al ver que yo no me muevo.

**-Te extraño **–Effy susurra entre besos. En un momento sentí que tenía que detenerla, sé muy bien que esto no está bien. Coloco mis manos en sus hombros y la empujo lentamente. Cuando miro a Effy veo que hay otra persona detrás de ella. Naomi. Naomi nos había visto. Naomi tiene sus ojos más grandes que nunca, está paralizada con lo que acaba de ver y puedo ver que le dolió vernos besándonos. Mierda. La situación se complicó aún más de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a Naomi que no es lo que ella piensa que es? Diablos. Sólo espero que con esto no la pierda del todo.

* * *

**Sé que no es de los mejores capítulos... pero bueno... como les dije... estoy perdiendo la inspiración...**

**So... What do you think? ;)  
**


	19. You Are My Future

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo y por varias semanas no voy a poder actualizar porque tengo que llevar la pc a arreglar... tiene muchos virus por internet jajaja... perdon... a lo mejor voy a ir a un cyber... veremos... gracias por los review =)**

**

* * *

**

**NAOMI POV:**

**-Naomi –**Emily pronuncia mi nombre. Yo quedo shockeada con lo que había visto antes. Emily besando a Effy.

**-Creo que vine en un mal momento…** -digo y giro para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

**-No! Naomi! No es lo que tu crees!** –Emily grita detrás de mí y me agarra de la muñeca, girándome hacia a ella – **Naomi… Effy ya se va… ¿No?** –Emily la mira y Effy baja la mirada y asiente y se retira.

**-Quieres… ¿Quieres pasar?** –Emily me ofrece y yo acepto. Las dos nos sentamos en el sofá.

**-Naomi..**

**-Emily.. **–las dos comenzamos a la vez.

**-Naomi Effy sólo me acompañó hasta aquí y ella me besó primero… yo no continué el beso…** -puedo ver en sus ojos la desesperación que tiene para que le crea lo que ella me está diciendo. Pero no se que hacer. no era lo que yo había visto.

**-Emily… yo estaba ahí… se estaban … besando… y si no continuaste el beso… ¿Por qué la dejaste que siguiera besándote? ¡Si yo no llegaba ella tranquilamente podría haberte follado! –**digo con un tono más enojado y fuerte.

**-Estaba comparando lo que sentía cuando te besaba a ti… **-Emily me confiesa e impulsivamente me inclino tomándola del cuello y la beso apasionadamente. No era un beso lujurioso, era un beso en donde expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella. Era un beso en donde le pedía que me eligiera a mí, le pedía que me amara a mí como yo la amo a ella. Puedo sentir como Emily continúa el beso y se profundiza un poco más. ¿Está comparándonos? Daría cualquier cosa por saber qué pasa dentro de su cabeza, saber qué es lo que realmente siente. Me vuelve loca esta situación.

**-No puedo soportarlo… no puedo **–digo entre besos mientras inclino a Emily en el sofá y yo me posiciono arriba de ella.

**-Está bien… está bien…** -ella me susurra. Quiero hacerlo ahora mismo con ella pero sé que lo correcto es hablar sobre el tema antes. Así que me alejo unos centímetros de sus labios y la miro a los ojos.

**-¿Y bien? **–le pregunto.

**-¿Quieres salir esta noche al club de Kieran?** –Emily me invita evadiendo mi pregunta.

**-Está bien…**

**-¿Te paso a buscar a las 12:00 pm? **–ella me pregunta y yo asiento mientras me paro y salgo de su departamento sin despedirme. Realmente no se qué hacer. Sé que ella dijo que no respondió al beso de Effy, pero al mío sí… pude sentir que ella también quería continuarlo… pero no se qué significa esto… ¿Será una posibilidad de que ella me quiera más a mí? No lo se.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

**-Emilyyyyy! –**Gina me saluda con un gran abrazo.

**-Gina… ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien… hacía bastante tiempo que no te veía… ven siéntate conmigo mientras esperamos a Naomi…** -Gina me guía hacia la cocina.

**-¿Cómo van las cosas con Naomi? Durante estos días la veo más apagada… ¿Volvieron a estar juntas ahora?** –Gina me pregunta. Mierda ¿Ahora qué le respondo?

**-Es… Es complicado…** -empiezo a hablar y Gina asiente con la cabeza como señal para que continúe.

**-Effy me confesó que está enamorada de mí… y eso me confunde un poco y para no lastimar a Naomi ni a Effy… pedí tiempo para aclarar mi mente…**

**-Pero ahora salís con Naomi… entonces… ¿Estás probando qué sientes con cada una de ellas?**

**-Algo así… no estoy segura qué hacer** –suspiro.

**-En el fondo de tu corazón tienes la respuesta… es sencillo… si te pones a pensar en tu futuro… ¿Con quién te ves?** –Gina me pregunta y me deja con la boca abierta. Nunca me había preguntado eso a mí misma. Y en realidad no lo se.

**-Emily… dale una oportunidad a Naomi… no te vas a arrepentir…** -Gina me aconseja y me deja en la cocina. Al minuto aparece Naomi con un vestido azul y con el cabello con bucles. Lucía bastante sexy. No pude evitar dar un vistazo a su cuerpo y noté que Naomi me sonreía al ver que consiguió llamarme la atención.

**-Hey…** -me levanto de la silla y me dirijo hacia a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla aunque Naomi me dio un pico en los labios.

**-Oh… **-las dos dijimos.

**-Perdón… me había olvidado… **-Naomi se disculpa pero yo sacudo mi cabeza y me inclino para besarla. No se por qué lo hice, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Me había acostumbrado a besarla todo el tiempo. Extrañaba hacerlo.

**-Bueno… ¿Vamos?** –le digo una vez que nos separamos. En la entrada del club nos encontramos con Panda, Thomas, Katie y desgraciadamente estaba Cook con mi hermana. Cuando vi a Cook directamente lo esquivé y entré al club.

**-Hey! Emilio man! Qué ocurre? **–escucho a Cook persiguiéndome.

**-Cook… por favor… déjala **–Naomi me defiende. Naomi se sentó conmigo en la barra mientras esperábamos unos tragos. Luego se sumaron los demás. Cook ya estaba con alguna chica.

**-Saben algo de Ef? No la vi en todo el día… -**Panda comienza a hablar. Naomi le clava la mirada.

**-No… ni idea… yo tampoco la vi… -**Katie responde.

**-Creo que me dijo que esta noche iba a venir… no se… porque no estaba de humor…** -Thomas dice y quedamos todo en silencio. Pude sentir la tensión de Naomi.

**-Hey! Escuchen! ALL I NEED IS A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN! AMO ESTA CANCIÓN! **–Panda comienza a bailar y lleva a Thomas a la pista de baila.

**-Hey! No sean mala onda y vengan! **–Katie nos llama y nos acercamos a bailar junto a ellos. Naomi estaba bastante seria, creo que no sabía qué hacer. Pude ver la inseguridad en ella y por eso me acerqué y la tomé de la cintura para acercarla a mí.

**-Yo no muerdo… **-le digo y ella se ríe por primera vez en la noche. Bailamos por bastante tiempo y nos reímos todos juntos mientras recordábamos viejas canciones.

**-Voy al baño** –Naomi me susurra y me deja bailando sola en la pista. Cuando Naomi entra al baño, escucho que comienza 'Let it rock', una de mis canciones preferidas y me descontrolé. Seguí bailando sola hasta que siento un par de manos sobre mi cintura y sonrío al sentirlas alrededor mío. Giro para mirar a Naomi… pero… estoy enfrentándome con Effy. Inmediatamente me paralizo por la sorpresa y ella toma ventaja de esto y se inclina para besarme una vez más en este día. Siento cómo Effy me lleva y me empuja contra una pared y comienza a asaltar mi cuello. Todavía mi cerebro no responde, sigue shockeado por lo que sucedió en tan pocos segundos… y ahí … es cuando veo a Naomi… decepcionada… lastimada otra vez por mi culpa… al verme a mí permitiéndole a Effy tomar control sobre mí.

**-¿Qué pasa Ems? **–Effy me pregunta al ver que estoy petrificada. Ella gira y ve a Naomi corriendo. Mierda. Soy una imbécil. No puedo dejar que se vaya. No quiero que se vaya. Otra vez lo que pasó es un error y ella no lo tenía que haber visto. Soy una completa idiota, otra vez dejé a Effy seducirme. Por segunda vez lastimo a Naomi y no creo que esta vez me crea. No creo que me perdone y me siga esperando. Y con sólo pensar en que la voy a perder me desespera. Comienzo a correr detrás de Naomi, llamándola… pero cuando salgo del club… miro hacia todos lados… pero no la veo… ya se fue… y perdí la oportunidad de explicarle o hablarle. Ahora, en este momento… me doy cuenta que es ella a quién veo en mi futuro. Me veo a mí junto a ella. Naomi es mi futuro y acabo de perderla.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter =( I promise that I fix it soon... kisses! **

**Review? ;)  
**


	20. You Finally Find You And I Collide

**Bueno ahora sí... vuelvo a continuar la historia después de más de una semana... la pc estaba llena de virus... por suerte logré recuperarla! jaja Gracias por los reviews... =) la verdad que me sorprende que les guste tanto esta historia... espero que les guste este capítulo... besos a todos! =)

* * *

**

**NAOMI POV:**

Ya no puedo soportarlo más. Cada vez que pienso que Emily me ama a mí, veo que es lo opuesto. Cada vez que creo que damos un paso hacia delante en nuestra relación, en realidad nos separamos más. Ya van dos veces que encuentro a Emily besándose con Effy. No puedo soportar la idea de que ella compara lo que siente con nosotras. Es difícil de entender. Sé muy bien que Emily amó a Effy durante muchísimo tiempo y que lo nuestro recién empieza, pero quisiera que ella sepa que es la primera vez que siento algo así profundo por otra persona. Emily causa millones de emociones en mí, soy completamente vulnerable e indefensa cuando estoy cerca de ella. Emily puede manejarme a su antojo y debo reconocer que eso me asusta. Pero creo que Emily ya eligió. Qué ingenua que fui al pensar que yo podría quedarme con ella.

**-Naomi… Naomi… **-escucho a mi madre llamándome.

**-Mhmm? **–ni si quiera puedo hablar.

**-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Prácticamente dormiste un día entero…** -abro los ojos y veo la cara de preocupación de Gina.

**-Estoy cansada… solamente eso…** -le digo y vuelvo a enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada.

**-Emily está abajo… quiere hablar contigo… **-Gina me informa y al escuchar su nombre siento una presión en mi pecho.

**-No quiero verla** –le digo mientras lucho con unas lágrimas que intentan salir.

**-Por favor… **-otra voz responde desde la puerta de mi habitación. Gina me da unas palmaditas en mi pierna, me guiña el ojo y se retira de la habitación dejándonos a solas.

**-¿A qué viniste?** –le pregunto sin mirarla. No puedo mirarla.

**-Hace desde ayer que no te veo… quería saber cómo estabas…**

**-¿Cómo crees que estoy?**

**-Naomi… lo siento mucho… no quise que vieras eso… otra vez…**

**-sí… entendí… Effy fue la que te besó otra vez… pero creo que esta vez sí le respondiste y dejaste que te acorralara… ¿Qué es lo que buscas Emily?** –le pregunto mirándola seriamente.

**-Naomi…**

**-Realmente trato… trato entenderte pero no puedo… no me gusta que las personas jueguen con mis sentimientos Emily… por favor… elige de una vez… y que se termine esta situación… **-le pido. Emily se sienta al lado mío y busca mi mano.

**-Esta noche… unos cursos de música de la escuela presentan lo que cada uno aprendió para poder ganar una beca… cuando sea mi turno… ahí voy a elegir con quién quiero estar… **-ella me explica. Me da un beso en la frente y se retira. Instantáneamente, me estiro otra vez en la cama, respiro hondo y trato recuperar el sueño. No quiero hacer nada hoy.

* * *

Voy a buscar un vaso de agua para la profesora y camino por un pasillo en el cual está la sala de música. Escucho que alguien toca el piano, me acerco para mirar por la ventana y veo a Emily. Está muy concentrada tocando una canción y creo que la está componiendo porque escribe en un cuadernillo. Me quedo unos minutos mirándola, observando lo hermosa que es y a pesar de que estoy lastimada por ella, quiero ir y abrazarla. Quiero estar como antes pero sé que es mejor así. Tengo que esperar a esta noche.

-**En el amor siempre hay personas que ganan y que pierden… **-escucho a Effy que se detuvo a mi lado. Frunzo mi ceño y la miro confundida.

**-El amor sólo te arruina… pero también te fortalece y revive… **-Effy dice mirando a Emily por la ventana. Yo no respondo nada.

**-Emily es especial para mí… y sé que yo también lo soy para ella…**

**-¿Me estás queriendo decir que Emily te va a elegir a ti?** –le pregunto y Effy encoja sus hombros.

**-El verdadero y viejo amor siempre triunfa…** -con esas palabras se retira, dejándome sola y aún más herida y decepcionada. Tengo ganas de llorar ahora mismo, tengo miedo de que esta noche ocurra lo que Effy acaba de decir.

**-Campbell**

**-Mierda! **–Kieran me sobresalta colocando su mano en mi hombro y él se ríe.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –él me pregunta y levanto el vaso todavía vacío.

**-Oh… y ¿Emily te distrajo?** –él me pregunta guiñándome un ojo y sonrío apenas.

-**Hey… ¡Ánimo! ¡La vida no es para estar triste! Siempre hay bajones pero también hay momentos maravillosos… ¿Sabes? Eres joven para estar amargada…**

**-¿Qué hago si la persona que amo no me elige?** –le pregunto interrumpiéndolo.

**-No tienes por qué darte por vencida… si vale la pena pelear… pelea… todo se puede si uno quiere **–Kieran me dice dándome palmadas en mi hombro y me deja en el pasillo. Suspiro. Ojalá él tenga razón.

* * *

Ya es casi hora de ir a ese concierto que prepara la escuela. Debo admitir que estoy muy pero muy nerviosa. Hace una hora que ya estoy lista para ir y estoy aquí sentada en el sofá esperando a Cook para que venga a buscarme e ir juntos.

**-Naomikins! **–escucho que alguien grita mientras estaciona un auto. Salgo de mi casa para encontrarme con Cook.

**-Cook… ¿Qué haces con todas estas chicas? **–le pregunto mirando que el auto de él estaba repleto de putas. Ni si quiera hay lugar para mi.

**-Oh, Naomikins! Decidí que era mejor idea salir contigo por ahí con estas preciosuras… ¿No les parece chicas? **–Cook se dirige a las chicas y éstas gritan que sí mientras tratan de acosarlo.

**-Cook… ¿Esto es una joda? ¡Necesito ir ya al concierto! **–digo algo enojada.

**-Oh… rubia… no seas amargada y salgamos… necesitas despejar un poco tu cabeza… sacar a la pelirroja de tu mente por un rato… **-Cook me invita a subir al auto y yo me cruzo de brazos y luego decido caminar en dirección al salón en donde tenemos que ir.

**-Hey! ¿Qué haces? **–escucho a Cook gritándome.

**-¿Tú que crees? ¡Estoy caminando hacia el salón!**

**-Oh… no hagas eso… súbete al auto y vamos todos juntos!** –Cook me grita pero no acepto su oferta. Sé muy bien que si subo, él va a conducirnos hacia otro lugar. Por eso sigo caminando.

**-Rubia!**

**-¿Qué?** –me detengo y miro que Cook está persiguiéndome con el auto.

**-Vamos… súbete…** -él me pide y las chicas tratan de animarme.

**-Sólo lo voy a hacer si echas a todas estas putas… **-le digo y él resopla.

**-Bueno… chicas… eso es todo por hoy… espero verlas mañana… -**Cook me sorprende echando a las mujeres de su auto. Cuando quiere, Cook es buena persona. Sin ganas, éstas obedecen y se retiran.

**-¿Y? ¿Qué esperas?** –él me mira impaciente. Sonrío y me subo.

**-Ugh… tienes olor a perfume de puta… -**le digo cuando lo saludo.

**-¿Qué mejor que eso? ¿No te atraigo un poco más?** –él levanta las cejas y yo revoleo los ojos.

**-En tus sueños Cook…** -le digo y James comenzó a manejar hacia el concierto.

* * *

La peor que tuve fue sentarme al lado de Cook. Elegirlo a él como compañía no es una buena idea, siempre encuentra alguna chica para entretenerse. Dios. Tengo que soportar que Cook esté coqueteando –por una forma de decirlo- con la chica que está al lado de él. Ya hace media hora que estamos aquí y todavía no comenzó el concierto.

**-Buenas noches a todos… queremos informarles que los alumnos han trabajado muy duro este año para componer sus propias canciones, trabajos de artes y poesías… ante tan maravilloso trabajo, el personal directivo del Colegio decidió organizar por primera vez un concurso para otorgarle aquél alumno con mayor capacidad y dedicación… una beca para realizar estudios o también con la posibilidad de ser utilizada para otros intereses… por eso mismo… hoy nos reunimos todos para disfrutar de los frutos de nuestros jóvenes colegiales…** -La profesora Truman comenzó el discurso que obviamente va a llevar como una hora. Esta profesora no se cansa de hablar, es profesora de ciencias exactas pero creo que debería haber estudiado Idiomas por su capacidad de habla. Esta introducción hace que mis nervios aumenten aún más.

Ya pasaron diez chicos y cinco chicas y no aparece Emily…

**-Señores y señoras… aquí presentamos a un grupo de chicos que decidieron realizar una canción entre ellos…**

**-Buenas noches a todos… Yo voy a ser la cantante y quien va a tocar el piano… mi amiga Rose Beker me acompañará con la guitarra y Jeremías Jones… con la batería…** -al escuchar una voz algo ronca me doy cuenta que es Emily y mi corazón comienza a latir con tanta presión que creo que va a romper mi esternón.

**-Esta canción se llama "Collide"** -Emily dice tímidamente por micrófono y mi corazón se detuvo. Miro hacia dónde está Effy. Veo que ella está muy calmada y creo que está muy confiada en ella misma. Quiero ver a quién se va a dirigir Emily. Tengo una gran desesperación por saber a quién se va a dirigir su mirada. Emily se acomoda en el piano y comienza a tocar junto con Rose. Emily no deja de mirar sus dedos.

_The dawn is breaking_  
_A light shining through_  
_You're barely waking_  
_And I'm tangled up in you_  
_Yeah._

_Tutururu Tutururu Tutururu Tutururu_

/(me sorprendo al ver a JJ tocando tan bien la batería y vuelvo a dirigirme hacia Emily pero veo que ella sigue mirando a sus dedos.)/

_I'm open, you're closed_  
_Where I follow, you'll go_  
_I worry I won't see your face_  
_Light up again_

/(Emily ahora mira un poco hacia el público y mira un por un tiempo a Effy y me doy por vencida. Quiero irme de aquí pero mi cuerpo no responde. Bajo la mirada.)/

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_  
_I somehow find_  
_You and I collide_

/(Miro otra vez hacia donde está Emily y veo que ella volvió a concentrar su atención en sus dedos.)/

_Tutururu Tutururu Tutururu Tutururu_

_I'm quiet you know_  
_You make a first impression_  
_I've found I'm scared_  
_To know I'm always on your mind_

/(En un minuto Emily me mira pero quita su Mirada en mí)/

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the stars refuse to shine_  
_Out of the back you fall in time_  
_I somehow find_  
_You and I collide_

/(Emily mira hacia las luces del concierto, no mira a nadie. En un momento cierra los ojos. Decido levantarme e irme. Emily ya eligió a Effy.)/

_Don't stop here_  
_I lost my place_  
_I'm close behind_

/(No se por qué con estos versos me detengo y me volteo por última vez hacia el escenario para mirarla por última vez… Emily dejó el piano para bajarse del escenario y su voz es destinada a mí. Mis lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas… no puedo creer que Emily se esté acercando hacia a mí entre todo el público)/

_Tutururu Tutururu Tutururu Tutururu Tutururu Tutururu Tutururu Tutururu_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_  
_You and I collide_

/(Emily está a muy cerca de mí. Estamos a un paso de distancia. Mis lágrimas fluyen libremente y espero a que ella termine de cantar para besarla apasionadamente. Rodeo el cuello de Emily con mis brazos mientras ella me rodea con sus brazos y con el micrófono mi cintura. Escuchamos apenas cómo nos aplauden porque estamos muy compenetradas en nuestro beso de reconciliación.)/

* * *

**-¿Por qué estás tan callada? **–Emily me pregunta mientras caminamos tomadas de la mano.

**-No puedo creer que me hayas elegido a mí… estaba convencida que ibas a elegir a Effy…** -le digo sinceramente mirándola a los ojos y ella me sonríe tiernamente.

**-Pues… te equivocaste… desde el primer día en que te vi… supe que había algo en ti que era diferente… que era lo que estaba buscando… **-Emily me dice en voz baja, acercándose a mis labios. Nos dimos un beso tierno, lento.

**-Ven… entremos… hace frío…** -Emily me guía hacia dentro de su departamento al sentir que el viento nos estaba despeinando y nos congelaba.

**-¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?** –Emily me pregunta tímidamente, mirando el suelo. Levanto su rostro con mis dedos en su mentón.

**-Por supuesto… **-le digo con mi voz aún un poco quebrada y le doy un pico en los labios. Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación y nos acostamos en su cama. Inmediatamente Emily se aferró a mi cuerpo y yo copié sus acciones. Extrañaba tanto el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

**-Te amo **–le susurro con mi voz algo apagada.

**-Lo sé… yo también te amo…**

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like it? I hope yes... beacuse choose the song takes me a long time...What do you think? Do you like it? I hope yes... beacuse choose the song takes me a long time... what do you prefer?**  
**Effy/Katie**  
**Eff/Naomi**  
**Effy/Emily**  
**Katie/Naomi**  
**Naomi/Emily **

**I'm thinking to write a new fanfic... but I can't decide who is going to be with... help me? =)**

**REVIEW?  
**


	21. New Begining With You

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo... creo que me inspiré un poco más... no se... espero que les guste! y gracias por los reviews =)**

**TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL**

**

* * *

NAOMI POV:  
**

Despertarme junto a Emily es lo más grandioso que me puede pasar. Es volver a vivir, a encontrarle sentido a la vida, sentirte completa, cálida… Ella es todo lo que no tenía… todo lo que necesitaba… todo está en ella. No necesito nada más ni nada menos. Es una persona magnífica, y eso hace que crezca un miedo en mi interior. Tengo miedo a lastimarla. Emily es y significa tanto para mí … y sé que soy una completa idiota a veces. Me preocupa y me aterroriza la forma en que me siento cuando estoy junto a ella y cuando no lo estoy. Mi cuerpo y alma está a su disposición.

Despertarme y volver a respirar el aire de su departamento como antes hacía… ver cómo la luz del sol le da un brillo extraordinario a cada uno de sus cabellos desparramado en la almohada… sentir su fragancia a vainilla… volver a rodear con mis manos su cintura… me llenan, me inundan de sentimientos inexplicables. No puedo evitar acercarme y acariciar con mi mano su piel, su cuerpo otra vez. Deslizo mis dedos desde su pierna hasta sus costillas mientras coloco unos besos mariposas sobre su espalda que está algo descubierta. No puedo tener lo suficiente con esta chica. Cada vez que la beso no puedo detenerme, cada vez que la tengo me vuelvo loca, cada vez que miro sus ojos color chocolate encuentro una razón para seguir viviendo y sé que nuestro amor es grande como el universo. Sólo tengo que encontrar la manera de expresar todo esto. Emily es el centro de mi corazón, estoy presa a este sentimiento.

**-Mmmmm –**Emily comienza a despertarse con mis acciones. Cuando ella se estira, aprovecho a besar su cuello.

**-Dios… eres tan sexy…** -le susurro y deslizo mis manos debajo de su pijama.

**-Mmmmm buen día a ti también… **-ella me responde riéndose e inclinándose para juntar sus labios con los míos. Inmediatamente, antes de que se aleje, profundizo el beso y ella gime sorprendida al sentir mi lengua.

**-¿A qué se debe tanta pasión Naomi?** –ella me pregunta elevando su ceja. Siempre me pareció extremadamente sensual esa mirada.

**-A que ahora eres mía…** -le respondo antes de volver a reclamar sus labios y acomodarme entre sus piernas para estar más cerca de ella. Mientras continuamos besándonos, aprovecho para pasar mis manos debajo de su remera y capturar con ella sus pechos. Escucho su gemido y no puedo aguantar más, tengo que quitarle la remera.

**-Mucho mejor… **-digo mientras trato de quitarle su corpiño y continuar mi camino de besos hasta su cintura.

**-Dios… Eres mi perdición Fitch… **-le confieso, una vez que retiro sus pantalones y ropa interior.

**-Cállate y bésame… **-Emily me ordena y vuelvo a escalar sobre su cuerpo para besarla con más pasión. Agarro sus muslos con cada una de mis manos y deslizo mis manos hasta sus glúteos. Siento cómo Emily se desespera por más acción y no puedo evitar morder mi labio inferior ante esto. Por mi mente pasan unas imágenes sobre Emily… tengo ganas de experimentar otras cosas con ella… pero no me animo a pedírselo. Emily abre sus ojos negros de deseo y me mira con preocupación porque me detuve.

**-¿Qué pasa Naoms?** –ella me pregunta y le sonrío.

**-Nada… **-le respondo y vuelvo a besarla.

**-Mmmm Naoms… dime qué te ocurrió antes…** -Emily insiste.

**-Sólo… sólo estaba pensando… **-me muerdo el labio otra vez y Emily asienta con la cabeza indicándome que siga.

**-Hace unos días… estuve leyendo un libro… y me gustaría experimentar cosas contigo…** -le confieso y no puedo ocultar mi rostro ruborizado. Emily abre sus ojos, sonríe diabólicamente, larga una pequeña carcajada y levanta su ceja mirándome hacia a mí. Ella levanta su cabeza y se dirige hacia mi oído.

**-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo… soy toda tuya… **-ella me susurra con su voz más ronca de lo común. Indudablemente eso me provocó un temblor por mi espina dorsal. Dios. Vuelvo a capturar sus labios mientras giramos en la cama, invirtiendo nuestras posiciones.

**-Quiero que te sientes sobre mi cara…** -le pido y Emily obedece. Dios. Esto es completamente nuevo para mí. Creo que para Emily no, porque enseguida ella se coloca en donde yo le pedí. En segundos, quito mi miedo al recordar que mi intención era hacerla gritar mi nombre. Una vez que Emily se acomoda y se sostiene de la cama, comienzo a lamer y succionar en su centro.

**-Está bien?** –le pregunto como puedo y espero que Emily me escuche.

**-Fuuuck… yes…** -ella me responde. Espera… ¿Emily acaba de gemir en inglés? Dios. Debo admitir que es extremadamente sexy escucharla así. Creo que lo debo estar haciendo bien porque siento cómo Emily tiembla cada vez más y eso hace que acelere mis acciones y succione un poco más fuerte.

**-Ohhh… Goood… **-Emily sigue gimiendo y sé que estoy construyendo en ella un intenso orgasmo. Y así fue. Pude sentir cómo se desintegraba en miles de partes y cómo sus piernas se debilitaron completamente, dejándose arrastrar por su clímax. Emily se acostó a mi lado tratando de recuperar el aire y luego me habló.

**-Eso fue… increíble… fue el orgasmo más intenso de toda mi vida… **-ella me confiesa mientras comienza a besarme.

-**¿En serio?** –le pregunto sorprendida.

**-Mhmm… ¿Estás segura que es la primera vez que hiciste esto? **–Emily me pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza.

**-Bueno… estuviste jodidamente increíble… **-ella me dice mientras comienza a desvestirme y justo suena el despertador. Automáticamente, veo cómo el brazo derecho de Emily se estira y apaga el despertador sin quitar su atención en mí.

**-Las clases van a tener que esperar…

* * *

**

Luego de separarnos para ir a la segunda hora de clases, enseguida corrí para encontrarla en su casillero y volver a besar sus labios.

**-Te extrañé… **-le digo entre besos luego de estamparla contra el casillero. Siento la sonrisa en los labios de Emily y un "yo también" medio ahogado por mis besos.

**-Ughhh… vinieron finalmente… pensé que se habían quedado en el departamento follando… **-escuchamos a Katie y giramos para mirarla.

**-Hola a ti también Katie… **-saludo.

**-No es necesario… ya lo hicimos antes de venir aquí… -**Emily dice y vuelve a dirigir su atención hacia a mí. ¿Y cómo negarme a responderle a Emily?

**-Ugghhh… son peores que los conejos ustedes dos…** -Katie protesta y es gracioso. Decido intensificar nuestros besos y deslizo mi mano debajo de la pollera de Emily para irritar a Katie aún más.

**-Ewwww… ¿Voy a tener que ver esto todos los días?**

**-Tú sólo estás celosa de no encontrar a alguien como mi novia… -**Emily dice mientras quita mi mano de su pierna.

**-Lo que digas…** -Katie nos ignora por un minuto yse concentra abriendo su casillero para buscar sus libros. Mientras, yo empujo a Emily hacia a mí para continuar en lo que antes estábamos haciendo. Puedo sentir cómo me pierdo con el sabor de sus labios y mis manos siguen su instinto recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

**-Ewww! ¿Podrían parar por un minuto? Todavía estoy aquí… ¿Holaaa? **–Katie se enoja.

**-Ughhhh… Dios… consíganse un motel de una vez por todas… **-Katie nos deja al ver que estábamos concentradas en nuestras mismas.

**-Eres terrible…** -Emily se ríe.

**-¿Por qué?** –le pregunto sonriendo.

**-Gozas terriblemente irritar a mi hermana…** -ella me dice y ambas nos reímos.

**-Pero también te gustó lo que estaba haciendo ¿No Fitch? **–la pruebo sensualmente.

**-Definitivamente Campbell…

* * *

**

**EMILY POV:**

_BRRRRRMM….BBRRRRMMM_

**[Naoms]**

**_Hey, te veo esta noche en el club? Te amo. N Xx_**

Sonrío al ver el mensaje e inmediatamente le respondo que sí. Estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto con Naomi. Hace dos días ya que estamos juntas y siento que tenemos una conexión muy intensa. Lo único raro es que no vi a Effy durante estos días. No puedo evitar preocuparme un poco. Sólo espero que entienda mi decisión. Ella sabe que le deseo lo mejor en su vida.

Me preparo para salir al club, me voy en la Jeep. Entro al club y comienzo a buscar a los chicos y a Naomi. Recorro todas las partes del lugar pero no puedo encontrarlos. Voy al baño y cuando entro escucho pasos de alguien que está dentro de uno de los cubículos.

**-¿Naoms? **–pregunto. No recibo ninguna respuesta. Me preocupo al pensar que podría ser Naomi y que le podría estar sucediendo algo y trato de abrir la puerta pero la persona que estaba adentro no me deja. Me volteo y me dirijo hacia el lavabo. Me lavo las manos y un poco la cara. Luego escucho que alguien abre la puerta del cubículo y cuando trato de levantar la mirada para ver a través del espejo quién era… recibo golpes en mi cabeza que me hacen caer al suelo. Los golpes no se detienen, se profundizan y recibo más en todo mi cuerpo. Estoy perdiendo la conciencia, todo se vuelve negro. Recibo otro golpe fuerte y mi mente se fue del todo.

* * *

**Y? qué les pareció? Sé que el final no fue el mejor... pero todavía faltan varias cosas todavía eh... que creen que va a suceder? Quién habrá sido? Cook? Effy? Rose? Díganme qué opinan ;) **

**Review?  
**


	22. Revenge

**Perdón por la demora en actualizar el Fanfic, lo que pasa es que estoy a mil estas semanas! Pero sí o sí voy a continuar los fanfics... a lo mejor continúe un poco más esta historia... y más adelante continúe con la otra... espero que les guste este capítulo! gracias por los review gente hermosa! =)

* * *

NAOMI POV:**

Estoy vistiéndome rápidamente porque no veo la hora de encontrarme con Emily. Ya debe estar esperándome en el club y yo sigo aquí media desnuda. Para no ponerme nerviosa canto algo de Eminem. Termino de acomodarme el vestido de color verde y giro para buscar mi maquillaje cuando veo una figura en la puerta de mi habitación.

**-Mierda!** –grito al ver a mi madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirándome sonriente. Obviamente que se rió por haberme asustado.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy ocupada…** -le digo algo enojada.

**-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba cantar… **-ella se ríe.

**-Oh… que te jodan… **-le ignoro y comienzo a maquillarme. Quiero estar hermosa para Emily.

**-¿Cómo van las cosas con Emily?** –Gina me pregunta. Cierro los ojos, sonrío al imaginarme su rostro y luego le contesto:

**-Ella es impresionante… todo es perfecto otra vez… -**le digo honestamente y ella asienta con la cabeza.

**-Me alegro cariño… no me gustaba verte como estabas hace unos días atrás…**

**-Sí.. por suerte la recuperé…**

**-¿Qué sucedió con esta chica…**

**-Effy?** –le ayudo a recordar el nombre.

**-Esa misma **–Gina me apunta con el dedo.

**-No se… hace varios días que no la vemos…** -digo y me pone pensativa mi propia respuesta.

**-¿Ya estás lista?** –Gina me pregunta luego de unos minutos.

**-Sí… ¿Me podrías llevar?** –le pregunto y ella acepta y nos vamos en auto. Cuando paramos enfrente del club, veo a Panda, Thomas, Cook, Freddie, JJ y Katie… menos Emily y Effy. Mierda. Mi mente ya empieza a carburar a mil por hora y pasan imágenes no muy bonitas…

**-¿Naomi? ¿Holaaaa? **–mi madre interrumpe mis pensamientos.

**-¿Mhhmm?**

**-¿Vas a ir o no? Te están llamando…** -Gina me señala al grupo de mis amigos que me están llamando y haciéndome señas.

**-Oh… bueno… me voy.. gracias…** -le agradezco y me bajo del auto.

**-Naomikiinnnsss!** –Cook viene a mi encuentro con una botella de vodka en su mano.

**-Hey Cook… ¿Todo bien?** –lo saludo y él coloca su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

**-Mejor imposible! Mierda… estás muy follable –**Cook me dice y veo que sus ojos hacen un recorrido por mi cuerpo y me siento desnuda enfrente de él.

**-Oh… erm… gracias…** -digo no pudiendo evitar ruborizarme.

**-Naomi!** –escucho a Panda que viene corriendo hacia a mí para abrazarme.

**-Hey Panda…** -logro decir mientras ella me asfixia con sus brazos.

-**WOWWWW… estás muy sexy Naomi… cuando Emily te vea se le van a caer los ojos! **–Panda me dice y me ruborizo otra vez.

**-Hey… cuñada…** -saludo a Katie.

**-Cállate** –ella me dice secamente. Obviamente no le gusta que la llame así. Igual, lo hice para reírme un poco.

**-¿Dónde está Ems? **–pregunto.

**-Ni idea… no la vimos…** -me responde JJ.

**-Hey entremos de una vez! Quiero empezar ya la joda!** –dice Cook mientras toma de su botella. Todo el grupo entramos al club y enseguida comencé a buscar a Emily. ¿Dónde mierda estará? No la veo por ninguna parte. De pronto, me acuerdo que tampoco estaba Effy. ¿Estará con ella? Me enferma tener una idea de ellas dos juntas. Agarro mi celular y la llamo pero su celular está apagado. Diablos. ¿Dónde carajo estará? Ya me comienza a preocupar. En un instante veo cruzar a un amigo de Ashton. Creo que se llamaba Peter. Es bastante algo, con buen cuerpo y castaño de ojos azules. Es bastante atractivo. Él se detiene y me saluda.

**-Hey… Naomi… ¿Estás sola?** –él me pregunta y antes de que pueda contestarle él me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia la barra con el resto de sus amigos. Ashton no estaba por suerte.

**-Hey chicos… ésta es Naomi…** -él me presenta y por segunda vez en la noche me siento completamente desnuda ante los ojos de los amigos de Peter.

**-Infierno de mierda… ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido Ashton para dejarte?** –uno me pregunta y yo encojo de hombros sin saber cómo responder.

**-Mierda… es un pajero ese hombre!** –escucho a otro. Del resto, lo único que puedo decir es que sus miradas me dicen que me ven como un pedazo de carne. Me están comiendo con su mirada. Mierda. Tengo que salir ya de aquí.

**-Ven… vamos a tomar algo… **-Peter me invita y me salva de esos violadores. Pidió un vodka para cada uno.

**-¿Cómo están las cosas con tu novia?** –él me pregunta y me asombro al ver que las noticias corren muy rápido en la escuela.

**-Bien por suerte…** -le respondo mientras mis ojos miran a veces hacia la pista para ver si pasa por casualidad Emily.

**-Me alegro… ¿No sentís más nada por Ashton?**

**-No… fue un grave error lo que pasó entre nosotros… **-le respondo y luego trago un sorbo de vodka.

**-¿Entonces ahora te gustan sólo las chicas?** –él me pregunta y escupo el vodka que estoy por tragar al escuchar su pregunta. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Él está interesado en mí?

**-Erm… no lo se…** -respondo. _¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué respondiste eso Naomi?_

**-Bien… ¿Te gustaría bailar un rato?** –él dice tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia la pista. Trago duramente porque no se qué hacer. ¿Y si justo pasa Emily y me ve bailando con Peter? Pero por otro lado quiero bailar con él. No se bien qué es lo que quiero hacer. Dejo que él me guíe hacia el medio de la pista y comenzamos a bailar.

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

**-Apúrate de una vez Rose que ya es tarde! **–me grita Camille. Resoplo mientras me doy el último toque a mi cabello enrulado. Rápidamente me coloco spray para mantener los rulos fijos.

**-Ya voy!** –grito y me pongo perfume. Voy hacia la cocina donde estaba Camille.

**-¿Y las demás?** –le pregunto al no ver ni a Sophia ni a Nikki en mi casa.

**-Tenemos que esperarlas…** -Camille me responde.

**-¿Para qué me apuraste entonces?**

**-Porque no tenía ganas de estar horas sola jaja **–ella se ríe. Encendimos el televisor mientras esperábamos a las chicas. En un momento se me cruzó Emily por la mente.

_Espero verte en el club esta noche… ;) RXx_

Le mandé un mensaje. Y al instante recibí otro.

_Yo ya estoy yendo… nos vemos E Xx_

A pesar de que ese mensaje no era gran cosa, me hizo acelerar el ritmo de mi corazón. Dios. No debería sentir esto. Emily está con Naomi, no necesita a nadie más.

**-Hey! Deja de pensar en Emily por un segundo y escúchame ¿Dale?** –Camille interrumpe mi reflexión.

**-Urgh… ¿Qué me decías?**

**-Tengo que contarte algo que es bastante serio…**

**-Está bien… ¿Qué es?**

**-Hoy encontraron a Effy ahorcada en el patio de su casa…** -Camille me informa y mis ojos se abren en shock. ¿Qué carajo me está diciendo?

**-¿Q-qué?**

**-Sí, la encontró Tony… imagínate cómo debe estar pobre… su hermana era su todo…** -Camille me informa. Tony era el ex de Camille, hacía unos pocos días que habían cortado.

**-Dios santo…** -es lo único que puedo decir. ¿Emily lo sabrá?

**-¿Quién te dijo eso?** –le pregunto.

**-Tony me llamó hoy a la tarde y me rogó que fuera a verlo… y traté consolarlo un poco pero no supe cómo mierda hacerlo.. sabes… con esas cosas es difícil ayudar a una persona…**

**-Sí, ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?**

**-No… sólo tú y yo… ¡Ni se te ocurra contar esto a otra persona Rose! Después de unos días van a contar lo que sucedió en la escuela… pero por ahora no tenemos que hablar de nada… -**Camille me indica. Es medio difícil ocultar algo así y más a Emily. Creo que Emily debería saber, ella es su exnovia.

**-¿Él te dijo por qué se suicidó?**

**-Por Emily obviamente… ¿Viste que ellas habían roto por Naomi? Bueno, parece que Effy no pudo soportarlo y decidió suicidarse… -**por un momento pensé sobre la idea de suicidio. A pesar de que Emily nunca estuvo conmigo, a mí nunca se me cruzó esa idea. Seguramente Effy debió estar destrozada y desesperada para haberlo hecho.

**-Oh… ¿Por qué me lo contaste a mí? –**le pregunto.

**-Bueno… aquí viene la parte más importante… cuando hablé con Tony…**

_TU, TU, TU, TU!_

_**-Hey! Salgan que las estamos esperando! **–_unos gritos que vienen de afuera de mi casa nos interrumpen. Mierda.

**-Después seguimos… ahora vayámonos de una vez!** –Camille aprovecha para no continuar la conversación y nos dirigimos hacia el auto de Nikki.

Mientras vamos hacia el club no pude dejar de pensar en Emily. ¿Y si le ocurre algo? ¿Estará bien? Tengo miedo de que le suceda algo. Espero que Naomi esté con ella.

Ni bien entramos al club, me separé de mis amigas y comencé a buscar a Emily. No la vi en ninguna parte. Mierda. Esto me asusta más. Mientras sigo recorriendo el club, veo a Naomi bailando con demasiada confianza con un chico que me parece conocido. ¿Es idiota o qué? En vez de estar con su novia ella aprovecha a coquetear con ese ahí? Dios. Me acerco hacia Panda.

**-Hey Panda-Poo… ¿Viste a Emily? **–le pregunto.

**-Roseeeeeeee! Viniste! No, no la vimos en toda la noche… ¡Vamos a la pista! **–ella me indica pero le niego con la cabeza y me alejo de ella. Sigo buscando a Emily.

Voy a los baños….

_Nada_

¿Dónde mierda estará esta chica? Necesito salir del club para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Me apoyo sobre la pared y enciendo un cigarrillo. Estoy bastante nerviosa esta noche. A lo mejor Emily se quedó en su departamento… o no se. No tiene que ocurrir nada malo ¿No? Encima que estoy tratando de tranquilizarme tengo que escuchar sonidos asquerosos de Cook con alguna chica detrás del árbol que está enfrente de mí. Dios, que asco. Suspiro para relajarme y decido regresar hacia el lugar. Cuando giro para volver a entrar al club… escucho algo.

_**-No te la merecías… ella no se merecía que le hicieras eso… ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle esto! Por culpa tuya ella se suicidó… pero la vas a pagar… ¡No voy a permitir que tú vivas rozagante mientras mi hermana está muerta! **_–veo que alguien arrastra un cuerpo de una persona por la calle y mientras la sigue pateando. Al escuchar esos gritos no tuve dudas de que era Emily la que estaba en el suelo y que era Tony el que la golpeaba. Inmediatamente interrumpo la escena pervertida de Cook para que me ayude a salvar a Emily.

**-Cook! Cook! Necesito que me ayudes! Tony tiene a Emily! –**grito mientras lo agarro para separarlo de la chica. Una vez que logré hacerlo, porque la piba no lo quería soltar, le señalo la dirección. Y por fin Cook hizo algo útil. Comenzó a correr mientras insultaba a Tony para que soltara a Emily.

**-Hijo de puta! Soltala!** –Cook gritaba mientras Tony trataba de meter a Emily en el auto. Dios. Esto es desesperante. Por suerte Cook llegó antes de que Tony pudiera cargar a Emily en el auto y empezó a pegarle. Decidí pedir ayuda a algunos que estaban cerca mientras corrí para agarrar a Emily. Mientras los chicos agarraban a Tony, yo me arrodillé en el suelo y traté de acomodar a Emily. La giré para verla y DIOS. Estaba destrozada. Su cara estaba toda hinchada por los golpes. Tenía los ojos morados, de su boca salía sangre. No es necesario detallar cómo estaba el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba llena de moretones y hematomas. Indudablemente comienzo a llorar al ver a Emily en este estado. Espero que pueda soportarlo. Está inválida, no se mueve ni reacciona ante mis movimientos que hago para despertarla. Creo que debe estar desmayada.

**-Ems… ¿Puedes escucharme? Por favor… respóndeme… necesito que me hables…** -le ruego mientras acaricio su mejilla y luego le doy unos golpecitos… pero nada. Al instante veo a Cook a mi lado.

**-Hijo de puta! Mirá cómo la dejó!** –Cook comenzó a gritar y corrió hacia donde estaba Tony para seguir golpeándolo pero las personas que estaban allí lo detuvieron. En cuestión de unos segundos, llegó una ambulancia para llevar a Emily al hospital. Intenté ir junto a ella pero no me dejaron. La policía se llevó a Tony. Cook y yo nos quedamos fuera del club. Camille vino enseguida para abrazarme y consolarme.

**-¿Qué pasó? **–escucho la voz de Naomi. Y no puedo evitar que una reacción de furia crezca dentro de mí. ¿Cómo ella no pudo buscar a Emily? ¿No se preocupó de que Emily no había llegado al club?

-**¿A quién se llevaron al hospital?** –Naomi pregunta nuevamente y decido pararme para enfrentarla.

**-A Emily se llevaron… a Emily!** –le grito y veo cómo el rostro de Naomi se paraliza.

* * *

**Bueno, sí... fue bastante trágico creo jaja... Se esperaban eso de Tony? Ja Ja... espero que les haya gustado... obviamente que va a mejorar esta situación ... pero... tienen que suceder otras cosas antes... ¡Ya van a ver! jajaj Comentarios? Recomendaciones? Críticas? Review? =)

* * *

****Well, yes ... I think It was pretty tragic haha... Did you expect that fromTony? Ja Ja ... I hope you liked it ... obviously this situation it's going to improve ... but ... other things have to happen before ... You'll see! jajaj Comments? Recommendations? Critical? Review? =)**


	23. My Fault

**Bueno, acá les dejo un pequeño capítulo... si Dios quiere actualizo pronto.. sino capaz q dentro de un mes vuelva. Estoy preparándome para el examen de ingreso de la uni :D**

**Gracias por los reviews =)**

**

* * *

**

**NAOMI POV:**

**-Esto no puede estar sucediendo… **-digo en voz baja, sentada con los demás. Esperando que lo que le terminara de decir el doctor no sea real.

**-Presenta un estado de inconsciencia… puede ser pasajero, leve o prolongado… ahora ella está en terapia intensiva, está controlada… la examinaron y tiene lesiones cerebrales severos, lesiones en órganos vitales que provocan hemorragia interna. Tuvo un accidente cerebrovascular por falta de irrigación sanguínea al cerebro por la presencia de un coágulo. También tiene varias heridas y magulladuras alrededor del cerebro. Es cuestión de que esperemos unas horas para ver cómo evoluciona la situación…**

**-Dios… **-comienzo a llorar.

**-Ella lo va a poder superar ¿No? **–Rose pregunta con voz quebrada.

**-No sabemos… hay efectos tóxicos de drogas y alcohol… lo que provoca que a lo mejor el coma dure más tiempo… en una hora le vamos a informar bien cuánta es la probabilidad de que supere esta situación… ahora los especialistas están estudiándola… -**el doctor trata de darnos esperanzas.

**-Debo retirarme…** -el doctor se disculpa y vuelve a la sala de terapia en donde lo está llamando una enfermera.

**-Dios… no entiendo.. ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué hizo eso Tony!** –grito de impotencia.

**-Effy se suicidó ayer… **-Camille habla y todos quedamos estupefactos.

**-Q-qué?** –todos preguntamos atónitos a la vez.

**-Sí, se mató a ella misma por Emily… no soportó que Emily eligiera a Naomi…** -Camille explica. De un momento para al otro siento como que esto sucedió por mi culpa. Vuelvo a sentarme, apoyando mis codos en mis piernas y apoyando mis manos en mi frente. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan trágico? ¿Por qué todo complicado? Lo que menos me esperaba era que Effy se suicidara y por su muerte, su hermano intentara asesinar a Emily. Todo se convierte demasiado intenso para que una sola persona lo tenga que soportar. Ni siquiera sé si Emily va a poder sobrevivir… y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada. Me siento tan impotente al no poder ayudar, al ni siquiera verla… Siento a alguien que se sienta al lado mío y me aproxima a sus brazos. Me dejo caer en su falda. Me sorprendo al ver que es la ropa de Katie. ¿Desde cuándo Katie es comprensiva conmigo? Más aún con lo que acaba de pasar… más aún siendo yo la culpable.

**-Creí que me odiabas? **–le pregunto tratando de levantar mi mirada hacia a ella, pero sus brazos me mantienen en su regazo.

**-No es tu culpa Campbell..** –Katie trata de convencerme. Me quedo en esa posición mientras se me caen las lágrimas de la desesperación que tengo por ver a Emily. En unos minutos caigo dormida.

* * *

_'Naomi'…. 'Naomi'…._

Siento que alguien me sacude y trata de despertarme. Abro los ojos y veo que sigo en la falda de Katie.

**-Naomi… tu teléfono está vibrando…** -Katie me informa. Miro la pantalla iluminada y leo 'Gina'.

**-Mum..**

**-Naomi cariño… ¿En dónde estás?**

**-Estoy en el hospital porque…**

**-¡¿Qué? ¡Qué te ocurrió Naomi! **–Mi madre ya empezó a preocuparse demasiado.

-**No no mamá… yo estoy bien… es Emily…**

**-Ah… casi me agarro un infarto pensé que te había pasado algo…¿Qué le ocurrió a ella?**

**-El hermano de Effy casi la mata…**

**-Oh Dios! ¿Cómo está ella?**

**-Aún no sabemos… Ems está en terapia intensiva…**

**-¿Cómo estás tú, cariño? **–respiro algo entrecortado y otra vez comienzan a fluir lágrimas por mis mejillas.

**-No puedo soportarlo mum… ella es todo para mí… ¡No puedo perderla! **–ahora estoy prácticamente llorando y temblando del miedo que tengo de perderla.

**-Naomi… Emily es fuerte… vas a ver que se va a mejorar… ¿Sí? Ahora en unos minutos voy al hospital para acompañarte un momento… **-Gina se ofrece y creo que es lo mejor que me podría pasar. Necesito la contención de mi madre.

**-Gracias…**

**-No es nada cariño… ahora voy… -**Gina cuelga la llamada. Camino hacia la sala de terapia intensiva y apoyo mi cabeza en la puerta.

**-Dios… Ems… necesito que despiertes…. **–susurro entre sollozos mientras deslizo mi mano sobre la puerta.

**-¡Naomi! **–escucho la voz de mi madre en el pasillo y la veo corriendo hacia a mí. Ella sin dudarlo me abraza y me besa la frente.

**-Oh… corazón… ya vas a ver que Emily va a mejorar… todos sabemos que ella tiene una guerra dentro suyo… -**Gina acaricia mis cabellos.

**-No puedo perderla mamá… no puedo…** -digo destruida.

**-No digas eso… vas a ver que ella va a superarlo… ella va a salir de esa habitación y se va a encontrar contigo como siempre… **-Gina me separa de su cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos muy seriamente.

-**Pero para eso… vas a tener que comer algo Naomi… porque sino vas a ser tú la próxima internada…**

**-No tengo hambre **–me niego.

-**Naomi… tu cuerpo necesita algo de comida… hazlo por Emily… ¿Sí? Ella seguramente va a querer verte resplandeciente y bien nutrida cuando te vuelva a ver… **-Gina me convence.

**-Aquí te traje unos sándwiches…** -Gina me ofrece y luego mira su reloj.

**-Uh me olvidé! Tengo que ir a buscar a Kieran al Colegio, quedamos que iba a buscarlo para ir luego a una agencia de viajes… -**Gina me cuenta y frunzo el ceño. ¿Agencia de viajes?

**-¿Estás planeando viajar? **–le pregunto antes de soplarme la nariz.

**-Sí… pero más adelante… en fin, luego habamos cariño… pero por favor no decaigas… vas a ver que todo va a mejorar…** -Gina me da un último beso en la frente y se retira. Cuando desaparece Gina, aparece JJ con dos cafés en las manos.

**-Hey…** -lo saludo y él me entrega uno.

**-gracias…** -le agradezco. Realmente necesitaba ese café.

**-Sabes… hace desde los 12 años que me gusta Emily… **-él me confiesa e inmediatamente giro mi cabeza para mirarlo. JJ no me estaba mirando a mí. Estaba observando la puerta de terapia intensiva. Creo que él debe sentir el mismo dolor y miedo que siento yo.

**-Ella siempre está sonriente… todos los días… no importa si le ha ocurrido algo malo antes de verte… ella siempre te va a regalar una de esas sonrisas que iluminan tus días… **-veo que una lágrima cae de su mejilla y él cierra los ojos. Aunque me cuesta contener a JJ que siente lo mismo que yo hacia Emily, lo hago como él también lo hizo conmigo.

**-No podemos perderla Naomi… ella tiene que quedarse con nosotros… tiene que hacerlo… -**él dice y lo abrazo como signo de que él tiene razón.

**-Emily se va a quedar con nosotros Jay…**

* * *

Ya pasó un mes y Emily sigue en estado de coma. Ya hace un mes y un día de aquella noche en la que Effy se suicidó. Este mes fue eterno para mí. El doctor nos informó que no se sabe cuándo podría despertarse. Pero nos dijo que iba a ser pronto porque está peleando bastante bien el problema. Estos días sin Emily son fríos, tormentosos. Todos los días me aferro a la almohada de Emily, para oler su perfume que es lo más cercano que tengo ahora. Lo único que hago es recordar nuestros momentos, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez… todo. La extraño tanto.

Hoy Katie se convirtió en mi niñera y madre a la vez. Me arrastra hacia el Colegio y me toma lecciones antes de entrar al aula para realizar el examen.

**-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto mi estado Fitch? **–le pregunto una vez que agarro las hojas de estudio.

**-Desde que prometí que iba a acercarme a ti y cuidarte a cambio de que Emily se salvara…** -Katie responde.

**-Ahora entra y termina ese examen de una buena vez!** –Katie me empuja hacia el aula. Hago unos pasos y luego giro.

**-Katie!** –la llamo y ella se voltea. Me acerco hacia a ella y la abrazo.

-**Está bien que haya prometido que me iba a acercar a ti… pero quise decir AMISTAD… no otra cosa lesbiana… -**Katie me dice y me alejo un poco de ella. Ambas nos reímos.

**-Gracias… **-le agradezco, beso su mejilla y luego entro a clases.

* * *

**Sí, poca inspiración ¿No? Estoy realmente cansada... ahora voy a cenar y a comer algo porque no doy más... pero me gustaría leer antes algunos reviews sobre lo que opinan... lo que aconsejan... please? =) make me a favor and leave a review ;)**


	24. Memory Loss

**Bueno acá les dejo otro capítulo... voy a ver cuándo voy a poder actualizar.. se me complican las cosas.. espero que les guste... prometo que ya dentro de un tiempo voy a cortar con el drama jajaj

* * *

NAOMI POV:**

Hoy, voy a poder ver a Emily luego de tanto tiempo. Ahora voy a poder ver en qué estado se encuentra. Aunque ella no pueda verme, saludarme, quiero y necesito estar al lado suyo.

Entro a la habitación y veo a mi pelirroja rodeada de aparatos, y demás cosas. Veo que su rostro está bastante menos hinchado aunque todavía tiene círculos violetas a causa de los golpes. Es inevitable que caigan lágrimas sobre mis mejillas y que comience a llorisquear al ver al amor de mi vida en estado de coma. Sin saber si va a despertar. Enseguida, me siento al lado de ella y tomo cuidadosamente su mano izquierda. La aprieto un poco y la llevo a mis labios. Le doy varios besos. Extraño su piel, su calor. Dios. No puedo verla así. Apoyo mi frente sobre su mano y lloro.

**-Te amo Ems… necesito que despiertes por mí… por nosotras… no puedo dejarte ir… te necesito junto a mí… **-le digo luego de unos minutos. Decido acercarme a su rostro y acariciar con mis dedos sus rasgos faciales. Luego juego por un tiempo largo con su cabello rojo. Escucho su respiración. Me tranquiliza y a la vez me desespera.

Durante días estuve junto a Emily. Prácticamente no comí. Todos me obligan a retirarme unos minutos para comer y para bañarme. Rose estuvo bastante tiempo en la habitación con Emily, al igual que yo. No me gusta mucho su presencia, pero no quiero pelear ahora por esto. Emily es más importante.

_ Pasó otro mes_

**-Naomi… cariño… necesitas relajarte un poco… ¿Por qué no vas a almorzar y a bañarte? Te vendría bien dormir unas horas también… **-Gina trata de sacarme de la habitación pero no quiero.

**-No.**

**-Cariño… estoy yo para cubrirte… cualquier cosa te llamo… Vamos Naomi… date unos minutos para ti misma… te vendría bien…**

**-¿Hasta qué hora vas a estar? –**le pregunto.

**-Quizás una hora y media…**

**-¿Y quién se va a quedar con Emily? ¡No quiero que se quede sola! –le grito a mi madre.**

**-Yo me quedo…** -escucho una voz. Rose. Perfecto. Menos todavía me voy a ir.

**-Oh… Rose… ella siempre tan predispuesta a cuidar a Emily…** -Gina sonríe al verla.

**-¿Ves cariño? Ahora puedes irte tranquilamente… Emily va a estar en buenas manos… -**Gina me sonríe mientras coloca su brazo alrededor del hombro de Rose. Ja Ja. Sí claro. Justamente la voy a dejar a cargo de Rose. ¿Me ven cara de estúpida a mí?

**-No.**

**-Naomi… Yo puedo quedarme hasta tarde… acabo de terminar mi último examen así que no tengo inconvenientes de quedarme… creo que te vendría bien descansar y estudiar un poco.. te has quedado atrasada con los exámenes… **-Rose dice. Y mi madre me mira fijamente.

**-¿Cómo que estás atrasada con los exámenes? ¿No los hiciste? **–ella me pregunta.

**-Mamá..**

**-Naomi… ahora mismo vas a comer algo, te bañas… estudias y luego vienes… **-es la primera vez que veo a mi madre autoritaria.

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada Naomi… ahora mismo vas… **-Gina me señala la puerta. Mierda. Me dirijo hacia la puerta mirando con odio a Rose y luego miro a Gina.

**-Te odio **–le digo simplemente y ella me sonríe.

**-Gracias…** -ella me dice y me retiro.

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

**-Dos meses… ya pasaron dos meses Emily…** -me aproximo hacia Emily ahora que estoy sola en la habitación y nadie me interrumpe. Necesito hablar por primera vez con Emily. Necesito expresarme.

**-Sabes… no logro entender por qué Naomi no te buscaba en el Club… ¿Ella no se preocupaba por ti? ¿De no verte? No lo se… desde que me enteré del suicidio de Effy… tuve miedo de que pasara algo y tú estuvieras involucrada… más al saber que Tony tenía ganas de vengarse… toda la noche estuve buscándote y te encontré… cuando Tony te estaba por llevar con él… por suerte con Cook logramos detenerlo…no sé qué hubiera sido de ti si no te veía Ems… no quiero ni pensarlo… **-le digo mientras rozo mis dedos sobre su flequillo, tirándolo detrás de su oreja.

**-No verte en clases… no poder hablarte… es infinitamente doloroso… ya el no tenerte como quiero duele Ems… pero no podría soportar que te vayas… nadie podría soportarlo… por eso Ems… despierta… ya estuviste bastante tiempo… **-le pido tomando más fuerte su mano. Luego de unos minutos de contemplarla y de escuchar el "beep, beep" decidí estudiar un poco mientras acompañaba a Emily. Obviamente, estudiaba sin soltar su mano. Quiero por lo menos estar así de cerca por una vez. Entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

* * *

**NAOMI POV:**

**-Apúrate Campbell que llegamos tarde!** –escucho a Katie que me grita.

**-Ya estoy bajando! **–le contesto mientras trato de secarme un poco más el cabello y luego bajo por las escaleras.

**-Dios… ¿Tanto tiempo para un baño? **–Katie estaba irritada esperándome.

-**Bueno vamos… **-le digo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela. Una vez que hicimos los exámenes, nos quedamos a almorzar. Traté de comer lo más rápido que pude para ir después al hospital a ver a mi Emily.

**-Naomi… come más despacio quieres… te vas a atragantar… **-Katie me reta. En unos minutos siento que Cook se sienta al lado mío colocando su mano en mi cintura, debajo de mi remera.

**-Katiekins… Naomikins… **-él dice mientras trata de robarnos unas papafritas. Veo que Katie lo mira fijamente.

**-Cook! Saca tu mano de ahí ahora mismo! **–Katie le ordena y me asombro al ver lo que hizo Katie. ¿Desde cuándo es tan protectora de mí?

**-Woohoo! ¿Te gusta reemplazar el lugar de Emilio, Katiekins? Sabes… los celos no son buenos…**

**-Cállate la boca pajero! Yo no reemplazo a nadie… lo único que no voy a permitir que hagas eso enfrente de mí y menos con Naomi que es la novia de mi hermana! **–Katie se enoja.

**-Awww… Katie, creo que Naomi no debe tener ningún problema con que la toque un poco ¿No, Naomikins? Anoche estuvo muy cachonda con nuestro Peter… **-Ante lo que dijo trago duramente y me congelo. ¿Cook me vio bailando con Peter? Mierda. Siento la mirada de Katie muy penetrante.

**-¿Qué mierda? ¿Es cierto eso lezza? ¡Porque si lo es te juro que ahora mismo voy a matarte! **–Katie se levanta de la mesa para acercarse hacia a mí, pero Cook la frenó.

**-Sólo bailé con Peter… nada más… **-logro decir luego de mi estado de shock y Cook se ríe. Katie y yo lo miramos.

**-¿Nada más Naomikins? ¿Estás segura que no te gustaba cómo te apoyaba la polla? **–Cook dice y le pego una bofetada.

**-¡No me gusta él! Yo sólo amo a Emily… nadie más… **-digo antes de que Katie me golpee.

**-Más te vale lezza… porque sino vas a estar en graves problemas… **-Katie me advierte.

-**Sí Katie… ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a ver al hospital? –**ofrezco y ella asiente.

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

Todavía sigo con Emily a solas. Sigo sosteniendo su mano mientras estudio. Pasan horas y el silencio hace que todo sea eterno y agonizante. No veo la hora de que venga alguien para acompañarnos. En un momento en el que trato de dar vuelta la página del libro, siento un apretón en mi mano. Enseguida focalizo mis ojos en mi mano y veo que los dedos de Emily comienzan a temblar un poco y su cuerpo reacciona lentamente. Dios. ¡Estoy por salta de la emoción! ¡Emily está despertándose! Inmediatamente tiro el libro y me paro para mirarla a los ojos. Quiero mirar esos ojos hermosos que tiene, luego de tanto tiempo. Emily empieza a querer abrir los ojos y siento que mi corazón está por estallar. Quiero llamar a los médicos y a todo el resto del grupo pero a la vez quiero estar junto a ella. Por lo tanto, me quedo y observo cómo Emily reacciona lentamente.

**-Ems? **–la llamo con voz baja. Emily mira hacia varias partes como si estuviera perdida.

**-Ems… estoy aquí… Rose…** -vuelvo a hablarle y por fin ella me mira. Siento lágrimas que están queriendo salir de mis ojos.

**-Ems! Despertaste al fin! Dios… ya era agónico verte así durante dos meses! **–digo mientras me estiro para abrazarla. Más feliz no puedo estar. Tenerla en mis brazos y ser la primera en verla despertar.

**-D-dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? **–Emily logró hablar cuando me alejé apenas de ella.

**-Ermm… es algo larga la historia… pero estuviste en coma durante dos meses aquí en el hospital… y ahora lograste despertarte **–le digo sonriente mientras seco mis lágrimas. Emily vuelve a mirarme y frunce el ceño.

**-Yo… recuerdo algo de que… estaba en el baño… no se qué buscaba… después sentí golpes por todo mi cuerpo… y me desmayé… después sentí que un hombre me arrastraba y me llevaba no se a dónde…y una chica me hablaba… -**Emily hace un esfuerzo tremendo para recordar y luego me mira.

**-Eras vos… ¿Rose? **–Ella me mira como si tendría que recordar aún más.

**-Sí… sí… fui yo Ems…** -le digo y busco su mano. Me siento al lado de ella en la camilla y la vuelvo a abrazar.

**-Ahora deja de pensar… tienes que descansar… lo importante es que ya despertaste… y te quedaste con nosotros… **-le digo.

**-Sí.. me duele todo el cuerpo… **-Emily se queja.

**-Tienes quebradas algunas costillas y muy golpeadas las piernas… aparte de la cabeza**…-le informo.

**-Veo…**

**-Bueno… creo que tendría que llamar algún médico para que viniera a revisarte… no te muevas…** -le digo y cuando me bajo de la camilla para retirarme de la habitación, Naomi junto con Katie entran. Las dos quedan con la boca abierta y empiezan a desesperarse.

**-Emily! **–las dos gritan y corren a abrazarla.

**-Ouch! **–Emily se queja del dolor. Aparentemente ellas se olvidaron de que estaba bastante dolorida.

**-Dios! Estás despierta no puedo creerlo! Te extrañé tanto… tanto…**–Naomi llora y la besa. Pero vi que Emily hizo un gesto raro ante eso. Emily frunció el ceño otra vez.

**-¿Estás bien Ems? ¿Cómo te sientes?** –Katie le pregunta mientras Naomi besa la frente de Emily.

**-Erm… bastante dolorida…** -ella responde pero puedo notar su expresión de duda, de que está perdida. No entiendo por qué todavía no besó a Naomi. No entiendo por qué actúa fríamente con ellas.

-**Dios… no tienes idea de cómo te necesitaba Ems… -**Naomi apoya su frente contra la de Emily pero Emily se aleja y Naomi la mira desconcertadamente.

**-¿Quién eres tú? **–Emily le pregunta a Naomi. Puedo ver que Naomi se desespera ante la pregunta.

**-Q-qué? Ems.. no me reconoces? Dios… ¿Ems no te acuerdas de quién soy? Naomi… soy tu novia Emily… **-Naomi se lleva una mano hacia su boca para taparla. No puede creer que Emily no se acuerde de ella.

**-Creo que… voy a llamar al doctor… **-digo y me retiro dejándolas solas con Emily.

* * *

**Está bien... sean sinceros conmigo... ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen un review... este capítulo sí que me tomó un poquito más de tiempo porque quería hacerlo un poco más largo... para que la historia sea un poco más larga jaja... por favorr un comentarioo =)**

**Review please? =)  
**


	25. Trough the Time

**Gracias a los que siempre comentan y se toman el tiempo para dejarme un review. Eso realmente me ayuda a continuar con la historia... me alegro que les guste... así que aquí va otro más =)

* * *

**

**NAOMI POV:**

_-Q-qué? Ems.. no me reconoces? Dios… ¿Ems no te acuerdas de quién soy? Naomi… soy tu novia Emily…_

_-Creo que… voy a llamar al doctor…_

Rose se retira dejándonos a Katie, Emily y a mí en la habitación. Tengo unas ganas terribles de llorar. Esto no puede estar sucediéndome a mí. No. No puede ser… Emily no me recuerda… no sabe ni cómo me llamo. Para no mostrar mi desesperación a Emily y no asustarla, me cubro la cara con mis manos y dejo escapar unos sollozos. Siento una mano en mi espalda, levanto mi mirada y veo que es Katie quien trata de calmarme un poco.

**-Voy a dejarlas unos minutos a solas hasta que llegue el doctor…** -Katie dice y se va.

**-¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí? ¿Nada? **–le pregunto mientras me siento en la camilla. El dolor que siento ahora mismo es incomparable. No puedo mirarla a los ojos por el miedo que tengo que diga que no se acuerda de nada. De pronto la desesperanza y la decepción inunda mi alma.

-**Lo siento… pero no… yo creí que estaba de novia con Effy…** -Emily me responde y me duele que se acuerde de ella y no de mí.

**-Emily… Effy…**

**-Señorita Fitch! Veo que se ha despertado…** -el doctor me interrumpe cuando le iba a contar lo que había ocurrido con ella. Emily asiente como respuesta.

**-Bueno, le voy a pedir señorita que me deje unos minutos con la paciente para revisarla… **-el doctor me pide y de mala gana me voy.

Me siento en la sala de espera junto a Katie y Rose. Tengo ganas de estar sola ahora mismo pero no voy a abandonar el hospital.

**-Es cuestión de tiempo Naomi… vas a ver que todo va a mejorar… -**Katie me dice y exploto a llantos.

**-No lo se Katie… tengo miedo de que no me quiera más… de que no sienta lo mismo…** -confieso mi gran temor y Katie me abrasa.

**-No seas tonta… vas a ver que todo va a volver a ser como antes…** -escucho a Rose.

**-Eso espero… porque no se qué voy a hacer sin Emily…**

**

* * *

**

**-Bueno… por ahora todo está evolucionando positivamente. Lo único que va a necesitar es hacer reposo por dos meses para recuperarse de los golpes y las quebraduras de sus costillas… acerca de su poca amnesia… lo único que puedo decirles es que vayan comentándole de a poco y que no sean asuntos que puedan provocarle mucha tristeza o felicidad porque podría desmayarse… pero luego se va a recuperar con el tiempo… -**el médico nos da la esperanza.

**-Gracias doctor… **-todos le agradecemos de que le da el alta a Emily.

**-Bueno, creo que es hora de volver a mi departamento…** -Emily rompe el silencio.

**-De ninguna manera Ems… tú vienes conmigo a nuestra casa…** -Katie contesta inmediatamente y aquí comienza una pelea entre gemelas.

**-Ni loca Katie! Hace años que no los veo y no estoy en condiciones de escuchar a mamá reprochándome cosas del pasado… **-Emily se niega a irse con Katie.

**-¿Dónde vas a estar entonces? No puedes quedarte sola en tu departamento Emily… por favor, deja de ser chiquilina y vámonos a casa…**

**-Yo puedo cuidarla –**digo y siento las miradas de las gemelas en mí.

**-De ninguna manera Campbell…** -Katie se niega. ¿Qué mierda? Estuvo siempre protegiéndome y consolándome y ahora me niega cuidar a mi novia? Perra.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo? –**pregunto enojada.

**-Podrías causarle un gran disgusto o cualquier otra emoción … ¿No escuchaste al médico? Nada de grandes tristezas o alegrías…** -Katie se cruza de brazos enfrente de mí.

**-Está bien…quiero que Naomi cuide de mi **–Emily contesta tratando de acomodarse en la silla de ruedas.

**-Pero Emzy…**

**-No.. Katie. Quiero estar en mi departamento y acepto que Naomi se quede a acompañarme…** -Emily le dice y Katie tuvo que aceptar la decisión de su hermana. Estoy contenta de que Emily me deje estar cerca de ella aunque no se acuerde de mí.

**-Si eso es lo que quieres… está bien… cualquier cosa sabes que estoy…**

**-Katie, ya soy grande y tengo a Naomi para lo que necesite… ¿No?** –Emily me mira.

**-S-sí obviamente **–respondo.

**-Bien… vámonos a tu departamento entonces…** -Katie dice de mala gana y por fin abandonamos este lugar.

* * *

**-Espero que la cuides bien Campbell… ojo con lo que haces porque sino…**

**-Sí ya se… voy a estar en graves problemas…** -le digo imitando su expresión de protectora.

**-Bien… suerte…** -Katie dice antes de salir del departamento. Cierro la puerta y subo hacia la habitación de Emily. Ella estaba recostada en su cama leyendo una revista.

**-Hey… Ems, ¿Necesitas algo?** –le pregunto mientras me acerco hacia a ella.

**-No.. gracias… **-ella dice. Dios, las ganas que tengo de recostarme junto a ella y besarla. Pero se que no tengo que hacerlo, así que me contengo.

**-Bueno… sabes cualquier cosa que quieras pedirme… estoy abajo ¿Sí?** –le digo, ella asiente y comienzo a caminar para salir de su habitación. Es tan difícil darle su propio espacio… estar alejada de ella…

**-Naomi **–antes de llegar a la puerta escucho que Emily pronuncia mi nombre.

**-Mhmmm? **–me doy vuelta para mirarla. Emily trata de levantarse un poco con los codos.

**-Gracias…** -ella me agradece y asiento con la cabeza antes de irme de la habitación. Me dirijo hacia la cocina para tratar de cocinar algo por primera vez sin ayuda de nadie. Lo hago sólo por Emily. Mientras preparo la cena, escucho que suena el celular de Emily que estaba sobre el sofá de la sala de estar.

_**[Nuevo mensaje de Rose]**_

Leo en la pantalla e involuntariamente los celos se apoderan de mí. Sé que hago mal, pero no quiero que Emily se acerque demasiado a Rose, por lo tanto borro el mensaje. Espero a que la comide termine de cocinarse para llevársela a Emily junto con el celular.

**-Hey… espero que tengas hambre. Es la primera vez que cocino sin tu ayuda…** -digo tratando de sonreír.

**-¿Cocinábamos juntas?** –Emily me pregunta mientra la apoyarse sobre el respaldo de la cama para que yo le pueda dar de comer.

**-Sí **–digo débilmente. ¿Ni siquiera eso se acuerda?

**-Está muy rico… gracias por molestarte en cocinar para mí… **-Emily me agradece y sacudo mi cabeza como respuesta.

**-No es ninguna molestia ayudarte Ems… haría cualquier cosa por ti…** -le digo y veo en sus ojos incomodidad ante lo que dije.

**-Perdón… no debí…**

**-No… yo debo disculparme por haberte olvidado… se que debes estar sufriendo a causa de esto y realmente no es mi intención hacerte mal… **-Emily se disculpa y no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas caigan sobre mi mejilla.

**-Está bien… tú no tienes la culpa Ems… **-le digo mientras vuelvo a llevarle comida hacia su boca, para dejar de hablar sobre ese tema. Una vez que termino de darle el último bocado de la cena, recojo las cosas para dirigirme hacia la puerta.

**-Quiero que me ayudes a recordar…** -escucho la voz de Emily y ante lo que dijo mi corazón salta de emoción. Ella quiere recordarme. Recordarnos.

-**Quiero saber cómo nos conocimos… todo… -**veo que Emily habla seriamente y vuelvo a acercarme hacia a ella.

**-En cuanto te recuperes y puedas caminar, te prometo que te voy a llevar a todos nuestros lugares… donde compartimos momentos… **-le prometo.

**-Gracias...**

**-Buenas noches Ems… **-la saludo e impulsivamente le doy un pico en los labios.

**-Oh… perdón no tenía que haber hecho eso… perdón… **-me disculpo y otra vez amago para irme pero siento la mano de Emily que me detiene.

**-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo por esta noche?** –ella me pregunta. ¿Cómo negarme a dormir junto a ella? En cuestión de segundos me introduzco en la cama al lado de ella. Trato de dejar un poco de espacio entre nosotras, para no incomodarla. Pero Emily se acomoda lentamente y me rodea con su brazo.

**-Buenas noches Nai… **-ella me susurra antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Debo admitir que anoche fue la única vez que pude dormir tranquilamente después de dos meses. Esta mañana estoy de mucho mejor humor. Teniendo a Emily en mis brazos, respirando su aroma otra vez… me relaja muchísimo. Ella es el mundo al cual pertenezco.

Trato de levantarme sin despertar a Emily para hacerle el desayuno. Obviamente que en estos días voy a faltar a la escuela. Después voy a ver cómo voy a hacer para retomar las clases. Eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento. Quiero estar sólo con Emily.

**-Hey… buen día dormilona…** -le susurro al oído para que Emily se vaya despertando de a poco. Coloco la bandeja en la mesa y corro las cortinas para que se ilumine la habitación.

**-Perra** –Emily me insulta por los rayos del sol que molestan sus ojos.

-**Es la única manera de que te despiertes Fitch…** -le digo riéndome un poco. La vuelvo a acomodar sobre la cama y otra vez la alimento. Noto que ella tiene una expresión de duda en su rostro o que oculta algo y no se anima a decírmelo.

**-¿Qué te pasa Ems? Te noto algo rara…** -le pregunto.

**-Erm… creo que necesito una ducha… apesto **–ella se ríe al mismo tiempo que yo.

**-Puedo ayudarte si quieres…** -le digo mi oferta mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente.

**-Está bien… **-ella acepta. La verdad que no se cómo voy a hacer para contenerme y no violarla mientras la bañe. En fin, una vez que termino de darle el desayuno, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y despacito la coloco en la silla de ruedas. Cuando llegamos al baño, voy a preparar la bañera, me aseguro de que el agua esté tibia y luego viene la parte más difícil. Desnudarla. La ayudo a pararse y decido quitarle la vestimenta y las vendas, menos la ropa interior. Lentamente la acerco hacia la bañera y trato de ayudarla para que pueda sentarse en ella. Veo todas las expresiones de dolor de su rostro. Me parte el alma verla en el estado que está. Moretones en todos lados, las partes de las costillas estaban muy moradas e hinchadas.

Quiero estar lo más próxima a ella. En un instante se me vino una gran idea.

**-Ems… voy a unirme con vos en la bañera…** -le informo y veo cómo sus ojos se amplían al verme quitar mis propias ropas. Lentamente me introduzco en la bañera, detrás de ella. Coloco mis piernas a sus costados, por lo tanto la estoy rodeando. Busco el jabón y comienzo a bañarla. Observo cómo el cuerpo de Emily se relaja y esa sensación me encanta. Acaricio su cuerpo con todo mi cariño, deseando que cada moretón desaparezca a través de mis roces. Inclino a Emily hacia mi cuerpo, haciendo que su espalda se apoye sobre mí para poder llegar hacia sus extremidades. Luego coloco shampoo en su cabeza y la masajeo suavemente. Siento que Emily está disfrutando esto al igual que yo. Tengo que ser breve porque sino mi excitación va a ser incontrolable. Lo sé. Una vez que termino, salgo de la bañera, ayudo a Emily a salir también y la seco con las toallas. La rodeo con un toallón y la ayudo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Otra vez nos dirigimos hacia la habitación para cambiarnos. Ahora viene la parte más difícil. Tengo que sí o sí desnudarla. Dios. La coloco en la cama. Busco su ropa interior, miro a los ojos a Emily y veo que ella se sonroja y asiente. No tiene otra opción ya que no puede hacerlo por sí misma. Lentamente retiro sus bragas y cierro los ojos mientras lo hago y coloco otras nuevas. Lo mismo hago cuando tengo que retirar su corpiño. Dios. Estoy muy frustrada al no poder tocarla como quiero hacerlo ahora. La visto rápidamente.

**-Gracias** –Emily dice tímidamente y yo sonrío después de darle un beso en su frente. Me levanto y me retiro de la habitación. Creo que necesito una ducha muy pero muy fría ahora mismo.

* * *

**Aunque estoy super, hiper agotada les dejo este capítulo... a lo mejor mañana actualice... pero por favorr.. déjenme un review comentando u opinando sobre la historia.. =)**

**graciass, buen fin de semana para todos!  
**


	26. Remember

**Perdón por dejarles un capítulo cortito pero por lo menos quería avanzar con la historia y no dejarla algo colgada jaja. Mil gracias por los reviews =)

* * *

NAOMI POV:**

**-Hey, Naomi ¿Cómo estás? Vine a ver a Emily…** -Rose está parada en la puerta esperando que yo la deje entrar. No quiero dejarla pasar pero debo hacerlo por Emily. Con malas ganas, lo hago.

Ni siquiera pidió permiso ni nada, directamente subió las escaleras hacia donde estaba Emily. Pregunto, ¿Dónde quedaron los modales? Dios.

Enseguida subo detrás de ella. No quiero dejarla a solas con mi novia. Cuando entro veo que Rose estaba abrazando a Emily, quién tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Diablos. Ahora me arrepiento de haberla dejado entrar.

**-Te extrañé… -**Rose le susurra lo suficientemente alto para que yo pueda escuchar. ¿Qué son una pareja? Hace a penas unos días que no se vieron… nada más. Mentira. Ahora que pienso ya ha pasado un mes y recuerdo que no vi a Rose en todos estos días.

**-¿Dónde estuviste Rose?** –le pregunto para romper su escena.

**-Estuvo en parís en una audiencia… Obviamente te fue bien ¿No? **–Emily estaba contenta de tenerla ahí a su lado. Me pregunto ¿De dónde sabe todo eso? Está muy informada de lo que hace Rose.

**-Sí por suerte… ya les dije que en cuanto te recuperes vamos a hacer un demo…** -Rose se dirige hacia Emily y Emily se exalta de emoción. Comenzaron a hablar sobre temas de música, por lo tanto me sentí que sobraba en la habitación. Así que decidí bajar a fumar un cigarrillo. Estoy nerviosa y a la vez dolorida al ver que Emily habla más con ella que conmigo.

* * *

**-Naomi… **-escucho la voz de Rose llamándome. ¿Luego de casi una hora se acuerda de mi existencia? Ni siquiera giro para mirarla. Continúo sentada, apoyada sobre la pared del departamento, mirando cómo pasan los autos.

**-Naomi, no tienes que estar celosa ¿Sabes? Estuve hablando con Emily y…**

**-¿Podrías alejarte un poco? Sabes… creo que ella es MI novia no la tuya… **-me dirijo enfadada.

**-Naomi… no seas tonta… Emily está triste por no recordarte y yo sólo la ayudo a recordar momentos…**

**-Sí pero te aprovechas de la situación para acercarte más a ella ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de eso? Ja**

**-Naomi… ella realmente quiere recordarte y volverte a querer… deberías dejar esos celos…** -Rose me dice y comienza a caminar. Luego se voltea.

**-Ah… me preguntó sobre Effy… no le respondí porque no sabía qué habían hablado ustedes… así que le dije que tú te ibas a encargar de contarle…** -ella me sonríe y se retira. Tiro el resto del cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso para apagarlo. Cuando entro al departamento veo que Emily está bajando la escalera. Inmediatamente camino rápido hacia donde está ella para ayudarla pero ella me frena.

**-No! Quiero hacerlo sola…** -ella dice y logra bajar las escaleras. Se me caen lágrimas al ver que Emily se está recuperando tan rápido. Al instante me acerco hacia a ella para abrazarla fuerte.

**-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Ems… te amo… te amo…** -susurro sin poder controlar la inmensa felicidad que estalla dentro de mí y luego me alejo para besarla apasionadamente. Por un momento, siento que Emily estaba shockeada pero luego en sus labios se forman una sonrisa amplia al responderme el beso.

**-¿Estás bien? **–le pregunto mirándola a los ojos y ella asiente.

**-Quiero que me lleves a dónde nos conocimos… **-Emily me pide y como respuesta me inclino otra vez y la beso en los labios. Sé que no debería apresurarme pero no puedo soportar estar lejos de ella si ella está tan cerca de mí.

**EMILY POV:**

**-Aquí fue la primera vez que te vi… estabas buscando unos libros y justo cuando te estiraste para alcanzar uno vi tu tatuaje y te diste cuenta de que te estaba mirando… fue embarazoso –**ella dice sonriente mientras recuerda nuestra primera charla. Yo camino y me apoyo sobre mi casillero cerrando los ojos, tratando de hacer memoria.

_'Ella venía caminando con su bolso colgando de su hombro y mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algún casillero. Mierda. Tenía el cabello corto, muy rubio y esos ojos azules trasparentes te hipnotizaban.'_

**-Ems? **–Naomi interrumpe mi recuerdo que estoy recuperando. Ella estaba enfrente de mí mirándome preocupada.

**-Estoy bien… sólo que recordaba la primera vez que te vi… **-digo sonriendo y ella me devuelve la sonrisa tomándome de la mano.

**-Aquí casi nos besamos pero Rose nos interrumpió… **-Naomi me dice al entrar al baño de mujeres.

**-¿En el baño? **–le pregunto.

**-Sí yo me acababa de bañar y me resbalé… me agarré de tu remera para no caerme pero nos caímos las dos juntas…** -ella dice entre risas. Dios. Debo admitir que ella es preciosa. Ahora entiendo por qué estoy enamorada de ella. Espera. _¿Estoy?_ Wow. Sí, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

Salimos del baño y entramos a un club que estaba en reparación.

**-Aquí…** -ella señala la pared en la que me apoyé.

**-Fue la primera vez que me besaste… estabas muy alcoholizada y drogada pero ese beso fue lo último que necesitaba para darme cuenta que me había enamorado de ti **–Naomi me mira a los ojos. Me muerdo el labio inferior y trato de recordar ese beso… pero… nada.

**-No creo que lo recuerdes… realmente estabas muy drogada **–ella dice con tono triste y baja la mirada hacia el suelo. Por impulso, me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

**-Te quiero… **-esas palabras salen de mi boca sin pensar y ella me sonríe. Puedo ver el brillo de sus ojos y el dolor reflejado en ellos. Naomi toma mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el departamento.

**-¿No hay más lugares?** –le pregunto.

**-Sí… pero ya es tarde y necesitas descansar… caminaste demasiado Ems.. **–ella me indica y obedezco.

* * *

_'Quiero tenerla ahora. No puedo dejarla ir en este momento, después de lo que ocurrió en el lago. Necesito sentir su cuerpo._

_-Erm… creo que me voy Ems… ya es tarde… -ella me dice._

_-Antes de que te vayas… en mi habitación tengo tu libro de matemáticas que me prestaste hace mucho tiempo… -le digo como excusa para que se quede._

_-Oh… bueno voy a buscarlo… -ella me dice y cuando camina hacia la escalera la detengo con mi brazo y me acerco a ella para besarla mientras hago que retroceda hasta chocar contra la mesa y…'_

-**Ems? Hoolaaa? **–Naomi mueve su mano haciendo que vuelva a la tierra.

**-Alcánzame tu plato y cubiertos…** -Naomi me pide para limpiar la mesa. Decido levantarme y ayudarla. Mientras ella apila los platos para luego lavarlos yo quedo parada observándola y recordando esa noche. Nuestra primera noche.

**-Deja de pensar… vas a cansar a tu cerebro… **-ella me da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve hacia el comedor para juntar el resto de las cosas. Decido seguirla para volver a revivir ese momento. Cuando ella se estira para juntar los vasos, yo me coloco detrás de ella deslizando mis manos en sus costados, por debajo de su remera. Apoyo mi cuerpo contra el de ella y apenas beso su cuello.

**-Ems? **–Naomi se tensiona. Creo que la sorprendí. La hago girar para besarla apasionadamente y siento su sonrisa en el beso. La acerco más a mi cuerpo y ella traslada sus manos hacia mi cuello. A pesar de que no recuerde todo, creo que los sentimientos son los mismos. Se siente tan bien besarla. Siento mariposas en mi estómago al profundizar el beso.

**-Gracias por lo de hoy…** -le susurro en contra de sus labios, mirando de vez en cuando sus ojos. Ella sonríe y me da un simple pico. No esperará que me va a conformar sólo con eso ¿No?

**-Espero que te acuerdes de lo que hoy te mostré… **-ella dice algo agitada, como yo beso su cuello.

**-Mhhhmmm **–le digo sin abandonar su cuello.

**-¿Dónde fue nuestro primer beso? –**ella me pregunta.

**-En el casillero… -**le digo sin pensar.

**-Mentirosa…** -ella me responde riéndose.

**-Después voy a recordar todo… pero ahora quiero revivir nuestra primera noche… **-Abandono su cuello para reclamar sus labios otra vez. Decido llevarla en contra de la pared, igual que aquella noche. Al empujarla contra la estructura, ella suelta un gemido.

**-¿No te acuerdas de los momentos románticos pero sí de los sexuales Fitch? Creo que ya recuperaste toda la memoria… **-ella se ríe pero luego se calla al sentir mi mano deslizándose lentamente sobre su muslo, debajo de su pollera. Siento cómo su respiración se torna más excitada, sus ojos se cierran y su cuello se estira hacia atrás, dándome más espacio para explorar. Dios, no puedo tener suficiente de esta mujer.

**-llévame arriba, Ems..**

**

* * *

**

**Y qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado jaja, prometo que el próximo va a ser más largo ;) **

**Let me know what do you think =)  
**


	27. Anything Is Better With You

**Bueno... ahora si subo este capítulo.. espero que les guste.. perdón por la tardanza.. pero estuve bastante ocupada y las semanas próximas aún más...asi que veré cuando voy a actualizar... gracias por los reviews =) me re alegraron... **

**TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL**

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

**-Llévame arriba Ems…**–ella me suplica con su voz más ronca. Indudablemente hago lo que ella me pide y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación. Ella me guía tomándome de la mano. Cuando entramos, ella enciende los veladores y yo cierro la puerta. Se sienta sobre la cama y me queda mirando fijamente. Su mirada está llena de deseo pero a la vez de preocupación. Me siento al lado de ella y le doy un beso para tranquilizarla. Cuando nos apartamos, veo que Naomi está con los ojos cerrados y se muerde el labio inferior. Me encanta en la forma que lo hace.

**-¿Estás bien?** –le pregunto y sus ojos vuelven a abrirse.

**-Si** –contesta débilmente.

**-¿Estás segura? **–le vuelvo a preguntar mientras coloco un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja para verla mejor. Naomi asiente con la cabeza y esa fue la respuesta que necesitaba para acercarme lentamente y besarla aún más apasionadamente. La acomodo en la cama, por lo que estoy en la cima, encargada de tomar la situación. Mis manos parecen saber de memoria todo su cuerpo al deslizarse libremente por su cuerpo. Inmediatamente siento la necesidad de quitarle la remera para sentir la suavidad de su piel con mis manos, pero siento que Naomi se tensa un poco.

-**Hey… ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto rara…**. –le hago saber de que me doy cuenta de su estado de ánimo y me alejo un poco para hablar de lo que ella siente. Nos sentamos otra vez en la cama.

**-Naoms… sabes que puedes hablar conmigo… ¿Qué te sucede que estás tensa? **–le vuelvo a preguntar y ella suspira antes de hablar. Coloco mi mano sobre su pierna como signo de que confíe en mí.

**-No lo se… todo sucedió todo tan rápido…y ahora estamos así… como solíamos hacer antes… y…** -ella se calla pero asiento con mi cabeza para que continúe.

**-Y… no se… se me cruzó la idea de que quieres que tengamos sexo porque a lo mejor lo haces por necesidad… **-yo la miro estupefacta y elevo mis cejas como reacción.

**-No no… no me refiero de esa manera… es decir… por instinto… no no… no se cómo decirlo…**

**-A ver si logré entenderte… tú piensas que yo quiero tener sexo contigo solamente por tenerlo y no porque realmente sienta algo por ti… ¿Es así?**

**-Si.. algo así… es que tengo miedo de que mañana te arrepientas o que esto no signifique nada para ti y… **-la callo con un beso y vuelvo a recostarla.

-**Deberías hablar menos… **-le digo al oído y escucho cómo se ríe entre dientes.

**-Relájate…** -le vuelvo a decir mientras me quedo unos minutos en su cuello respirando en contra de él, produciendo que su respiración se torne entrecortada y piel de gallina en ella. Despacio, disfrutando cada segundo de lo que estamos haciendo, quito su remera y su pollera, dejándola sólo en su ropa interior. Naomi, hace lo mismo conmigo y una vez que estamos las dos iguales, ella es la que toma el control esta vez y con bastante urgencia. Intercambiamos las posiciones y en cuestión de segundos quedo desnuda debajo de ella. Su mirada penetrante me hace sentir como una presa a punto de ser tomada por ella. Naomi toma posesión sobre mi cuello mordiéndolo fuerte y sus manos vagan por mi cuerpo desesperadamente, haciéndome estremecer en una forma descontrolada.

Por más que quiera tener sexo al estilo 'salvaje', prefiero esta vez hacerlo de otro modo. Reinvierto las posiciones para encarar yo la situación. Ahora es mi turno desvestirla y lo hago con mucho gusto. Antes de recorrer su cuerpo miro otra vez esos ojos transparentes que reflejan una enorme necesidad. La vuelvo a besar y mientras entrelazamos nuestras lenguas, acaricio sus piernas con mis manos, haciendo que Naomi gima en mi boca y sus caderas se muevan en busca de más acción. Pero no se lo voy a dar tan rápido. Dejo sus labios para volver a su cuello y buscar el punto en donde nace su pulso y a la vez masajeo sus pechos. Me encanta la forma en que reacciona su cuerpo ante mis acciones.

Me dirijo hacia sus pechos y luego bajo por su abdomen. Cada vez siento más la frustración de Naomi al esquivar la parte en donde ella me necesita. Pude escuchar un 'Dios' cuando beso los costados de sus caderas y bajo por sus muslos. Sus caderas y piernas tiemblan cada vez que mis labios aterrizan sobre su piel cremosa. Lentamente, vuelvo a subir sobre su cuerpo y reclamar sus labios. Puedo escuchar su respiración extremadamente agitada. Me doy cuenta de la frustración que está pasando y decido ser un poco más dócil y dirigir mis dedos hacia su centro. Cuando lo hago, escucho la respiración de Naomi errar y liberar un pequeño gemido. Me sorprende tenerla tan dispuesta a mis acciones al sentir que sus piernas se separan aún más y sus dedos se hunden en mi piel para mantenerme más cerca de ella. Decido jugar un poco con su clítoris y veo cómo su ceño se frunce y de a poco abre los ojos para mirarme.

**-Emily… te necesito..** –ella logra decir exasperadamente y al ver que sus ojos me ruegan por más acción me inclino por jugar un poco más.

**-¿Sí? ¿Cuánto? **–le pregunto mientras acerco mis dedos a su centro, amagando una futura penetración.

**-Mu-mucho! **–Naomi logra decir, levantando sus caderas y abriendo más sus piernas en busca de mi mano. Y al escuchar su respuesta, introduzco un dígito en ella. Sintiendo y estudiando absolutamente todo sobre ella. Naomi estira su cuello hacia atrás mientras arquea su espalda para recibir completamente mi dedo. Me inclino para morder su cuello y a la vez meto un segundo dedo profundamente golpeando su punto G. Siento cómo sus piernas se estremecen y un gemido bastante fuerte. Ante su respuesta, profundizo y agilizo mis acciones aproximándola cada vez más a su clímax. Siento cómo sus uñas escarban en mi piel produciéndome dolor, debo estar sangrando pero no me importa en lo absoluto. Toda mi atención está focalizada ahora en Naomi, en su orgasmo. Con un último golpe en su punto G, veo a mi chica convulsionar debajo de mí. Aferrándose de mí para soportar el gran espasmo que está atravesando por todo su cuerpo. Sinceramente, es la vista más maravillosa de toda mi vida. Mientras Naomi trata de volver a la normalidad, beso su frente, sus mejillas, su cuello y coloco un solo beso en su pecho izquierdo en donde está su corazón e impulsivamente susurro un 'te amo'. Sus ojos se abren en shock pero después me regala una gran sonrisa y se inclina para besarme. Sé que en ese beso quiso decirme que ella también me amaba.

**-Dios… me has agotado Fitch….** –ella logra hablar después de unos minutos. Naomi gira en la cama, ubicándose boca abajo y colocando su cabeza hacia un costado para mirarme. Yo me acerco y comienzo a besar toda su espalda, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Veo cómo cierra los ojos ante mis besos y su sonrisa se amplía.

**-¿Quieres dormir un poco?** –le pregunto al verla tan cansada.

-**Mmmm, por más que quiera devolver tus acciones… estoy muy exhausta Ems… definitivamente me aniquilaste… **-Naomi me dice mientras gira otra vez para mirarme a los ojos. Le doy un último beso y me tumbo a su lado. Al segundo, Naomi me rodea con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Se siente perfecto estar así con ella. Aunque no recuerde todo, se siente como algo normal y hermoso.

* * *

Me despierto al escuchar que mi celular suena.

**_[Un mensaje de Rose]_**

_Ems, espero verte esta tarde en la práctica de piano… Besos te quiero R Xx_

Miro la hora y veo que ya son las 16:00 pm. Despacio, trato de desenredarme de los brazos de mi preciosa rubia y me dirijo hacia el baño para ducharme e irme a la práctica de piano. Antes de irme le dejo una nota a Naomi diciéndole al lugar que voy, por las dudas.

**-Hey… **-entro a la sala en donde sólo estaba Rose. Tenía el cabello enrulado y vestía unos jeans azules con una remera blanca y un chaleco gris. Bastante sexy para mi gusto. Me siento al lado de ella, en la banqueta del piano. Ella se inclina y me da un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Dios, qué bien huele.

**-Creo que no te debes acordar mucho de la pieza que estábamos tocando hace dos meses atrás ¿No?**

**-Mmmm… sinceramente no… perdí mucho tiempo y no practiqué nada.. **–le admito y ella asiente con una sonrisa.

**-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con una que nos había dado el profesor Williams? **–Rose busca en su carpeta las partituras y comenzamos a practicar. Después de todo, no me había olvidado tanto. Gracias al cielo. La música es para mí toda mi vida.

**-Muy bien Ems!** –Rose me felicita.

**-Bueno… ahora sí vamos a intentar ésta… que es la que habíamos estado practicando hace un mes atrás… es bastante difícil…** -Rose me muestra y casi me mareo al ver todas las notas.

**-No te preocupes… te voy a ayudar…** -ella me dice.

**-¿Cómo?** –le pregunto bastante interesada, porque realmente eso es ya bastante imposible de tocar.

**-Ven, siéntate aquí.. **–ella me indica en el medio de sus dos piernas. Yo trago saliva duramente al ver la posición comprometedora que íbamos a estar.

**-No muerdo eh…** -ella me sonríe y lentamente me siento en donde ella me había indicado.

**-Ems.. relájate… soy yo Rose… no voy a hacerte nada… sólo enseñarte este tema… **-ella me dice al oído y me pierdo. Obedezco y me relajo, dejándola a cargo de mis manos. Siento como Rose coloca sus manos sobre las mías, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Me estoy ahogando en su fragancia ahora mismo.

**-Eso es…** -ella me dice apenas susurrando mientras tocamos la canción juntas. Me dejo llevar por la sensación del momento y realmente es muy agradable.

**-Viste? No fue tan difícil después de todo…** -ella me dice con un tono más fuerte y se separa de mí. ¿Ya terminamos? Wow. Ni me di cuenta.

**-Sí… **-digo débilmente. Miro la hora y veo que estoy por llegar tarde a la clase de políticas con Naomi. Cuando vuelvo a dirigir mi vista a Rose, veo que ella está inclinada guardando las partituras en su mochila y deja al descubierto un poco su cintura. No puedo evitar quedarme con los ojos fijos apreciando la vista. Y justo en ese momento Rose gira y me agarra en esa situación. Dios. ¡Que vergüenza!

-**Ermm… me tengo que ir…** -le digo mientras las dos nos paramos alejándonos del piano. Busco mis cosas y me inclino para darle un beso y sin querer nos inclinamos mal y nos dimos un pico.

**-Ohh… perdón..** –ella se disculpa y tanto ella como yo estamos ruborizadas. Dios, que embarazoso.

**-Ermm.. no te hagas problema… no es nada…** -le digo y ella inclina sus labios formando media sonrisa. Creo que no le gustó lo que le dije.

**-Bueno… me voy a mis clases de políticas… Naomi debe estar esperándome..** –le digo.

**-Oh… ¿Ems? **–ella me dice haciendo que me detenga.

-**Mhmm?**

**-¿Qué haces esta noche?**

**-Voy a estar en mi departamento con Naomi, si quieres puedes venir a cenar… **-digo impulsivamente. Mierda. Ni se si Naomi le agradaría tener a Rose en el departamento.

**-Bueno.. acepto la oferta…** -Rose vuelve a sonreír alegremente. Yo asiento y me retiro de la sala. Definitivamente, esta noche va a ser muy entretenida.

* * *

**Ahora sí gente... me voy a dormir en paz jajaj ya dejé este capítulo.. espero recibir reviews con sus opiniones =) Kisses!**


	28. A Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Mil disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero ahora que estoy 'un poco' más desocupada... voy a continuarlo más seguido y las demás historias también... gracias por los reviews... espero que les guste este capítulo... no es de los mejores pero bueno, prometo inspirarme un poco más para la próxima jajaj REALMENTE GRACIAS :)

* * *

**

**EMILY :**

**-¿Dónde estuviste?** –Naomi me hace sobresaltar cuando cierro mi casillero.

**-Mierda! Me asustaste… estuve en la clase de prácticas de piano.. –**le informo pero no veo ninguna satisfacción en su rostro. Igualmente, me acerco para besarla, a lo mejor así se relaja un poco. Pero cuando lo hago ella me detiene un poco y me olfatea el cuello.

**-¿Con quién estuviste? –**Bueno. Debo recalcar que tiene buen sentido del olfato esta chica. Dios. Es híper celosa.

**-Naomi… no hice nada malo… estuve con mi compañera de piano… **-le digo.

**-¿Quién?** –ella me interroga.

**-Rose… Naomi, ¿Quién va a ser? **–le digo algo enojada. Realmente me está cansando esta escena de celos.

**-Me lo imaginé **–ella dice y revoleo mis ojos.

**-¿Qué tiene de malo eso Naomi? Es mi amiga y sólo compartimos una clase de piano… no estamos casadas para que me impidas estar con quien yo quiera…** -le respondo y creo que se me fue un poco de la mano. Naomi hace una mueca con sus labios y asienta con la cabeza. Da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia otra dirección. Resoplo y decido seguirla.

**-Naomi…Naomi! **–trato de detenerla pero ella continúa caminando rápido. Me detengo y dejo que doble a otro pasillo. No se por qué, pero sentí que no tenía que seguirla para hacerle ver que lo que digo es verdad. No me gusta perseguir a la gente. Creo que Naomi debería confiar un poco más en mí y dejar de lado esos celos.

* * *

Voy hacia mi clase en la que también está Naomi y Rose. Como los bancos no son propios, me siento en cualquier lugar y espero a Naomi, pero no la veo por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Por ahí veo a Rose que entra al aula, me ve y camina hacia donde yo estoy.

**-Hey… ¿Naomi? **–ella me pregunta y me encojo de hombros.

**-No le molestará si hoy me siento contigo ¿No? **–niego mi cabeza y dejo que se siente al lado mío. Es distinto estar con Rose. Las cosas parecen más fáciles, más sencillas. Ella es abierta con sus sentimientos y tranquila. No me arrepiento de haberla dejado sentarse conmigo, pero siento que no estoy haciendo lo correcto. Debería estar Naomi aquí. Ahora que pienso en ella, no la vi entrar a la habitación. Empiezo a buscar por todas partes hasta que la veo en un rincón, en la esquina del aula, bien al fondo. Mierda. Tenía los ojos llorosos y me estaban mirando fijamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron solamente por dos segundos porque enseguida ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. En ese instante, no lo dudé. Suspiré y me levanté para seguirla. No me gusta que esté así. Que estemos así.

Cuando salgo, veo que Naomi se dirige hacia el pasillo de nuestros casilleros.

**-Naomi…** -la llamo para que se detenga pero ella continúa.

**-Naomi, espera…** -le pido y me detengo cuando ya habíamos llegado a nuestros casilleros.

**-No entiendo, ¿Por qué estás así?** –le pregunto sinceramente y por primera vez, Naomi da media vuelta para enfrentarme y hablarme.

**-¿Por qué estoy así? Porque estás con Rose, compartes millones de cosas con ella… están siempre en contacto… hablas más con ella que conmigo… y…**

**-Naomi… Naomi a ver si entiendes… ella es mi amiga, mejor amiga de hecho… es obvio que voy a hablar, que voy a estar en contacto con ella… pero no en la forma en que tú lo ves..** –la corto.

**-Emily, ¿No ves la forma en que te mira? Ella está enamorada de vos…¿Recuerdas?** –Naomi dice algo inquieta.

_'-Dime… cómo te fue en literatura? – Naomi pregunta para romper el silencio entre nosotras._

_-No tan bien como a ti –le respondo secamente._

_-Oh… Emily… yo no tuve nada que ver con …_

_-Sí? Nunca me dijiste que eras gay Naomi… es más, siempre dijiste que eras hétero.. –la interrumpo. Y es que en verdad No lo entiendo._

_-Ems…Yo no soy gay... Rose sólo quería darte celos o algo así… ella quiere invitarte a salir'_

**-Hola? Emily, ¿Podrías escucharme?** –la voz de Naomi me hace volver a la realidad.

**-Oh… perdón…** -logro responder.

**-¿Qué te pasa? **–Naomi se acerca preocupada.

**-Recién recordé cuando tú me habías dicho que Rose sólo se acercó a ti para darme celos porque quería invitarme a salir…** -le explico y no se por qué Naomi de repente me abraza fuertemente.

**-Estás recuperando la memoria Ems! **–Naomi dice mientras besa mi cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos ahora aparenta no estar tan enojada como antes.

**-Sí…** -le digo y sonrío antes de alejarme para robarle un beso. Deslizo mis dedos pulgares debajo de sus ojos para quitar algunas lágrimas y la traigo hacia mí para besarla otra vez.

**-No tienes por qué llorar… ¿Sabes? Y prométeme que no vas a ponerte celosa otra vez por Rose… ella no es nada Naomi, entiéndelo… **-le digo seriamente mirándola a los ojos y Naomi sonríe y asienta despacio con la cabeza.

**-Vamos a casa… que tenemos que preparar la cena.. –**la tomo de la mano y comenzamos a salir del colegio.

**-¿Piensas en una cena romántica Fitch?**

**-No, viene Rose a cenar...**

**-¡¿Qué?**

**

* * *

**

**-Deja de mirarme así… Podrías ayudarme ¿No? Ya debe estar por llegar y la comida ni siquiera está hecha…** -le digo mientras Naomi está sentada en la cocina, cruzada de brazos y muy enojada.

**-No. Tú la invitaste… así que arréglate tú…** -Naomi me contesta. Resoplo y voy hacia donde ella está.

**-¿Qué dijimos Naomi? No quiero que hagas otra vez esas escenas de celos… -**le digo y ella se para.

**-Es que yo quería estar solamente contigo esta noche…. para ayudarte a recordar otras cosas** –Naomi me susurra al oído mientras sus manos tratan de buscar contacto con la piel de mi estómago.

**-Naomi… tengo que terminar de cocinar…** -le digo rechazando sus manos no tan convencida de hacerlo. Otra vez voy a controlar la comida que estaba en el fuego.

**-En vez de que venga a cenar, ¿No podrías llamarla y cancelar la cena? Creo que mi oferta es más interesante…** -Naomi se acerca y me abraza por detrás mientras besa mi cuello.

**-Naomi… no puedo hacer esto ahora mismo… **-le respondo tratando de no dejarme llevar por sus besos. Pero tuve que rendirme al ver cómo Naomi introduce un dedo en la olla en donde estaba cocinando la salsa y luego se lo lleva a su boca, y luego lo retira dejándolo limpio. Traguo saliva muy duramente y como pude vuelvo a respirar. Dios. Nunca vi a Naomi de este modo. Ella me guiña el ojo.

**-Qué lastima… yo pensaba hacer cosas traviesas con estos dedos que estás mirando… **-¿Realmente dijo eso? Dios mío. Esta chica realmente quiere que tenga un infarto. No pude resistirme, apagué el fuego y la arrinconé contra la mesada.

**-Sabía que no ibas a resistir a mis encantos… **-ella dice antes de que vuelva a atacar sus labios.

_Riiiiiiingggg_

**-Mierda…** -maldigo al tener que frenar mis acciones y veo una sonrisa diabólica en Naomi.

**-Te dije… **-ella me dice y trato de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar en la cocina. Me arreglo un poco el cabello antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta y recibir a Rose.

**-Hey.. ¿Cómo estás?** –la saludo mientras ella entra al departamento.

**-Hey Ems, bien.. aquí traje una botella de vino, no se si te gusta…**

**-Oh.. no tenías por qué hacerlo…** -le digo mientras agarro la bolsa.

**-Pasa… siéntate en la mesa que ya llevo la comida… **-le indico y ella se dirige hacia el comedor en donde estaba Naomi.

**NAOMI POV:**

Dios, no puedo creer que Emily rechace mi idea de pasar la noche nosotras juntas, solas. Sin terceros como Rose. Argh. Hablando de Roma, Rose se asoma…

**-Hey Naomi… -**ella se acerca para saludarme y le doy una típica de mis miradas falsas. A ver si se da cuenta de una vez por todas que no la trago. Solamente le di una sonrisa de mal gusto y forzada, ni siquiera le devolví las mismas palabras. Rose se sentó enfrentándome y dejando lugar en la punta de la mesa para que se sentara Emily. En unos minutos, Emily trae la cena y se sienta para que podamos comer todas juntas.

**-Mmmm… está riquísimo Ems… no sabía que tenías tanto talento con tus manos… **-Rose comenta y comencé a mirarla fijamente. Ella no sabe nada sobre los talentos que tienen las manos de MI Emily. Argh, que se calle de una vez.

**-Oh… gracias, hago lo que puedo sabes…** -Emily sonríe y sirve más vino a Rose.  
Durante toda la cena estuve callada observando cómo Emily se reía con Rose. Parece que Emily se olvidó de mi existencia, porque solamente mira a Rose y habla con ella. En un momento Rose empezó a tocar el brazo de Emily cada vez que decía algo 'gracioso' que la hacía reír. Dios, no se cuánto más voy a poder contenerme para no pegarle. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a ver unas fotos de Emily cuando era más pequeña y como hicieron hasta ahora, siguieron riéndose sobre comentarios que esta estúpida hacía. Realmente yo estaba fuera de lugar, y me sentía horrible, ignorada completamente.

_[Mensaje de Cook]_

_Hey Blondie! Estoy cerca del departamento de tu chica… ahora me paso! C Xx_

Por suerte ahora Cook viene y voy a tener a alguien con quien hablar. Enseguida escucho que Cook golpea la puerta y me levanto para abrirla. Antes, doy un último vistazo a lo que están haciendo las otras dos. Están tocando el piano. Como están tan entretenidas, me quedo afuera con Cook.

**-Heyyy, Blondie… ¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué no estás con tu chica?**

**-Ella está con Rose adentro… y yo estoy bastante fuera del lugar ahí…** -digo sinceramente y Cook coloca su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

**-Sabes… conmigo nunca estarías fuera de lugar…** -él me dice y yo lo empujo riéndome.

**-Enserio te lo digo, tú y yo… juntos** –él me señala a mí y luego a él mismo.

**-No, gracias Cook.. pero no, tengo a Emily para eso…** -le digo rechazando su propuesta.

**-¿Segura? Yo no lo veo así…** -él mira hacia adentro en donde están Emily y Rose. Estaban agachadas juntando algo con sus manos pero se miraban fijamente y estaban muy cerca una de la otra. Sentí la boca de mi estómago cerrarse abruptamente al verlas en esa situación. Deben haber estado bastante tiempo así porque Emily fue la que dijo algo y miró primero hacia abajo y siguió juntando pedazos de vidrio.

**-Tengo que hacer algo…** -le digo a Cook y camino hacia donde están ellas.

**-¿Qué pasó Ems?** –le pregunto y veo su cara de susto al verme.

**-Ermm… nada sólo se rompió una copa… nada más **–ella me responde mientras tira los restos de vidrio. Me siento nuevamente en la mesa al lado de Cook. Muy cerca. Lo miro y creo que ambos nos entendimos. Cook me rodea con sus brazos y comienza a coquetear conmigo. Rose nos mira con disgusto y se va a ayudar a Emily a traer el postre.

**-Ermmm bueno, espero que les guste… -**Emily nos mira y veo celos en sus ojos- **el postre…**

Rose aprovecha la situación y se sienta al lado de Emily, eso hace que me coloque más cerca de Cook para hacer la atención de Emily se centre en mí y no en ella. Cook desliza una de sus manos sobre mi muslo y frota sus dedos sobre mi piel mientras hablamos. De reojo miro a Emily y puedo notar la indignación que tomó control en ella. Emily se levanta de la mesa y se retira del departamento. Obviamente, detrás iba Rose.

**-Me está empezando a gustar esto sobre tú y yo, Blondie…** -Cook se acerca más a mí y me besa. Sé que ya lo había besado antes, pero no se por qué ahora se siente raro. Siento que esto no está bien.

**-Mmmm Cook… Cook…** -lo detengo y lo separo un poco de mí.

**-¿Qué ocurre? Emily se fue con Rose… nosotros estamos sólos… podemos tener un poco de acción no te parece?** –Cook se acerca otra vez a mí pero lo detengo nuevamente.

**-No puedo Cook…**

**-Sabes… cuando te arrepientas y quieras tener algo… cookie monster siempre está disponible… **-Cook se levanta y me deja sola en el departamento.

Hace más de una hora que estoy esperando a Emily a que regresara pero no veo ninguna señal de vida. ¿En dónde estará? ¿Dónde se habrá ido con Rose? Ya hice millones de llamadas pero nadie contesta.  
Espero otra hora más y siento que alguien abre y cierra la puerta del departamento lentamente. Inmediatamente bajo para ver quién era. Emily pasa al lado mío ignorándome completamente. Su rostro estaba desastroso, tenía el maquillaje todo corrido y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

**-¿Ems..? **–trato de preguntarle qué le ocurre pero ella sube rápidamente y se encierra en la otra habitación.

Miro hacia la puerta y veo a Rose.

**-¿Qué mierda le hiciste?** –me acerco a ella muy enojada.

**-Sin querer hablamos sobre Effy y yo supuse que ya habían hablado sobre el tema…**

**-No… no me digas que le contaste… **-la interrumpo y ella se calla.

**-Dios! ¡Qué inútil eres! ¡Por qué no me preguntaste antes! **–le grito y subo hacia donde está Emily, pero la habitación está cerrada con llave. Golpeo y la llamo. Le pido que por favor me abra la puerta, pero ninguna señal como respuesta. Ahora no se qué hacer. Realmente siento que cada vez que damos un paso hacia delante, retrocedemos dos más. Agarro mi celular y llamo al primer número que se me viene a la mente.

**-Necesito que vengas enseguida… necesito tu ayuda.  
**

**

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo... espero que les haya gustado y por favor... un review please :D make me happy ;) Buen fin de semana!  
**


	29. Feeling Guilty

**Buenooo nuevo capítulo! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto... es que cero inspiración la verdad... pero hoy nose qué me agarró... algo depresivo porque la verdad es algo depre el capítulo jajja pero igual espero que les guste! gracias por los reviews como siempre =)**

**

* * *

**

**NAOMI POV:  
**

**-Espero que sea por una buena causa para hacerme venir a estas horas Campbell.. **–dice Katie.

**-Rose le ha contado a Emily sobre lo de Effy y ahora está encerrada en la habitación llorando y no me deja entrar…** -le cuento en resumen.

**-Mierda **–Katie dice con los ojos abiertos y se dirige rápidamente hacia la habitación en donde está mi pelirroja. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguirla pero Katie niega con la cabeza.

**-Ems… soy yo Emzy… por favor déjame entrar… quiero hablar contigo… **-Katie dice bien pegada a la puerta.

**-No, Naomi está en la cocina… **-Katie responde y me mira como diciéndome que me vaya pero no quiero irme. De mala gana simulo que me voy hasta que escucho a Katie entrar y cerrar la puerta. Vuelvo a subir las escaleras y me siento apoyada contra la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que hablan. Dios, quiero estar ahora con ella.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

**-Ems… háblame…** -Katie me pide una vez más pero sólo puedo continuar llorando sobre su hombro y niego con la cabeza.

**-Ems… no es tu culpa de que Elizabeth se..**

**-Sí Katie… es mi culpa! Si yo hubiese sabido lo que podría haber ocurrido… hubiera evitado su muerte y la venganza obvia de Tony Katie… ahora entiendo a Tony… yo maté a su hermana Katie… maté a mi exnovia! **–grito desesperada y ella solamente me amarra en sus brazos y acaricia mi cabello.

**-No es así Ems… todos sabemos que Effy es algo psicópata… nunca terminamos de comprender ni de saber qué es capaz de hacer Ems… aparte, no podrías haberte negado a estar con Naomi…**

**-Pero no habría dejado a Effy morir **–la interrumpo.

**-Emily.. Emily escúchame…** -Katie me separa y hace que la mire bien a los ojos.

**-Effy siempre estuvo rodeada de drogas, depresiones, no siguió los tratamientos… era lógico que no iba a terminar bien…**

**-Pero yo fui la razón por la que se suicidó Katie! ¿Sabes lo terrible que es eso? Es como si Danny se matara por vos… ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿No hubieras intentado evitarlo al menos? **–le digo y Katie no me contesta. Creo que al fin entendió cómo me siento exactamente ahora. CULPABLE.

**-Effy fue mi primer amor Katie… ¿Te acuerdas de todas las cosas que pasamos hasta que llegó Naomi? Ella era muy importante en mi vida, era todo… yo la amaba… ella estaba superando todo porque yo la sostenía y la abandoné… y sin querer la dejé de lado por otra persona… la traicioné Katie… **-digo y escucho un ruido en la puerta. Naomi estaba sentada allí porque vi que una sombra se retiraba. Diablos. Ahora Naomi debe pensar que no la amo a ella. Dios ¿Podría ser esto aún más complicado? Quiero salir de la habitación y correr a buscarla pero mis piernas no responden, tengo a Effy en mi cabeza.

**-¿Quieres ir a buscarla? **–Katie me pregunta pero niego con la cabeza y ella asiente.

**-Sabes que después vas a tener que hablar con ella Ems… pero primero tenés que aclarar las cosas en tu cabeza…** -Y sé que ella tiene razón.

* * *

Estoy sentada en el balcón de la ventana mirando las fotos que nos habíamos sacado con Effy. Millones de recuerdos vuelven a aparecer en mi mente. Una pequeña caja llena de cosas que me hacían recordar a ella y estar en permanente en contacto con ella. Reconocí una pequeña cajita y la tomé. Necesitaba una caminata y mis piernas me llevaron directamente hacia su casa. No golpeé ni nada. Entré por la ventana como siempre hacía. Revisé toda su habitación, fotos pegadas en todas las paredes. En ellas se reflejaba su estado desesperante en que estaba. Sentí mi corazón hacerse cada vez más pequeño y la culpa aumentaba de tamaño en mí. Me recosté en su cama, inspiré profundamente el olor de su almohada. Aún quedaba su esencia extraña pero que siempre amé. Inevitablemente, dejé caer lágrimas en ella. Nunca más iba a tenerla junto a mí. Nunca más iba a poder compartir momentos, abrazarla ni volver a esta habitación ni recostarme en su cama.  
Abrí una cajonera de su mesita de luz y vi que había millones de fotos nuestras. Lágrimas fluían sobre mis mejillas. Eran imparables al ver nuestros besos, su sonrisa que muy poca veces la hacía lucir. Sin querer una se me cayó bajo la cama. Me agaché para buscarla y manoteé una caja. La saqué para ver qué había. Su diario. Sin dar vueltas en mi cabeza, lo abrí y pegué una hojeada. Más adelante lo iba a leer. Por azar abrí la mitad del cuaderno y vi la mitad de nuestra medallita 'Forever with you'. Miré la página en donde estaba la medallita.

_I Could never find a safer place, even if a tried_

_All the times I've needed her, she's never left my side_

_In her arms I feel safe…like… I'm home…_

**_'' [ I LOVE HER ] ''_**

Estaba escrito en grande. Sentí mi corazón resquebrajarse.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el cementerio. Quería estar al lado de ella y despedirme.

* * *

_'Era un día raro. Había mucho viento, estaba fresco pero aún así el sol iluminaba perfectamente y nos regalaba un día precioso para caminar. Antes de ir a su casa pasé por un negocio para buscar una revista que había encargado Katie. Al abrirla se cayó una cadenita muy bonita, un corazón apenas unido, eran esos que se partían y podías entregar un pedazo a otra persona. Una forma de compartir algo. Era un corazón **[ 'Forever with you, Ever the same' ]** decía. Sin pensarlo sonreí y me lo guardé para darle la mitad a ella. Sin dudas se lo iba a dar, ya medio año habíamos estado juntas y aún no lo podía creer. Ella y yo. Effy. Yo. Juntas. Mi corazón saltaba cada vez que pensaba en eso ojos azules y siempre me preguntaba qué había visto en mí. En fin, decidí seguir camino hacia su casa. Golpeé la puerta, pero nadie me atendía. ¿Se habría ido? Pero si habíamos quedado en que venía… Me resultó extraño pero igual golpeé otra vez. Nada. Cuando pasaba estas cosas, usualmente entraba por la ventana, así que doblé y fui hacia la ventana de su habitación que siempre estaba abierta. No me equivoqué. Entré y empecé a buscarla. No había nadie en la casa. La única parte que no había recorrido era el baño. Por las dudas golpeé la puerta. Otra vez nadie respondió. Me animé a abrir la puerta y entrar. Vi que la cortina de la bañera estaba toda corrida, por lo tanto Effy se estaba bañando._

_**-Eff? **–digo despacio. Ninguna respuesta. Frunzo el ceño y lentamente corro la cortina. Me sobresalto al ver que Effy estaba en el fondo de la bañera intentando ahogarse y el agua estaba rosada, eso quiere decir que perdía sangre. Desesperada la agarré y la saqué a la superficie._

_**-Eff! Effy!** –traté de que reaccionara pero nada. La saqué del todo y la coloqué sobre el suelo para hacerle respiración boca a boca. Cuando la recuesto veo que todas sus muñecas estaban marcadas, cortadas y en una de sus manos tenía un vidrio. Sin dudarlo, agarré mi celular y llamé a emergencias. Empecé a llorar y a amarrarla en mis brazos golpeándola un poco en las mejillas para que despertara, pero nada._

_Llegó emergencias, rápidamente abrieron la puerta rompiéndola para entrar con una camilla. Antes de que se la llevaran, saqué mi cadenita, la partí dándole la parte que decía '**Forever with you' **y se la até a una de las muñecas que tenía más sana._

_**-Siempre voy a estar a tu lado Effy, por favor no me dejes…** -le susurré al oído y besé su mejilla mojada._

_Agarré una bicicleta que había en su casa y fui urgente al hospital para no despegarme de ella. Esperé horas y horas hasta que al fin me dejaron entrar. Me senté a su lado y agarré su mano que tenía la medallita que hacia pocas horas se la había puesto._

_**-Ves Effy? Siempre voy a estar contigo Eff… siempre… y por siempre va a ser lo mismo… tú y yo… **-susurro entre sus manos, mis labios apenas rozándolos.'_

_

* * *

_

_**'-Me salvaste **–Effy me dice una vez que ya estaba bien despierta y yo sonrío débilmente._

_-Sí, lo hice –le digo –**Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme eso Effy… me muero si te llega a pasar algo… -**le pido al acercarme para darle un beso._

_**-Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan importante para ti **–ella me responde y la miro enojada._

_**-Effy… eres mi vida… ¿Puedes entenderlo? No podría estar sin ti… no voy a dejar que te suceda nada… siempre voy a estar a tu lado…** -le prometo señalándole la muñeca, la medalla y ella sonríe dejando escapar una lágrima._

_**-Te amo** –escucho decir por primera vez a Effy y me derrito en sus brazos marcados.'_

_

* * *

_

**-Perdón… **-digo llorando arrodillada y tocando la placa y apretando con todas mis fuerzas mi mitad de la medalla _**'Ever the same'**_.

**-Te salvé una vez y terminé matándote…** -logro decir entre sollozos.

**-Te defraudé… te abandoné… fui egoísta… perdón… no pude cumplir mi promesa…** -siento puntadas en mi corazón al decir esas palabras que reflejan sinceridad en lo que hice. En lo que le hice a ella. Tomo la otra parte de la medalla que tenía ella y la uno con la mía en la misma cadenita. Hago un pequeño pozo al costado y la entierro con la cajita envuelta en una bolsita.

**-De todas maneras… sabes que te amé con todo mi corazón Elizabeth Stonem… y siempre vas a estar presente en una parte de mi corazón…** -le prometo y quedo un rato en silencio sentada sintiendo el viento violento que sacude mi cabello.

**-Te va a perdonar… **-escucho una voz algo grave y giro para ver quién era. Tony. Me congelé al volverlo a ver. Pensé que estaba aún en prisión por lo que me había hecho. Quise pararme enseguida para correr antes de que me hiciera algo pero miré sus ojos rojos. Y vi que él también estaba llorando y escuchó lo que le estuve diciendo a Effy.

**-No tenés que culparte por nada… fue su decisión.. yo tengo que disculparme por lo que te hice y ella me tiene que perdonar por casi matarte…** -él me dice con esos ojos azules tan familiares. Solamente sonrío y le doy un beso en la mejilla sin saber por qué.

**-Estoy aquí viva… ya no es nada…** -le digo y saldamos nuestras deudas con Effy.

* * *

Llego a casa a la noche, muy tarde. Tony me acompaño hasta aquí luego de cenar en su casa con su familia. Compartimos recuerdos entre todos. A pesar de todo, fue bastante agradable. Por así llamarlo.

Voy hacia la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y luego a dormir con mi novia. Me acuesto al lado de ella y me acurruco a su cuerpo para sentir un poco de calor porque yo estoy congelada, realmente hace frío.

**-Estuve preocupada… creí que te había pasado algo…** -Naomi dice mientras gira para abrazarme y noto que su voz es algo rasposa y sus mejillas y mandíbula estaban húmedas. Había estado llorando.

**-Estoy aquí ahora…** -le digo y la beso para enrollarme en ella y dormir tranquila.

* * *

**Y? QUÉ TAL? BUENO, ESPERO REVIEWS, RESPUESTAS, CRÍTICAS Y OPINIONES POR FAVOR.. ASÍ ME DAN MÁS ENTUSIASMO PARA CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO =)**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo , Kisses!  
**


	30. Lean

**Les pido mil disculpas.. sé que tardo mucho con este capítulo pero mañana si o sí subo el próximo… **

**estoy viendo qué podría hacer para continuarla.. espero que me apoyen para seguirla escribiendo… estas vacaciones son muy agitadas jajaj**

**besos a todos! **

**(por cierto, me cambié de nombre jaja)  
**


	31. Frustrated

**BUENO, AQUÍ SÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO LUEGO DE TRES MIL AÑOS SIN ACTUALIZAR... PERDÓN! **

**

* * *

**

**Emily POV:**

Me desperté anímicamente bien. Giré en la cama para encontrarme con el cuerpo de mi novia pero no estaba. Fruncí el ceño y miré el reloj, ya era demasiado tarde para ir a Matemáticas… pero sí podía llegar a las clases de arte.

Una vez que terminé de ducharme y vestirme, bajé para desayunar. Naomi me había dejado todo preparado en la mesa. ¿Podría ser más tierna? Sin duda sonreí por lo que me había preparado y me senté para empezar a comer. Vi que había dejado una nota.

_"Espero que estés mejor,_

_Love U."_

Fue la segunda sonrisa que había generado en mí sin tenerla conmigo, a través del desayuno y de esta nota. Creo que tendría que mejorar la situación con ella. Naomi siempre está a mi lado para acompañarme en todo.

**'Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**I guess i just lost my husband**  
**I don't know where he went'**

Ok, me llegó de llegar un mensaje de Rose, lo sé por el tono del celular.

_'¿Por qué no estabas en matematicas? ¿Te veo en arte? R Xx_

Seguramente voy a trabajar con ella en arte, a lo mejor eso me levantaría aún más el ánimo. ¿No? Aunque, también le provocaría celos a Naomi. Bueno, algún día va a tener que lidiar con esos celos porque tiene que entender que no va a pasar nada con Rose.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na Na Na**

_'Te extraño ' R Xx_

Aw, bueno, acabo de sonreír por tercera vez en el día pero no por Naomi, sino por Rose. Esta chica es muy tierna cuando quiere. Termino de desayunar y recojo mis cosas para salir disparando hacia mis clases de arte.

**-Ems!** –Rose grita mi nombre al apenas verme pasar por la puerta del Colegio.

**-Hey… ¿Tanta emoción por verme, eh? **–digo sonriente mientras ella me abraza fuertemente. Debo admitir, me encantan sus abrazos, son muy acogedores, aún más con el perfume dulzón que se había colocado que me encanta olerlo.

**-Siempre… **-ella susurra apenas para que lo oiga. Iba a responderle cuando sentimos a alguien que se aclaraba la garganta.

**-Naoms **–dije como pude mirando sus ojos que ardían de furia y celos dirigidos hacia mi pobre amiga Rose. Nunca me saludó Naomi.

**-Naoms, estoy aquí…** -le digo colocándome al lado de ella tomándola de la mano para traer su atención hacia a mí. Luego de unos segundos pudo reaccionar y me regaló una leve sonrisa y retornó su mirada fulminante hacia Rose que también la estaba mirando seriamente pero también con dolor y celos. Realmente no me gustan estas situaciones, menos cuando yo estoy en el medio.

-**Eh… creo que vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de arte Rose… ¿Naoms, me quieres acompañar?** –le pregunto tratando de llevarla conmigo hacia el pasillo que nos llevaría al salón inmenso de artes. Para mi sorpresa Naomi me tomó de la mano fuertemente y me arrastró hacia la primera puerta que pudo encontrar.

**-Primero necesito hacer algo…** -dijo bastante fuerte para que pudiera oír Rose y me llevó hacia adentro del aula que, gracias a Dios, estaba aún vacía.

**-Naomi…** -trato de frenarla con el miedo de que alguien pudiera entrar y caer en un gran problema.

**-No hables –**ella me contestó al mismo tiempo que mis piernas chocaron con el borde del escritorio del profesor y comenzó a levantarme para que me sentara sobre la mesa mientras devoraba mi cuello y desabotonaba mis jeans. 'Cuando está celosa puede ser muy posesiva', pensé hacia mis adentros y sonreí como pude hasta que sentí el contacto de sus dedos en mi parte íntima. Antes de que pudiera reclamar sus labios, sentimos que la puerta se abrió de golpe y nos sobresaltamos pero Naomi seguía con su mano dentro de mis pantalones. MIERDA.

-**Dios… siempre me olvido… -**el profesor de literatura se detuvo al mirarme a mí sentada sobre su escritorio con la mano de Naomi dentro de mis jeans - ¡¿Qué están haciendo jovencitas?

-**Eh.. eh… nada… sólo que a Emily… se le había trabado el cierre de los jeans y me pidió ayuda…** -Naomi trató de explicar mientras removía lentamente los dedos que habían quedado paralizados y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gemir en voz alta.

**-Es cierto… nose qué ocurrió…** -traté decir con una voz normal aunque mucho no servía porque el tono rojizo de nuestras mejillas nos delataba muy mal. El profesor se ajustaba los lentes para mirarnos mejor mientras Naomi fingía continuar con el problema del cierre y yo tenía que contenerme para no reírme. Naomi levantó su mirada seriamente y pude ver el terror en sus ojos. Ahí pude sentir que las cosas iban a cambiar en algún modo.

-**Emily… -**escuchamos a Rose llamarme mientras entraba al aula mirando en shock al profesor y a nosotras dos.

**-Lo que faltaba **–Naomi dijo entre dientes revoleando los ojos. Y ahí tuve una gran idea. S

**-Ohh.. ¿Rose me trajiste otro pantalón? **–le pregunté y Rose me miró con cara de no entender nada. El profesor giró para mirarla y aproveché para hacerle una mueca de que continuara el juego.

-**Oh… no, no pude encontrarte nada… tendría que volver a mi casa o ir a la tuya para traerte uno…** -ella me dice.

**-Profesor, ¿Podría ir en dos minutos a buscar unos jeans nuevos? **–me dirijo hacia a él dejando a Naomi atrás.

-**¿Es tan necesario eso señorita Fitch?**

**-Creo que sería muy escandaloso ir por la escuela de esta forma ¿Usted no cree?** –le pregunto dejando caer un poco mis pantalones mostrando apenas mi tanga roja.

-**Oh.. ehh.. sí, por favor… vaya a buscarse uno de inmediato..** –el hombre mayor logró decir algo tartamudeando y se retiró de la habitación. En cuanto, se había marchado, estallé de la risa.

**-No fue nada gracioso Emily** –escuché decir con tono enojado a Naomi y se retiró también golpeando la puerta.

-**¿Hice algo malo otra vez?** –Rose me preguntó preocupada. A veces me pregunto por qué Naomi no puede ser algo más comprensiva como Rose.

**-No no… quédate tranquila que no es tu culpa esta vez…** -digo y suspiro apoyándome otra vez sobre el escritorio con mis brazos una en cada lado y tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás con mis ojos cerrados, sin saber ya más qué hacer con Naomi. En un instante siento a Rose levantándome el pantalón y cerrándome el cierre, rozando la piel de sus dedos con mi propia piel. Enseguida me tensé asombrada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, abrí mis ojos en shock y lentamente levanté mi cabeza para mirarla y me encontré con sus ojos mirando fijamente en donde estaban sus manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior muy fuertemente. Tragué saliva como pude, sin poder reaccionar, sin alejarme sin hacer nada. No sabía de qué era capaz de hacer.

**-Ems… trata de no mostrar tan seguido tu tanga ¿Sí? **–ella me dice en voz baja y lentamente asiento mientras llevo mis manos hacia donde estaban las de ella para retirarlas de ahí que era bastante peligroso y quería que mi cuerpo se relajara un poco. Cuando hicimos contacto, Rose agarró mis manos y luego lentamente deslizó su palma sobre mis brazos y se inclinó hacia mi oído.

-**No sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerte aquí mismo… pero sé que no estaría bien** –su confieso me petrificó y a la vez produjo un temblor fuerte por toda mi columna. Después la vi marcharse sin mirarme por última vez. ¿En este estado de frustración voy a tener que ir a clases? 'Sí'

* * *

Fui a buscar otros jeans nuevos, me cambié, tomé algo… me tomé mi tiempo porque total, ya llegaba tarde a las clases de arte… y digamos que muchas ganas de ver a Rose con lo que había sucedido anteriormente, no tenía. Así que fui directamente para mis últimas horas de política que ahí sí vería a Naomi y a Rose. MIERDA.

Naomi estaba en la otra punta del salón sola, hablando con Cook. Lo hace a propósito sabiendo que me vuelve loca que esté cerca de ese pajero. Rose estaba al lado de Pandora y no dejaba de mirarme, por lo que me senté al lado de una compañera psicópata, Carmen.

**-Emily!** –ella me saludó con toda la emoción del mundo mientras que yo trataba de mantenerla lo más lejos posible.

**-Bueno Bueno, silencio por favor… ahora mismo voy a dejar anotadas las páginas que contienen ejercicios de práctica y de lectura… por esta vez voy a permitir que lo hagan de a pares… **-el profesor se dio vuelta y siguió anotando mientras yo me paré enseguida y me dirigí a donde estaba Naomi.

**-Naomi…**

**-Eh… estoy con Cook…** -ella me habló sin mirarme a los ojos y continuando sus chistes con ese idiota. No pude creer su reacción. Giré y me encontré con Rose enfrente mío.

-**¿Quieres que trabajemos juntas? **–Rose se ofreció con una gran sonrisa. Si Naomi me rechazó por Cook, ¿Por qué yo no podría trabajar con Rose?

**-Claro** –le digo con una sonrisa tímida. Puedo jurar que sentí los ojos llenos de celos de Naomi clavados en mi espalda al escucharme aceptar su oferta.

**-Perdón por lo que hice anteriormente…** -Rose se disculpa mientras nos sentábamos juntas y compartíamos los libros.

**-Está todo bien Rose… ahora… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? **–le pregunto riéndome y ella sacude su cabeza mientras también se ríe al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que comenzamos a trabajar, cada una hacía un par de ejercicios así adelantábamos para terminar más rápido, me dirigí hacia a ella para preguntarle algo pero me di cuenta que ella no me estaba prestando atención.

**-Rose?**

**-Tienes… algo… **-ella dice en voz baja y con toda dulzura, mientras me quita algo que debía tener en mi flequillo. En ese momento siento que alguien se lleva por delante mi libro y cae al suelo. Dejo de mirar a Rose y mis ojos se encuentran con los de Naomi en el suelo tratando de agarrar las cosas que se habían caído junto con el libro de actividades.

**-Naomi…**

**-Ya es suficiente Emily… no puedo aguantarlo más **–ella dijo con su voz algo quebrada y luego se retiró del aula. ¿Cuándo vamos a estar finalmente bien? Dios, es frustrante esto.

-**Ems, ¿Quieres venir esta tarde a continuar estas actividades?** –Rose me invitó antes de irme.

**-Claro** –dije secamente sin pensarlo. Necesito un baño para relajarme, ya.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? Ustedes qué dicen? Sí, capaz que se venga una pequeña pelea entre Naomi y Emily en el próximo capítulo.. en donde obviamente va a estar involucrada Rose... maldita Rose no? jajja pero nose por qué me encariñé con ese personaje.. igual, Naomily for ever **

**Review? =)  
**


	32. Losing You

Bueno, sí. Estoy tardando mucho para actualizar pero... voy a terminar las historias! No se preocupen eh! Ustedes mientras sigan comentando que eso me mantiene inspirada jajaja :)

Los adoro gente! Buen finde!

* * *

**EMILY POV**

Decidí bañarme para relajarme y pensar un poco sobre todo lo que está ocurriendo. Se me ocurrió prepararme e ir a buscar a Naomi al colegio para hablar y tratar de arreglar las cosas. No me gusta estar separada de ella. La quiero y necesito que esté conmigo.

Me subí a mi auto y fui directamente hacia el colegio. Tuve que estacionar a unas cuadras porque estaba lleno de autos. Sin querer estacioné enfrente de una florería y tuve la idea de comprar un ramo de flores para Naomi.

**-¿Deseas algo?** –me atiende una simpática morena.

**-Un ramo de flores… no se mucho sobre flores… ¿Me podrías recomendar algunas?** –le digo sinceramente. Soy un desastre para estas cosas.

**-Ermmm… ¿Es para algún familiar, alguien especial..?** –ella me pregunta.

**-Para mi novia… quiero arreglar algunas cosas** –le digo sonriendo y ella me guiña el ojo. Observo cómo prepara el ramo con facilidad y coloca en él una tarjeta.

**-¿Cuánto sería?** –le pregunto mientras saco mi billetera para pagarle.

**-Nada… te las regalo…** -ella me dice y me sorprende.

**-Pero.. no puedo aceptar esto… tengo q pagártelas…**

**-Hay muy pocas personas que hacen esto con sus novias… así que… por ser tu primera compra aquí… es un regalo de mi parte… le va a encantar** –ella me dice sonriendo. Le agradezco e incómodamente retiro el ramo de flores y me dirijo hacia el aula de políticas en donde estaría Naomi. Veo que todavía no salió y me siento en el banco para esperarla. Me siento muy tonta con este semejante ramo de flores pero no importa… todo es por Naomi.

**''-**_Naomi… quiero preguntarte algo… nada personal… es algo que me intriga…_

_-Sí, pregúnteme profesor… ningún problema…_

_-Estuve observando que tienes mucha cercanía con Em-_

_-No… no tengo nada con ella…_

_-¿No están juntas? Hay muchos rumores de que ya son pareja…_

_-No señor, no me gustan las mujeres… todo es… una confusión''_

Al escuchar esto, sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía. ¿Por qué iba a negar que hay algo entre nosotras? ¿Qué somos pareja? No lo entiendo. Creo que toda la escuela lo sabe. ¿Por qué ahora lo niega? No logro entenderlo. Al ver que ya está claro que Naomi no quiere tener nada conmigo, como puedo me levanto y me voy a mi casa dejando el ramo en el banco.

* * *

**-Emily… entra… Me alegro mucho que hayas venido** –Rose me abraza y me invita a pasar a su casa.

**-¿Pensabas que no iba a venir?** –le pregunto.

**-Erm… sí… la verdad que no creí que ibas a venir…** -ella me dice mientras saca un vino de la heladera.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Creí que te ibas a enterar algo que ocurrió en la escuela…** -Rose me dice mientras nos dirigimos hacia la mesa.

-**¿De que Naomi niega estar conmigo?** –le pregunto y ella me mira fijamente.

**-Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Fui a buscarla al aula y escuché una parte de la conversación…**

**-Oh** –ella se queda sorprendida y se acerca hacia a mí para abrazarme. Aunque traté de fingir el dolor, dejo desmoronarme en su hombro y comienzo a llorar.

**-Ella no te merece Ems… pero estoy seguro que en algún momento se va a dar cuenta qué persona tenía a su lado y te va a valorar…** -Rose me susurra y conforta, haciendo que el dolor sea mas llevable.

**-Realmente creí que con ella podía tener una relación.. nose en qué falle..** –digo mientras rompo el embrace.

**-¿Por qué no hablas bien con ella?** –Rose trata de convencerme.

**-Ahora.. no puedo…** -le respondo con los ojos cerrados dejando caer varias lágrimas. Siento cómo sus pulgares sacan mis lágrimas y puedo presentir que ella está muy cerca de mí. Me animo a abrir los ojos y veo su mirada de compasión y adoración que alguna vez también tenía Naomi. Sentí el impulso de acercarme y besarla. No lo sé por qué. La besé un poco torpe, pero después sentí cómo ella reaccionaba y quería que la siguiera besando. Era raro besar a Rose, siempre supe que ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero aún así… nose si yo siento algo tan profundo como ella. Pero me hace bien… aunque en el fondo se siente mal, porque no es Naomi.

**-Ems…** -Rose trata de respirar y alejarse un poco de mí.

**-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?** –ella me ofrece y asiento con la cabeza. Como respuesta, recibo otro beso corto en mis labios.

* * *

**NAOMI POV**

Cuando el profesor dejó de preguntarme varias cosas, salí del aula y encontré un ramo de flores sobre un banco. De curiosa que soy, lo agarré y leí que eran para mí, de Emily. Ella estuvo aquí y probablemente haya escuchado todo. Mis manos tiemblan con el ramo de flores y estoy a punto de llorar. Trato de esconder un poco más estas emociones y me dirijo hacia la otra aula.

Ni bien terminó la clase fui a casa a tomar un baño. Necesitaba darme un tiempo a mí misma para pensar de lo que últimamente estaba ocurriendo. Cuando llegué y no vi ningún rastro de Emily, me sentí vacía. La extrañaba. Contradictorio ¿No? Le dije al profesor que no pasaba ni sentía nada por ella y… ahora la necesito muchísimo a mi lado.

Estuve preguntándome si éste era el futuro que yo quería, si… quería vivirlo junto a Emily… si sería capaz de afrontar todas las personas que estén en nuestra contra. Mi profesor de políticas no le agrada la idea de que pueda ser posible el rumor de que estoy en pareja con una chica. Lo cual podría perjudicar mi reputación. Pero… yo amo a Emily, no quiero dejarla. Me hace bien. La necesito. Me… siento tan sola sin ella. No creo que pueda hacer frente a Emily para explicarle lo que ocurrió. Estoy bastante alterada y lo único que necesito es ahogar mis penas, nervios y miedos en el alcohol. Por lo que me cambio y me voy directamente al primer bar que encuentre.

* * *

**EMILY POV**

**-¿Te gustó la comida?** –Rose me pregunta mientras limpiamos la mesa.

**-Cocinas riquísimo la verdad…** -le digo. Es impresionante cómo esta chica me pone de buen humor.

**-Gracias**

**-No tienes que agradecer por nada ¿Sí?** –ella se acerca y me envuelve en sus brazos. Me gusta abrazarla.

**-Tengo una idea** –Rose me susurra al oído transmitiéndome escalofríos en mi columna. Me toma de la mano y nos fuimos de su casa.

**-Creo que lo que realmente necesitas es una buena fiesta!** –Rose grita en el medio de la pista del bar y me lleva más contra ella para bailar. Sonrío y continúo bailando con ella. Esta chica sí sabe divertirse pienso. Me gusta pasar tiempo con Rose. No es lo mismo que con Naomi, pero… me gusta. Tengo que dejar de compararla con Naomi.

**-¿Quieres algo fuerte para tomar? –**ella me ofrece luego de unos minutos y nos dirigimos hacia la barra.

**-Es muy bueno este bar ¿No?**

**-Sí, hacía mucho que no venía… ¡Extrañaba venir!** –digo mientras agarro mi bebida.

**-Emily fiestera** –ella me guiña el ojo y nos reímos. No puedo recordar en qué momento fue que nos acercamos y comenzamos a besarnos con más necesidad que en su casa. Lo único que puedo sentir es el sabor a tequila en su boca.

* * *

**NAOMI POV**

Creo que voy por el quinto trago de tequila. No me importa. Necesito sacarme a Emily de mi mente. Por unas horas al menos. Aunque, veo que es imposible. Estoy observando directamente hacia el centro de la pista a una chica de cabello rojizo bailando con una morena con el cabello algo ondulado. Ella tenía sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Era indudable que era Emily y… ¿Effy? Siento una ira en mi interior a punto de estallar y comienzo a empujar a todos hasta llegar a la pareja. Agarro a Emily de las muñecas y la atraigo hacia a mí y la beso con furia. Necesito sentirla otra vez y no quiero que Elizabeth Stonem se acerque a ella nunca más. Emily es mía, de nadie más. Todavía sigue siendo mi novia después de todo. Siento que no responde a mis besos y que me empuja urgentemente alejándome de ella. Siento las ganas de llorar al ver su reacción.

**-¿Qué mierda haces lezza? Por si no me reconoces no soy Emily! Soy Katie Fucking Fitch!** –la miro fijamente y noto que en realidad era Katie, pero cuando la reconozco siento cómo me pega y caigo al suelo.

**-K-Katie.. creí que eras Emily! Lo siento mucho!**

**-No te acerques a mi nunca más!** –la escucho gritarme mientras me levanto y comienzo a caminar de nuevo hacia la barra. Dios. Qué idiota que soy. Tengo una peligrosa obsesión con Emily. Tengo que controlarme un poco más.

Cuando voy hacia la barra veo otro flash rojo. Me paro y trato de focalizar mis ojos para no volver a equivocarme. Y no me equivoco. Esta vez es Emily. Mi Emily besando hambrientamente a Rose. Siento mi corazón romperse al medio. No puedo respirar. Mi Emily… besando… a otra persona. Siento un par de manos rodearme la cintura.

**-Ven conmigo, sé cómo hacerte olvidar de lo que acabas de ver** –escucho a mi oído. Giro para ver quién era. Cook. Él me mira fijamente y luego me guiña el ojo. Siento cómo me guía hacia fuera del bar y me lleva a su casa.

Y cometo el peor error de mi vida.

* * *

Sí, creo que me deben estar odiando. ¿Me equivoco? Bueno, no importa ya va a mejorar la cosa! Bueno todavia no, pero dentro de poco si!

Review?


	33. Hello everyone

_Hola a todos… sé que hace mucho tiempo he dejado de escribir pero últimamente me volví a inspirar y si es que quieren puedo volver a retomar todas las historias.. espero q me apoyen! cuento con ustedes! :) Disculpen por tanta demora.. prometo terminar las historias y seguir escribiendo mas! saludos a todos! Love you all!_

**Lovescott **


	34. Empty

**Holaaaa, tanto tiempo! Mil disculpas por colgar tanto este fanfic... y por hacer este capítulo tan corto.. pero es como para decirles que voy a continuar las historias! Dije que no las voy a dejar por la mitad... y lo voy a cumplir! :) Es más.. ahora que estoy casi en vacaciones... voy a escribir mucho más..Espero que les guste el capítulo! besos a todos! =)**

* * *

**Naomi Pov:**

_Vacío._

Eso es lo único que puedo sentir. Me siento sucia. Siento asco. Al abrir los ojos y mirar a mi lado a Cook desnudo inmediatamente siento náuseas. ¿Qué mierda hice? Me arrepiento tanto de haberme acostado con Cook. Trato de levantarme de la cama, obviamente, estoy mareada y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Lo primero que hago es ir al baño y ducharme. Necesito sentirme limpia.

**-Rubiaa –**escucho a Cook asomarse al baño mientras me ducho.

**-¿Qué mierda haces Cook?**

**-Quería unirme a la ducha contigo.. dudo que te moleste con lo que pasó anoche… ¿No crees?** –él dice con una enorme sonrisa e intenta unirse conmigo. En el acto lo empujo.

-**¡Ni se te ocurra! Lo que pasó fue un gran error y tú tomaste ventaja de mi estado.. así que ni pienses en que esto va a volver a ocurrir…** -le advierto con un gran enojo.

**-Vaaaamos rubia.. no puedes negar que te gustó… tus gritos no decían lo mismo** –él vuelve a acercarse.

**-Cook! Aléjate! No quiero nada contigo entiendes? –**lo vuelvo a empujar.

**-Oh… ¿Sigues enamorada de la pelirroja?**

**-Sí –admito y suspiro profundamente.**

**-Vas a tener que hacer algo entonces… creo que Rose se está ganando mucha confianza de Emilio** –me dice esas palabra y se retira de mi casa. Al recordar la escena de anoche en que ellas se estaban besando… me apoyo contra la pared del baño y dejo caer mi cuerpo mientras el agua continúa cayendo sobre mi.

_La estoy perdiendo._

* * *

**Emily Pov:**

Siento un cosquilleo a lo largo de mi espalda y eso… desgraciadamente hace que interrumpa mi sueño y abra los ojos. A simple vista… veo a Rose, desnuda y un poco despeinada, sonriendo dulcemente, mirándome con esos ojos verdes hermosos y su piel tan blanca que parece un ángel por la luz de la ventana que la ilumina.

**-Hey… belladuermiente** –ella me dice riéndose suavemente. Hasta su voz es dulce. Se acerca más hacia a mi y me da un beso delicado como saludo de esta mañana. Sonrío en el beso. Sorprendentemente, me hace bien tenerla conmigo ahora. Me estiro en la cama y Rose empieza a besar mi cuello y acariciar mis costados. Extrañaba estas sensaciones de una persona que me quiera. Comienza a dar besos en mi ombligo y no puedo evitar reírme. ¡Me hace cosquillas! Rose se coloca sobre mí y me mira a los ojos.

**-Eres increíblemente hermosa… ¿Lo sabías?** –ella me dice y es inevitable ruborizarme.

**-Quiero tener algo contigo… empezar una relación…** -ella empieza a hablar y yo entreabro mis labios para responder pero inmediatamente coloca su dedo índice sobre ellos haciéndome callar.

**-Pero sé que tengo que darte tiempo para que puedas cerrar esto de Naomi… sé que es muy pronto… pero quiero intentarlo… ¿Me dejarías?** –ella me lo pide con esos verdazos ojos suplicantes. Y ahora pienso.

_Naomi._

¿Qué debería hacer con ella? ¿Y con Rose?

Es obvio que Naomi no está totalmente lista para tener una relación como la que ando buscando. Todavía no entiendo por qué si antes estábamos perfectamente. Pero creo que con lo que ocurrió ayer… es suficiente. Si ella quiere tenerme… tendrá que buscarme. Ya somos adolescentes maduras y creo que es hora de que busque y demuestre qué es lo que realmente quiere.

-**¿Ems?** –la voz de Rose hace que vuelva a la normalidad. Veo en sus ojos una ternura inmensa y enormes ganas de recibir un 'sí' como respuesta. Podría intentarlo, ¿No?

**-Sí** –le respondo y la intensidad de sus ojos cambia completamente. Se vuelven más claros y brillantes. Supongo que debe ser por la alegría que debe tener. Enseguida siento sus labios contra los míos besándome con mucha pasión.

**-Te amo** –ella me susurra y mi cuerpo se congela. ¿Qué debería decir? Entro en pánico y ella lo percibe.

**-Perdón… perdón… no… debí decirlo… sé que es muy pronto pero es lo que siento Emily… y… estoy tan feliz de poder intentar una relación contigo…** -ella me confiesa y una lágrima cae por su mejilla. Lo único que puedo hacer es inclinarme y volverla a besar.

**-Sabes que no estoy lista todavía ¿No?... pero quiero intentarlo… sólo… de a poco** –le explico y ella asiente sonriendo. Antes de que pueda besarme otra vez, suena mi celular.

**_[Katie llamando]_**

**-Katie** –atiendo la llamada mientras Rose se acuesta a mi lado y me invita a apoyarme sobre ella mientras acaricia mi pelo.

**-Emily! ¿Dónde mierda estás? Anoche desapareciste con Rose y no avisaste nada! Encima la idiota de Campbell me besó y-**

**-¿Qué?** –interrumpo lo que estaba diciendo

**-lo que escuchaste… se confundió y creyó que eras tú y me besó**

**-Oh –**sólo eso puedo decir.

**-Así que la golpeé y le dije que se alejara tanto de mi como de ti… no quiero que estés más con ella Emsy… está loca** –Katie siguió hablando de por qué debería alejarme de Naomi pero yo sólo pienso en que era posible de que Naomi me haya visto besando con Rose.

_Mierda._

**-Emily!** –Katie me grita al teléfono y Rose se ríe.

-**No me digas que estás con Rose…** -Katie responde al escuchar la risa de Rose.

-**Ahora entiendo todo! Bueno.. entonces las dejo pero… acuérdate de ir a la escuela! Tienen diez minutos para vestirse e ir porque van a llegar tarde!** –dice Katie y corta la llamada.

-**Mmmm lamentablemente tu hermana tiene razón… deberíamos cambiarnos para no llegar tarde… sino Katie me va a matar…** -ella concluye y me da varios besos en los labios antes de salir de mi cama. Debo admitir que es hermosa. Siempre me gustó Rose.

**-Deja de pervertir Fitch** –Rose me dice mientras vuelve a vestirse.

**-No es mi culpa de que estés muy buena…** -le digo con una sonrisa pícara. Bueno. Si vamos a intentar una relación… eso no me impide tener sexo con ella, _¿Verdad?_ Así que me levanto y vuelvo a desabrochar su corpiño que hacía unos segundos que se lo había puesto.

-**Emily… tenemos que ir a la escuela** –ella me desafía sonriente.

-**Nos quedan cinco minutos todavía –** la giro hacia mí para besarla y volver a la cama.

* * *

**Naomi Pov:**

**-Cariño… deberías comer algo, me preocupa tu estado…** -noto la preocupación reflejada en la voz de mi madre.

**-Estoy bien.**

**-¿Es por Emily?** –Gina me pregunta y se sienta al lado mío. Suspiro al escuchar su nombre. Duele tanto.

**-Sí.**

**-Ya van a volver.**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?** –le pregunto.

**-Las dos se aman Naomi… tú deberías demostrarle lo que realmente sientes y no tener miedo…**

**-Es que… nose si estoy preparada para tener una relación y que se enteren todos de lo nuestro, incluyendo mis profesores… y-**

**-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Naomi… cariño, ¿Vas a permitir que esas personas impidan tu propia felicidad? Creo que deberías dejar eso de lado… Emily es una excelente persona… es tu obligación recuperarla… ¿Entiendes?** –Gina me mira fijamente a los ojos y toma mi mano.

**-¿Desde cuándo quieres tanto a Emily?**

**-Desde ese día en que me la presentaste y vi que había producido un cambio positivo en tu carácter… ¿Te hace feliz?**

**-Sí**

**-Entonces lucha por lo que verdaderamente amas, cariño.. –**Gina se inclina y besa mi frente y luego se retira dejándome sola en la cocina. Tiene razón. Fui estúpida en alejarme de ella sin sentido.

_Voy a recuperar a mi Emily._

Mientras me preparo para ir a la escuela, suena mi celular.

**_[Te espero en el colegio rubia ;) Xx C]_**

**-Dios** –suspiro frustrada y asustada en lo que podría pasar hoy en la escuela con Cook a mi alrededor, y con Emily junto a Rose. Sólo espero que Emily nunca se entere que me acosté con Cook.

_Solo espero eso._

* * *

**Y? qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.. dejen review así me motivan para continuar escribiendo :$ amo leerlos y.. gracias a todos los que comentaron que me iban a apoyar con mis historias! les agradezco un montón! =) **

_Lovscott  
_


	35. Fuck it!

**:O Hola a todos! Sí, deben odiarme y lo más probable es que ya ni se acuerden de esta historia... no importa, quiero terminarla. Vuelvo a decir lo de siempre, CERO INSPIRACIÓN :( así que... I'm sorry! perdón si no les gusta este capítulo... espero mejorar con el tiempo... odio saber que cada vez hay menos historias de Naomily... extraño pasar horas y horas leyendo esas historias magníficas... creo que por eso hoy subí este capítulo, porq entré a fanfiction y dije: NO PUEDE SER! YA NI ACTUALIZAN! ... y bueno, sonó medio caradura... asi q me puse las pilas y escribí algo :P Un beso a todos! Feliz semana santa y Felices Pascuas!**

* * *

NAOMI POV:

Voy caminando sola hacia la escuela. Tengo un nudo en la garganta que no lo puedo soportar. Siento tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que me enloquece. Quiero ver a Emily y abrazarla, besarla y escuchar pronunciar de sus labios que me ama. Pero a la vez no la quiero ver porque sé que va a estar con Rose. Y eso produce un revoltijo en mi estómago, pensando en esa noche del club que las encontré devorándose mutuamente. El revoltijo se convierte en náuseas cuando sigo la secuencia de los hechos y termina con una imagen en la que yo me estoy acostando con Cook. Cierro los ojos y trato de borrar todo eso. Agh. ¿Podrían las cosas ser aún más complicadas?

Voy a mi clase de historia en la que lamentablemente no está Emily. Me siento y busco mis horarios para ver qué era lo que tenía hoy y si alguna clase se encuentra ella. Mi meta de hoy es hacer lo que pueda para acercarme otra vez a mi chica. Por suerte después de política tengo matemáticas y Emily no va a estar con Rose. Es mi chance de volver a entablar una conversación, aunque sea sólo eso me va a hacer feliz.

-Escuché rumores que ya no estás con la pelirroja –Fabián, mi compañero de clases con el cual compito por el premio de historia, intenta molestarme. Este premio es sumamente importante para mí. Si logro ganarlo, me darían una beca y una pasantía como secretaria de algún dirigente del país. Y eso sería mi sueño.

-No se a qué te refieres –vuelvo a mentir mirando que el profesor acababa de entrar al aula y tomaba asiento.

-Sabes… ya hubo varias experiencias en la que gente como tú… gays… intentaron llevar a cabo este proyecto y el profesor hizo hasta lo imposible para que no pudieran ganar… como Maxxie Oliver –él dice sonrientemente y no pudo continuar porque el profesor pidió silencio para iniciar la clase. Trato de enfocar mi atención en los temas que desarrollaba el profesor pero mi mente daba vueltas con lo que me había dicho Fabián. Debía elegir. Mi meta de obtener ese premio o Emily. Si elegía la beca, debía renunciar al amor de mi vida. Si elegía a Emily, perdía la beca que era mi sueño a causa de mi sexualidad que los directivos no comprenderían. ¿Qué debía hacer? El profesor desde aquel día que me preguntó si tenía relación con Emily, me mira feo. Y en cada recreo me busca mirando si tengo actitudes raras con mis compañeras. Me siento muy vigilada y presionada. Y ver que eso me impide estar libremente con Emily, me destruye. ¿Podrían ser las cosas aún más complicadas? Me levanto y me retiro de la clase pidiendo disculpas. Necesito tomar un descanso de todo. Necesito tiempo para despejarme, relajarme. Estoy harta de tener problemas.

EMILY POV:

Acabamos de llegar a la escuela con Rose, tarde obviamente. Llegamos justo en el tiempo del recreo pero ya nos habíamos perdido mitad mañana. No sé para qué vinimos en realidad. Espero a Rose en el pasillo de mi casillero así podemos estar juntas en el recreo.

-Hola pelirroja –escucho una voz conocida, Alice.

-Hey… hace mucho tiempo que no te veo –le contesto sonrientemente mirándola a los ojos y veo que parece que está apunto de comerme con esa mirada.

-Así es… podríamos salir juntas este fin de semana ¿Qué dices? Así hablamos de todo un poco y tomamos un par de tequilas –ella me guiña el ojo y acaricia mi brazo acercándose cada vez más. Yo solo ruego que en este momento no aparezca Rose porque sino la va a matar.

-Me gustaría eso… -le respondo y ella se muerde el labio. Saca de su bolso una lapicera, me toma del brazo y escribe en mi muñeca un número que supongo que debe ser el de su celular.

-Espero tu mensaje, hermosa – acaricia la palma de mi mano unos segundos, me sonríe y se va. Observo cómo camina, sus caderas se mueven de una forma muy exagerada para llamar la atención. No voy a negar que tiene un buen físico y-

-Vas a quedarte ciega si la sigues mirando así de fijo ¿Sabes? –la voz de Rose me sobresalta e interrumpe mis conclusiones sobre el cuerpo de Alice.

-No la estaba mirando –le niego y ella me mira fijamente –bueno… tal vez un poco –admito pero me sigue mirando seriamente - ¡Está bien! La estaba mirando… un poquito bastante… pero no se compara a vos –le digo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa y deje de lado los celos.

-Mentirosa –ella me dice y me acerco para besarla pero se aleja inmediatamente –esto no quiere decir que se me haya pasado el enojo –Rose dice haciéndome reír y la atraigo otra vez hacia a mí para callarla. Después de un par de besos, busco mis libros de matemáticas y Rose me toma de la mano.

-¿Y este número? –Rose me pregunta. Mierda.

-Erm… es de Alice –le digo la verdad y vuelvo a ver en su mirada celos pero más profundos –no pienses mal… Alice me lo dio para organizar algo este fin de semana

-¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

-Rose… ni siquiera lo tuve en cuenta… ella vino, hablamos, me invitó a salir, me dio su número por si quería después llamarla y planear bien la salida… nada más… obviamente que si salgo con ella tú vas a estar –le digo sinceramente y veo que de a poco me cree y se va serenando.

-Aunque… si no me quieres acompañar no tengo ningún problema… voy a estar muy bien acompañada –le guiño el ojo con intención de bromear y causo que Rose revolee los ojos y suelte una risa sarcástica.

-Muy astuta Fitch… ni loca te dejaría a solas con ella… ahora eres mía –ella me asegura y me acorrala contra los casilleros.

-¿Tuya? –la desafío mientras Rose besa mi cuello.

-Totalmente mía –me susurra al oído y siento que sus manos buscan desabotonar mis jeans.

-Mierda –una voz y un gran ruido interrumpe nuestro momento y enseguida busco con mi mirada de dónde viene. Veo a Naomi agachada buscando un par de libros y hojas que supuestamente se habían caído. Mierda. Instantáneamente me alejo un poco de Rose, nose por qué pero me invade un sentimiento de culpa.

-Erm… te veo a la salida Ems ¿Sí? –Rose se despide dándome un beso al mismo tiempo que toca el timbre y se va corriendo hacia su clase. Yo sigo parada en el mismo lugar mirando a Naomi tratando de acomodar sus hojas nerviosamente. En unos segundos puedo reaccionar, aclaro mi garganta y camino pasando por al lado de la rubia.

-¿Ems? –su voz que parecía casi un suspiro me detiene y me volteo para mirarla pero sin contestarle.

-Quería… saber si.. si.. me dejarías acompañarte a clases –noto en esos ojos celestes sufrimiento y mucho miedo. Nunca los había visto así antes.

-Está bien –le digo y comienzo a caminar una vez que ella está a mi lado. Durante el camino ninguna de las dos dijimos algo. Fue muy raro. Me acuerdo todas las veces que hicimos este recorrido robándonos besos y tomadas de la mano. No entiendo por qué había cambiado así.

Mientras estábamos por llegar al aula veo que Naomi se tensa y mira con pánico a un chico que le sonríe. La reacción de Naomi fue agarrarme inmediatamente del brazo y entrar lo más rápido posible al aula.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –le pregunto seriamente pero Naomi ni siquiera me mira a los ojos - ¿Naomi?

-Nada Emily… nada… él es un estúpido… nada más –pudo presentir que hay algo más con ese chico pero creo que ya no es más mi asunto. No voy a cumplir el papel de ser su amiga y dejar de lado todo lo que pasó y hacerle entender que no me dolió que me haya ignorado de un momento para el otro.

-¿Puedo… sentarme contigo? –una vez más noto la timidez de Naomi. Se refleja en ella una gran fragilidad y aunque quiero estar enojada, saber que hay algo mal en ella me mata. Sólo me encojo de hombros tratando de mostrar frialdad y miro que Naomi se sienta al lado mío dejando su bolso en el suelo. Luego coloca un par de hojas y juega histéricamente con su lapicera.

-Lo siento –Naomi corta el silencio.

-¿Por qué? –me atrevo a preguntarle sintiendo un poco de presión en mi pecho.

-Por todo –la rubia me contesta mirando su hoja y esquivando mi mirada. No puedo creer que me diga esto ahora. ¿De qué está arrepentida? ¿De lo que pasó entre nosotras? Juraría que ella estaba muy enamorada de mí y lo que más deseaba era alejarme de Effy, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. ¿Y ahora se lamenta de todo? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Creí que eras diferente –le confieso tratando de no mostrarle que aún la extrañaba. No puedo soportar tenerla acá conmigo en este momento, por lo que recojo mis cosas y me voy de la clase. Decido irme de la escuela e ir a mi departamento a descansar un poco. Mientras manejo suena mi celular.

[Te amo Xx N]

¿A qué juegas Naomi? Me dejas, dices que te arrepientes de todo y … ¿Luego me mandas mensaje de que aún me amas? No entiendo nada. Desearía entenderte pero por favor, no juegues más conmigo. Ya tuve suficiente con estas cosas en mi pasado.

Entro a mi departamento, tiro mi celular sobre el sofá y me acuesto en mi cama esperando que el sueño venga por mí y no me deje pensar más.

* * *

**Review? :$**


	36. I Need To Feel You

Lufe: gracias por comentar... y acá tenes el capitulo ;)clauuu1: graciaaass me alegra saber q tengo una nueva lectora! ;) y... espero que te guste este capítulo.. dejame saber después que te parecio :)Hola : Hey... te comento q voy a terminar todas las historias.. a su debido tiempo.. pero lo voy a hacer.. y... sobre los celos de Emily.. con respecto a Cook.. ya se verá.. pero algo va a pasar ;) gracias por comentar :)RockstarxX : gracias por tus comentarios... y me alegro de saber q para vos mi inspiracion es buena :) me anima mucho!naomily4ever : jajaja si parecen tontas.. pero veamos qué vas a pensar con este capítulo ;)Palta7 : gracias... muchas gracias de verdad.. me alagas mucho :$ jajaja espero q te guste este capítulo.. y si, ya las voy a terminar y a subir otras mas!katheline 2/9/12 .effy/naomi? mmm... a lo mejor algun dia escriba acerca de ellas ;)howimetyou: gracias por comentar y alentarme en seguir escribiendo... por eso vuelvo a subir capitulos... gracias de verdad :)dragonpink19 : gracias por tu comentario... y ya se verá qué pasara en entre Naomi/Emily/Rose/Cook ;)Glikskne : tanto tiempooo... veo que todavía me sigues leyendo :P gracias por ello! para cuando tus propias historias ehh?

**Bueno, despues de responder los review... les comento q acá les dejo otro capítulo... y vuelvo a decir.. no muy inspirada, sino con muuuucho sueño.. así que perdon por los errores y espero q les guste! :)**

* * *

Me desperté gracias a mi celular que no dejaba de vibrar. Tenía millones de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de mi hermana Katie y algunos de Rose. Todos decían lo mismo, que esta noche había una fiesta y que todos quería salir. Aunque no estaba de ánimo respondí que sí, que obviamente salía. Tal vez sería bueno salir y descontrolarme un poco. Me fijé en la hora y ya eran casi las siete de la tarde. Fuck. Rápidamente bajé y fui hacia la cocina para comer algo.

Mientras me hacía un sándwich, pensaba en Naomi. Algo le debe estar sucediendo, no es normal que esté así. Nunca la vi tan…. rara. Hice una pelea con mi mente y decidí dejar de pensar en la rubia. Ya era suficiente. Aunque… me gustaría ayudarla.

Una vez que terminé de comer, subí para ver qué podía usar para esta noche. No me sentía con ganas de usar vestido, así que saqué unos jeans negros, esos que siempre me fueron bien ajustado y una musculosa dorada y blanca rayada, bien escotada. Busqué un par de zapatos y coloqué todo lo que tenía para maquillarme arriba de mi cama. Una vez que tenía todo preparado, me fui a bañar. Necesitaba relajarme y un buen baño.

Estaba ya casi terminando de colocarme rimel en mis pestañas cuando escucho que alguien golpea la puerta.

-¡Voy! –grito para avisar que estaba bajando e iba a abrir la puerta. Cuando abro veo que era Rose. Tenía el cabello recogido y un vestido negro bien ajustado al cuerpo. No tuve tiempo para decirle lo bien que le quedaba que sentí enseguida sus labios contra los míos.

-Estás preciosa –Rose me dice una vez que rompimos el beso.

-Tú no estás para nada mal –le digo guiñándole un ojo y vuelvo a subir para buscar mi abrigo. Salimos de mi departamento, subimos a mi jeep y nos dirigimos rápido a la fiesta. La fiesta era en una casa antigua y enorme. Desde afuera se escuchaba la música que estaba muy fuerte.

-Wow… me parece que esta fiesta debe estar genial –digo. Y cuando me doy cuenta, Rose me estaba mirando hambrientamente. Sinceramente, no estoy de muy buen humor para tener sexo aquí y ahora mismo, por lo que me bajo de la jeep y doy la vuelta para abrir su puerta y permitir que se bajara. Cuando la cierro, Rose me acorrala en contra de mi auto y comienza a besar mi cuello. ¿Qué hago? No quiero tener sexo con ella ahora, pero si se lo digo seguramente se va a enojar y se va a dar cuenta que algo anda mal conmigo y va a querer saber a toda costa qué es lo que me ocurre y yo, no quiero decirle que es por Naomi.

-¡Iuuuggghh! ¿Podrías dejar de acorralar a mi hermana públicamente? ¡Hay personas heterosexuales como yo que no tenemos ganas de presenciar estas cosas! –Katie se queja y logra que Rose se aleje de mí. Creo que debe ser la primera vez que agradezco la intervención homofóbica de mi hermana. Katie estaba con JJ quien nos seguía mirando shockeado. Dios. ¿Este chico nunca vio besar a dos chicas?

-Hola Katie… -las dos la saludamos. Rose estaba claramente molesta por cortar lo que estaba por hacer.

-Lo siento Rose… pero necesito quitarte a mi hermana por unos minutos –Katie me agarra del brazo y me lleva hacia adentro de la casa en donde estaba la fiesta.

-¡Después te busco! –le prometo a Rose mientras mi hermana me arrastra hacia donde está toda la gente.

-¿Qué era lo que querías? –le grito a mi hermana para que me escuche, la música aturdía.

-Necesito un favor –Katie me dice y revoleo los ojos.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto y ella estira su cabeza en dirección de una chica morena que estaba junto a un muchacho castaño con rulos y alto.

-¿Cuál de los dos? –le digo en tono de broma sólo para molestarla.

-El chico… idiota… a mi me gusta la polla afortunadamente –Katie me responde enojada y me río ante su reacción.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que hacer? –le pregunto sinceramente porque no entiendo qué es lo que quiere que yo haga.

-Quiero que le vayas a hablar a la chica y averigües si ella es lesbiana o no… porque siempre están juntos… y si es lesbiana eso quiere decir que puedo tener alguna chance… -Katie me dijo todas sus conclusiones y …

-Wow… no puedo creer que hayas pensado tanto –digo mi pensamiento en voz alta.

-Que te jodan –Katie me responde con una cara fulminante -¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-Ya te lo voy a averigüar… lo único es que le vas a tener que explicar a Rose de por qué lo hago –le digo y ella asiente alegremente. Agh. Lo que uno hace por una hermana.

Comienzo a bailar y disimuladamente me acerco hacia la chica morena. Me ubico detrás de ella y apenas coloco mis manos sobre su cintura. La chica se da vuelta para ver quién soy y sonríe ampliamente. Se acerca más a mí y coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sí. Le gustan las chicas totalmente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –ella me pregunta al oído pegándose más a mi.

-Emily… y tú?

-Lucía –ella me respondió sonrientemente. La miré un poco más y me hizo acordar a Jennifer López. Lucía era bastante bonita pero yo sabía que no podía hacer nada. Antes de que ella se me acercara nuevamente aproveché para preguntarle por su amigo.

-¿Tú amigo tiene novia o algo? –le pregunto y ella frunce el seño.

-No.. no tiene… ¿Tú estás interesada en él?

-¡Para nada! Mi gemela quería conocerlo –le digo y ella vuelve a sonreírme sensualmente.

-Puedo presentárselo si a cambio te tengo a ti para mí sola –ella me propone. Sin responderle, voy a buscar a Katie para que se liara con el chico que tanto quería y una vez que la dejo con él, siento besos húmedos en mi cuello. Aunque los estaba disfrutando muchísimo giro mi cara para saber de quiénes eran y me encuentro con Lucía. Fuck.

-Lucía… lo siento pero… tengo novia –grito para que me pueda escuchar y es increíble ver cómo su rostro simpático se convierte en lo opuesto, gira y me deja sola en la pista.

Una vez que la pierdo de vista, decido buscar a Rose pero no la puedo encontrar por ningún lado, lo que es muy raro. Decido ir a fijarme en el baño, a lo mejor se encuentra allí pero me llevo una gran sorpresa cuando entro. No había nadie excepto Naomi en un rincón, tirada en el suelo apoyada contra la pared y con una botella semivacía en su mano. Estaba llorando, tenía todo su maquillaje corrido. Verla en ese estado sacudió mi corazón. Me acerqué enseguida y me senté a su lado.

-Naoms… ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto y ella inmediatamente esquiva mi brazo que yo había estirado para abrazarla.

-Por favor… vete… dejame sola… -Naomi lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

-De ninguna manera Naomi… quiero saber qué es lo que te pasó… ¿Por qué estás así? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí… -le digo sintiendo unas ganas enormes de consolarla y hacer hasta lo imposible para que dejara de llorar. Volví a estirar mis brazos y al ver que esta vez no los rechazó la traje hacia mi cuerpo. La envolví en mis brazos y dejé que primero se tranquilizara para luego hablar mejor. Le quité la botella de vodka que llevaba en su mano y la abracé fuertemente. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Naomi dejó de llorar pero no me soltó.

-¿Quieres contarme qué te sucedió? –vuelvo a insistir.

-Yo… mi profesor de políticas… odia a los homosexuales…y… se enteró de la relación que teníamos nosotras… por eso me alejé de ti Ems… porque si él lograba comprobar que estaba contigo… no iba a poder recibir mi beca… -Naomi me confesó mirándome a los ojos y nuevamente se largó a llorar –lo siento Ems… lo siento mucho

-Shhhh… tranquilizate… -le digo tratando de controlar mi propia angustia y rabia que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo podría alguien hacerle eso? ¿Qué sentido tiene castigar a una persona por su sexualidad? Naomi es una estudiante excelente… ¿Y por ser gay no podrían darle la beca que realmente se merece? ¿Qué clase de persona es? Tratando de controlar mis propios impulsos para no ir y golpear a ese maldito profesor abracé nuevamente a Naomi dejando que descargara sus lágrimas en contra de mi cuello. Cuando ella me mira a los ojos, me congelo. Naomi llorisqueaba pero al mismo tiempo me estaba mirando la boca. Dios. Sé que no debería hacerlo por Rose, pero también sé que no puedo engañar a mi cuerpo.

-No puedo soportarlo –Naomi dice y me besa apasionadamente –no puedo - ¿Cómo puedo controlar mis deseos de besarla de igual forma? No puedo. Me inclino aún más para profundizar el beso y mis manos rondan desesperadamente por el cuerpo de Naomi.

-Está bien… -respondo entre besos –está bien –vuelvo a decir mientras la vuelvo a besar. Dios. Cuánto extrañaba besarla de esta forma, es indescriptible. Una vez que nos separamos para tomar aire, unimos nuestras frentes con los ojos cerrados y con nuestra respiración aún agitada. Mi corazón en cualquier momento iba a explotar por tantas cosas que sentía al mismo tiempo.

-Quiero ir a casa –Naomi rompe el silencio. Esas palabras se clavaron en mi pecho. ¿Quería irse y dejarme así? ¿Hacer que nada pasó? No. No puedo soportar esto.

-Quiero ir a casa contigo –Naomi vuelve a decirme corrigiendo lo que yo había interpretado como si lo hubiera adivinado. No tuvo nada más para que me levantara de un salto, la tomara de la mano y corriéramos hacia mi jeep y manejar lo más rápido que podía para llegar cuanto antes al departamento. La necesitaba ya, ahora. Ni bien bajamos de la jeep retomamos los besos hasta llegar a la puerta. Estaba buscando mis llaves en mi abrigo pero Naomi me desconcentraba y complicaba la búsqueda succionando en mi cuello. Una vez que pude abrir la puerta, Naomi me empujó enseguida adentro, cerró la puerta e inmediatamente me estampó contra ella y siguió su asalto en mi cuello. Sus manos agarraron mi remera y se alejó sólo para quitármela y tirarla por ahí. Aproveché para revolear los zapatos que me estaban molestando, Naomi hizo lo mismo. Nuevamente Naomi me colocó contra la pared besándome ansiosamente, mordió mi labio inferior causando que un fuerte gemido proveniente de mi garganta saliera. Sus manos eran muy torpes, trataban de desabotonar mis jeans y al ver que no podía me causaba un poco de risa.

-Joder –Naomi se quejaba mientras luchaba contra los botones. Aproveché para succionar detrás de su ojera mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo –Joder –esta vez esa palabra fue más un gemido que una queja. Una vez que pudo desabotonar mis jeans, se agachó un poco para ayudarme a quitármelos. Nunca la vi tan desesperada en poseerme como ahora, debo admitir que esto me excitaba muchísimo. Naomi volvió a reclamar mis labios pero mi mente hizo un clic, no era justo que yo fuera la única desvestida, por lo que me alejé y le quité su remera y sus jeans. No quería tener allí, así que la agarré de la mano y subimos rápidamente hacia mi habitación. En cuestión de segundos yo estaba recostada sobre mi cama con Naomi encima de mi cuerpo. No podía parar de gemir al sentir sus manos por todas partes. Dios. Todo era mucho y a la vez nada, necesitaba sentirla. Naomi me quitó el sostén como si nada y yo hice lo mismo con el de ella. Necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía. Ambas ardíamos en fuego, desesperación y excitación. Estiré mi cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su boca succionar y su lengua jugar con mi pezón. Ya ni trataba de controlar mis gemidos. ¿Qué sentido había? Ninguno. Si algún vecino le molestaba que prendiera una radio y a la mierda! Yo solamente necesitaba a Naomi dentro de mí ahora mismo. Necesitaba que me hiciera volar la mente. Y estaba completamente segura de que lo iba a hacer. Sentí su mano rozar la humedad de mis bragas y ante el contacto fue involuntario mover mis caderas para sentir algo más.

-Estás tan mojada –Naomi me susurró al oído antes de succionar fuertemente en mi cuello y guiar su mano dentro de mi ropa interior. Automáticamente guié mis dos manos hacia su cabeza para que me besara después de sentir cómo sus dedos me penetraban sin piedad. Los besos eran muy torpes y atrapaban mis gemidos cada vez que ella iba más profundo. En un segundo siento que Naomi retira sus dedos y se aleja de mí. Estuve a punto de gritarle cuando veo que sólo lo hizo para quitarme las bragas e inmediatamente retomó su posición y lo que estaba haciendo. Gracias a Dios. La fricción que sus dedos hacían contra mis paredes era exquisita. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho y sentía que mi clímax estaba cada vez más cerca. Clavé mis dedos en su espalda como para aferrarme a ella y acercarla aún más e indicarle lo cerca que estaba de mi orgasmo. Sentí su palma chocar contra mi clítoris aumentando el placer y Naomi profundizó la fuerza de sus movimientos. Podría jurar que se escuchaba el respaldo de la cama golpear contra la pared.

-Te amo –Fue en ese preciso momento cuando ella golpeó ese punto cuando vi las estrellas. Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar desesperadamente y mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda. Necesitaba de algo para mantenerme en la tierra. Luego de un momento sentí los besos de Naomi en mi pecho, en mi cuello y en mi cara. Una vez que sentía un poco de energía, abrí los ojos y me fundí en aquellos celestes tan claros y puros como el agua. Naomi dejó caer una lágrima y luego me besó lenta y apasionadamente, transmitiéndome todo lo que sentía. Miedo, bronca, amor, lamento. Todo se reflejó en ese beso y en lo que me acababa de hacer.

-Te amo Emily –Su voz era apenas un susurro y algo entre cortada. Mi corazón bailaba en la felicidad. Pero todavía no podía ni moverme, así que lo único que pude hacer es responderle con un beso, haciéndole entender que yo también la amaba.

* * *

**Review? :$ Love u 3**


	37. Step By Step

**Palta7**: Awww, me re alegro que te gusten las historias aunque ultimamente no suba tan seguido... gracias por comentar y por desearme suerte en los estudios :) besos!

**RockstarxX ****:** me alegra saber que te gusten mis fics :) y sii, este capítulo va a haber un poco sobre Rose.. espero q te guste! besoo :)

**naomily4ever:** jajaja es cierto.. pero siempre fue así entre ellas... sino la relación sería muy perfecta no? ;) gracias por comentar :) besoo

**noe:** tienes razón... creo que las dos deberian dar mas en la relación.. las dos tuvieron faltas, por eso ahora se va a venir un poco más de drama.. y poner más a prueba a cada una en lo que sienten ;) gracias por comentarr! un besoo :)

**clauuu1**: jajajaj así que te recuerda a algo personal? mira vooss eh! jajaja y... lamentablemente tengo que decirte que este fic .. va ir terminando pronto.. :S y si, coincido contigo acerca de lo de rose.. y ella debe entender que siempre fueron Emily y Naomi 3 gracias pr comentar :) un besoo!

**Zup**: Me alegra saber que hayas leído todo y aún sigas con ganas de leer mas :D me gustó leer tu crítica.. creo que tienes razón.. espero que te guste este capítulo ;) un besoo y gracias por comentar!

**Marinuqui**:Hey... bueno, espero que te alegres al ver que actualicé jajaj gracias por pensar que es muy interesante y por dejar tu comentario :) espero que te guste este capitulo ;) un besoo!

******Sí, después de casi dos meses (creo) volví a actualizar.. porque.. seamos sinceros.. ¡No puede ser que esta historia tenga ya casi dos años y no la haya terminado! :S así que.. creo que me voy a dedicar a terminar esta historia de una buena vez.. y luego a continuar con las demás... igual, falta muy poco para su fin, capaz de dos capítulos.. o máximo tres.. no mucho.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! ESO HACE QUE ME PONGA LAS PILAS PARA CONTINUAR LAS HISTORIAS ;)**

* * *

NAOMI POV

Me despierto al sentir que la luz del día me molesta los ojos y no me deja dormir tranquila. Los abro lentamente y sonrío al recordar lo que sucedió anoche. Muevo mi cabeza para mirar a Emily y besarla mostrando todo lo que siento y lo feliz que estoy, pero veo que ella estaba seria. Me acordé que mi pelirroja seguía de novia con esa maldita Rose, y sentí miedo de que ella estuviera arrepentida sobre lo que pasó. No podría estarlo, sé que tanto ella como yo quisimos esto.

-Ems? –traté de llamar su atención y hacer que dejara de mirar la pared por un instante para hablar sobre este tema, de lo que iba a suceder de ahora en más.

-Tengo que hablar con Rose –la pelirroja simplemente me dijo.

-No estás arrepentida de lo que sucedió ¿No? –le pregunto con mi voz muy frágil, con el corazón en la boca y rogando que su respuesta sea un 'no'.

-Naomi-

_Prrr Prrr Prrr Prrr_

El celular de Emily hizo interrumpió lo que me iba a responder. Las dos sabíamos que esa llamada era de Rose, y Emily estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Hey… erm… sí, estoy en mi departamento… oh, realmente no escuché nada anoche.. perdón… no no, estoy bien.. no hace falta,nos vemos en clases… yo también… adiós –Emily trató de que la conversación fuera lo más corta posible.

-Emily-

-Naomi- las dos queríamos empezar a hablar, pero le indiqué a que ella continuara. Necesitaba saber qué era o que sentía y qué lugar yo estaba ocupando.

-Tengo que hablar con Rose… -volvió a decir.

-¿Qué le piensas decir?

-Lo que sucedió Naomi… ella me ama y yo le fui infiel… por lo menos le debo honestidad ¿No? –ella me responde y puedo sentir su tristeza en su voz, podía deducir que en su cabeza ella no podía creer que lo que tanto se había quejado de Effy por serle infiel, ella había hecho lo mismo. Tomé a esa respuesta como una señal de que ella iba a seguir con Rose, que iba a tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella y que no iba a pelear por nosotras.

-Entonces… te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche –digo con los ojos cerrados con miedo a mirarla, suplicando que ella me lo negara. Pero no tuve ninguna respuesta, por lo que me dio a entender de que sí, ella se había arrepentido. Luché inmensamente contra mis lágrimas que querían salir y me levanté de la cama inmediatamente para vestirme e irme de allí. No quería que Emily viera lo vulnerable que soy frente a ella. Odio mostrar fragilidad.

-Naoms! –siento su mano tomarme del brazo antes de que me alejara totalmente de la cama, yo ni siquiera me doy vuelta, me quedo parada por unos segundos –me arrepiento de la situación en que se dio, no de lo que pasó –esas palabras hicieron que mis lágrimas fluyeran libremente al saber que todavía tenía chance de pelear por ella y sentí mi corazón aliviarse.

-Entonces… entonces… -al no poder formar una oración coherente, Emily se desliza por la cama y me toma de la cintura para acercarme a ella.

-Te amo Naomi –tuve que cerrar los ojos ante esto y recordar cómo respirar, sentía que mi corazón en cualquier momento se iba a salir de mi pecho –no deseo nada más que estar contigo – no sabía si ella tenía algo más para decir, pero no pudo controlar mis ganas de besarla apasionadamente y dejar que mi corazón vuelva a latir felizmente como siempre lo hizo junto a ella. Estuvimos besándonos en la cama durante minutos hasta que nos separamos para tomar aire. Quería preguntarle qué tenía pensado hacer con Rose, pero preferí preguntárselo en otro momento y disfrutar tenerla así conmigo. Apoyé mi frente con la de ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla e inspiraba su perfume. No existía algo más que me hiciera más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Cada tanto sentía cómo Emily dejaba besos suaves en mis mejillas y frente. El ruido de la panza de Emily rompió nuestra burbuja y ambas nos reímos.

-Creo que es hora del desayuno –le digo y me levanto de la cama para ir hacia la cocina y ver qué podría hacerle a mi pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Desde cuándo cocinas? –Emily me pregunta siguiendo mis pasos.

-Desde que Gina viaja casi todas las semanas con Kieran –le respondo sonrientemente mientras busco cereales, leche, pan para hacer tostadas y demás cosas.

-¿Así que ahora tienes casi siempre la casa sola? –Emily me abrazó por detrás con su mentón apoyado en mi hombro derecho y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Pude notar el cambio de su voz a una más pícara.

-Mhhmss ¿Por qué? ¿Se te ocurre algo señorita Fitch? –la desafío sonrientemente sin dejar de hacer las tostadas.

-Muchísimas cosas, como… -siento sus labios acercarse a mi oído, dándome escalofríos por toda la espalda –hacerte gritar mi nombre en todas las partes de tu casa –Emily termina de decir mientras jugaba con mi oreja. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejé las tostadas en donde estaban y giré para acorralarla a ella contra la mesada y besarla febrilmente. Emily sonreía en el beso al ver que había logrado lo que quería. Pensar en todas las cosas que me podría hacer esta pequeña Fitch en cada lugar de mi casa, era inevitable excitarme y no querer follarla ahí mismo en la cocina, aunque fuese antihigiénico. ¿A quién le importaba? Total, nosotras íbamos a comer allí, nadie más. Comencé a succionar cada vez más fuerte en su cuello, una de mis manos inmediatamente fue hacia su pecho y la otra hacia sus bragas. La quería ahora, ya.

-¿Emily? –una voz conocida hace interrumpir nuestra escena y siento cómo Emily me empuja, alejándome de ella.

_Rose._

Emily abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de decir algo… tal vez alguna excusa. Pero no podía decir nada. ¿Qué iba a decir? Y Rose tenía los ojos llorosos, su mochila en el suelo y no dejaba de sacudir su cabeza. No dijo nada más, enseguida dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del departamento de Emily. Emily salió tras ella sin importarle de que estaba solamente en bragas y una musculosa. Yo me quedé en la cocina sentada, esperando hasta saber algo de ellas.

* * *

EMILY POV

-¡Rose! –grito desesperadamente tratando de que parara de correr y así poder hablar. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que podía llegar a decirle, ya que ella había visto todo. Negarle lo que sucedió era absurdo e hipócrita, pero por lo menos quería hablar con ella. Veo a la gente pasar y mirarme fijamente de arriba hacia abajo. Me había olvidado completamente de que estaba prácticamente casi desnuda, pero no me importó.

-¡Rose! ¡Para! ¡Hablemos un minuto! –sigo gritando, esperando a que ella se cansara de correr y se detuviera. Corrí tras ella bastante metros hasta que al fin Rose se detuvo y estalló en llanto.

-Rose-

_**SLAP!**_

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme Emily! –me gritó después de darme una gran bofetada. Me lo merecía, así que no me quejé ni nada. Sé cuándo hago las cosas mal, y no me excuso por ello.

-Rose.. por favor… hablemos… quiero explicarte-

-¡No hay nada que explicar Emily! Yo-yo vi lo que pasó, sé qué pasó anoche, ¡No hace falta que digas más nada! -ella me gritaba mientras trataba de luchar contra las lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas.

-Rose- la tomé del brazo antes de que se alejara. Yo insistía en hablar. Me sentía horrible por el daño que le había causado.

-¡Al menos déjame en paz! – Rose me gritó y se soltó de mi agarre para irse. Y la dejé ir. Pensé que era lo mejor. Tal vez, en algún momento podremos hablar tranquilamente. No quiero que me guarde rencor, aunque sé que es algo muy difícil. Pero quiero que entienda que yo realmente la quería, y que si me acosté con Naomi… fue porque… es algo que no puedo controlar. Ella siempre supo que a Naomi la amaba con todo mi corazón, y… simplemente pasó.

Me quedé parada allí, mirando cómo su figura se alejaba cada vez más y luego decidí volver a mi departamento. Seguramente Naomi se habría ido, no me sorprendería saber que otra vez ella había huido. Más al tener miedo de que Rose desparramara lo que pasó por todo el colegio y así arruinar su beca. Tenía ganas de llorar. Siempre odié lastimar a las personas y ahora herí a Rose, quien siempre estuvo a mi lado en todo momento y, Naomi… ni siquiera sé si ella realmente quiere oficializar nuestra relación.

* * *

Entré a mi departamento y me dirigí derecho a mi habitación, quería acostarme y dejar de pensar. Me tiré en mi cama y ahogué mi cabeza en la almohada largando un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué pasó? –la voz de Naomi me sorprendió. Me senté en la cama y la miré durante unos segundos. No podía creer que ella se había quedado a esperarme. La rubia también tenía sus ojos llorosos.

-Supongo que lo obvio… no me dejó hablarle ni nada… simplemente me gritó que la dejara en paz –le digo brevemente agachando mi rostro y largando otro suspiro. De reojo, veo a Naomi se acerca hacia a mí para sentarse al lado mio. Su mano hizo que levantara mi vista para que la mirara. Enseguida frunció el ceño mientras observaba mi mejilla.

-¿Ella te pegó? –Naomi me preguntó preocupada mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Seguramente la debía tener roja.

-Sí, me dio una bofetada… igual, era lo mínimo que me merecía –le respondí y ella me abrazó, dejando que apoyara mi peso sobre ella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –pude deducir el tono de preocupación en su voz.

-No lo sé Naomi –le digo honestamente, me alejé un poco para mirarla a los ojos y me encontré con una profunda tristeza y miedo en aquellos celestes que tanto amaba –sé que quiero estar contigo… pero lo mejor sería comenzar de nuevo y de a poco

-Lo que tú quieras Ems –ella me respondió sollozando y apoyó su frente contra la mía

-Lo que tú quieras –Naomi susurraba esas palabras una y otra vez, y supe que esta vez ella iba a darlo todo por nuestra relación.

* * *

Decidimos faltar ese día al colegio y quedarnos acostadas en mi cama, abrazándonos y haciéndonos mimos. Creo que era lo que las dos habíamos deseado tanto por mucho tiempo. Mientras yo me acurrucaba en ella y Naomi acariciaba mi cabello, se me había ocurrido una propuesta para hacerle.

-Quiero que conozcas a mi familia –le digo y siento la tensión en su cuerpo cuando ella detiene el movimiento de su mano. Nunca le había hablado de mis padres, ni nada. Mi madre Jenna, nunca había aceptado que yo era gay y por eso me había ido de casa. Yo sabía que si llevaba a Naomi, no iba a resultar muy armoniosa la situación, pero quería ver si Naomi era capaz de enfrentarla. Sí, la estaba poniendo a prueba y sé que no es lo correcto. Pero, si Naomi resultaría capaz de enfrentar a mi familia, eso me diría que ella ya no siente miedo por el qué dirán y que realmente me ama. Pero enseguida empecé a dudar cuando ninguna respuesta venía de ella.

-Naoms? –me alejé un poco para llamar su atención.

-Mmmm?

-Dije que quiero que conozcas a mi familia –volví a repetirle y ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Creí que querías ir despacio –ella me contestó fríamente y eso me dolió.

-Pensé que eso podría ayudar a solidificar nuestra relación –le respondo y ella gira en la cama.

-No lo sé Ems…

-¿Por qué dudas tanto? Yo conozco a tu familia… ¿Qué hay de malo en que tú conozcas la mía? –le pregunto tratando de apaciguar mi enojo y mi dolor al ver que ella no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué no quería? ¿A caso ella seguía con ese complejo de que los demás supieran que estaba conmigo? No lo entendía.

-Solo una cena Naomi… nada más –vuelvo a insistir y espero un momento. Naomi vuelve a girar y me mira en silencio.

-Está bien –ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Eso me hizo sonreír a mí también, pero en el fondo… no podía evitar sentir un poco de duda acerca de lo que Naomi sentía. Tenía miedo de que ella volviera a huir de mí. Cerré los ojos y traté de borrar todo pensamiento negativo y así disfrutar que ella había aceptado conocer mi familia. ¿Eso significaba algo no?

Eso espero.

* * *

**:O así que en el próximo capítulo vendrá la famosa cena con la familia Fitch! ¿Qué les pareció? :)**


End file.
